The Gryffindor Ranger
by Petite Elodie
Summary: Harry and Ron are dead. Hogwarts is in the hands of the Dark Lord. Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year. How is it going to happen? Will she at last reveal her secret to the members of the Order and find the one she loves and she has never forgotten? Or will she continue to hide her in order to protect herself and that HE does not find her ?
1. Author note

Hi every one ! How are you ? I hope that you're fine !

So here you are my translation in english of my first story _Le Ranger Gryffondor_. Firstly I want to apologise for every mistakes that you will find in. Just, english is not my language of origin so please be nice guys ! :)

Moreover, I want to say that you can tell me where the mistakes are and you can correct me ( if you want of course ! ) ! It would be super cool because I love english and I want to improve my level!

So ! Good read guys ! I hope that you will enjoy my story ! :) :)


	2. Chapter one

**Here is the first chapter ! Good Read !**

* * *

Hermione quickly walked in the corridor of Hogwarts. She must absolutly go to her Head Girl's private quarters before being kept by Argus Filch. Once again, she went out despite the prohibitions that teachers their had given. But she can't help it. She felt obliged to visit their graves every night despite Lord Voldemort had spread all his powers on the school of witchcraft. In fact, the Dark Lord has succeed to take the control of the school when Albus Dumbledore died. However, in the same night, when Professor Snape had killed the old director, Voldemort came personnaly to find Harry Potter who was in company of Ron Weasley and killed them both. Hermione was with Luna Lovegood, touched by a malediction, in the dungeon in front of the Potions class. Lord Voldemort has then self-proclaimed « Hogwarts' Headmaster ».

Hermione was in the corridors of the second floor. Just the last corridor and she will be in her quarters, safety, at least a minimum because she shares her quarters with Draco Malefoy, death eater.

« Good ! Good ! Good ! A student outside of his dormitory ! » smile maliciously Filch. « Mister the Great Headmaster will be pleased with my find. Come with me, Granger ! » Filch ends violently grabbing her wrist.

Hermione was dragged in the director's office and tried to disappear in front of the Dark Lord who had finally find again his old look by we don't know what way. She winces in disgust when he looks at her and stays on her feet, waiting that the sentence arrives.

« Leave Filch ! » shouts Voldemort with angry

« Good My Lord. » answers docilely the caretaker

« It's just you and me now Mudblood. » begins Riddle with smirk. « What did you do outside so late in the night ? »

« I've need some air, Sir » answers bravely Hermione

« I see.. I made you the pleasure to designate you as Head Girl because you are the best student of the school despite your deplorable blood status, and you, you don't respect the rules ? I can kill you for that just because of your blood, but Lord Voldemort is merciful. I will give you a last warning. It's the last time that you go out to cry miserably on the grave of your two friends otherwise I will see myself in the obligation to kill you. Got it ? »

« Yes... Sir.. » said violently Hermione with angry

« _CRUCIO_! » shouts Riddle. « Here your punishment for tonight, now go to your dormitory before I change my mind on your acceptance in this school. And remember your registration ! »

Hermione hardly got up and quickly left the office to run to her room. Of course she remembered her registration. It has been horrible...

 **FLASH BACK**

 **She was just seventeen. She was at the Burrow with Ginny and the rest of the family. Even Percy was here to carry of his mother since their little brother Ron's death. The twins don't joke no more and the mood of the house was not the happiest. Mister and Misses Weasley was gone to register Ginny and Hermione to Hogwarts whereas the children were in their bedrooms.**

 **« Kids ! » suddenly shouts Molly, « we have visit now ! Please come down ! »**

 **Hermione and Ginny, both wearing jeans and a t-shirt, were the first to go down. They were in front of three Death eaters with their precious Master.**

 **« I see that everybody is here ! » began the beautiful head of Riddle. « Sit down, my dear children, but you, Mudblood ! You don't deserve it ! »**

 **« Why did you come here, Sir ? » asks Molly Weasley, shaking.**

 **« I was going to say why if you did not cut me ! Good... So I came myself to express my condolences for the loss of your unfortunate blood traitor son. I want to tell you that your daughter is registered at Hogwarts. I can't refuse this because she is a pure blood. »**

 **« Thanks. » answers curtly Mister Weasley. « And for Hermione ? »**

 **« She is a mudblood, and as all the mudbloods, she shall pass a serie of teste and of questions. Leave us alone ! Leave the room ! » shouts Voldemort.**

 **Hermione got back on her feet and gently sat on the armchair, in front of the man, waiting an opposition from him. While, nothing came. He quietly looked at her to sit down, admiring her beauty. Certainly, she was a mudblood but she was a beautiful women. She had forms where it was necessary, she have long brown hair not brushy anymore, but curly in beautiful curls as well as beautiful brown and gloden eyes. She has also a grace worthy of a pure blood. He looked at her again for a while, making her queasy, and finally spoke :**

 **« So tell me** ** _Hermione_** **» he said with a sensual voice which making her turned red. « To whom did you steal the powers and the intelligence that you possess ? »**

 **« I didn't steal anything Mister Riddle » began Hermione frowning but keeping a smouth voice. « I have bought this wand at Ollivander's shop. It is th wand which has chosen me. »**

 **«** ** _Don't lie to Lord Voldemort !_** **» violently shouted the dark wizard with a threatening voice, suddently standing up.**

 **« I'm not lying ! I'm a full witch as you ! The professor McGonagall came in September of my first year to bring me my letter and my supplies list. Then, when I went with the Grangers to Diagon Alley, I brought my wand. And if, despite all that, you don't believe me, you can use legilimency on me and you will see ! »**

 **Voldemort frowned and took out his wand. He did like at all the lack of respect that she just had. He casted so a Crucio which made her cry of pain. Despite all, she didn't shout. When the spell finished, she sat down again but with difficulty and waited.**

 **The dark lord asked her to do some spells that she succeeded easily. He left after without a word. Three weeks later, Hermione received a big envelope containing three parchments. The first was her acceptance letter for Hogwarts, the second was her supplies list and, finally, the third was, for the surprise of all, a letter ensuring her the function of Head Girl of Hgwarts. The badge appeared directly on her hands when she finished to read.**

 **END OF THE FLASH BACK**

She has not even seen that she was arrived in front of the horrible picture of a wizard who is killing a muggle. She gave the password and got in the dormitory.

« Granger ! » shouted a cold voice

« What ? » answered Hermione with a sour voice.

« Where were you ? »

« Ask to your master... Now good night ! »

 _She was in a dojo and was fighting with a sword against boy with chestnuts hair who was looking at her with a wry smile. He slaughtered his sword to her but she blocked the blade with hers and fought back. He avoided the Hermione's blade and moved back himself. Both of them were breathless but no one wants to give up. Suddenly, without understanding how, Hermione found herself on the floor, her sword was away from her and the sword of the boy was on her throat._

 _« I warned you Mudblood ! » said the boy, cutting her throat._

What a nightmare ! She wake up with a jolt, keeping her throat. She had never dreamed of something like that. She did not even know this boy. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed. 7 a.m. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She prepared her bath and undressed, waiting that it was ready. She looked at her neck attentively and discovered a light scar. She shook the head and entered into the bath. She wedged her head on the edge of the bathtub and relaxed. She thought again about her parents who were now in Australia. She thought of Harry and Ron who rested in peace in a grave next to that of Dumbledore. Harry had finally found the rest and joins his parents.

Having spent about twenty minutes in her bath, she got out finally and put her uniform. She went out then of the bathroom and went to her room to take her books of classes. Hermione left then towards the Great Hall to have breakfast. She sat down next to her best friend and struke up the conversation. Then when came the hour to go to class, she got up and left towards the dungeon where took place her double class of potions with Slytherin. Arriving in front of the room of his professor, she shivered thinking again in the previous year. Tears came to mist his eyes but she hunted them with a movement of head. She entered the classroom and sat down on her usual place in front of the office of professor Slughorn. The latter entered a few minutes later in company of others students. He began his class but was interrupted by a knock struck on the door.

« Come in! » exclaimed the professor of potions

« Sor... Sorry Pro... Professor Slughorn but the Director asked me to come to bring him Miss Granger... » quickly stuttered a student of Fist Year trembling

« Merlin... Miss Granger you can go there » said a little bit worried master of potions

« Master finally decided to get rid of you Mudblood ! » Spat Parkinson bad

« 20 points less for Serpentard for incorrect language Miss Parkinson »

It was the last words that Hermione hearding before going out of the room. She quickly went to the office of Voldemort knowing that he hated waiting. She gave the password to the gargoyle and climbed the stairs. She kocked on the door and entered without waiting even for the permission. Voldemort stood up straight on the seat which occupied Dumbledore a few months before. Hermione hated him even more at this moment there. She looked at him get up and approach her without a word. Suddenly, he caught her by the wrist and pulled her towards him abruptly. Hermione, frightened to be so close to him, tried to move back but he held her firmly.

« Granger ! Calm down ! » It thundered suddenly

« Release Me ! » She answered coolly

« When I have decided, now listen to me I have a proposition for you. To guarantee your own safety and to avoid me of... how tell... to waste the intelligence which you have, I offer you a place in my rows. You can be very precious for me... »

This declaration turned Hermione's blood to ice. She, to make party of Death Eaters ? She managed to get free of her influence and moved back of some steps.

« No way ! » She shouted, running away of the office

She cried all along the way towards her chamber then by arriving she collapsed on the bed. She will never participate in this kind of unhealthy action !

The days passed and in spite of her aversion as them, Hermione thought more and more often at the proposal which HE had made for her. It was for her a very hard choice to do but she had made it. But before giving her answer to Voldemort, she needed to speak about it to Professor McGonagall, her professor of Transfiguration. One morning, before going to class, she went to the office of his professor of Transfiguration. Along the way, she met the brothers Carrow. She crossed h the corridor without looking at them nor even to greet them but it was not without consequences. She was it by the spell Crucio of the sister and the brother. Most of the students who were in the corridor at this moment laughed maliciously. _"All fucking Pureblood_ thought the prefect-en-chef, clenching her teeth to not to shout. When the spell was raised, she was helped by a student of Hufflepuff who had not laugh and greeted both death eaters with difficulty. She continued her road to the office of the director of Gryffindor, after having thanked the student who had helped her. When she arrived in front of the door, always ruminating dark thoughts against death eaters and their master, she knocked and waited that the door opens.

« Hermione ? » Exclaimed Minerva surprised , « but what do you do in front of the door of my office at this time of the morning ? »

« I need to speak to you Professor. » Answered gloomily Hermione, entering in the office

« What happened Miss Granger ? »

« I would want to make you a request. Now that you are the Head of the order of the Phoenix, I ask you to become member. Can be unofficially because nobody and especially Mrs Weasley would understand but secretly. »

« Miss Granger, Hermione, you know very well that I can not accept. You are too young Hermione and if something happens to you, I will not forgive myself. »

« Professor », Hermione began softly, « it's a question of life or death ... A few days ago Lord Voldemort asked me to be part of his ranks. I know it's to spy on you but I was thinking about becoming a spy for the Order. »

« I understand ... In this case, I can not refuse even if I am far from agreeing with that. Be careful Hermione you'll be with them. » The professor resigned herself

« Do not worry, Minerva ! I already have a plan. » Quietly replied the prefect

Hermione came out of the classroom after greeting her teacher. She had lied. She had no plans but she had to reassure herself and reassure herself at the same time. She was terrified. She did not think she could succeed in spying, but she had to do it for her parents, for all the victims of Lord Voldemort and especially for Harry and Ron. Before embarking on this, she had to train and prepare. For that, even if Harry and Ron hated him, she needed Severus Snape, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. She made her way to her first class of the day, which was with the latter. She had to do everything for him to notice her and summon her at the end of the class. Arriving in front of the room, she realized that even today she would not escape the waves of Doloris that Slytherin students gave to other students when they were lacking respect. She walked over to Neville, who was signaling. Just she arrived in front of him, she fell to the ground because of the pain. This time it was Malfoy who had taken the trouble to cast the spell on him. He sneered at her twisting in every direction, but his smile faded away when Neville helped him up. He snorted with disgust and entered the room when the door opened to Snape. He looked at Hermione for a moment, who glared at him and returned his desk without a word. Hermione, with the help of her comrade, sat down in her usual place and the class began. Contrary to her habits, she made no effort to concentrate and participate, which earned her, as she wished, a hour of detention and less points. At the end of the class, Snape called her to talk to him. She stepped quietly, smiling for having attracted his attention, and waited for her teacher to speak.

« So ? What did you want to say or ask me so important for your courses to suffer ? » He began in a gentle tone

« Teach me Occlumency and Legilimacy ... » she says abruptly

« And why would I do this for you? »

« Your master has asked me to join his ranks, but I do not want to decide anything until you have trained me. »

« Why me, Miss Granger ? »

« Because I am convinced that behind your tunes of little dog crawling at the foot of Voldemort ... »

« Do not pronounce his name ! » Hissed the director of Slytherin

« You killed Dumbledore only because he asked you to. Because he was dying and he wanted peace. Because he knew it was his destiny and it should happen. I think you have served him from a certain point of view. » She continued quietly, « and I ask you because Dumbledore had confidence in you, and that I trusted him. So in you too. »

« I see ... Next Saturday will take place your detention ... I do not escort you, you know the exit. »

Hermione smiled as she closed the door behind her. She had succeeded, she knew. Severus Snape was a spy for the Order and he will become his mentor. She went to the Room of Requirement to be quiet to study her two black arts. Before beginning her lessons, she had to know everything about the arts of the mind.

She could succeed. She knew it.

* * *

 **How was it ? Reviews please ! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! How are you ? The second chapter is here ! So good read !**

 **Lugia'sChallenger13 : Thanks for your review! It's always a good thing to receive reviews ! About beta reader, I think I won't get one. Not because I don't want, but because there are too much ! I juss don't know which one to choose. I hope that you and the other readers will understand.**

 **Dash Maître 48 : Hello! Sorry but no... Harry and Ron are killed by Voldemort and it is not planed they will return... Sorry !**

* * *

Severus Snape was became her mentor. At every detention he gave her, he dragged her hard as he did with Harry Potter in their fifth year. Fortunately, Hermione was much more inclined to work and learn, even if it was very hard.

It was a few weeks ago that Hermione was practicing. It had reached an acceptable level in the field of Occlumency and Legilimancy, and now had to give its answer to the Dark Lord. She went to her office and when she reached the gargoyle she gave the password. She climbed the stairs four by four and knocked at the door which opened as soon as she had placed her hand. She had just had time to forge a mask of impassivity and walked into the office.

He was there, wearing a black silk shirt and pants of the same color. Her piercing black eyes looked at Hermione, who sat serenely on a chair.

« I'm in. » said Hermione, raising her hand to cut off the Dark Lord who was beginning to speak. « I finally accept your proposition »

« Good ! » said Riddle « Very good. I knew you will finish to accept. I hope you will not disappoint me. The next meeting with my Death Eaters will only take place during the holidays of February, more precisely in two weeks. I count on you to be present at Malfoy Manor. You will stay after the meeting. That way I can test your level in Duel. You will be my special weapon that will allow me to destroy what remains of the Order of the Phoenix »

Voldemort burst into a shrill laugh which made him look totally mad. Her mad smile turned her beautiful face into a totally ugly one. At that moment he was more like Voldemort than Tom Riddle. When he calmed down, Hermione prayed that he would let her go now, but it was not the Lord's advice.

« You will receive your mark at the next meeting. I hope for you that you will not betray Mudblood, otherwise my punishment will be terrible for you. » Voldemort threatened, « you're lucky. For now you are going to escape from a mission but only so that you get used to the fact that you will be in my ranks and that you are going to belong to me. Go out, now ... »

Hermione, leaving the executive office, let out a long sigh of relief and went to the Library. She had to find a book on the spells of appearance in order to be able to hide her mark from other students when she had it. She was already liing to Ginny, Neville, Luna and all her other friends. She could even say that it will become a torture over the weeks.

She entered the library, her haven of peace. She began to look in the shelves, but soon came to the obvious. There was nothing here. She will have to ask Professor McGonagall when she saw her. Then she went to her apartments to put up her belongings. When she returned to her common room, she found Malfoy asleep on the sofa. He looked like an angel. She smiled at it and covered him with a blanket. She kissed her forehead, remembering when they were both young and went to her room to change to the park. She was tired of keeping this secret of all. She finally decided to go and see Hagrid.

The latter had collapsed on when he learned the death of the survivor and his best friend. He was also terrified when he learned that Voldemort was the new director of Hogwarts. Besides, he had kept his position as Hogwarts Keepers and above all as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, only because Voldemort, who had known him since childhood, wanted to show him every day how « Dumbledore had been stupid to hold him up » and to see him suffer until the end of his life from the Crucio inflicted by his Death Eater dogs. Now he and Hermione saw each other practically every day to talk about the past, the present and the future. He told her about his years at Hogwarts, she told him about his childhood; They recalled the last seven years, speaking of Norbert the Dragon, Aragog, Buck, and all the wacky creatures of the demi-giant; They were talking about this new year at Hogwarts, the professors, the evil director, as Hagrid called him. Finally they spoke of a future world where Voldemort will no longer exist.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. It was true that she had changed a lot. Her hair had become longer, and her eyes had become less expressive and had changed from a chocolate to a golden color. She took a pair of black jeans and a white shirt and dressed. She was eager to return to the Burrow for the holidays. Without Harry and Ron, Hogwarts was not the same. Less fierce laughter, fewer battles with the Slytherins, fewer disputes ... The classes, however weard it may seem, did not interest her so much. She checked her outfit again, nodded her reflection in the mirror and went to see her giant friend.

When she arrived in front of Hagrid's hut, she was about to kick when she saw that he was coming out of the Forbidden Forest accompanied by his dog Croc, his eternal crossbow in his hand.

« Ah Hermione, I did not expect to see you so soon ! » Hagrid exclaimed with a smile

« I finished the classes earlier today » she explained, « well ... I decided to finish them sooner » she finished maliciously

« Hermione ... You're the Head Girl ! »

« Oh Hagrid ... You and I know very well that I will have my ASPIC without much work ... Then ... I think Harry and Ron have goblin on me! Ahahaha ! »

Hagrid and Hermione laughed, then when they were calm, they began to talk.

The holidays were finally arrived ! Hermione was at the Burrow with Ginny and the twins. The latter had closed their shops for some time to recover from the death of their brother. They had earned so many galleons thanks to Weasley' Wizard Wheezes that they could even afford a little trip to the Caribbean islands. They had just returned five days before, that is to say the day before the holidays, and they were telling everything to the two girls.

« We swam with dolphins and whales ! » Began George

« It was awesome ! » Finished Fred

« In addition there were plenty of gorgeous girls ! »

« George you are incorrigible ! » Hermione laughed with joy

« I know sweet Hermione ! »

« Kids ! Go down immediately ! » exclaimed the matron of the family

The last time she said that, we ended up with Voldemort at home ! Ginny snapped, opening the door abruptly

The three others nodded and went down after her. When they came downstairs they found only Minerva McGonagall accompanied by Mrs. Weasley waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

« Come ! Hurry up we do not have all the day ! » Said the teacher dryly

The children looked at each other confusedly and went into the Burrow's kitchen. They saw several members of the Order: there were Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill and his wife Fleur, Minerva, Mr Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, even Percy was there, Kingsley and Moody Mad-Eye. They breathed a sigh of relief.

« Well now that they are here we can start ... » grunted Moody

« Before speaking of the real purpose of our meeting » Minerva began. « I would like to talk about several things. First of all, I would like to ask the admission of these four persons. First Ginny Weasley ... »

« I do not agree ! » Exclaimed Molly, « they're too young to come in, Ginny is not even major and ... »

« Mom ! » Protested the concerned. « I am old enough to make decisions myself ! »

« But... »

« Who is voting for Ginny Weasley to enter to the Order of the Phoenix ? » Said McGonagall, cutting off Molly, who was protesting again

Eight of the ten hands rose to approve, while the other two that belonged to the Weasley parents remained on the table. Ginny was accepted into the Order and sat down next to her brother Bill while her mother leaned on her husband sobbing. The two twins were both accepted, even Mother Weasley had (hardly to admit) raised her hand. Hermione, surprised that Minerva had her enter the Order without having spoken to her before, had more difficulty in gaining acceptance. The members of the Order thought that the loss of her two best friends was too much in her mind and they thought she was too weak.

Hermione frowned and looked at Minerva who was making a face. It was necessary to improvise because they both knew that the members of the Order would not grant the entrance. Without having to disclose that she would soon be a Death Eater, it was obviously going to be either. She took a deep breath and spoke in a clear and strong voice :

« I do not think you would have refused to let Harry and Ron back into the Order, and since we never separated, you would have accepted me too. »

« Hermione, you know very well that you are still very much affected by their death .. » said Bill softly

« Like all of you here, as far as I know! » Replied the prefect, « I am not sure they would approve of your behavior ! We all cried and their deaths are still as fresh for everyone but that's not a reason ! »

« We are here deciding why you are not accepted Granger ! » Said Moody scolding

« Yes maybe but you forget a ittle, tiny detail ... » she began, malicious

« And which one ? » Replied Percy impatiently

« Apart from me here, no one knows the mission Dumbledore had given Harry. Plus, I'm the one who knew Harry the best. »

Ginny and the twins nodded. All the members of the Order looked at her. She had improvised by talking about Harry and Dumbledore. She had to finish the task that Dumbledore had given her, without revealing any detail.

« So ? Who is for the acceptance of Hermione Granger ? » Said the Transfiguration teacher

All hands stood up and, nodded in gratitude, Hermione sat down next to Ginny. The meeting was able to continue.

« So let's settle the question of Severus Snape ... » Continued Minerva, « what should we do with him ? »

« I propose to give a good lesson to this traitor Death Eater ! » Grunted Moody

« Moody is not a solution ! » Arthur replied softly

« But he killed Dumbledore ! » Replied in turn Tonks

« Yes, but we are not like Death Eaters. We can not decently kill him like that. » Trying to temper Remus

« From what I know , Percy began, « at the Ministry the Death Eaters say that in their initial plan, Snape was to be Director, not Voldemort. »

« It would have been easier to kill him if he had been ! » grumbled Moody

« Yes, but we all agree to not kill him, isn't it Minerva ? » Asked Molly worried

« That's right, we're not going to kill him, it would be too barbaric. » Said the latter « I have a better plan. What would you say to the Veritaserum ? »

The members of the Order nodded and Hermione frowned. It is true she had not spoken to Minerva of Severus but she thought that intelligent as she was, she might have known that Snape was still a spy for the Order. Besides, he was not that bad: he had been the only Death Eater who had never thrown a Crucio to the students.

« We will find a way to isolate him in order to ask him questions. » Finally said McGonagall to calm those who were wondering how to make him drink potions, « Now let's talk about the real purpose of this meeting. »

« Before that I would like to ask a question to Hermione » cut off Remus

« Hurry up then ! » Grunted Minerva discontented

« You talked about a mission Dumbledore gave Harry, what is this mission? »

« Unfortunately Professor Lupin, I can not tell you about it ... » said Hermione calmly

« What do you mean ? » Shouted Moody, « I demand to know her, otherwise I ask you to be dismissed from the Order ! »

« Dumbledore made Harry promise to talk to Ron and I only. So, out of respect for Harry and for Dumbledore, I will hide this mission. But be assured that I would do it all alone. »

« It is a scandal ! » Exclaimed Moody, « do you allow Minerva ? »

« Normally I will not accept it, » she said, shaking her head, « but this order to not divulge comes directly from our late director so I will not oppose it. Also, I've great faith in Miss Granger ... Can we talk about more important things now ? Well ... I said so. Next summer we will be visited by some people who will help us to definitively defeat Voldemort. »

« Who are these people ? » Ginny asked

« These allies were planned by Dumbledore, in case he died. It is a last weapon that we must absolutely exploit. Dumbledore told us about it a few months before his death. He had ordered them to come and help us. »

« But who exactly are they ? » Asked for the Weasley twins

« They call themselves the Samurai Power Rangers. » Finished Kingsley in his low voice...

Hermione, who drank her glass of water in front of her, choked. No one paid much attention except Ginny, who was standing next to him. She asked if it was okay and Hermione nodded. She plunged into her thoughts. She had to find a moment to tell McGonagall and Snape. It became urgent and dangerous to keep this secret for longer. She concentrated on Minerva and saw that she had finished. The members of the Order rose one by one to go out. When she saw Minerva stand up, she rose in her turn, reassured Ginny and went after him. She found it in the garden, at the edge of the anti-apparition barrier.

« Professor, wait ! » She called her

« What the problem, Hermione ? » Said Minerva

« Why on Earth have you brought me into the Order in the eyes of everyone? »

« You were with the Weasley, I still could not exclude you. Moreover, I find it much simpler for your mission. Speaking of that, how does she advance ? »

« I would have liked you to talk to me before doing this ... For my mission, I am integrated into the Death Eaters during those holidays. I'm just waiting for a letter from Malfoy to tell me the date and time. »

« Well ... I'd like you to not talk about the Samurai Rangers. I know Severus will be there, so talk about our treatment at the Veritaserum. I want him to be aware of our plan. We will find a solution to bring him back in the favor of the Order. »

« Very well ... Wait .. What? »

« Hermione, come on. Do you really believe that I did not know that Severus had become your mentor and that it was under the direct order of Dumbledore that he killed him? »

« You knew ? »

« Yes, he came to see me as soon as you asked him to teach you the arts of the spirit. He also showed me very explanatory memories. »

« One last question, Professor. Do you know a magic formula that hides the mark of darkness? »

« No, Hermione. I do not know. But if I manage to find the time, which will surprise me, I will seek. »

Hermione nodded in understanding and said goodbye. She went back into the leaning house and walked towards the living room. She sat down in an armchair and took the book Tales of Beedle The Barb that Dumbledore had bequeathed to her. She continued her reading which she had stopped the day before sleeping, but was disturbed by the twins who continued to rave about their journey as they entered the room. She tried to plunge back into her reading but a noise from the window again disturbed her. She blew a good blow and turned to the window, ready to shout on the twins. She then saw a beautiful brown owl. She froze. She approached gently and took the parchment lying at the owl's paw.

« Hermione ... I recognize him ... » started Fred

« This is Malfoy's owl ! » Horrified George

« Why is he sending you a letter ? » Fred asked suspiciously

« Well ... You know, he's the Head Boy, he might want to see something with me ... » said Hermione quickly

« You're lying to Hermione! Tell us the truth ! » Continued Fred

« Give us this letter ! » Finished the other twin

« No, but for whom are you both ? » Launched the angry prefect, « I get mail from whomever I want and where I want! And you surely will not control my every move. Now if you allow me I will go up to my room to read the letter! »

The boys, faced with this excess of anger, remained stunned. They had never seen Hermione so upset before. Moreover, they had not understood the phenomenon of magic that they had seen for a fraction of a second. But they knew they were not mad. Hermione's eyes had gone from a chocolate chestnut to a beautiful turquoise blue. They had never seen it in their entire lives. Hermione had gone quickly into Ginny's room to read her letter quietly. She opened it and began to read:

Mudblood,

Do not think it's a joy for me to write to you. Teacher has ordered me to send you this letter to give you the date and time of the next Death Eater meeting. I did not think you'd be crazy at that point, Granger.

You see, my father and I bet you would not have four days before you were killed. And believe me, I would have the pleasure of finishing you myself.

The meeting will be at Malfoy Manor in exactly one week. Be there at 3pm precise.

With the pleasure of seeing you die,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Hermione clenched her teeth in anger. She did not like at all what he had said but she could not say anything. She was, after all, only a mudblood for him.

The week passed quickly and on the morning of the meeting, Hermione arose in anxiety and also, she had to admit, anticipation. She already anticipated her ascension into the ranks of the Dark Lord. She was going to show all the colors to the Death Eaters. Under this thought she had a Machiavellian smile. However, her smile gave way to a grimace thinking she had to find an excuse to go out on her own, without Ginny and the twins coming with her. After spraying herself with water, she went down into the kitchen to take her breakfast. She saw that only Molly was present, she sighed in relief.

« Mrs. Weasley! You got up early tell me. » Said Hermione

« Oh yes ! » Said Molly finishing her cup of tea, « what do you want to eat, darling?

« Toast will go very well Mrs. Weasley! »

« How many times have I told you to call me Molly, Hermione? » grunted Molly

« Sorry ! » Hermione replied, « In fact Madame Wesley, this afternoon I would not be there. I have to go see a friend of long dates and I do not know what time I come home. »

« But my dear, it's impossible ! No way that I let you go while all these Death Eaters roamed. »

« But Molly ... »

« No, that's my last word Hermione ! » scolded Molly

« In fact, Mrs. Weasley, I will not leave you a choice » said the prefect, in a cold voice. « I'll go out and see my friend whether you like it or not. I am an adult so I can do what I want even if you don't agree ! »

« As long as you live under my roof, I will not let you go out ! » Shouted the matron

« We will then deal with McGonagall, what do you say ? »

This dispute had touched the whole house. The Weasley twins applauded Hermione for holding her mother's head but the look of the latter stopped them. Molly also shot Hermione with a look that raised an eyebrow. She brought out a parchment and asked McGonagall to come quickly. The latter, discontented at being disturbed in her work, arrived at the Burrow with her hat turned aside. She asked, no, barked at the Weasley to find out what was going on and when Molly explained to her, she looked at Hermione ready, she too refused. But when she saw Hermione's serious eyes, she understood. She told Molly she should not worry and left without asking for her rest.

The afternoon arrived quickly. The Weasley children were all playing at Quidditch while Hermione had gone up to get ready. She pulled out of her suitcase a beautiful dark bustier dress and heels of the same color. She quickly went to take a shower, wrapped a towel and dried her hair with a spell. She made a high bun with two slightly curly locks that framed her face and dressed up a dark makeup. She went on her dress, put on her heels and took her black cape. She threw a spell that masked her dark outfit and went down the stairs. She saw that no one was paying attention to her. After all, it was understandable: Molly was angry at her for the morning, the twins were making her head because of Malfoy and Ginny was jealous that she could get out. So she hurried to the barrier to Apparate. She visualized the manor she had known being small and apparated. So she came to Malfoy Manor. She put her cap on her head and entered the property.

She came to the door and rang. A little house-elf opened the door. Hermione, to keep her role, looked at him coldly and asked him to bring her to the Death Eater meeting room in a wicked voice. The elf shook and bowed low. He finally took him to a large room where several Death Eater families were present with several Death Eaters. "Most important," she thought. The prefect inspected the whole table: there were the Malfoy of course, Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Lestrange, Greyback, Yaxley, Dolohov and of course Wormtail.

« Hermione ! » Voldemort said softly, « we were waiting for you. »


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi every one! The third chapter is finally posted ! It's the end of the vacation for me and tomorrow I'll restart school ! I just wanted prevent because I don't know when I will post the following chapters.. Anyways! Good reading guys!**

 **Dash master 48 :** **Of course you can !**

 **Lugia'sChallenger13 : Thank you for your comment ! I appreciate this !**

* * *

When she finally returned to the Burrow, it was well at 10 pm. She had taken the time to change herself in her room at Malfoy Manor, which she had just purchased from the Death Eaters before returning home. She pushed open the door, sighing with fatigue and remembering how the meeting had gone.

Hermione Point of View

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **I had just entered the hall, which this wretched person recognized me. He placed his horrible seal on my left forearm and made me sit down at the meeting table. She had not even begun that Master, was already asking me if I had information to communicate.**_

 _ **« The Order wants to make Snape pay his betrayal » I said**_

 _ **« And how do they intend to do it ? » Voldemort asked**_

 _ **« Initially » I sighed « almost all of them wanted to kill him. But McGonagall changed their minds. So they decided to use the Veritaserum on it. »**_

 _ **« Do not they know since the time that I am immune against that ? » Snape interjected, annoyed**_

 _ **« I do not think so, Professor. I continued, or else they forgot it. They want you so much that I think they would be ready for anything to annihilate you. »**_

 _ **« Me who thought that this Order to the cunt was all nice. » Sneered Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **« If you think they are all white, you are mistaken. They all have a share of darkness in them. They only have to make it stand out ... » I say with a wicked smile**_

 _ **« It's enough ! » Cut Tom, « I do not care about that. I want this Order of Mudblood friend to be annihilated for good. Granger ! » He shouted as I turned my head slightly to listen « I want you to sow discord between them, so that they kill themselves. »**_

 _ **« Good, Master » I answered imperceptibly nodding my head**_

 _ **« Master » Bellatrix began hysterically, « when are we go to attack Askaban to free the remaining Death Eaters ? »**_

 _ **« Tonight. » The Lord of Darkness replied. « You and your husband go there accompanied by Lucius, Goyle Senior, Crabbe Senior, Yaxley, Greyback and Zabini Senior. »**_

 _ **« My Lord ? » I declared with a loud voice**_

 _ **« Yes, Hermione ? » Tom asked with a soft voice that made me blush**_

 _ **« Dumbledore had entrusted Harry with a mission. »**_

 _ **« What was she ? »**_

 _ **« Harry had to find and destroy your Horcrux »**_

 _ **Tom and his Death Eaters laughed. Not understanding, I frowned and clenched my jaw so as not to get upset. When Voldemort crossed my eyes, he had to see that I was upset because he raised his hand and the laughter faded. They explained to me that his Horcruxes no longer existed because they had taken possession of all his pieces of souls. I was forming a small "O" with my mouth in understanding. I then lost the course of the meeting and regained consciousness of the world around me only when I saw everybody got up and prostrated. I rose in my turn, accompanied by Malfoy, who, to my great misfortune, stood right in front of me throughout the meeting, and went to my new master. I glared at Draco and followed Voldemort, who led us to the park to begin my training. Before I started, I asked Tom quickly if he knew a spell to camouflage my mark in the eyes of others. Without even noticing it, he had taken my arm and made my newly acquired mark disappear.**_

 ** _END OF FLASH BACK_**

When I crossed the door, Mrs. Weasley jumped on me and hugged me. She was only saying that she had worried for me all day and apologized for her selfish behavior. She made me sit on a chair in the kitchen and gave me a cup of tea.

« Hermione, my dear, I'm so sorry. I should have understood that in these times of war you want to see your friends. »

« It's nothing Madame Weasley. » I answered with a slight smile. « You should go to bed, it's getting late. »

« Yes it is true but I have to put away ... »

« I take care of it, do not worry about it. »

She nodded, not knowing what to do, then climbed the stairs to her room. I sighed in relief that she did not see my bruises. The training of the Lord was not the easiest and I ended up being covered with blues. With a blow of a wand, I put the cups of tea in the sink and went up to the room. I then discovered the twins and Ginny laughing on the floor. When I came in, they stopped laughing and looked at me. The twins finally got up and went out after wishing good night to their sister as the latter lay down back to me. I sighed as I ran my hand through my loose hair. I made my way to my suitcase and took a pajamas, then left for the bathroom. I dressed in my sleeping clothes and then went back to bed.

The next day, the atmosphere between me and the Weasley kids had not changed. All three of them still held my head. I knew why the twins were angry with me, but Ginny? She was behaving so puerly. It was necessary at all costs that I speak to her to clarify this story. So I went to the garden where she was with her brothers and asked her to speak to her privately. She nodded her head and took me to the garden hut.

« What do you want Granger? »

« So we are here now Ginny? You call me Granger as if I were your enemy. »

« Yet this is what you are not? » She spat in her face

« Why ? What have I done to deserve your anger? » I answered with a frown

« You're going it on with Malfoy. Besides, I am convinced that yesterday you went to see him. Not your "longtime friend"! »

« I do not go it on with Draco! »

« Draco ?! You call him Draco now? She shouted. Harry and Ron would have been ashamed of you. You're just a dirty traitor trying to make her interesting. I wonder what my brother and boyfriend found you! But I think about it ...You had to do as with Malfoy! Spread your thighs in front of them! »

Hearing this, I saw red and slapping with all my strength. This made her fall to the ground. I looked at her coldly. I was angry with her. How dares she say that? I felt my magic was trying to break free. So I calmed down before causing carnage.

« I'm disappointed, Ginevra. I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you had a much better opinion of me. You know very well that I hate Draco Malfoy. »

Ginny had lowered her head when I heard my words. She had just realized what she had just told me and was crying with tears. I crouched down at her height and caught her in my arms. I knew she had said all that in anger but it had hurt me. She did not realize the secret I had to carry. I sighed and helped her up. I asked her why she was angry with me.

« Fred and George told me that you had received a letter from Malfoy and that you did not want to tell them the subject of this letter. Then yesterday, you announce that you must go to see a friend of long date. I saw red. I thought you were going to see Draco and you had a story with him. For me you were betraying Harry and Ron ... Then I admit to having had an outburst of jealousy because you could get out of here. »

« Ginny ... I received a letter from Malfoy I do not hide it. But the purpose of this letter was only to remind me my place at Hogwarts. You know how he is with the Muggle-borns. When I left yesterday, no. I did not go to see Malfoy. We but Ginny you fell on the head or what? Malfoy no but it's not okay ! »

« I know Hermione ... Oh excuse me I'm so ashamed. »

Ginny threw herself in my arms sobbing. I consoled him as much as I could and smiled at him. So we both went out of the cabin arm in arm and we headed towards the twins who looked at us with their eyes narrowed. With Ginny, I explained Malfoy's letter to them and they could reconcile. But suddenly something came to my mind.

« Ginny ! »

« What Mione ? »

« In five days we go back to Hogwarts and we still have not done our holiday homework ! »

The three others laughed while I ran to the house to do just these famous homeworks.

Outside view

The holidays were over and it had been a week since Hermione had resumed classes. She expected to have her ASPICs handily but for that she had to work. She had been talking to Minerva about her mission that Voldemort had given her and she was trying to find a solution to make believe the dissolution of the Order. She made a promise to think about it and Hermione went almost calmly to her apartments. The Order had succeeded in intercepting the Death Eaters who had tried to free their fellow scholars from Askaban. Unfortunately, they had all run away. The black lord had been furious. Hermione had felt it on his arm.

The remaining three months of the school year went faster than expected. Hermione had climbed the ladder by successfully completing the missions given her by the Master and was now one of the highest death eaters in spite of her Muggle blood. Voldemort believed that the Order was crumbling and that it would not exist soon, and for him it owed it to this charming Granger who was very useful to him.

Malfoy was starting to get excited. The Master no longer gave him much mission in Hogwarts, preferring to give them to Granger's Mudblood dirt and he really did not like it. He knew she was hiding something and he promised to find out what it was. And for that, he had a plan.

Phase number 1: invite her to the ball at the end of the year

Phase 2: exhaust her by making it dance the whole evening and making her drink

Phase 3: withdraw information through Legilimancy

The ball was only a week away. He was going to be able to fine-tune it and finally know his secret. And so much the worse if its results suffered. In any case, he would never make his father proud of him. He knew it. That was why he was engaged in Voldemort's army. But now he was sorry. And in those moments, he thought back to HER. The only one who ever understood him. She had always warned him that his father was only an egoist and that he should not listen to him and engage in the Death Eaters. Yet he had not listened and now he was sorry. If only she was still alive, she would have told him what to do.

All this week, Hermione was passing her exam on praying for her diploma. She knew she would, but she wanted to show Voldemort she could be the best. And that's what she did. At the graduation, Voldemort was impressed. Hermione had all her ASPICs with an Optimal mention. She was therefore declared the best student of her promotion. Voldemort was pleased. He had in his ranks the most brilliant witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, he knew, but in public he said that he was the most brilliant witch since he was still in school. Of pure pride of course.

The ball was the evening of the graduation. Draco had invited Hermione on the pretext that Riddle had ordered her to go with him for the image of the Head's Boy. While Hermione was dressing, she thought back to the terrible news she had learned during the Death Eater meeting that had taken place gradually.

A sort of horrible creature stood beside Voldemort, she said that she was called Octoroo and that she represented her Master, called Master Xandred. Voldemort had supplemented by saying that this Master Xandred and he had allied themselves in order to rule over the world. For that, the army of each one had to help the other. Voldemort had to help destroy the Samurai Rangers, while the Nighlocks were also supposed to help kill the people who were opposed to Voldemort. Hermione, on hearing this, had been horrified. But she had not let it appear. At the end of their little improvised meeting, Hermione had gone straight to her room to prepare.

She ends up being her dress and tying a complex lacing of gold colored satin ribbons in her back thanks to the magic. Her prom dress was simply sublime. It was a red bustier dress with gold glitter on the top of the bustier and on the waist forming a belt. The dress was molding to the waist and from there, it flared in veil to the ground. Hermione then pulled out of her suitcase (which she had made the day before) a pair of red-spangled stiletto shoes with a big flower on the side of each shoe. She began to makeup slowly, then, when the time came to ring at her door, she went to the Great Hall.

Everyone was in front of the Great Hall waiting. When she went downstairs, all the students held their breath. « she is beautiful ! » Thought almost all the pupils. Draco quickly joins her and leads her to the big doors. Riddle opened the latter, which, without much surprise, had not changed much. Instead of the four large tables, a multitude of small tables had been invoked and the false ceiling was illuminated with plenty of evening stars. Everyone knew that Director Riddle hated balls.

The music began and the two Head's Boy opened the dance.

Hermione had a whale of time with Draco, to her big surprise. He made her dance and drink (not to mention eating of course) all evening and around midnight, Draco took her to the park. Unfortunately, Pansy followed them and Hermione could not tell him anything because she felt extremely tired.

« Draco, what are you doing with Mudblood ? » Asked the Slytherin

« Pansy, what are you doing here? No I do not care, it's okay ... stay here but shut up! Draco replied with his condescending tone

The Slytherin prince slowly approached Granger and forced her to drink a potion.

« So Granger », began Draco gently, « what are your darkest secrets ? »

« I ... I ... »

Hermione tried in vain to resist to the Veritaserum that her counterpart had given her. But she was too tired. She knew, as soon as she met his eyes, that she will tell him all. She had not noticed Parkinson now showing a disdainful pout as she looked at her.

« Tell us, Hermione, are you truly faithful to the Dark Lord ? »

« No of course not ! I am a spy for the Order. »

Realizing what she had just said, she closed her eyes deeply and let tears of terror flow.

« Oh, see that ! He will be very happy to learn it ! » Pansy exclaimed while jumping

« Pansy is right ... What are you still hiding from Mudblood ? » Continued Drago

« I. Am. Not. A. Mudblood ! » finished in screaming Hermione in rising, « I am a Pure Blood »

« Surely not ! » He spat out Pansy

« Parkinson shut up, let her talk. So Granger. » Draco said, turning to her, « if those muggles are not your parents, you're the daughter of who ? »

« I am the daughter of ... »

Hermione fought with all her strength against the potion but admitted herself defeated when fatigue took over.

« Sirius Black and Lolita Hermione Rodriguez ... »

« What ? Draco, the mudblood lies! It can not be HER. Your father killed her when we were just kids. »

« Parkinson, shut up ! Go to pick up Snape » Malfoy replied quickly.

Parkinson quickly left as the Slytherin pulled out his wand. He quickly pronounced a formula and Hermione metamorphosed before his eyes. She became smaller, her hair became jet black and her eyes became turquoise. Draco turned pale and for the first time since he was a child, he wept. He took her in his arms and hugged her with all his strength.

« Mya ... » he whispered

« Drago ... »

« Mr Malfoy get away from this girl » said Snape with a soft voice

« Indeed, get away Malfoy .. I see that our dear Granger has refrained from informing me of this information. »

Snape pulled aside to allow Tom Riddle to pass. Pansy, beside him, was haughty. She also decided to tell the Lord what Hermione had revealed under Veritaserum. Voldemort, furious, tried to enter into the mind of the prefect, but the latter easily repelled him. Indeed under her true appearance, Hermione possessed much more power. She raised an eyebrow at his face vain attempt and a slight movement of the head, she sent fly Tom, Snape and Pansy further. She approached Draco, kissed him on the cheek and ran to the kitchen. She called Dobby and asked him to get all his stuff and send them to Grimmauld then come back for when she will call. She then took a secret passage to the Great Hall. She then resumed her former appearance of an unformed spell without wand and then ran to McGonagall dancing with another Professor.

« Professor, Voldemort knows I'm a spy. I'm going to Sirius this evening. »

« But Hermione .. »

« No time, Professor he comes ... »

« GRANGER ! » Voldemort yelled as he pulled out his wand

Hermione turned towards him with a smile and called Dobby, who appeared before her. She took his hand quickly and they disappeared in a Pouf sound. The whole room was silent, but when Voldemort let out his rage, all the students returned to their dormitory. He let out all his magic and destroyed all the things around him. He even flipped Rogue and Draco, (Pansy had left for a long time) on the walls of the Great Hall. He then approached the blonde and sent him the Crucio fate which made him scream. Snape got up quietly and slipped out of the room, under the orders of his Master. He then decided to join Hermione. She needed him, he knew it.

Hermione landing at Square Grimmaurd, awakened Ms. Black. She sighed and thanked Dobby, who retreated, bowing. She walked over to her grandmother's portrait and silenced her by explaining who she was. Mrs. Black had a hard time believing her but when she saw her true appearance she calmed down and her curtains closed. She had obviously failed to say that her father was Sirius. When the curtains were closed, she gave them a perpetual Glue spell that will prevent them from opening again.

She was about to start cleaning the house where she grew up when noise was heard in the lower landing. She changed her finger and slid down slowly and quietly. She slowly approached the person and planted her wand in her neck.

« What it is the last thing you have seen by giving me the class of Occlumency? »

« Miss Granger, remove this wand immediately ! »

« Answer it ! »

« You let me see ... » Hermione pushed the wand harder, « I saw your stay in Malfoy Manor when you were 8 years old. You were .. »

« Enough .. Excuse me Sev 'but you know ... This is pure prevention. » Said Hermione, stuffing her wand.

« I know, Mya, I know. Well now, we have to hand over the Fidelitas to this house. »

Hermione nodded and left the house to make the enchantment. She also sent a patronus to Mrs. Weasley to tell her to join her with the whole family in front of 12 Grimmaurd Square. She also asked him to inform the other members. An emergency meeting was needed.

The next day, Hermione was exhausted. All night she had, with the help of Severus, cleaned up the whole house. Although Snape was grumbling about not being a house elf, he had helped Hermione, who, thanks to his magic, had cleared much of the house by himself. But she had fallen exhausted. So he took her straight to her room and left to continue the housework downstairs.

The next day, Hermione was awakened by shouts from the living room. She went downstairs to see what was going on. She found the scene very comical. She could hardly restrain herself from laughing but could not bear anything anymore, she laughed.

« Ahahahaha ! »

Everyone turned to her and pulled out their wands.

« Who are you ? » Lupin asked

« What did you do with Hermione ? » Continued Ginny

« Are you a Death Eater like Snape ? » Moody approached her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

« Let her go right now, Mad-Eye ! » Yelled Snape, losing his self-control

« Yes, listen to him Moody before I make you leave me, myself. » Said Hermione putting her hand on Moody's hand

« I do not listen to Death Eaters ! » The latter replied by shaking her.

Hermione lost patience and sent him to fly as she had done with Voldemort. She turned to the others and pulled them back slightly from Snape with a little blow of wand. She unfastened the ties that bound him to a chair and handed him his wand. She turned to the rest of the Order and said in a frigid voice:

« Well, now that everyone has calmed down, I'll be able to explain. But before that, we'll wait for Professor McGonagall. Severus, can you put my protective spell back, please? »

« Mya, you know very well that from now, this spell doesn't protect you as much as before. » Said the Potions Master in his sweet voice

« I know Sev' but I prefer to put it back. I'll explain later » she whispered

« When you're done with both of them, maybe you can explain ? » Cut Mrs. Weasley

Hermione looked at his mentor and the latter, with great reluctance, handed him his fate. She resumed Granger's disgraceful features.

« Hermione ! » Exclaimed Ginny, « why did you hide that ? »

« Yes, that believed that Grangie ... » began Fred

« Was actually a beautiful girl ! » Finished George

« Let's wait for Minerva in the living room. » Said Snape advancing into the living room

« You're not accepted here Snape ! » Shackelbolt retorted in his low voice

« Of course he is ! And if people do not agree with that, let them go out of my home ! » Hermione replied in turn

« How dare you Granger ? » Said Moody

« Hermione honey. 12, Square Grimmaurd belonged to Harry not you ! » tried to explain Molly

« Yes this house belonged to Harry ! » Continued Ginny

All the members of the Order began to shout and scold Hermione, who looked at Severus. The latter glared at him, making him understand that this was all his fault. She looked at everyone one last time and shouted loudly and clearly:

« SILENCE ! »

Under the effect of anger, the vase next to Arthur exploded. There was silence. Hermione stood straight in her waist and looked at them one by one from top to bottom.

« Instead of squealing like ridiculous chicks, let me explain! Not shut up ! I said shut up ! » She twitched against the twins who wanted to make a joke. « We're at war and you're attacking me ? For a stupid house ? No, but did you look at each other ? »

« Hermione is absolutely right ! » Said a voice as she entered the room

« Minerva, do you not agree with her anyway ? » Said Lupin scared

« Of course yes ! If you had given her time to explain instead of jumping to his throat, we would already be drinking tea ! »

« She's right, let's look at us ... » said Tonks in a small voice

« We were so surprised to see Severus here that we had thought she was a Death Eater ... » continued Arthur

« Excuse us Hermione ! » Said Bill

« It's nothing, let's forget it. » Mumbled the latter, « come into the living room. »

Members of the Order remained panting before the new decoration. The aspect that was once old-fashioned had become more modern, more feminine. It also looked bigger and less oppressive. Hermione introduced them to the living room and called Kreatur, who was delighted to serve a member of the Black family again. She approached the table and asked everyone to take her place.

« Then Hermione » began Minerva, « tell us your story. I admit to being very surprised when you came to warn me that you came here last night at the ball. »

« What ? » Cut Ginny

« Not now my darling » Molly cut it

« Thank you Molly. So by where to start ... » says Hermione

« By the beginning Mya, it would be better. » Severus replied nonchalantly

Hermione cleared her throat in the manner of Umbridge and began her narrative:

« My name is Mya Adriana Black, I just turned 17 and I'm the daughter of Sirius and Lolita Black. »


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello every one ! How are you ? I hope you fine ! So here is the next chapter ! Good read !**

 **Dash Master 48 : No, I don't. Sorry... Maybe you can explain how will be your story in private messaging and maybe after I will have some ideas ! If you want of course. I just want to help ! :)**

 **Lugia'sChallenger13 : Thank you for your review ! I hope you will like this next chapter !**

* * *

 _« My name is Mya Adriana Black, I just turned 17 and I'm the daughter of Sirius and Lolita Black. »_

Hermione Point of View

All members of the Order were startled by hearing what I have just said. I understood them. He had just learned that the little Hermione Granger whom they had always known was actually a Black and Sirius's daughter in addition. I raised my hand to interrupt again Percy who wanted to speak and continue my story.

"I was born in Paranoma City, the city where my parents met. My mother was working there and my father had been hiding there for a while to escape Voldemort. They got married and shortly after they got me."

« I better understand why Sirius did not want to come back .. » said Lupin to me « because he had a child .. He told me about a woman he had fallen in love with and he had invited me to marriage as well as James and Lily. Unfortunately I could not come, the marriage was the day of the full moon. So it was too risky. As for James and Lily, they could not because of the prophecy. Peter did not know where. »

« I know and my father very well understood Professor. Do not worry. »

« Continue Granger .. » gobbled Fol'Oeil

« Of course, excuse me. Dad, when he learned the death of his friends, he immediately returned to England, while I and my mother stayed in Paranoma. She never saw him again because he was imprisoned in Askaban for murders he had not committed. Anyways. I spent eight years with my mother and then she brought me here where she asked Dumbledore to look after me. Since that day, I have never seen my mother again. Dumbledore, unable to keep me close to him for more than a few months, decided to give me back to the Granger to ensure my safety and respect the promise he had made to my mother. He made me put a protective spell that changed my appearance. But the latter was to end on the eve of the 18th birthday. I learned later that ... »

« Mya ! » Snapped Snape

« What Sev '? »

« Tell them ! »

« No ! »

« Tell us what ?! » Astonished Tonks

« Nothing at all ! » I replied

« If you do not explain to them how can they understand ? » Said Severus

« Okay ... » I sighed « Initially, Albus did not want to put me in a Muggle family because he knew he could not keep an eye on me all the time. After all, he had become in some ways my grandfather. He kept me at Hogwarts all the time he was watching me. I had the right to walk through the castle, to see Minerva, Severus, Mrs Pince too. And he took me everywhere with him. He loved me and I also loved my grandfather. But, one day, when we were quietly walking together in Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters attacked and while Albus was fighting, they took me away and took me away. I only understood years later why. Professor Trelawney had predicted another prophecy than Harry's. She had predicted mine. »

« What was she saying ? » Said Percy

« I do not know exactly, Albus never wanted to show it to me but I know the main lines. Basically, I would have a power that no other wizard would have and I would be able to destroy the Dark Lord if Harry were to die. »

« Why you ? What do you have different from us little girl ? » Moody asked haughtily

« I forbid you to talk to her like that ! » Said Severus rising

« It is strange that this sudden attention in his person, do not you find ? » Continued Moody, « you hated Black so why would you appreciate his daughter ? »

The dispute between the two continued without anybody being able to stop them. I squeezed the end of the table. I was not feeling well and I had to finish this meeting as soon as possible. So I got up gently from my chair and slammed my two hands firmly on the table. The two men turned towards me and sat back sighing with fatigue. I begged them to calm down or go on to continue their argument outside.

« Well ... I hope I can finish my story. To answer your question, I am different in the sense that I have enormous power that comes from all my ancestors. »

« Who were they ? » Lupin asked slowly

« Godric Gryffindor .. »

« What ? » Said Ginny

« Rowena Ravenclaw »

« And ? » Twins said

« Helga Hufflepuff ... »

« Only that ? » Said ironically Tonks

« Salazar Slytherin ... »

« Okay ... Wait ... WHAT ?! » Hurried Percy, who was gently slapped by his mother to keep him quiet

« And it's not over ... » Severus said sighing

« I am also the descendant of Morgane ... »

« Oh .. » said Arthur gently backing back in his chair

« And from Merlin ... »

« But it's impossible that you know Granger ? » Said Moody

« Go tell this to my mother Mad-Eye ! » I replied

« Explain us more in detail Hermione ... You know we have a little trouble understanding .. » said Molly with a maternal tone

« No, you would never even understand with all your attention ... » reproached Snape

« Severus! Be nice ... I would come back on this question later if I have the strength … Where was I? Well yes ... The Death Eaters, having heard of this prophecy, took me away and subjected me to a thousand tortures in the basement of the Malfoys. Almost three weeks had passed and I was left without strength in a cell ... Lucius Malfoy had made me pass for dead. Lucky that Albus arrived ... Then you know the story ... I will now go upstairs in my room ... I think it is better to suspend the Minerva meeting ... »

At the end of my speech, I got up and moved quickly to my room. I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep directly.

 _I was in a black dungeon. There is blood everywhere. I lowered my head and saw someone on the floor. I approached him, I did not know him but anyway, he was dead. A door opened and a little boy appeared before my cell. He spoke to me, but I did not understand what he was saying. A man, who must have been his father, at the sight of resemblance, also spoke to me. I looked at him, leaning his head. He pulled something out of his pocket ... a wand ... He then threw me a spell that made me scream ..._

« Hermione, Mya ! Wake up, for godness ! » Shouted Severus shaking me

« Oh Severus ... » I collapsed in his arms crying

« What did you dream of ? » He asked me

« Malfoy ... »

« He'll pay one day, little Mya, I promise ... »

I nodded and got up from the bed to go into the bathroom. I sprinkled my face and noticed a black wick in my hair. I camouflaged her as much as I could and then followed Severus into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley gave me a little snack. I thanked her with a nod and inquired about the meeting.

« We were actually waiting for you .. » Said Ginny entering

I nodded again and headed toward the living room. Everyone was there and looked at me with a look of anxiety. Great ! They all hear me screaming. So good..

« Well, I've got news from Voldemort ... »

« What's that again ? » Moody asked in a bad mood

« I know you have to manage a lot of information but here is another a few months I was the spy of the Order in the same way as Sev. So I received the mark of Darkness and I was able to inform the Order of three quarters of the attacks. The remaining one is Severus who communicated them to Minerva. »

« But we fly in full delirium there ! » Ginny got annoyed

« Calm down Ginny ! » Said his father by gently grabbing his arm

« No dad ! I won't calm down ! I just learned that my best friend enlisted in the Death Eaters as a spy of the Order ! And she lied to me from the beginning !'

« Ginevra ! » I was starting to get upset. « If you do not calm yourself right away, you come out of my living room ! »

« Very well Hermione or whatever your real name is ! But never speak to me again ! »

Ginny came out of the room crying ... the nerves suspect it. I watched Ginny's parents and gave them an apologetic look that was accepted. So I continued the meeting by reporting all I knew about Voldemort and his army. I also talked about the Nighlock and my failed mission, which consisted of destroying the Order of the Interior. When no one else had anything to add, I turned to Minerva. I had to announce my decision.

« Minerva, I decided something. »

« I'm listening to Hermione. » Said my house director shaking her head

« I have to go back to my hometown. In Panorama City. But, over there, you know as much as I do that I will have no protection. »

« Yes, I know. » Acquiesced Minerva

« Can you ask the Samurai Rangers Mentor to keep me safe at home ? »

« What ? » Severus exclaimed, « Minerva you can't ! »

« That's ok Hermione. As soon as he answers me, we will see for when you leave if he agrees. »

« Thank you, Minerva, from the bottom of my heart ! Tell him that it's Hermione Granger. »

« Yeah, don't worry. »

I looked at Severus and saw him leave in a twirling. I laughed and decided to go to this room so dear to my eyes. I had not told all the members of the Order. I had the right to have secrets too. Of course my mother and I would come here sometimes. It was also her home after all. She had even been at Hogwarts, but not the same years as my father. She was in Gryffindor like me and like him. I opened the door and headed directly to the stereo that I had modified so I could use it in the wizarding world. I inscribed the room and set the music. I began to sing and dance until I could not. I changed music and put one that I liked especially. I began to sing in a loud and clear voice:

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtain's call_  
 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you've made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide yeah_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_  
 _Unless you show me how_  
 _Yeah, yeah_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

External viewpoint

He had gone up to see her, he knew she was great now, but she was still his little Mya that he had potions at 8 years old. He had sworn to protect her and he would. True, he did not like his father, that cockache just out of Askaban, but he had always loved Lolita Rodriguez ... She and Lily had been the only ones to have deeply friendship with him. He owed her that. When he heard him sing, he smiled. She had always been a good singer.

The Samurai Mentor had responded positively to his request. She had started her business while McGonagall told her she would be there the next day.

At the same time, in Panorama City

« Rangers », said Mentor Ji, « come emergency meeting »

« What's going on, mentor ? » Asked Kevin

« A problem ? » Continued Mike

« Another Nighlock ? » Said Antonio

« Boys shut up ! Let Mentor talk ! » Said Mia

« Thank you Mia » thanked Ji. « Well, remember our discussion to help the wizarding world, and well now we have a case to think about. »

« What's going on Ji ? » Jayden asked, frowning and crossing his arms

« A person in the wizarding world is in danger, and if she doesn't leave London as soon as possible, she may die. Death Eaters and their master are looking for her. »

« It's horrible ! » Said Emily going into the arms of Mike

« That's why the wizards asked me to protect her. » Finished Ji

« This person will come here, isn't it Ji ? »

« Yes Jayden ... »

« When will she come ? » Asked Kevin unhappy

« Tomorrow.. »

The girls began to panic. If the person was to arrive tomorrow, then the Shiba house had to be perfectly clean. She had just defeated a Nighlock, so she could do the housework. The boys looked at them, laughing. Only Kevin did not laugh. He did not know why but he did not like what was going to happen here the next day.

Return to London

Everyone was asleep. Closed fist. Only a girl did not share this chance to sleep well. She turned and turned around in her sheets, muttering things. She calmed down. Silence resumed in the quiet house of 12 Grimmaurd Square.

2am

3am

4am

5am

A heart-rending cry roused the whole household. Everyone rushed to the source of the screams that were getting stronger and stronger. A man howled, let him pass. He approached the girl and rocked slowly until she calmed down. He rested her and brought everyone out.

Four hours later

Hermione woke up with a sore throat. She tried to get up from her bed but a heavy weight prevented her. She smiled at the man his father hated. She had never understood why. Severus was an intelligent man who deserved respect. She woke him softly and smiled when he saw that he had the mark of the sheet on his cheek. He kissed her forehead and she finally got ready. She went downstairs quickly to have breakfast. Then, when she had finished, she went upstairs to get dressed. She pulled out of her suitcase a beautiful black slim jeans and a beautiful white shirt. She put on her shirt, a black blazer. Finally to finish dressing, she put on black stilettos. With a flick of her finger, she found herself put on make-up and coiffed. She reduced her suitcase and put it in her purse just as black as her jeans and went down the stairs.

The "goodbye" was finished quickly. And she took the portkey that was to bring her to the meeting point of mentor Ji. She looked at the time on her phone, 10:48, and put it back in her bag. She had 10 minutes of advances. She then took out the Zord which her mother had given her. The Zion Lion. But as a girl. The peculiarity of his Zord was that he had no particular form. He could turn into any Zord. It depended on the situation and the fight in which he was. But the main form of the Zord was still the lion. She looked once more at her watch and saw that it was time. She put it in her bag and got up from the bench where she was sitting. Suddenly she heard the sound of a motor. She smiles. She knew it was him. Mentor Ji. She turned to the latter who handed her a helmet with a smile. She put it on and went up behind.

The travel was not long but none of two people spoke. He was aware of everything from A to Z, and she, she knew he knew. When they reached the Shiba house, they could both see that it was empty.

« I do not make you visit, Mya. » Said Ji with a small smile

« Indeed, Ji. And that's Hermione. » She answered him

« Well, Hermione. Your room is still yours. Jayden did not like much when he knew that someone, boy or girl, was going to sleep in your room. »

« I suspect it. Knowing him, he must still think of it. »

« You are right. But Jayden is a strong and intelligent person. He will understand when you explain the situation to him. After all, you're the only one who knows her secret. »

« He did not tell them, isn't he? »

« No. But let's not talk about that now. Go put your things and go back into the kitchen. It's already 11:45. You have to feed yourself. »

« Good ... Mentor. »

Hermione went to leave her things and change. When she came back into the kitchen, she was wearing a black jogging stocking and a red tee-shirt with a lion on top as well as small closed black shoes. She smiled as she saw Ji cooking. She sat down on a stool at the table and waited for Ji to notice her presence. The latter turned, smiling, with a pan in his hand.

« I made you cupcakes ! » He told her smiling

Hermione laughed and began eating. She was interrupted by noises of voices outside. She froze in a comic expression. Her fork halfway between the plate and his mouth, his mouth wide open and his eyes as large as saucers. She gently placed her fork beside her plate, closed her eyes and calmed down. She looked at Ji who smiled at her and followed him to the Samurai Rangers who had returned. She hid behind him when he spoke.

« Dear Rangers, I present to you the person we are supposed to protect. »

« Uh ... Hi ! » Said Hermione out timidly from behind Ji

« Her name is Hermione and she will stay here for few months. »

« Hello ! My name is Mia ! » Said a typical Asian woman, « did you eat? Do you want me to prepare something for you ? »

« No thanks, Mia » Hermione said with a nervous chuckle, « but Mentor has already prepared something for me. »

« What a pity ! » Smiled Mia

« I'm Emily ! » told her a pretty blonde girl. « He's Mike. » She finally pointing to a brown boy with earrings.

« Hello ! » Said the latter by taking her in his arms, « the guy shut up there is Kevin. Excuse him, he's a little annoying. It's still the Samurai Code here, the Samurai code there. »

« I think rather that he is very respectful to the samurai and to the task that falls to you. I think in my opinion it must be very disciplined and Cartesian. » Hermione finished without suspecting that Jayden had uttered word for word what she had said during the attack on Negatron a few months earlier.

« And I introduce you to the leader of the Samurai team. » Said Ji

« I am Jayden » said a handsome boy with brown hair and blue eyes, holding out his hand

Hermione shook her hand but pulled her away with a shudder. She was sure that he too had felt this feeling by shaking his hand. This discharge of electricity. She looked at him and saw that he was scrutinizing her. She frowned and turned to leave for her room. She took her belongings from her suitcase, which she had just enlarged. She put her clothes in the closet and chest of drawers for that purpose, then took out some pictures she put on the desk and on the bedside table. She stopped a few seconds on the photo of the Golden Trio. A tear ran down her cheek. She kissed the photo and then resting it on the bedside table. She looked at her one last time. As it was a magical photo, she could move of course. She was seen making a kiss on the boys' cheeks, then they both took her in their arms.

Meanwhile in the living room

« I don't trust her » Kevin said. « There's something wrong with her. »

« I didn't feel anything strange about her, you must go wrong, dude. ». Mike replied by giving him a big pat on the shoulder

« She had a mysterious aura around her, it's true » Mia agreed, « but she didn't seem wicked »

« No, she looked like she was even afraid of us. » Noted Emily

« And you Jayden, what do you think ? » Asked him the blue ranger

« She does not seem dangerous but you have to be wary. » Said the latter

« There's another thing that gets in my way. » Mumbled Kevin

« What ? »

« Ji, you told us that she is in danger in her world, is that right ? »

« Yes it's that Kevin », calmly replied the mentor

« How do you know that it was not a Death Eater who took his appearance? You told us yourself that these Death Eaters had allied themselves with Master Xandred. How to be sure that it is not a spy who must learn about the Containment Symbol ? »

He had a great silence. Indeed, Ji, under the pleasure of seeing Hermione, had forgotten to take this detail into account. He crossed his arms in reflection. Hermione had been too spontaneous to doubt her but it was also a hypothesis to be taken into account. He nodded and instructed all rangers to be careful.

Back to Hermione, in her room

She closed her Hogwarts book with a bang and lay down in bed. These thoughts drifted toward Draco. Was he okay? Was he dead? She took her pillow and stuffed her head inside. She jumped when a loud noise was heard. She got up quickly and went into the living room. She then saw the rangers and the mentor above a card. They quickly ran away and she approached Ji.

« What is Ji ? » She asked, frowning

« The Sensor Gap, Hermione. » Ji replied without looking at her

At the border of the city, on the beach

A man was walking with a fishing rod and a wagon. He stared at the town.

« Finally, I have arrived ! » He said, « wait they get a load of me, this will be golden baby ! Not yet buddy. » He finished by closing his wagon on the head of a small toy in the shape of an octopus.

In town, supposed attack of a Nighlock

The rangers arrived on the quay but saw no monster on the horizon.

« What ? » Said Emily looking from everywhere

« So, where is the Nighlock ? » grunted Mike

Jayden felt a sudden movement of unusual air lifting her hair and turning around. Nothing.

« Jayden, what's wrong ? » Emily asked him in his thin voice

« I thought I felt something » the leader of the samurai began, « like someone watching me, but it's gone now. »

Kevin looked at him strangely and turned to take a distortion sensor, hidden between two bars of a grid.

« Something definitely triggered this gap sensor », he said showing it to others

« Yeah but what ? » Asked Mia

« Let's go. » Replied Jayden

Kevin placed the sensor on the ground and followed the others to go home to Shiba.

A few places later, the same man with the chariot also stopped on the quay and said in a serious voice:

« Ah, now I can move on to more important business. »

Back to home Shiba

« There was fast », Ji observed, looking at all the rangers

Hermione stood up from the ottoman where she was sitting to join them.

« It doesn't take long to deal with nothing ! » Mike replied

« The Gap Sensor was working fine but no Nighlock » said Kevin, « We didn't see anything out of ordinary. What are you doing here? » He turned to Hermione

« I listen, I do not have the right ? » Said the latter raising an eyebrow

« No, not when we do a meeting ... »

« Alright Alright ! I'm not welcome here, I will go now. I would be in the backyard if you were looking for me. »

Hermione left, Kevin kept on telling. The latter left to pick up his guitar and began to play the air of Umbrella.

Later, that night, Jayden was quietly writing in his room, when he still felt this presence. He turned with his Samuraizer and shouted:

« Where are you ? »

« Jayden, what's up ? » Mike asked as he opened the door

« Something's here » Jayden replied. « There ! Did you feel that ? »

« No » said Kevin, « what did you feel ? »

« Sssh ! » Jayden walked to his closet and opened it all at once.

« Don't scare us like that » Mia laughed after everyone shouted

« I could sworn there was something » said Jayden

« Relax dude, there's nothing here » smiled Mike

« There is definitely something in our world here » once again irritated the red ranger, « I senced it »

« Sorry Jayden, we didn't sence anything. » Sighed Mia, « Couldn't be your imagination ? »

« Or someone else ? » Whispered Kevin thinking of Hermione

« Jayden. » said Mentor Ji, arriving in front of the rangers. « It's important to trust your instincts but I don't feel another presence. »

« Maybe it's the stress caused by the Nighlock that makes you feel that way. » Hermione had just arrived with her guitar in her hand and had just leaned against the doorframe.

Jayden felt this odd movement again. He then traced the symbol of the samurai sword and cut the air until it stopped just two inches from the face of Hermione who had opened wide terrified eyes.

« Sorry, Hermione » Jayden apologized, turning to the rest of the house, « where are you ? »

Hermione frowned and followed the others who followed Jayden themselves. The latter began by inspecting the dojo and gave a sword-neck once again in a vacuum. He continued to the next room.

« He's really got that flipping out thing down pat, huh ? » kidded Mike

« Anybody else feels anything ? » Stammered Kevin, worried. The others shook their heads.

« Or, it is only he who can feel it. » Said Hermione, « Maybe the Nighlock only attacks him »

« What is your point ? » Mia asked softly

« Maybe the Nighlock has found a way to enter our world without entering it, you follow me ? »

« No, and we don't care ! » Kevin exclaimed, shoving Hermione

Hermione walked over to the bathroom to clean her wound. When Kevin had shoved her, she had taken the door and a wound had appeared on her cheek. She then saw Jayden rinse her face with water. She heard him whispering. She knocked at the door and turned.

« It's okay ? » She asked gently

« Very well » he replied coldly, « I go to bed, see you tomorrow. »

The next day, Hermione woke up early. She had not slept well that night and fatigue was already felt. She went to eat in the kitchen to gain strength. On the way, she heard Ji say to Mike that Jayden had gone to Spring Valley and that they had to go to join him. She took a pancake burned on the plate and ran off. She knew where it was. Her mother often took her to this Valley. She used to tell her that the water was pure. When she arrived, she saw the rangers assembled trying to destroy this Nighlock. However, they all seemed in trouble. Indeed, they had launched their five way slash but their attack had hit them themselves. And all five were demorphered. She had to do something.

She was about to leave her hiding place when a man swung fish on the monster. From there, everything became fast, he destroyed the moogers at an unimaginable speed and began to attack Vulpes. She was going back to go home when something caught her by the arm and took her to the Nighlock. The mooger rocked her before Vulpes and stepped back.

« Hold on, if it is not the treacherous sorceress of the friend of Master Xandred »

« Leave me alone horrible monster ! » Shouted Hermione

« Hermione ! » Shouted the samurai rangers

« Let her go right away Nighlock ! » Shouted the golden ranger

The Nighlock pressed a kind of button and smoke drowned beside him. He dropped Hermione and turned to the golden ranger.

Meanwhile, Hermione looked at the dark form that was beginning to form the silhouette of a man. She became frightened. She knew he would send a trustworthy Death Eater, in other words Malfoy for sure. Thinking of him, tears recurred. She was weak, she knew. And in the form of Granger, she had very little chance of defeating the Death Eater. An explosion occurred but it only made her jump. Suddenly, the form finally became a man, and as she had guessed it was Malfoy who came with a sadistic smile. She drew back as much as she could, but stumbled on the root of a tree.

Jayden point of view

« Huh ! Where did he go ? » I Asked

« He's still there ! » Kevin exclaimed after the MegaZord was hit by an attack, « he's just invisible »

The MegaZord was still touched by the Nighlock attack but we could not do anything because we did not know where it was. Suddenly, something in the field of vision frightened me.

« How can we defeat him if we can't even see him ? » Said Mia

« I do not know but you have to hurry up the friends. I was starting to say, because a man is talking to Hermione and it's not to be nice. »

« There must be a way to uncloak him ! » shouted Mike

« Better think of something quick ! » I began. « We don't have much time left ! »

In saying this, I was thinking of the MegaZord which was soon to be dissolved but especially to the witch who was being tortured by the other ... Wait TORTURED? ! Suddenly I saw another Zord standing beside us.

« Now that's something we don't see every day ! » Mike said

« It can't be.. »

The other samurai flew into his Zord to my utter astonishment. I had temporarily forgotten Hermione.

« He's got a Zord too ! » Said Mike

« Could he really be one of us ? » Asked Emily

« The OctoZord but how ? » I was wondering

The OctoZord allowed with his cloud of ink to make appear Vulpes and to weaken it.

« Nice! » Said Mike

« Now it's our chance! » Finished Mia

« Yeah ! » Said Kevin in turn, « time to finish him »

« Jayden ? »

« Hey ! Jayden ! »

« Um right ! Let's do this. » I apologized to them and then grabbed my Mega-Blade

« MEGA-BLADE ACTIVATE ! » They shouted together

« Katana power ! » I shouted in my turn alone, « Flying slash», I ended up spinning my power disc

« Final strike ! »

« Samurai Rangers, victory is ours! »

We were going home quietly when the golden ranger came to us.

« Hey ! How about hat guys ? » He said, « Was that golden with a capital G or what ? Well ? »

« Start talking », says Kevin, « What's your story ? »

« I just came to help because of all the Nighlocks showing up. Guys, I'm on your side. Tell them Jay ! »

I would smile so much that my cheeks hurt. Then I said to him,

« Is that really you Antonio ? »

« Ha ! I knew you would remember me »

A memory came to my mind. He and I were young. I was drawing a symbol of power while he was enjoying himself with the Octozord. I then went off to play with him trying to catch the octopus. A horn sounded and Antonio told me it was his father.

« Well, I guess I'll see you. »

« Yeah... wait ! I've got a going away present for you but it's a secret, okay ? »

« Wow, cool ! »

I then gave him the Octozord and told him to remember that we would always be friends no matter how away far we wourd be from each other.

« All right ! I will keep training and when you become the red ranger I will come back and be a samurai too okay? »

« Okay ! »

I returned to the present and said again :

« I can't believe it's really you ... »

« Believe it baby. I'm back ! And I'm ready for some action. »

Then we began to fight when a cry resounded in my ears. I looked in the direction and saw Hermione running to escape the same man from earlier.

External viewpoint

 _"They forgot me! "_

Hermione was upset. The samurai rangers had gone quietly leaving her alone in front of Lucius Malfoy. The worst part was that she had left her wand in her room at Shiba's house. " _What is the point to have a wand if you forget it under your pillow, poor pitcher!_ ". When Malfoy began to spell for her next torture, she got up as quickly as she could and started running. She called Mia, Emily or Mike but no one came to get her. They had already returned. Suddenly, she stumbled and bumped her head. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a little Lion Zord attacking Lucius.


	6. Chapter 5 : The Blue and the Gold

**Hi every one ! Here is the next chapter ! Good read !**

 **Dash Master 48 : Hello ! First, I would like to thank you for your review ! I think you have appreciated the last chapter. I hope that you will like this one. For the apparition of Harry and Ron like a ghost force, you have to wait for the next chapter to see ! Good read !**

 **Lugia'sChallenger13 : Hi ! Thank you too for your last review ! I want to tell you that I translate every episode of the Samurai Power Rangers. That's why I have introduced Antonio in the story before the team saw him. I thought that it could be a good idea. Do you think something else ?** **For the Lion Zord which protects Hermione, it's actually Jayden who has sent its to protect the witch. Hermione thought that the rangers went back to Shiba's House whereas they still on the battlefield and they saved her. Good read for you too !**

* * *

Hermione woke up in a warm, comfortable bed. She tried to get up but her head turned and she had to go back to bed. She breathed deeply and got up very gently. She stood on her legs and left the infirmary. A monstrous headache suddenly took her and she had to hold back a groan of pain as she raised her hand to her head. She discovered that she had a bandage. She breathed and continued her course. She reached the kitchen and opened a closet. She took a biscuit packet and went back to leave.

« Ah ! » She shouted

« What are you doing ? » Kevin asked, frowning

« I .. I .. I was hungry so, I came to get to eat .. »

« I have not doubt about that Hermione ! I am not an idiot. I meant, standing up ! »

« I ... Oh ... »

Hermione collapsed on the floor holding her head. Flashes passed before his eyes. Wounded, dead, blood, lots of blood. She wanted it to stop. Kevin, seeing her so terrified, carried her and brought her back to bed. He felt his t-shirt get wet. She cried.

« I have to go and help them! Children, students, now! They are in danger! »

Hermione mumbled these words as she struggled in the arms of Kevin who is trying to keep her. He let her go on her bed, ready to fight with her if it was necessary, then calmed down when she saw her asleep. He had to admit it, when she was asleep, she looked like an angel. He left the room.

Hermione woke up two hours later. She looked at the time and saw that it was close to noon. She got up and walked towards the living room. No one. She called but no one answered. She saw the library and approached it. She would take a book when a hand caught her wrist. She looked at the person holding her. Jayden. An electric shock pierced her. She closed her eyes and tried to withdraw her hand without success.

« Will you please let me go ? » She asked him coldly

« Not before I know what you wanted to look at in the archives » Jayden replied pulling her towards him

This sudden closeness disturbed Hermione. She raised her head and looked at him. She blushed on seeing that her lips were only two centimeters from those of Jayden. She pulled back suddenly, which freed her arm and turned to leave. Except that the young Shiba had decided otherwise. He grabbed her arm once more and raised her so she could not leave again. He then saw a frightful black tattoo that made him lose the use of the word.

« What is happening here ? » Mia asked as she entered the room. She stopped on seeing the Mark of Darkness

The others followed her and saw it too. Hermione panicked. It was hardly three days since she was here and she had already gotten into trouble. Severus would kill her if he knew. She breathed calmly and opened her mouth to speak.

« Let me explain everything and you ... »

« You're one of the Death Eaters ! I was right ! » Shouted Kevin, triumphant

« No ! Surely not ! These are monsters ! » Growled Hermione, casting a glare at him

« So why do you wear this horrible mark ? » Emily asked, frightened

« I will explain to you. Can we sit down? And you can you leave me please ? » Said Hermione turning to Jayden

The latter looked at her coldly and let her go. They all ended up sitting on the beanbags. They were all positioned to prevent her from running away and attacking in case she tried anything. Hermione then began her story. She told them about her encounter with Harry and Ron, their countless adventures, the goblet of fire, Umbridge, everything from A to Z. When she reached the story of their deaths, she got up and went to take the picture of the Golden Trio in his room. And she told them how they were dead. Tears gradually flowed over her face, but also that of Mia and Emily. Mentor, who had just entered, listened silently. Then she continued her narrative by telling them what had happened at Hogwarts, that she was often tortured by the Purebloods because she was born of parents without magical powers, she told them the pact with Voldemort. She said all but obviously who she really was. At the end of her story, the girls came to take her in their arms and the boys apologized for their behavior. Only Kevin was still not believe in her story. He looked at Hermione who sniffed and got up. He paced back and turned towards her.

« This story is beautiful Hermione, but I do not believe you! »

« Kevin, are you kidding ? » Said Mike, shocked by his friend's reaction

« After everything she said ? » Said Emily

« Kevin, initially I was suspicious of Hermione » Jayden began shaking her head, « but now I understand better and I have no reason to suspect her of being on the side of this Voldemort and the Nighlocks. »

« I have a last question. » Said Kevin, « and then I will leave you alone »

« I'm listening to you » Hermione said dryly as she straightened up

« You are a witch born of non-magical parents is that right ? »

« Yes, that's right, my parents are muggles. »

« So why would Voldemort make you one of his partisans if he's used to killing muggle-borns like you ? » Kevin asked with a frown

« There is a simple answer: I am the best and smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. » Hermione answered tacitly

« Who is Rowena Ravenclaw ? » Mia asked as she turned to the witch

« Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts and guardian of the House of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. She was also the most intelligent witch in the wizarding world. »

« So you're the best witch since this Ravenclaw ... Interesting ... So clever you did not even get to defeat the wizard yesterday. »

Hermione who was holding a glass of water in her hand dropped it. It crashed to the floor and exploded into a thousand pieces. Hermione stood up and turned to Kevin. He could insult her, but insult her intelligence, she did not allow it. She wiped her wand and pointed under her chin.

eIndeed, against him I never had any chancee, said Hermione calmly, ebut you if you insinuate once again that I'm an idiot, I promise you that you will regret it, faith of Gryffindor I will show you what the Witch the most gifted her age can do ! »

Hermione let him plant him there and headed towards her room. There she sank into her bed, sighing. She pulled her Zord Lion out of her pocket and amused herself with it. The lion mounted on his arm, on his shoulder and then behind his neck. Hermione laughed under the tickling and took it back in her hand. She heard knocking at her door. She hid her Zord under her pillow and went to open it. She then discovered Kevin. She was going to slam the door in his nose when he apologized.

« Excuse me please. I shouldn't have said all that and be so mean. »

« It's nothing ... » said Hermione sighing, « you have the right to have doubts about me but please, don't doubt my intelligence. »

« Don't worry I think I learned the lesson. »

Hermione smiled and closed the door. Then she thought back to Jayden. This led them to think of their proximity, then their lips. Hermione blushed more and more and swung her pillow across the room, throwing a:

« Rhaaaa ! »

All day, Hermione stayed in her room reading books about the samurai. She had asked Ji to lend it to her and she had finished them. That same evening she quietly went outside and trained with a wooden samurai sword. If anyone saw her at that moment, he would have said she had it in the blood. When she had trained well enough for her, she sat down on the bench beside the door and enjoyed the silence. She raised her head to the sky and thought of her parents. She located her father's star and smiled. A single tear peeped out of his eye for his father who had passed through the Veil, two years ago now.

« You neither, you can't sleep ? » Asked a voice

« Oh Jayden, it's you ... I didn't hear you. » Hermione said looking at him

« I saw you training. I felt like you did it all your life »

« I have always loved the art of samurai sword. I had the dad of a friend who taught me a few things. » she lied

« And he taught you well. Even I, I wouldn't have done better. But it's late, you have to rest. I think Kevin planned a little trick for you tomorrow in order to be forgiven for a while ... »

« What is it ? » Hermione asked as she got up

« You'll see tomorrow. Go to bed now. »

Hermione laughed and nodded. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she went into the world of dreams. Unfortunately, a few minutes later, then, it was what she thought, she was awakened by Kevin.

« Hermione, wake up ! »

« Why ? What is happening ? A Nighlock attack ? » Said Hermione jumping from her bed

« Ahaha no Hermione, but dress up and join us in the living room. We have a meeting and the others would like you to participate. And me too... »

Hermione dressed quickly and headed toward the living room. She greeted everyone and turned to the new ranger, Antonio who had just joined the team the day before.

« Behold ! » Chanted the latter

« Wow ! » Mike delighted

« This is our new and improved friend, the Claw Zord » continued the Spanish

« Where did you get this ? » Jayden asked with a big smile

« The Claw Zord was battle damaged so I hide it away. » Declared Mentor

« The Mentor asked me to perform a bit of my tech wiz magic. » Finished Antonio.

« Huh ? » Questioned the red ranger looking at Mentor

« I wanted to see if he could actually do it ». He replied simply Ji

« It's pretty simple ». Saying that, the Spanish had opened his Samurai Morpher, « I text over some samuraï power symbols to reprogram him. And the Claw Zord will be back in business. »

« Wow ! » Smiled Emily

Even Mentor Ji smiled greatly. Everyone in fact.

« So you've been using electronic symbols ? » Asked Mia

« Welcome to the 21st century ! » Laughed Antonio

« Impressive » Kevin began, loosinghis smile. « but it's the work of a computer nerd, not a samurai ... »

Everyone lost his smile and looked at Kevin in incomprehension. Hermione put her hand on Kevin's shoulder who looked at her and shook her head. He understood the message, that is, "it wasn't worth while to notice" but he got even more upset.

« Look » Antonio began. « I know I wasn't born into the samuraï life like you guys, but I'm trying to help in my own way. »

« Kevin, you've already accepted Antonio into our team, remember ? » Grimbled Mia against Kevin

« I said give him a chance » Kevin stood suddenly up, « for being a true samurai involved much more than pressing some buttons. » He finished by leaving

« Kevin ! » Calling Mia and Hermione

« Yes.. being a true samuraï is what's in your heart... »

« It's up to you to change his mind, Antonio » said Jayden

While Mia, Emily and Mike had gone to see Antonio, Hermione had gone to see Kevin. She knocked at the door of the room he shared with Mike and entered.

« Hermione, it's you ... »

« Kevin, why do you have so much trouble accepting Antonio ? »

« He is not a real samurai, Hermione and then he does not have the necessary training ... »

« But it is up to you and others to train him to be better, so that he can be on the same level as you all. He managed to configure and speak with the Zord by texting. That's his way. And that does not mean he's not a true samurai. »

« But he's not a real samurai ! He does not have it in the blood, that's what I mean ! » He resumed seeing the reproving look of Hermione

« Maybe not in the blood but in the heart yes, Kevin. » Said Hermione smiling softly, « And that's what you have to take into account ... He's Jayden's best friend ... He had to learn very solid basics ... Then get to destroy a Nighlock alone is quite impressive ... »

Hermione patted her shoulder gently and went out to her room. Too much to raise his head with it was useless. It was up to him to do it on his own.

A few hours later, when night fell, she heard a noise in the house. She passed her head outside of her room and saw Antonio putting up cameras everywhere. She frowned and went to join Kevin, who wanted to show her some samurai tricks. She watched him practicing in the dojo with the mannequin, then followed him to the living-room to work his symbols of power, then read together passages from his book The Rules of Life of a Samurai and finally after all this, she went to bed. The next day, Kevin awoke her to go and run with him. They both started running from home to Shiba talking quietly. They had been running quietly for more than an hour, when they heard a Machiavellian laugh. They looked at each other and Kevin asked Antonio,

« Did you hear that Antonio ? »

« Yeah, I did ... Wait ! » he realized. « You know I was watching you »

« He knows it since last night Antonio » replied Hermione in place of Kevin

« Come on, you must know what it was », said Kevin, « and you Hermione goes to the Shiba house »

« No way, I come with you ! »

« Okay, follow me .. » Kevin sighed « but be careful. I do not want to be bugged by Mentor if he sees you badly in point ! So why the spy cams ? » Kevin said to Antonio, continuing to run

« How did you ...? I just wanted to see what a true samurai does ! » Antonio replied to him while continuing to run next to Hermione

« You don't get it ! » Kevin blowed up, « This isn't a spy movie ! It's a real deal ! You were just messing around !. »

« Kev calm down ! » Hermione said as she put her hand on his shoulder, « he knows that I think. »

« I'm not messing around ! I'm serious ! I'm trying to learn, dude ! » Answered Antonio

Kevin sighed, while Antonio bowed his head. Hermione smiled at him and told him to give Kevin time to think. After a few minutes walk, they came to a small clearing with a well and children's toys. And especially Nighlocks. Hermione turned to the two men and listened.

« They are making kids cry by stealing their toys ! » Whispered Antonio

« We have to stop the evil ruler from rising and feeling that well. » said Kevin, taking out his Morpher, « I'm calling Jayden »

The two samurai tried to call Jayden but the signal was blurred. When they heard a Nighlock talking to them, Hermione panicked more than she was ...

« Come out, come out ! Wherever you are ! »

Hermione and the other two came out of their hiding place but were forced to return because of the Nighlock attacking them. Hermione tried to send a patronus to the Shiba house but her magic seemed to have no effect here. The two boys were fighting against the Nighlock but they were sent further into the forest. Hermione ran to join them quickly. However, she had to escape a horde of moogers. She ran as fast as she could, and fell on her knees before them. They pulled her by the arm so all three could hide.

« Just tie your sword to your hand ! » she whispered furiously to them, « hold cloth ! » She ends up snatching two pieces of her t-shirt

Shiba House

« Where are Hermione and Kevin ? » Jayden asked as he sat down in front of the breakfast table

« Kevin's usually back from his morning job by now. » replied Mia, eating. « Hermione is with him. »

« Usually ? » Joked Mike « Always ! You can set your watch to the guy ! »

« I've got a bad feeling about this.. » said Jayden buttering his bread

The other three

« Still no signal ! » grumbled Kevin

« We have to hurry back and stop him » scolded Antonio tying his arm in a sling

« You can't fight with that arm injury ! » answered the blue ranger to him, « I'll go .. »

« Alone, it is too risky ! » Said Hermione

« Don't worry about me, just hide here until the coast is clear and then going to get the others ! »

« Kevin wait ! » Shouted Antonio

The two boys went off to fight the moogers while Hermione remained hidden. She sighed and also went to the assault of these critters.

« Hermione, Antonio, I told you to hide ! » Exasperated Kevin himself

« You woud never have asked any of the others to hide ! Maybe you don't think of me as a samuraï, don't treat me like a coward ! Being a samuraï is more than just following ancient traditions, it's about being a warrior, a protector of all things good ! »

« Well said Garcia ! » Hurriedly said Hermione, « as for me, I have lived the war once, out of question that I remain hidden like a vulgar defenseless girl ! »

« Antonio », began Kevin « Hermione ... »

« If people need to be saved » Antonio cut him off, « doesn't the samuraï try to help ? No matter what ? Samuraï doens't run or hide! »

« You're right ... that is the true spirit of a samurai ... » sighed Kevin, « you can fight ? »

« Bring it on ! I know the two of us can take them down ! »

« Hey, I'm here too ! » Hermione got angry

« We don't have much choice until Jayden and the others get here. » says Kevin ignoring Hermione

« You made contact ? » Asked the Spanish

« No, but when they see that I don't show up for practise, they'll know something's wrong. Thank you for helping Antonio, let's go ! »

« Thanks to you too, Hermione ! » Hermione said in a sarcastic tone.

But the boys did not notice it.

« Do you really think they'll come because you're late for practise ? »

« I lead a very disciplined life Antonio » replied Kevin to Antonio, « every moment is counted for. »

« We're definitely doing something right » said Antonio

« We all work together as one, Antonio. Like a well-oiled machine. Right now, our job is to fight evil ! »

Hermione had not said anything during this exchange but she was happy that they finally got along despite their ignorance of her.

Shiba House

Jayden stared at the time, waiting for something. When the clock indicated 8:00, he looked at the others and said :

« Kevin would never be this late from his morning run. He is always here by 8am sharp for practise. He would have at least called. Okay ! Enough waiting. » He finished seeing the time turned at 8:01. « It's time to take action »

The other three

They were all three in the forest trying to find the moogers. Antonio and Kevin helped each other out while Hermione managed on her own without the help of magic. She glared at them with their backs turned as neither of them helped. After climbing a wall, they found themselves in front of an army of moogers. Hermione winced as she watched them. That they were ugly !

« Take a deep breath because the battle is about to begin ! » Exclaimed Antonio, « listen to Hermione's advice ! Let us attach our weapon to our wrist with a piece of tissu. Now the Nighlock slime won't affect your grip ! »

« Great thinking ! »

« Thank you, I see you have not forgotten my presence ! » Said Hermione ironically

« You're welcome ! » They replied with a mocking smile

The two boys changed and went off to fight the moogers. Hermione pulled out her wand and transfigured a Samurai sword. She went to join the other two.

« Hermione go ! » Cried Kevin

« No way ! » answered Hermione

Together they destroyed the moogers and set off in search of the Nighlock. Hermione, who did not have a samurai costume to protect herself, came out with a lot of nicks. After a few minutes, they found him. Kevin's Zord Dragon prevented Antberry from destroying the plastic truck while the three teenagers stood ready for the battle. Octoroo was leaning over the well where the ax of the Nighlock had fallen.

The three friends quickly got rid of all the moogers and left for the other two Nighlock.

« Here they are ! You three just destroyed my favorite toy ! » huffed Octoroo.

« And now it's time to destroy you ! » Raised Antberry

« Bring it on, slime ball ! » Spit out Antonio angry

The two boys were beaten by the Nighlock. All that remained was Hermione. The latter advanced gently towards him and stood ready.

« But I recognize you ! » Said to hier the strategist of Master Xandred, « you are the human that Master Voldemort seeks. No Antberry! Do not attack her ! » He said to his colleague Nighlock, « she must be intact when I bring her to Master Xandred ! »

« In your dreams giant octopus ! » Hermione sneered, starting to tackle the pustules slug

Hermione fought valiantly (even if she slipped by attacking the monster) until Jayden and the others arrived. Hier attention diverted, the Nighlock took the opportunity to try to attack her but was blocked by Jayden's Fire Smasher which took him away from the battle.

« Stay there Hermione ! I wouldn't want the episode of the last time to happen again ! Don't move ! »

Hermione nodded. But while Jayden had his back turned, Hermione had a bad feeling. She turned her head towards the forest, the origin of the noise characteristic of Apparition. She took out her wand and advanced cautiously. She first saw the shoes of rich rather worn and dirty. His gaze then returned to black trousers, which had discolored and tinged gray. She looked up. The white silk shirt was full of blood and tore up everywhere. It could be seen that the young man was quite muscular in spite of his numerous and deep wounds. Finally, she looked at the person's face and her heart stopped. Dropping her wand and dropping all convenience, she darted toward Draco to hug him. He was well wounded, wounded almost everywhere, he struggled to stand upright. He even struggled to speak.

« Drake ! Talk to me ! » Said Hermione gently taking her face in her hands

« Mya ... Lu ... Luci ... Lucius ... behind ... Me ... »

It was the last words he uttered before fading into Hermione's arms. She quickly picked up her wand and tossed a levitation spell on Draco. She walked as fast as possible to reach the clearing. She arrived there safely and saw that the battle of the Samurai was not over. The mega monster was not yet dead.

A spell whistled in his ear. Without the need to turn around, she knew who it was. She gently placed Draco on the floor and turned around at the same speed.

« Mr Malfoy, what surprise ! » She said ironically

« Miss Granger, give me back my son right now ! » The aristocrat replied in an authoritative and sufficient voice

« Otherwise what ? »

« Otherwise I will show you what a man like me reserves for a mudblood of your kind ! » He said threateningly

« I know it already, don't worry about it » Hermione began. « torture and rape, didn't it ? I was also told that you were also practicing innocent girls barely 8 years old. Is it true ? Whatever comes from a man as unclean as you, it does not surprise me. »

« I don't allow you Granger ! CRUCIO ! »

« PROTEGO ! Don't worry about that Lucius! That will be our little secret to both of us ! »

« Shut up Mudblood ! CRUCIO ! »

« PROTEGO ! STUPEFY ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

« PROTEGO ! Is that all you got ? Ah but I forgot, coming from ... »

« Shut up ! » Hermione shouted, « CRUCIO ! Don't forget Lucius that I was also a Death Eater and I know how to use forbidden spells. And just to see you rolling on the ground as you do, I do not regret this mark at all. »

Hermione raised the spell and stupefied directly Malfoy Senior. She took a stone and turned it into a portkey for London. Then she put it in the hand of Lucius, who disappeared at once. She turned to Draco, who was still inanimate. A huge explosion told Hermione that the rangers had succeeded. She grabbed Draco's arm gently and displaced directly in front of the doors of the house. She closed her eyes and hoped to pass the symbols of protection with Draco. She, there was no doubt she could but he? Apparently yes. His soul was pure enough. Having no physical strength, Hermione used magic to transport her cousin. She met no one. Arriving at the door of her room, she gently placed Draco on the bed and searched for her aid kit filled with potions. She cast a quick spell of analysis. What she saw frightened her. Almost all of his ribs were broken, his two wrists too, he had multiple bruises, blues, burns and most importantly, he had lost a lot of blood. Hermione administered to him all the potions he needed and with a wand, she changed him, bandaged him and put him under the covers.

She then left the room to let him rest. She went to the kitchen to eat a piece but she was not hungry. She went into the living room and found Ji speaking in his Morpher. He looked in her direction and sighed.

« Don't worry, Kevin » said Mentor, « she's there in front of me. Yes, that's right, right now. »

« They will come back with the children's toys ? »

« Yes. Hermione, when we told you to stay somewhere, you don't move !'

« Ji, excuse me but it was really urgent ! »

« Urgent to what extent to disobey one of my orders ? » Jayden asked as he entered the room and landed in front of her.

« Firstly Jayden, I have no orders to receive from you, and secondly ... let us take care of the toys first and I will explain to you afterwards. »

« You will explain to us ! » Kevin irritated, « you also made me a morbid scare ! I did not even have time to completely forgive myself, I do not want anything to happen to you ! »

« Kevin... »

« To us too ! » grimbled the two girls rangers pinching Hermione

« Hey ! »

« And us ? we are forgotten ? » Said Mike pointing Antonio and him with a thumb move

Hermione hugged them both and went into the kitchen to make 9 sandwiches. For the six rangers, for Ji, for her and for Draco. When she came back into the living room, the coffee table was all congested and she had to keep the plate on her lap after everyone had used it.

« For who is the last? Mike asked as he tried to take it

« Hands off ! » Hermione snapped slamming his hand, « I explained to you after making

all that »

« Steal toys from kids ! That is even low for a Nighlock ! » restarted Mike

« But we get to make things right. » Kevin continued looking at a toy, « It's a great thing about being a samuraï, right Antonio ? »

« It's best that we return these anonymously. » Said Jayden with his hands in his pockets, « we don't want draw attention to ourselves. »

« It's be fun to play Santa ! » laughed Emily

« Ho, Ho, Ho ! » Imitated Mia laughing

After several hours playing Santa Claus, the rangers returned. They did not find Hermione right away, but as it was late, they went to bed. The explanations would wait the next day. Hermione could not sleep. First because her bed was taken then because she simply could not. She kissed her cousin's forehead and went outside to sit on her usual bench since she came here.

« I knew I would find you there. » Says Jayden sitting next to her

« It's not very hard to guess anyway ... »

« What's up ? »

« A very close friend is right now in my room. »

« Is that why you left just now when I forbade you ? »

« Yes, Jayden. But understand me. His condition was not the best when I found him and his father was after him. I could not leave him like that. »

« You got rid of his father? He did not follow us at least ? » Panicked Jayden getting up in a row

« Jayden calm down ! » Hermione reassured him by putting her hand on his arm, « I sent him back to London, so do not worry so much. »

« Your safety is paramount Hermione ! »

« Not as much as the future of humans ... Jayden, I know how to take care of myself ! »

Jayden sighed and nodded. Hermione smiled softly at him and finally noticed that she had not let go of his arm. She went to the base of the wooden swords to hide her trouble and took two. She gave one to Jayden who took it without saying anything and kept the second. She prepared to receive an attack from her opponent who did not pray.


	7. Chapter 6 : Team Spirit

It had been weeks since Hermione had taken Draco to the Rangers and he had only woken up two or three times. Obviously, Hermione had been by his side. She had nourished him, cared for him, changed also thanks to the magic of course. But otherwise, he was only sleeping. Only something worried Hermione a lot. For a few days, Draco's health had dropped and he could at any time die. That's why Hermione did not give a moment's rest. She was the perfect nurse. The only moments she took was at night when everyone was asleep, when Jayden and she did their little fighting with the sword or with bare hands. It relaxed her.

During those few weeks, no serious Nighlock attack had been detected. Only moogers here and there and it was still rare. It also worried Jayden who thought that Master Xandred was preparing something. Everyone in the house had connected to be able to help Hermione looked after her friend. She had bonded with everybody.

Kevin was much like his older brother, he was very orderly and Cartesian. And she loved it. From a certain point of view, they were very similar. Hermione had been like him during his years at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. She had been obsessed with respect for rules and duties, and he by respecting the samurai code and his role as a samurai. And she thanked Kevin for reminding her of the uprightness she loved so much.

Mike was a very nice boy. He had become over time a best friend she loved very much. He often made her laugh at times when she thought she could not get there and he had taught her video games. The worst thing was that he had managed to make her like that. It reminded her a little Ron with his awkwardness.

Mia and Emily had become sisters for her. They had restored the touch of femininity to Hermione who had left when Draco had arrived. Indeed, Hermione was seen only at the bottom of the tracksuit and with a sweater quite as filthy as the other. The two rangers had taken a large place in his heart like the others. Mia taking the place of the older sister, while Emily that of the little one, although she was the same age. Their presence replaced that of Ginny in the life and heart of the former prefect.

Antonio had taken on the role of the twin brother overprotector. They both had very fast friendships and they laughed a lot together. He often advised her what to do in a particular situation and she could confide in him. She had done it as well when she told him she had turned into a cat in her second year because of the Polynectar. He told her years passed here with Jayden and a little girl named Mya. When she had seen the pain in his eyes, she had not been able to lie and she had told him everything. He understood and did not ask questions.

As for Jayden, their relationship was totally different from the others. Every night they met outside in the backyard of the house to indulge in their daily little fights. And while before, they almost avoided contact, now they were looking for them. A brush, here and there, a hand on the arm, on the shoulder, lower back, on the waist or Jayden behind and glued to her to show her a movement. Neither of them really knew how to describe their relationship. He was worried about her and vice versa. He knew he should not. He had promised that there would always be only HER, but he did not know why, deep down, he suspected he was in love. He did not want to betray her so much. Hermione, meanwhile, could not tell Jayden the truth, even though fate was disappearing more and more. She was in love with him, of course, always, and she knew he thought of betraying her by loving Hermione (she had read through her thoughts unwittingly). To think that he felt guilty to love Hermione because he had promised to love that Mya had something comical, since in the end Hermione and Mya were one and the same person.

That day was a bit special : the rangers were preparing Emily's birthday, which was the next day, and they had entrusted the task of entertaining her to Hermione so she would not discover everything. Although reluctant at first, she knew Draco's state would not change sooner and she had to buy drugs for him. So she took Emily to the mall.

The others were quietly preparing the dojo in the birthday room while Antonio had to bring back fish, trouts exactly, for Emily.

The girls spoke quietly as they walked back when they saw a Nighlock. The latter approached the people and seemed to steal a light from the people.

« Mione, you stay here ! » Said Emily

« But... »

Emily did not answer and turned to fight with the others who had just arrived.

Fighting

« Snack time is over for you Nighlock ! » Jayden shouted at the Nighlock, then turning to Emily, « Hermione ? »

« Do not worry about her, she's safe. » Replied the blond girl

« Good. »

« The samurai rangers ! » Said the Nighlock

« Ah ! You're done ! » Shouted Antonio, darting towards him with Mike

« BODY SWARM ! » Shouted Splitface as his body splashed into a multitude of red heads

The Nighlock quickly attacked the green and golden rangers and then, thanks to all his heads, set out to attack the others he put down. Only Emily remained standing to fight it. Unfortunately, she was landed with the Nighlock over her, ready to take her spirit away. When she saw this, Hermione came out of her hiding place and shouted "-Emily." This diverted his attention from Emily who was able to leave. Hermione stopped in front of the Nighlock and said,

« Go after someone of your size, you ... »

Hermione did not have time to finish her sentence that Splitface had taken her mind, finding her much better than Emily's. She fell inanimate at the feet of the Nighlock and resumed her traits of Mya Adriana Black before the eyes of the other rangers who were stupefied.

« Hermione ! » Screamed Mia and Jayden

« What did you do to her? » Jayden asked in anger as he attacked Splitface, who again scattered

« Oh it's my fault ! » Cried Emily over Hermione's body

« Hermione ! » Called Mia taking Hermione in her arms, « Hermione are you okay ? Wake up ! »

« Huuuum, I have to say it ! Her spirit was delicious ! ! Taunted Splitface, « and in 24h, it will be mine, forever ! Much better than the one I originally wanted. »

« Argh ! » Said Jayden

« Huu ? » Raged Mike

« What ? » Whispered Kevin

« Forever ? » Antonio asked

« Monster ! » Exclaimed Emily

« Obviously, if you defeat me, you could have all the spirits back, but you won't have the chance because I'm heading back to the Netherworld where no mortal can follow ! »

« Argh what ? » Exclaimed Jayden

« Hey ? »

« No ! »

« Guys ! We've got to stop this creep ! » Cried Mia

« All of you try to enjoy your one last day with your friend, because I'm leaving and I won't be coming back ! »

« No ! » Got angry Jayden, « We won't let that happen ! »

« Yeah ! » Shouted Antonio

« No way ! » Exclaimed Mike

« Yes way ! See you ! »

« Wait ! Get back here ! » Yelled Mike

« You will not go anywhere ! » Said Kevin

And they both rushed against the Nighlock, who beat them flat. He rose to the sky and fell on the two rows. But Antonio does not attack.

« It's time to take you out ! » He shouted as he pulled out a power disc from his belt and left a free voice to Jayden

« BODY SWARM ! »

The Nighlock manages to escape from the red and golden ranger. Emily ran to Splitface and tried to touch him but he pushed her like everyone else before rushing to a crack in the world below.

« Have a nice day ! » He said before disappearing.

« H'es gone ! » Shouted Jayden

« Rah ! » Raged Mike

« What do we do now ? » Asked Kevin

« Oh no, poor Hermione ... The sun is already setting and by this time tomorrow, she may never wake up ! » Noticed Mia keeping Hermione in her arms

« Everything is my fault ! » Emily complained, lowering her head

Back home Shiba, later in the night

Hermione had been put in a bed just in front of her cousin who also slept deeply. Her complexion had become cadaveric and Hermione had not yet awakened since the Nighlock had taken her mind.

Emily held herself responsible for what happened. If she had better protect Hermione, it would not have happened. To care, she watched over Draco. She knew it was the only thing she could do to forgive herself.

Jayden, meanwhile, after the Nighlock left, gently took Hermione in her arms and ran with the rest of the gang to the Shiba house. After placing her on a bed, he had been asking for answers from Ji. Her magic transformation was not due to chance. She had lied to them. She had lied to him !

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **« Ji ! » Said Jayden approaching the Mentor**

 **« Yes, Jayden ? » The latter replied by closing the book in his hands**

 **« I want some answers ! »**

 **« About what ? »**

 **« Hermione ! »**

 **Ji sighed and asked Jayden to sit down. It was not up to him to talk about it normally but since they were in a serious situation, Jayden had to be made aware.**

 **« It's not up to me to talk about Jayden ... »**

 **« Can you explain to me why, when the Nighlock took her mind, she changed like that of appearance ? » Jayden got angry by ignoring what Ji had just said**

 **« Jayden .. Calm down ! I'll explain. But you have to calm down and stay calm. »**

 **« Good... »**

 **« Ten years ago, Lolita and her daughter had to leave. She had to travel for a while and then come back. »**

 **« I know all this Ji. What I want to know is why Hermione changed to Mya Black ! »**

 **« In fact, Jayden is quite the opposite. But I was coming. When they reached London, the hometown of Lolita and her husband, Mya's mother got a nasty surprise. Her daughter, because of her ancestors, possessed great powers and was the object of a prophecy. She had to protect her from the evil forces that wanted to have such a great power that would only grow over the years in their possession. Lolita, Mya's mother, confided her daughter to a very good friend of mine, Dumbledore. » Jayden nodded « So she could be safe and adepts of black magic could not find her. He kept her a few months with him but after a complication, he decided to put her in a foster family : the Grangers. He put a powerful spell of protection on him at the dawn of his 18th birthday.**

 **« What kind of complications ? » Kevin asked as he walked in. He had heard everything**

 **« Mya was kidnapped during an outing with Dumbledore. I don't know what happened in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, but Dumbledore told me he was going to make her look dead for everyone to make her safety safer. »**

 **« Manor Malfoy ? It's not... »**

 **« Yes Kevin » said Jayden « looking up at him, it's Drago's manor house .. »**

 **« As for Lolita, nobody knows what she has become and it will remain a mystery forever .. »**

 **« Why did not Mya tell me ? » Jayden stood watching Ji**

 **« She was afraid of your reaction. But what surprises me most is that Antonio didn't tell you ... »**

 **« What ?! Did Antonio know? »**

 **Jayden shook his head and walked out of the room.**

 _ **END OF FLASH BACK**_

The only people present in Hermione's room were Mike, Mia and Emily. Mike and Mia were at Hermione's bedside while Draco was being watched by Emily.

« 54 people, including Hermione, had their spirits stolen. » Ji said in a disgruntled voice, « Official hospital reports say that the patients are resting confortably but we know better. »

I can't believe that by tomorrow night Hermione and all those people could stay asleep forever... » said Kevin, just as annoyed, we have to defeat that happens ! »

« But he said he won't leave the Netherworld ! » Recalls Mia

« What can we do ? » Emily asked with a broken voice. Mike looked at her

« We have to do something ! » He replied. « No matter what it takes, we have to save her ! »

 _In a field of the city_

Antonio walked by pulling his wagon. He was sad, angry at this Nighlock who had taken the spirit of his best childhood friend. "I won't let this happens to Mya !" He thought stopping and sitting on a stone to reprogram the CrustaZord. He unfortunately did not succeed and became even more annoyed.

House Shiba, Mya's room, the next day

Mia and Emily were taking care of Hermione. The pink ranger was passing water on her face as Emily moved back and forth between her and Draco moaning. Mike was seated at the foot of Hermione's bed. She began to move and wake up.

« Hermione ! » Said Mia and Emily

« Hermione is awake ! » Shouted Mike to the others who ran quickly

« Sorry guys .. » said Hermione after Mia is straightened her cushions « I let him get me. I should have remained hidden. »

« It's my fault, Hermione. Excuse me ... » said Emily

« No Emily ! » Hermione said softly. « it's only mine. If I had listened to you ... »

« Don't be silly. » Mike began giving her a glass of water. « We're just glad your okey. Here. »

« Thanks to putting on brave face for me, but I know I'm not okey. I feel empty and without power ... »

« Don't worry, » Mia reassured her, « We'll figure it out ! »

« We're not going to let you down, Mya. We'll save you. » Said Jayden with a big smile taking his hand, « just hold on until then... »

Hermione nodded softly, then feeling her eyes close, she asked quickly.

« Dray how is he ?

And she closed her eyes. But she had heard what Kevin had told him, he was fine.

« Oh no ! She's falling back to sleep ! » Said Mia

« Hermione ! » Mike shouted and ran away when he saw she was not responding

The others followed him quickly. He had taken his samurai sword and was headed for the crack by which Splitface had fled. He considered Hermione as his little sister and he will not let a Nighlock hurt him. Especially since he promised to protect her

« Nighlock ! Come on, you coward ! » He shouted at the crack, « you can't do that to Hermione, do you hear me ? » He finished by attacking the wall

« Stop ! » Said Kevin coming up to him and taking the samurai sword from his hands

« Calm down ! » Mia got angry too, « That won't do anything ! »

« Mia is right Mike ! » Said Emily, stopping in front of the latter. She had also run so far

« Then what should we do ? Tell me. What should we do?! We are not going to stay there doing nothing when we promised Mentor to protect her! »

« Mike ! » Jayden shouted as he arrived

But, he was stopped in his race by Deker, a man half-Nighlock, half-human who appeared from nowhere.

« You ! » Said Jayden

« It seems I have bad timing. » Just replied the lonely man. « I was hoping we could finally duel but you are obviously preoccupied. »

« If you know that, then go away ! I don't have time for your games, stranger ! » Scolded Jayden by joining his teammates.

« There is one way for humans like you to enter the Netherworld. »

« Really ? » Mike asked

« Tell it to us ! » Exigea Emily

« Simply trade your human existence to become a Nighlock ... Willingly give yourself over to them and pass through the gate.

« Wait ! » Said the red ranger. « Are you saying you made that choice ? »

« I don't remember how it happened to me, but I'm living proof it can be done ! » Deker replied « I welcome you to it, then you can fight in ways that no living human can. It'll make our impending duel even more glorious. » And he left.

« Become a Nighlock ? » Said Mia

Shiba House, Hermione and Drago's Room

Hermine had not moved since she had fallen asleep and the mentor was worried that she would turn pale more and more. She began to move without waking up. Mentor hoped even more that the rangers would succeed in destroying this Nighlock.

« Hang on Mya ... »

Back to the Rangers

« I'll do it ! » Said suddenly Mike advancing towards the wall

« Wait, it's our mission to save the entire world, we can't just ... » tried Jayden

« Then you stay behind ! » The green ranger replied « Hermione is the best of us, she has the sweetest most caring spirit. I won't let that Nighlock take it. »

« No Mike ! » Intervened Emily, « if anyone here has to do it it's me ! I am the only one at fault! She interposed between me and that Nighlock ... She protected me ... It is up to me to sacrifice myself to save her. »

« I know how much you care about Hermione, we all do. But remember it's our duty to protect and save the many... Mike cut Kevin

« The only one I want to save right now is Hermione ! » Shouted Mike, annoyed

« But Mike » Emily told him, « Kevin wasn't wrong. Hermione would tell us not to think about her. She would tell us all that her life is less important than that of the innocents »

« But now, she's the only one I want to save ! » Mike repeated, « and I'll do whatever it takes ! »

« But we also need to save all those other poor people in the hospital ! » Intervene Mia, « I'll go with you and Emily !

« No ! We are a team » said the leader, « we'll all go ! »

They began to advance towards the fissure when Antonio arrived by shouting to them to wait.

« The mentor told me you guys were there » he said

« Antonio ? » Said Jayden surprised

« I think I may be able to draw that Nighlock back through the gap »

« Really ? » Asked Mike, « how ? »

« It will take a lot of symbol power » ends Antonio on the way to the CrustaZord, « And the ClawZord »

He placed the ClawZord ten meters from them and then turned back away. He revealed the power symbol of life while the others made it also thanks to their swords. They repeated it several times until they finally managed to activate it completely. At the same time, Splitface was thrown out of the crack. He was struck by the giant CrustaZord and landed at the foot of the concrete wall

« Whoa whoa ! What kinf od ride is it ?! He shouted, « what's going on ? Oh what is that ? » He finally asked, seeing the Mega ClawZord.

« That's my buddy ClawZord ! » Antonio shouted at him, he is new in town ! » He ended up very serious

« But I was in the Netherworld, how did you get me here ? »

« It's simple » explained the Spanish, « when we came in contact, I marked you with a symbol. The same symbol I've been working with to program the ClawZord. »

« What ? » Furiously exclaimed the Nighlock, « You marked me ?! »

« Yeah ! » Laughed Antonio, and after I finished programming the ClawZord, I just need the other rangers to help me activate him. Once we did that, I knew you'd be drawn out of the Netherworld just like a magnet. And it worked like a charm. »

« This is outrageous ! I refuse to believe you can beat like this ! » Shouted Splitface. « No, no, no ! »

« Shut your mouths ! » spit out Mike. « You're going to pay for what you did to Hermione ! »

« It's time to end this ! » said Mia

« Destroy him ! » added Emily

« We're going to take back every spirtit you've stolen ! » finished Kevin

« Enough talk ! » said Jayden holding up his samuraizer

« It's time to light you up ! » smiled Antonio

« Like this ! » said the Nighlock, sending several explosive offensives

The rangers morphed and avoided the attack jumping above the flames.

« BARRACUDA BLADE ! » shouted Antonio, attacking

« BODY SWARM ! » Nothing happens and the rangers kicked him. « What ? Why can I do the Body Swarm ? »

« Get with the program ! » You've been marked ! »

« I'm marking all of you for demolition ! »

« It's time to pay ! » Said Mike

« No, it's not ! Later ! »

« You won't get away this time ! » Shouted Kevin « HYDRO BOW ! »

« SKY FAN ! » Attacked Mia in turn. The Nighlock fell to the ground.

« FOREST SPEAR ! » Said Mike by swinging it in the air. « alley oop ! »

« EARTH SLICER ! » Intervened Emily. The Nighlock made a free fall

« FIRE SMASHER ! » Jayden's attack was the fatal attack and the monster exploded. First form defeated.

* * *

 _Hermione was with Harry and Ron in a beautiful deserted and huge field. They all enjoyed each other joyfully._

 _« I am so good here with you boys ! » She said to them by hugging them_

 _« We too Mione, we too ! » Said Harry_

 _« I missed you so much ! »_

 _« We know Hermione honey ! » Ron said to her, « you were very brave »_

 _« We're still going to have to be separated, but listen to this ... » Harry began, « You are the most intelligent and the smartest witch I know. You are strong and courageous. We are very proud of you »_

 _« But now you have to go back into the world of the living and kill Voldemort that's clear ? » Ron ends up taking her by the shoulders_

 _« But I want to stay with you ! »_

 _« You can't but don't forget we love you ! » They cried disappearing_

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked around and turned to Mentor smiling.

« Welcome back ! Glad to see you again ! » Said Mentor with a big smile

« Me too Mentor, me too ! » She said laughing

Two hours later

« Come on ! » Said Hermione dragging Emily in the corridor

« But wait ! What's up ? » Asked the yellow ranger, « Draco is on the other side ! »

« Yes, but I want to show you something ! »

« Oh ! » Said Emily entering the dojo, « but what is all this ? »

« SURPRISE ! » Screamed all the others, « HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! »

« Are you surprised ? » Asked Kevin. Emily nodded with a big smile

« It's from your sister ! » Said Mike giving him an envelope, « Hermione thought ... »

« No Mike ! » Contradicted this last « we thought that if your sister gave you her new it would please you. We have taken the liberty of writing to her. »

"Happy birthday my darling sister ! Miss you heaps ! All my love, Serena," Emily read. « Oh thank you Mike, thank you Mione ! »

« And what's a birthday without a cake ? » Said Antonio hiding her eyes

« ClawZord ? » Surprised Kevin, reading the written inscription with the frosting

« It's his birthday too ! » Said Antonio, who was followed by ClawZord's chirping that seemed to nod

« Oh ok ! »

Hermione burst out laughing and Emily followed her. The laugh was communicative because everyone else laughed too.

« Emily » called Hermione « I have a gift for you too ! I was going to buy the one I had planned today but with the events I have not been able to buy it. So I hope you like it. »

In saying this, Hermione slowly pulled out her wand and recited a formula. A beautiful pendant with a yellow and black monkey appeared in Emily's hand.

« This pendant will protect you from minor spells that Nighlock or any creature can send you. I don't know if it is as effective as it is claimed but it is the only thing I can offer you that can be useful in the future. »

« Oh Hermione ! He is beautiful ! Thank you ! » Exclaimed the young blonde, jumping into Hermione's arms, who laughed. « We also wanted to give you a welcome gift. »

« But as we have not found too much opportunity to give it to you before. » Continued Mike

« And also to apologize for misjudging you ! » Said Kevin

« And to have very bad behavior, don't forget it Kevin ! » Added Mia

« Here. » Said Antonio giving a small package to Hermione

Hermione frowned and opened it gently. Inside the package was a small box that she opened quickly. Tears came to her eyes. A small bracelet with small engravings of all the Zord animals of the Rangers.

« There's Lion, Dragon, Bear, the Turtle and the Monkey ... » showed Antonio, « wait ! I'm not here ! » He pulled out his Morpher and remedied the problem. « And the Octopus. »

« Thank you ! » Said Hermione with tears in her eyes, « you guys are the best ! »

« No, Hermione ! » Jayden started, « Mike is right. You're the best. »

Hermione smiled at Mike and Jayden continued:

« We are just so happy to see you are okey. Today victory really is ours »

« Who wants cake ? » Asked Mia taking the knife

« Oh ... uh ... you make me a cake ? », stammered Emily,

« No... Sorry ... » Mia replied, « We got this cake at the bakery »

« I understand ! We were very busy ! » The blonde replied, thinking of the birthday room « Let's dig in »

« Blow up your candles ! » Said Kevin

« Make a wish first ! »

« Yeaaaah ! » Everyone shouted after the girl had blown her candles

Emily opened the rest of her gifts and they were all able to eat cake. Hermione cut a share for Draco, although he was unlikely to eat it. She warned the others that she was going to see how he was and left with a big smile. Arriving in the corridor, she had a bad feeling, but thinking that she exaggerated, she kept her when she opened the door, it was to see a terrifying spectacle. A man, whom she recognized as Yaxley, was raising a knife over her cousin's belly. She dropped the plate she had in her hands and sharply waved her broken glass sound had stopped the Death Eater in his tracks. He turned to the door and saw a young woman whom he did not recognize. Indeed, Hermione had not put the spell back, so she was still in her true appearance. He looked up and down and smiled a perverse smile.

« How pretty she is ! » He said

« Let go your knife, Yaxley ! » Said Hermione in a clear yet polar voice, « before I did something regrettable for you »

« You know my name, young girl. » He started, « but I don't know yours.

« I said pose your knife ... NOW ! » She shouted

« Who do you think you are ! » Yaxley nodded, « I don't get orders from a Mudblood ! »

« I am of the noble and great lineage of the Blacks ! I don't allow you ! » Fought back Hermione, « plus I want to tell you that I'm a Death Eater ! » Hermione said, squinting and raising her sleeve.

« I ... I ... Why a Death Eater is here? »

« You're gonna get out of here before I get upset and you'll tell Master to go somewhere else if I am clear ? »

« I ... STUPEFY ! » Yaxley shouted

Hermione was too surprised to fight back and found herself stupefied. She couldn't move. She saw the most terrifying sight she had ever seen. The Death Eater attacked Draco with a knife. He cut him everywhere and broke a few ribs with magic and his arm, and she could do nothing. She saw Draco's blood squirt everywhere ... It was too much for her. She concentrated and let out her magic that rescued her and threw Yaxley against the wall. She made sure he didn't remember his meeting with her, insofar as she knew he would tell all to his master. His own knife was caught in his thigh. She got up gently. She was very angry. Attacking relatives of her was an insult to her and she made it a personal affair.

She approached Yaxley and gave him a large slap that half stunned him. She slowly removed the knife from her thigh so that he could feel the pain and threw it away. She quickly pulled out her wand and ... Nothing ... She had just been thrown against the wall again. This time, her strength left her : she had seriously bumped her head and everything revolved around her. She still had time to see Yaxley given yet another stab at Draco before falling into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, she saw that the night was well advanced. Growing up slowly, she remembered the events that had occurred a few hours before. She quickly turned to him and autopsied. Looking better, she noticed that she had been mistaken. That she had fainted only a few minutes. She approached quickly and sought the essence of dictame to close his wounds. Not finding it, she used the spell of attraction. She applied it to all the cuts and especially to his wound to the belly. She panicked. The wound in the belly was too deep. She thought.

Hermione Point of View

I had to find a solution if not his wound to the stomach would kill him. The essence of Dictame did not work and on top of that, he had lost too much blood. And he went on. I then tried the spells that Madam Pomfrey had taught me when I volunteered to help her. I did the spell to make a bandage appear. It became red as soon as it surrounded it. Panicked, I took it away. I had to put him back in my hand, because the magic only worsened his wound. But yes I'm fool ! The blade had to be magical since it came from a Death Eater. I ran into the bathroom to look for wire in the first aid kit. Nothing. I sweated now. I checked Drake's pulse. I pressed harder. Nothing ! I then gave him a cardiac massage which was enough to restore his heart. Unfortunately, he began spitting blood and convulsing. I had to calm him or he was going to die ... I put him on the side to prevent him from stifling. He was conscious now and was crying while spitting blood. It was anything but good and I was starting to lose him I saw it. His already very white complexion became cadaveric ... Breathe ... Breathe ...

« Draco, don't move ! » I say to him

Idiot ! Of course he will not move : he is dying mad fool ! I ran to the living room to see the Rangers. I knew they were still there but I needed Ji. When she saw me coming covered in blood, Emily dropped what she had in her hand and opened her eyes wide with terrified eyes.

« Hermione, what is this ... »

« Not now Emily ! Where is Ji ? » I asked him kindly

« With others still in the dojo... »

I left without thanking her and she followed me. I called Ji watching the others do the pitfalls. He turned his attention to me, like the others.

« Hermione, but ... »

« All that blood ... » said Mia eyes bulging

« It's yours ? » Mike asked

Everyone was talking at the same time while Draco was dying. I put two fingers on m y mouth and gave a shrill whistle.

« Ji, I must have enough to sew a wound now ! » I ordered the Mentor, who nodded as he ran away

« Mia, go take a bowl and fill the water ! » »

« Right now... »

« Emily, in the kitchen next to my cauldron, there are several bottles of potions. Bring me back the regeneration of blood and that of Poussos. Ah and also a sleepless dream potion. Not two. »

« And what do we do ? » Mike asked

« Go and get me antiseptics and the medication you brought back this morning when I was unconscious. »

« Good ! » And he ran off.

« Antonio! Get me salts so I can keep Draco awake. And you two ! » I turned to Kevin and Jayden, « get me some clothes for Draco and some sheets for the bed ! EXECUTION ! » I shouted when I saw they were not moving.

They left quickly and I quickly returned to my room and saw that Mia was already there with her basin of water. She was waiting for me.

« Thank you, Mia ... »

« Hermione ... »

« Not now, please ... »

« You need help ? » She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder

« Willingly ! Hold on well the show is not beautiful. »

And indeed, the show was not beautiful. Draco had stopped convulsing but his wounds had reopened. In some, you could even see the bones so deep they were. His left arm had an odd shape and his wound in the belly seemed to open more and more. His rib cage was also flattened. Fortunately, his lungs had not been touched.

« But what do others do ?! » I angered violently while undressing Draco while Mia was doing his best to clean the skin of the blonde

« Hermione, here are the potions ... » Emily had just come in. She had seen the state of Drake

« All right, put them there beside me on the coffee table and go get Mike. He must bring me some antiseptic. »

« All right, Hermione. » Emily ran away

« I could not sew the wounds until I disinfect. Even if it is with a magic blade, the ambient air can still infect it ... »

« Hermione calm down ! » Mia told me, turning to me, « if you don't breathe a little more, you risk not being able to save him ... »

« You're right ... » I took a deep breath.

I smiled and helped her to clean the skin of my cousin with fresh water. Mike and Emily finally arrived and I was able to start my work. I disinfected thoroughly and I saw Drake's face contracting under the pain. Ji, whom I had not seen coming in, handed me the thread and the needle and came out surely with the others. As I was about to start, Antonio brutally opened the door, startling me. I turned to him and began to shout at him when he said,

« I have the salts ! »

« Thank you, now will join the others. I only need Mia for now. »

« Very good. By the way, why don't you use magic ? »

« Go out Tonio ! Go. Out. »

I watched Mia who was ready to help me if something slipped and put the salts under Drake's nose. The latter was going to try to straighten up but my hands prevented him from going further in his movement.

« All right, Drake. » I whispered as I watched him, « it's going to hurt a bit, but I want that as soon as I ask you, I want you to recite to me the recipe of the Draught of the Living Death. You don't have to stop talking, ok ? »

He nodded with difficulty, and I gave him the start. I felt him rushing when the needle came in and out of his skin, but he continued in his trembling voice. Mia had to put the salts back under her nose so that he would not fall back. When I finished after more than two hours, I bandaged him with magic and administered the potions to him. The first was Blood-Replenishing Potion. I saw then with relief that it resumed fairly quickly colors. Then, after having made his broken arm disappear, I gave him the Skele-Gro potion so that during the night his arm would grow back. Then, right after, I gave her the Potion for Dreamless Sleep.

Mia left with the water basin. I dragged Draco to change the sheets the boys had given me and I changed Draco in his turn. I rested him under the blankets and kissed him on the forehead. I went towards the exit when I heard Drake thanks me. I smiled and went out. I moved quickly to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for me. I raised my hand as I entered, a sign that I needed a few more minutes. My hands full of blood trembled and my breathing accelerated. I needed to calm down and nothing that others would tell me would work. I saw my cauldron and my ingredients. I had to quickly make this Draught of Peace before really blow a fuse. The others were worried, I could see. Especially Jayden. His gaze was fixed on me. I saw Mia speak in Kevin's ear and looked at me. She must surely tell him. They all had to talk about Draco and myself.

After more than 20 minutes to do this cursed potion, I drank it. I felt at once my muscles relaxed and my hands stopped trembling. I apologized to the others for spoiling the birthday party and went straight to the shower where I rubbed the skin hard to remove the dried blood. When I went out, I saw that I had forgotten to take my things. Sighing, I draped myself with a towel and went out. I bumped into someone. I raised my head. Jayden. I blushed furiously and apologized as I left my room. I put my nightie, checked one last state of Draco and reassured, I fell asleep. The next 24 hours were going to be decisive on his health.

The day after this attack, Hermione had thrown several protective spells in addition to the symbols as the latter did not seem to have any effect on the . She had also taken care of Draco who was beginning to move. Nevertheless it was not the next day or the days that followed that he awoke to the dismay of Hermione who was waiting for that.

She had to wait a week before he opened his eyes. Mia, had proposed to watch him in turn to rest a little. In fact, she had had very little sleep to be able to take care of him, to administer the potions he needed, to change his bandages and to change it. It was Mia who, that morning, came into the kitchen and said gently to Hermione:

« He is awake. »


	8. Chapter 7 : The Tengen Gate

« He is awake. »

When she heard that, a beautiful smile clung to her lips and she ran to see him. The others followed her but with less energy.

« Drake ! » Hermione whispered, smiling

« Mya ! » Said Draco trying to get into a sitting position. Hermione helped him.

« How are you feeling ? »

« Good, but I have a pain in ribs ... »

« It's normal Drake ... Hold on that » said Hermione giving him a potion, « it will alleviate the pain »

« Mya » started Draco after drinking, « who are these people behind you ? »

Hermione turned around frowning and jumped when she noticed the others. She shook her head and made seven chairs appear for them to sit down.

« I present to you the Power Rangers Samurai and their Mentor » said Hermione smiling, « this is Mia, Emily, Antonio, Mike, Kevin, Jayden and finally Mentor Ji ! » She finally pointed out who she was calling. Everyone made a small sign when she called them. « Guys, this is Draco Lucius Malfoy ! »

Nice to meet you ! Said Drake with a smile

« We too » The others said

« I knew you had helped Mya to save me » said Draco, « thank you ! »

« Well... not exactly. It was she who did all the work, we went to get her what she asked. » Said Emily, smiling softly, « only Mia stayed with her to help her. »

« You exaggerate Em '! » Hermione replied blushing, « without you I would not have arrived. »

« Ah Mya I recognize you there ! » Tried to laugh Draco, « still modest ... »

« Draco »Hermione began darkly, « you have to tell me who put you in the state I found you in this forest and why »

« I... »

« Don't be scared ! » "Gently added the pink ranger in a soft voice," « you are safe here. »

« You can trust us ! » Said Emily

Draco turned to Hermione and she smiled, nodding her head gently. She took his hand and kissed it in support. This gesture didn't go unnoticed to Jayden who frowned ... He did not like this boy. He was persuaded that he was like his father. Lucius Malfoy had harmed his Mya, so why would his son not be able to do the same? Also, they both seemed very close and he did not like it either ...

He looked at the other Rangers. Kevin didn't seem to like him at the sight of his head. He had indeed frowned and crossed his arms, a sign that he was eager to know this famous story in order to judge whether it was trustworthy.

He turned his gaze towards the girls. Emily and Mia seemed to trust him and didn't seem suspicious at all. He didn't understand why they were reacting like that when he was wearing the Dark Mark.

 _I will never understand girls ..._

He turned to the others. Mike and Antonio waited and did not seem suspicious either ... But Kevin and he were the only ones to feel the danger that emanated from this boy ? He concentrated on the said boy when he saw that he was going to open his mouth.

« When ... » began Draco

But he was cut off by the Sensor Gap which made him jump and look at Hermione. She shook her head as all the others came out of the room. She removed the chairs and begged him to continue.

« When you left to the end of year ball, the Master was furious. He thought I knew from the beginning who you were and he didn't appreciate it. Although I told him I did not know anything at all, he tortured me and then asked Father to put me up in the dungeons of the manor to punish me. There, during I don't know how long, I was only entitled to water and stale bread. Then one day, Wormtail went downstairs to feed me as always. I was hiding so he didn't find me. I knocked him out and by some miracle I managed to escape. But by the time I was able to go out, I knew that an attack of Death Eaters had taken place.

« So what ? I don't understand... »

« They had attacked a Muggle kindergarten, Mya. And before me, they brought them to the dungeon. I didn't want to leave them, you understand ? Then I went back downstairs, I hid the wand I had taken from Wormtail and I got back into my corner. They didn't ask questions when they saw him ... They pushed the poor little children violently, grabbed Wormtail by the hair and went out. »

« Knowing you had to try to calm the little ones ... »

« Not at all ! You don't know me well ! » Said the former Slytherin with a haughty look

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! » Said Hermione, squinting

« Okay, okay ... Yes I did my best to free them and calm them down. I still had the wand so I opened the cell and one by I made them out. Unfortunately, Bellatrix arrived and she caught me. She then tortured me and recalled my father who gave me a good correction ... And ... In front of me the Death Eaters attacked the little ones ... They tortured them with magic but also with magical weapons and not magic .. There was blood everywhere and they were crying ... But ... But I could not do anything and ... and ... »

Draco had begun to sob and cry at the same time as Hermione. She took him in his arms and lay down beside him. For a moment he wept in his arms under the caresses of Hermione who was trying to calm him down. She remembered her vision that she had had several weeks rather and wept even more ... She had witnessed the scene and could not do anything ... When she looked at Draco she saw that he was asleep. She replaced it correctly on the cushions and left the room. She was angry with herself but especially against the Death Eaters who were becoming more and more cruel. She was angry at what they had done to her cousin and her poor Muggle kids who had not asked for anything and were too small to know how to completely align three words correctly.

Thinking about it, her tears redoubled and her anger increased even more. Her anger was such that his magic emanated directly from her trembling body. It looked like an aura had encircled her. She walked over to the dojo and passed Ji, who looked at her anxiously. She took a wooden sword and began to train. Her blows were faster and faster and louder as she let her magic and tears come out. She was fighting someone who was invisible. Against the Death Eaters, against Malfoy, against Voldemort. She swung the sword and wept bitterly. Magic always escaped a little more. Her hair formed a halo around her and in her hands were formed two balls of fire which she sent on a motionless mannequin that exploded. She raised her hands above her head and created a big ball of energy. The wind rose in the house. It looked like a cyclone was forming in the Shiba House dojo. She had to calm down otherwise she would destroy the house, but she could not do it anymore ... The aura around her disappeared and her body stopped trembling. But, big problem .. She began to panic what amplified the ball of energy ... She drew back, frightened ... How was she going to destroy it?

Ji stood motionless and looked at her. One would have said that he was indifferent to what was happening before his eyes ... The attack of the Nighlocks seemed to be a very small problem compared to what he saw. Hermione's magic was released but she could no longer control it. The disadvantage of great powers ... When he saw that panic increased the loss of control, he approached her.

« Mya ! » He shouted to the girl, « you have to regain control or you risk killing us ! »

« I know but ... but I can't! » She replied frightened

« Have confidence ! I know you can do it ! »

Hermione nodded and hardly approached the ball of energy she had created and touched her.

Rangers PdV

The rangers entered the drawing-room, and what they saw terrified them. A Hermione and a Mentor before an enormous ball of energy that would explode from minute to minute. And a cyclone in the house. The furniture began to fly and turn in the air, and they had trouble walking without flying too.

« But what is that ? » Cried Kevin

« I don' know but it makes me goose bumps ! » Also shouted Mike

« It seems like magic ! » Said or rather shouted Mia

« Hermione ! » Mia and Emily screamed as they started to run when they saw her throwing herself against the wall when she touched the ball of energy

« Don't move ! » Jayden ordered, « Mya is losing control of her powers and it can be dangerous ! »

Then they saw Hermione getting up with difficulty and heading for the energy ball. But Mentor stopped her and told her something. She nodded and positioned herself in front of the source of the cyclone. She narrowed her eyes and began to scream. Her power was too great and she could no longer get rid of what she had created herself. They quickly saw the drops of sweat that appeared on Hermione's face. It began to weaken and the giant orb was still growing. The girl opened her eyes and caught it on both sides. The ball could be seen gradually reabsorbed until the witch could hold it between her forefinger and thumb. Then, sighing with relief and fatigue, she crushed him with her fingers.

General point of view

The furniture fell on the floor and Hermione turned to Ji who nodded his head of satisfaction. They both turned to the rangers who looked at them as relieved.

« I promise I will never huff you anymore ! » Said quickly Kevin

« Hermione, what was that ? » Mike asked

« Nothing at all Mike, nothing at all ! » Hermione replied with a semi-nervous, semi-sobbing laugh

« Don't worry about that, Rangers. » Cut Ji, « the Nighlock attack ? »

« That moogers, this time. » Said Jayden sitting down with a dark mine

« I don't know what to do ! » Mia exclaimed as she walked towards the ottomans to sit down, « We fought so hard. But the Sanzu River keeps seeping into our world ! »

« I can't believe this is happening ! » Added Mike walking around the room

« What esle we can do ? We've beaten the Nighlocks every time ! » Emily complained in turn, which earned her an empty look of Jayden

« We can't think about winning or losing Emily » then told her the young man

« You have to believe in yourselves and keep fighting ! » Said Hermione, stealing the words from Jayden's mouth. He sniggered and pulled her by her side to sit down.

« Hermione is right, »Kevin sighed, « We can't give up no matter what. »

« I'm glad to hear that » Ji said as he approached the coffee table that served as a map when an attack took place. « Because I may have found something that could help us. »

« The black box ?! » Jayden and Hermione exclaimed, turning to the mentor. « Ji, we can't ! » finished Jayden

« What is it ? » Asked Mia

« A magic talisman » Hermione began cutting Ji, who gave her an angry look, « created by the very first red ranger. It is said that it can unite the symbols power of all the rangers into one. »

« Okey, cool ! So let's fire it up ! » Said Mike as if it was obvious

« It's not as simple as that, Mike ... » Hermione replied softly with a tight smile

« The ranger never finished the tasliman ... » Jayden finished watching Mentor

« Many have tried. » the latter completed, « but none have the skill and power to complete it »

« What about Antonio » said timidly Emily. « He is a tech whiz »

« Yeah ! », Mike continued, « I mean the guy has program the Zord like it was a coffee maker ! »

« But the black box is not a Zord » Hermione whispered. Only Jayden heard him and gently nodded his head as he tightened his shoulder

« But he doesn't have mastery power of symbols like we do. » Kevin objected. « You know how much it drains us each time we use it ! »

« Kevin is right » Jayden nodded. « Try to transfer even a few of our symbol powers in the box could destroiy him. I can't ask him to do this »

« Jayden » Emily spoke to the leader, « none of us want Antonio get hurt, but ... »

« We're talking about saving the human race. » continued Mia

« If he's willing » Mike added. « Give him a shot »

« Ok » finally said Jayden nodding after watching everyone

« First » concluded Ji, « you must retrieve the black box. « For generations, it has been protected by the guardians of... »

« The Tengen Gate ! » Hermione exclaimed happily as she got up

« Yes ! » Smiled Ji

The rangers nodded and went off to prepare. Hermione went straight to the room to see if Draco was alright. He snored like a blessed one and it made Hermione laughing, who went back into the living room. Ji walked towards her.

« You should go too, Mya » Said Ji

« But I have to... »

« I'll watch your cousin for the time you'll be there. I think that seeing Daisuke will do you the greatest good. »

« You think ? » Asked Mya with a little girl's voice

« Yes, Mya. He could give you very good advice as in the past with your mother. »

« Thank you, Ji ! » Said Hermione smiling

She went to look for her pearl bag and stuffed her Zord Lion into it. She hung on her waist and then kissed Draco on the forehead and went to see the rangers. She slowly approached Jayden, who was alone outside and frightened him when he turned and grabbed her hands that she had stretched out.

« It's not easy to surprise ma at these games, Mya »he said softly against the wall « you should know it »

« And you should know that I love to try, »Hermione laughed, looking him in the eye « and one day I'll catch you ! »

« When the Nighlocks invade the earth yes, maybe » laughed Jayden in turn, laying his two forearms on the wall around Mya's head. « I missed you » he said at once, resuming his seriousness

« You too, Jay » Hermione confessed, snuggling in his chest. Jayden closed her arms around her

Jayden kissed Hermione's head and she looked at him. Their faces began gently to approach when Kevin arrived and interrupted their intimate moment. They immediately let go when he arrived and Hermione flushed furiously.

« Jayden, we're all ready » he said unconscious of what had almost happened

« Okey, we come » replied Jayden

« Okay ! « And he went home.

 _Keviiiin !_ Thought Jayden, _two minutes later would have been perfect_

Hermione laughed nervously and approached Jayden. She pulled her tongue out for no reason and pulled his arm inside with a laugh. Jayden shook his head with a smile and followed the woman he loved. They all said goodbye to Ji and, thanks to the symbol of power, they found themselves directly in front of the Tengen Gate.

« This is the Tengen Gate ? » Mike exclaimed. « It's just a big wood thing ! »

« A little respect, will you ? » Scolded Hermione, « it's very ancient and ten times more sacred than you ! » She finished pulling her tongue

« Hey ! » Laughed Mike giving her a shot in the shoulder

Hermione jumped on his back and ruffled his hair. They both laughed. Jayden felt a puff of jealousy seeing them so close.

« Stop now you two ! » He said in a harsher voice than he wished, « The Tengen Gate is a important part of rangers history, Mike. »

Hermione stepped down from Mike's back and bowed before passing the threshold of the door. They walked a little, then stopped in front of a stone monument.

« This commemorates where the first Samurai ranger battled the Nighlock army » explained Jayden

« They say the Sanzy River flooded the entire city. », said Emily

« What happened ? » Mike asked

« The rangers defeated them cause they never gave up. » Kevin explained, « and they took their training seriously »

« I see that you have learned your lessons well ! » Hermione mocked

« Very funny ! » Kevin said sarcastically but nevertheless with a smile

« They certainly did » Said a grave voice, « Although, the legends tell us that the green ranger was a bit of prankster »

« No way ? » Said Mike with a smile

Apparently, he drove the Blue Ranger crazy but they were still the best of friends. » Said an old man while the six teenagers bowed before him. « I am Daisuke, the elder guardian. Welcome to the Tengen Gate. Your Mentor advised us that you were coming. Please ! » He finished by leaving the way free to let them pass

Hermione and Jayden stood back as the others moved forward. Jayden was looking at the stone monument while Hermione was talking to Daisuke

« Mya, it's a pleasure to see you again after all these years ! » Daisuke said bowing to her

« Me too Daisuke ! » Hermione replied doing the same. « I always felt very well here. And I have always mastered all my powers. »

« It's normal. This place is a place of peace where you have always been able to feel your powers better and sorceress and rangers. Ji told me about your problem, but we'll discuss it later, young ranger. A penny for your thoughts, Jayden ? » He said turning to the latter

« It's nothing » politely replied the red ranger with a smile

« You haven't told them you secret, have you ? »

« They're my friends, Daisuke » Jayden replied as Hermione approached him. « I don't like lying to them,but... »

« I'm sorry, Jayden » said the guard, putting his hand on his shoulder. « But it is your responsability to be the red ranger. »

« I know. I don't fail them »

They began to walk slowly to join the others. Hermione knew the secret of Jayden. But she had promised not to tell anyone and she would respect that promise. The burden that Jayden was wearing was less heavy since he had she. They finally joined the others and Hermione headed for Kevin and Mia. They were both in front of a magnificent fresco.

« It's an old folk tale » she began. « is that Daisuke ? » The latter nodded. « A young woman made a deal with the Nighlock King to save the life of her beloved. But the king tricked her and turned them both into Nighlock. »

« It sur sounds like something a nighlock would do » Said Kevin

« The King took away the man's memory » continued Daisuke. « crusing him to wander the earth alone forever »

« It's strange », said Mia. « It's almost as if I met this woman before. »

Hermione smiled sadly. This story had always saddened her. She turned to Daisuke, who asked a young guard to get the black box. Everyone sat on the floor and the old guardian placed the talisman in the middle of the circle. Hermione could feel the power that emanated from the Box.

« The black box » the guardian began, « the most powerful samurai weapon ever conceived »

Jayden took her in his hands and looked at her attentively.

« Few even know of its existence. » continued Daisuke

« Thank you Daisuke » thanked Jayden. « I shall protect it with my life. »

Then the tea began to be prepared, but Daisuke shared his fears with the red ranger.

« I hope your friend can program it. With each passing day the nighlock grow presence grows stronger. I fear that soon this sacred place will be corrupte by their evil. »

« Don't worry, Daisuke » Hermione interjected « I won't allow this sanctuary that I have so loved little will be given to the forces of evil »

« You came here little ? » Asked Kevin

« Yes » said Hermione, « my mother often took me there because I often had trouble controlling my powers. »

« But you don't have a school in London for magic? » Asked Mia

« Mya was not talking about her powers as a witch » Jayden interjected

« What powers are you talking about, Hermione ? » Asked Emily

« She talks about her Ranger Samurai powers » finally said Daisuke when Hermione remained silent

« You mean that ... » started Mike

« Yes, my mother was a samurai ranger » said Hermione with a smile

« But I never heard of a sixth samurai in the archives » said Kevin

« It's normal Kevin » said Jayden, « Ji preferred to hide her existence thanks to a power symbol when Mya was passed for dead. »

« But why ? » Asked the pink ranger frowning

« To hide myself definitively until You-Know-Who disappear » Hermione replied simply with a smile

« All that Mya has of her mother's legacy on the samurai side is her Zord » said Jayden with a slight smile. « besides what form does he have now ? » He asked, turning to Mya

Mya smiled widely and let out her Zord. The same Zord as Jayden came out of the bag of pearl under the eyes of others.

« What color do you have? » Mike asked. « red ? But what about Jayden ? »

« No, actually it's a little more complicated than that, Mike » said Hermione taking her Zord in her hands. « I'm basically a living black box, in some sorts. » She added

« I don't understand » said Emily

« The young Mya is a Ranger that has no precise color. » » Explained Daisuke « she has the choice. She can use all power symbols and her Zord can change shape whenever she wants. If she decides to use fire, her Zord will be the Lion and her color will be red. If she decides, on the contrary, to use the water, her color will be blue and her Zord will be the Dragon. It's called the Gryffindor Ranger because all rangers were brave and strong. Moreover, this line of ranger is made only of sorcerer who belonged to the house Gryffindor. And no one has broken that rule. »

« But it seems totally unbelievable and impossible ! » Said Kevin, with big eyes

« Yes, but that's the truth, look » said Hermione holding her Zord Origami Lion in the hand that folded and unfolded to form the same Zord Origami Dragon

« Wow ! » Said Mike

« It's awesome ! » Exclaimed Emily

« You can fight with us ! » Said Mia

Hermione looked at Jayden and smirked. She silently asked her Zord Origami to resume the form of the fire and put it back in her bag. She smiled at the others and turned her attention back to Daisuke, who frowned at her. He knew what she and Jayden had thought but he said nothing.

« And now » he said after a few minutes of silence. « Let us drink tea together. »

Everyone delicately took a cup

« ... to honor the ancient rangers and for good fortune in battle »

Everyone raised his glass in front of him and then Jayden started drinking. Suddenly, he violently let go of his cup, holding his throat and fell to the ground.

« Jayden ! » Screamed the two Mia-Mya together

« Arghhh, the..drink is ... poisoned » said Jayden with difficulty still holding his throat

« Daisuke » suddenly said a guard on arrival, « there are Nighlocks in the garden ! »

« Nighlocks ? » Cried Kevin

« We can't leave Jayden ! » Said Mia pointing to Jayden

« Don't worry, go ahead ! » Said Hermione, « I stay with him »

« But... »

« Go ! »

The rangers left quickly, while Hermione stayed with Jayden. She put her head on her lap and put her hands on both sides of her head.

« Mya, what are you doing ? » Asked Jayden with difficulty

« I try to heal you » Mya replied as if it were obvious

« No ... Keep your strength for ... »

« For nothing at all now shut up, I try to concentrate ... »

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to feel her healing power. She would almost be able to look after him when a shrill and disagreeable voice reached her ears.

« What a joke ?! » Octoroo exclaimed. « Seriously ? Tou're going to fight my black magic with a dried mushroom and a stupid witch power ? »

Hermione made a pout of misunderstanding when she heard about a mushroom-based potion and then her face brightened when she saw what a guard had brought. She thanked Daisuke gravely and turned to the Nighlock. The man who brought the potion approached the Nighlock but the monster knocked him down. Daisuke stepped forward and spoke furiously:

« Foolish Nighlock ! You're forces were defeated here once before ! And they shall be again ! »

« Hooo Ha Hooo » mocked Octoroo. « You want a piece of me too ! »

« Shut up Nighlock ! » Hermione shouted, putting a hand in front of Jayden's mouth to stop him speaking

« Oh, the little witch ! »

« It's me that you want ! » said Jayden, removing Mya's hand. « Let the Guardians go ! »

« Jayden, no ... »

« Fine by me ! » Said Octoroo. « I just need one thing from you. You're going to show me the symbol you Red rangers use to seal away Master Xandred ! »

Hermione grinned when he said that. She saw gently Jayden got up in a sitting position then standing. He took a few steps and fell backwards. Hermione caught him before he got hurt and helped him to stand up. She had promised Jayden a few nights before, during their small fighting sessions, that she would not put herself in danger for anything. But that was not for nothing. Well ... from her point of view. She turned her head toward the Nighlock who was starting to move forward and smiled at her. He continued to advance and bumped against an invisible wall. She nodded quickly to Daisuke, who understood she was bringing the Red Ranger away from the Nighlock. She walked as fast as possible with Jayden but almost stumbled. She decided to slow down the pace ...

« Jayden, have you ever tried to diet ? » Hermione cried « you weigh heavily ! »

« I ... have .. already .. thought .. » tried to joke Jayden

« Trying to go faster » Hermione still groaned making a grimace

« I do what I can... »

A ray of light touched her arm and exploded the wall on one side. The two friends fell to the ground. Hermione saw Octoroo approaching, looking back. Looking at Jayden, she realized that he was already crawling ahead. She felt Xandred's octopus suddenly raise her and corner her behind her magic scepter. He made her move slowly to the rhythm he imposed on her. Jayden finally came out. Jayden's vision of trying to catch the gravel hurt Hermione. She thought of the other rangers. Were they all right? She did not know.

« Arghhh ! » Jayden groaned more and more by advancing or rather dragging himself on the ground

« It's a simple question, Red Ranger, » said Octoroo. « Just show me the sealing symbol, I'll give you the antidote and it will save us both a lot of grief ! »

Hermione concentrated. She propelled Octoroo away from her and ran to Jayden who had put her back on her back.

« Jay ... Oh Jay ... » she cried, looking at him.

She sighed. She had no choice. She had to protect him. She pulled Jayden's Morpher Samourai out of her pocket and stood up.

« Morpher Samurai ! Go, Go, Samurai ! » Mya shouted

And she traced the symbol of fire and activated it with a circular gesture. She pressed the center button of the Morpher and the magic around her broke. She stood with her fists clenched and arms stretched along her body. Full of small symbols of fire changed her clothes of city in clothes to put away : a tunic of red samurai arriving at the middle of the thighs as well as a black leggings. Boots all red and white gloves with a black band on the curbs appeared to her hands and feet. A black hood with the symbol of power drawn on her forehead, covered her head showing only his turquoise blue eyes. A sword appeared and went towards her. She grabbed it with her right hand, stretching out her arm and putting it in her holster on the left side of her waist. Then her helmet appeared when a bigger symbol of fire power was on her face. She pulled out a black disc from her belt and cocked it on the sleeve of the sword. She grabbed the sword and stroked the blade of her weapon. She pulled her elbow over her shoulder and took the break. Then she turned her sword into an 8 and put it on her wrist. She then raised the sword in the air and cut the air with a dry gesture and raised it above her head.

« Ranger Samurai, ready ! » She said in a trembling voice

« Mya no » Jayden whispered, looking at her but she did not hear it

She rushed to Octoroo, who had risen and began to fight with him. But he practically blocked his attacks. She bent back to make a bridge and swung her legs to kick Octoroo who dropped his scepter. Hermione was back up and began to attack again. She ended by making him lose the balance and turned the black disk of his sword which was transformed. She shouted « Fire Smasher » and pulled out a red disk from her belt, which she hung on. She ran to Octoroo and cut his chest. In contact with the Nighlock, the Fire Smasher became inflamed and wounded even more Octoroo who stepped back.

Antonio, who had just arrived at the Tengen gate, rushed forward and changed. He was going to attack Octoroo when he noticed the red ranger and Jayden at his feet.

« Hey ? »

« You're going to pay for that, witch ! » Octoroo shouted hard to get up

The two rangers looked at each other and then attacked the octopus, which took them by surprise. His tentacles lengthened and surrounded them both. They lifted them into the air and tapped them on the floor with a second time. Antonio managed to cut them off and Mya and he found themselves once again on the ground.

« Antonio ! » Said Mya

« Mya ?! »

« Hey fisherman ! » Shouted Deker

« What are you doing here ? » Asked the Spanish

« Relax ! I'll take care of the Red Ranger from here ! » Said the man by turning into Nighlock

« What ? No ! » Hermione yelled as she got up and ran toward him

But too late. The Nighlock had already left. Mya fell on her knees and uttered a heartbreaking cry that split Antonio's heart:

« JAYDEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! »

Mya began to cry. Her tears quickly became sobbing and she demorpherized. Jayden had been kidnapped and he hadn't his Samurai Morpher anymore to defend him. Mya sobbed more beautifully. Antonio took her in his arms and carried her like a princess. Then he ran as fast as possible towards the others that he also found unconscious. He placed Mya on the floor and raised her chin. Tears filled her face. His heart tightened but he said to her in a firm voice:

« I need you to bring the others back to Shiba House. Can you do it with your magic ? »

« I ... I'll try ... » said Mya rising with difficulty

She levitated the others and pulled out the Morpher. A sob took her throat, but she held it back. She slowly traced the teleportation symbol as if she had trouble remembering it and activating it. They all found themselves in front of the Japanese house. Hermione lowered her head and pulled out her wand. She levitated all the bodies to the infirmary where Ji took charge of them. The latter, before Hermione left, gave her a letter which she took without flinching. She settled in the living room which also served as a meeting and pulled out the Morpher of Jayden.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **It was dark night. Only two people were outside fighting. The sticks clashed together, producing dull noises. A silhouette jumped into the air to avoid the attack of the other and the blow. She manages to hurt her opponent behind the knee, causing him to kneel on the floor.**

 **« Focus, Jayden ! » Said Mya smiling. « this is the first time I see you get caught by something so easy to counter »**

 **« Promise me something » the boy said suddenly, gently taking the young woman's face in her hands**

 **« Everything » replied the old Gryffindor, looking up at her friend**

 **« Don't do anything stupid that could put you in danger ! »**

 **« But... »**

 **« No ! Promise. Me ! » He insisted, sticking his forehead to her**

 **« I promise you Jayden ... » murmured Mya, closing her eyes**

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

« I betrayed him ... I broke my promise. »

Hermione put the Morpher on the coffee table and went to her room. She did not see Antonio watching her. She saw Draco reading a book. He smiled at her and she returned. She sat down beside him and opened the letter.

 _Dear little Amy,_

 _I hope you are well and that you have recovered._

 _I learned thatt your friend Felomay is with you today. He was not very good when he came to join you. But you know, I'm sure you put it back on._

 _However, I am writing this letter because your presence is necessary here at your grandfather's side. He is in bad shape and we know that you can help us to take care of him because we have to take up something that belongs to him. All possible help is needed so that we can save him quickly._

 _Your grandfather is waiting for you here as soon as possible,_

 _Your old and good friend, the one you called as a tree, Apple tree_

 _P.S: your abominable aunt keeps repeating me if you remember the color of the hair of her cat !_

« I didn't understand at all this gibberish ! » Grumbled Drago

« It's because you're not clever ! » Said Mya looking at him

« Well, explain to me ! »

« Very good. Amy is easy. This is an anagram of Mya »

« That I understood, on the other hand, this story of Felomay and all the gibberish, I got nothing ... »

« So ... Felomay is the anagram of Malefoy so it's about you. The Order knew what happened to you. Then he says he knows I've nursed you. »

« But what is this grandfather's story ?

« Grandfather here doesn't mean my father's father but Dumbledore whom I considered my grandfather. And Dumbledore is the grandfather of the Order of the Phoenix. Which means that the Order needs me quickly at the HQ. »

« Is he in bad shape? It means that.. »

« Yes ... the Order is in great trouble. And they want to get something back and they need all the help they need ... »

« Did you understand the message? »

« They want to take back something that belonged to the Order ... But they already have everything ! »

« Calm down ! You'll find you're the best for it ... »

« Order ... Retrieve ... Phoenix ... Dumbledore ..., then suddenly, BUT YES! It's obvious ! »

« What ? »

« They want to retrieve something that belonged to Grandpa ... Except that in this context, Grandpa has the true meaning ... meaning that the Order is trying to recover something that belonged to Dumbledore ... »

« Yes but what ? »

« What, besides the Order of the Phoenix, was very important to Dumbledore? »

« Potter ? »

« No... »

« Muggles ? »

« Continue, you start heating »

« Muggles, born-muggles? » Hermione nodded

« And where do the muggle-borns go ? »

« At school ... »

« Yes sooo .. »

« They want to get back ... Hogwarts? » Draco looked at Mya, skeptical. « Are you sure ? »

« Yes ! Dumbledore wanted his school to be a place of peace so that everyone could study there quietly. When he died, the Dark Lord took control of Hogwarts. That's why all the help is precious. »

« I understand better ... »

« They are waiting for me ... We must go quickly ... »

« Who is Apple ? » Draco asked, looking at Mya, « and the cat's hair ? »

« Apple tree is Severus. But as I often call it Sev ', it is relative to the sap of the tree from which the name apple tree. As for the color of the cat hair, it is a question whether I received the letter. »

« So if I follow you, the abominable aunt ... »

« This is Minerva .. So let's answer this letter. »

Hermione took a piece of parchment and began to write. Draco was reading over his shoulder.

 _Dear Appel Tree_

 _I received your letter. Felomay goes much better and to prevent him from resuming one of his crises, he will come with me._

 _Tell Grandfather that I will soon be there and that I will help you to take back his most precious possession._

 _Do not forget to tell my abominable aunt that I have not forgotten that her cat has filled my tabby hair house. I'm not ready to forget it._

 _With all due respect,_

 _Little Amy._

 _PS: What about you? Do you remember what color are my Leo's hair?_

Hermione smiled and turned to Draco. She kissed him on the cheek and then pulled out her wand after getting up. She agitated it, and all their affairs were ready. She quickly scribbled something on a white sheet and folded it into a plane. She went to throw it when the Sensor Gap rang. She cast a spell on the plane to fly when they left and turned to Draco. She waved her wand once more and was bandaged and changed. She teleported her letter, which came back a few seconds later with a single word: "gold." She smiled, making the paper disappear and shrank her belongings, which she put in the pocket of her jacket. She waved the plane and ran with Draco to the outside where they Apparated. The plane, as for him, settled delicately on the small table in the living room, next to the Morpher, and slowly unfolded. The only written words were: "The Order needs me, Jay's kidnapping is my fault. I love you all. Good luck with the Nighlocks, Mya. "

After the two cousins left without anyone knowing it, the rangers (less gold and red) had left to fight the Nighlock. Antonio, meanwhile, had to activate the black box at all costs. So he remained to try to configure it with the power disks of others. But when he realized that he did not have enough symbolic power, he gave up. He then thought of something that would allow him to locate Jayden's Morpher. But he changed his mind. He did not have it with him, since he was there at home. He then decided to try to locate his Zord. He apologized to Mentor, took Jayden's Morpher without seeing the letter and went to fetch him. Then, after saving him from Deker, they left to help the others.

Returning after the victory, the girls went to their friend's room but found it empty. They ran into the living room where all the others were grouped together.

« What's going on ? » Asked Emily

« Another attack ? » Said Mia

« Worse ... » murmured Mike

« Mya won't be one of the rangers » said Ji

« She left ... » said Kevin holding the letter


	9. Chapter 8 : The mission

Jayden had taken refuge outside. He was thinking about Mya. She was gone. In London. Leaving him alone, with his secret once again.

 _Like me you have a secret festering inside you. We're both warped, twisted_

He shook his head and held it into his hands. He thought back to his fight against Octoroo. She would have made a perfect Red ranger ... The guilt gnawed him even more. If he had been stronger, he could have prevented all that ... It was his fault if she had gone.

« Well, this is a bad time ? » said Emily timidly

« Uh, no. What's up ? » He asked, trying to smile

« First, we wanted to make sure you're okay. » Mia replied « after all that you've been through and the departure of Mya »

« And » Mike interrupted « we're gonna chow down some pizza, and figure out new stategy fore these more powerful Nighlock. »

« Want to join us ? » Emily asked him hopefully

« Thanks guys. I'm doing fine. But why don't you go ahead without me. » he said finally

« Oh » said Mia, worried. « are you sure ? »

« Yes thanks »

« Okay, no problem. » said Emily with a gentle smile, her hands behind her back. « it's your choice »

« My choice ? » Asked Jayden

And he remembered the words of Deker

 _All I know now is the constant craving for battle. The Nighlock in me gives me no choice_

Then Mya's came in turn:

 _These are our choices that define what we are Jayden, much more than our abilities ..._

« Guys ! » he said suddenly rising from the bench. « I changed my mind. I will join you. »

London

Hermione and Drago had arrived at 12, Square Grimaud. Draco had been quickly accepted by the others and he had become a member of the Order. He was then invited to the meeting which will begin. Mya turned to the Weasleys to say hello, but all she saw was a Ginny in a firecracker.

« You go into some forgotten hole in the world for weeks with Malfoy and you hope I'll jump in your arms ? » She shouted at her

Hermione opened her arms and the younger Weasley jumped in it. She turned to Draco and held out her hand, which the old Slytherin hurriedly squeezed with a smile. The twins made jokes about Malfoy who took it surprisingly well and the meeting began.

« What did I miss ? » Mya asked

« A lot of things » Severus said, passing a hand over his face

« Sev » the girl growled gently, « a little restrained. I leave you only a few weeks and you become dripping with feelings? »

« Who is to blame Mya ? » He answered dryly

« What did I say.. »

« This is not the question, let's go back ! » Growled Moody, which made Draco turn pale, who still remembered his fourth year

« Voldemort invaded the Ministry but we were able to take a few tricks before everything was watched » said Arthur Weasley holding a big bag, « it's for you, Hermione. »

« Thank you » said Mya taking the bag, « and now it's Mya »

« He tried to take Gringotts too, but we stopped him on time » said Minerva, nodding her head

« That's why some of our compatriots are not there » said Kingsley, a dark face. »Tonks and Lupin were injured, as well as Percy Weasley. »

« Merlin ... » Mya whispered by putting her hand in front of her mouth, « Molly if you need something, do not hesitate »

« Oh thank you, my dear Hermione » said Moly sobbing, « I mean Mya sorry »

« Mya » Fleur began with a big smile, « it's true that you do not know. »

« what ? »

« Fleur and I are getting married » Bill said with a big smile. « that's why we brought you back earlier than expected. Besides, should not you keep your spell of protection ? »

« It doesn't serve anything now » explained Mya, « then anyway, I cann't hide myself indefinitely »

« Oh okay... »

« You can invite the Rangers to the wedding if you want ! » Said Flower smiling

« Well, we did not come to talk about marriage ! » Shouted Moody, « what do you look like that Malfoy ? »

« Moody ! » Intervened Mya furious, « talk to him again as you have just done and I make you regret it ! Understand ? »

« How... »

« I said Understand ? » Mya raised her voice

« Very good... »

« Okay » continued Minerva, taking her usual pinched air « let's talk about Hogwarts Recovery Mission. »

« How will we organize ? » Draco asked

« Who said... »

« MOODY ! » Thundered Severus and Mya together, they had the same reactions and especially the same damn character.

« Gmmmpppp » Here is the last word of Moody Fol'Oeil before getting serious again, « there will be several groups. One will enter by Honeydukes, another by the Shrieking Shack, one by the main entrance and another by the Astronomy Tower. It will be necessary to neutralize as many Death Eaters as possible and to restore excellent protections. Like Dumbledore's. »

« Why could not we make another band that would go through the Hog's Head? The manager is Albus' brother, his name is Alberforth. He must have a passage for Hogwarts. And I'm sure he leads to the Room of Requierement. » Said Mya to everyone

« Okay, we'll do a fifth group. » Said Kingsley looking carefully at Mya, « you'd make a good Auror »

« And you an excellent Minister, Kingsley. Well, what about the day of the operation ? »

« Knowing that the wedding is in two weeks, why not ... » began Molly

« Molly ! » Severus said coldly. « this getaway to Hogwarts will not be a health walk ! The Dark Lord posted a lot of Death Eaters at Hogwarts. The date should not be chosen at random ! »

« He's right Molly-darling » Arthur told her, « it would take a date when he will not be there »

« It turns out that next week » Severus began, « on Saturday to be exact, the Dark Lord must go abroad for a day. »

« That's the date ... » started Fred

« Great ! » Finished George

« I propose that we use several inventions of the Twins » said Mya watching Minerva, « Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder could be useful for example or other things that could succeed in destabilizing the Death Eaters »

« Although I do not like to say it, but our unbearable I-Know-All is again right »

« Thank you Severus » Hermione replied with a smile. « I also want to inform you that I have an entire map of Hogwarts ... »

« The Marauder's Map ? » said The Twins

« Yes... »

« It could be very useful to us thanks Granger » Moody said, scratching his chin

« first it is BLACK, then secondly I had not finished. I also have a cloak of Invisibility »

« Very well, very well ... I think the meeting can be adjourned. Thank you all for coming » Minerva said as she stood up

Hermione smiled at her and asked Draco to follow her. She showed him his room and went into her own. She stowed all her belongings and began to write the wedding invitation. Would they agree to come to her house after she had gone away like a thief, No idea. She went to give the letter to Pig, Ron's little over-excited owl, and caressed Hedwig who was watching her. She bit her finger gently, a sign that she was happy to see her. Hermione went back to her room and lay down. She fell asleep at once.

The next day, Shiba House

Emily, Mike, and Kevin were training quietly on mannequins as usual and Jayden trained in a vacuum. He made a superb link and then stopped, thinking about what Deker had said

 _We're both warped, twisted_

Then his mind focused on other equally gloomy thoughts : Mya had given no news!

« Dude ! » Called Mike « You just stopped ? It was like you we a million miles aways. You okay ? »

« It's nothing » said Jayden

« I think being kidnap by Deker has really gotten to you ! » Noted Kevin

« You can talk to us Jayden » said Emily. « we're here for you. »

« Hey guys ! » Mia joyfully said

« Have you finally decided to join us for practise ? » Asked Kevin

« No, I told Mentor that I »m cooking dinner tonight ! »

« Oh no ... I mean what's the special occasion ? » Kevin said with a louder voice than usual

Antonio's been working so hard to program the black box that I want to do something special for him ! » Explained Mia with a bright smile as she left

Later, in the day after the battle against the Nighlocks ...

« Jayden, it's crazy to do this ! » Said Kevin. « Take on Deker and do it alone ! »

« Deker insists that's how it has to be. » Explained Antonio

« You can't do this ! » Opposed Kevin « a samurai only fights battles that are necessary ! »

« This is necessary ! » Then told Jayden, if I don't go Deker threatened to hurt inocent people. »

« Okay fine ! » Kevin said suddenly. « we'll handdle him just like any other Nighlocks. As a team ! »

« Kevin, you don't get it !' Jayden said standing up of his pouf. « if I'm not alone, it won't satisfy him ! »

« Since when do we let the Nighlocks dictate how we fight ! » Violently angered Kevin

« I now know that Deker won't stop until Jayden duels him. » Mia interposed in a calm, quiet voice. « we have to let him go. »

« Mia ! » Exclaimed the desperate blue ranger. « how could you say that ? Jayden isn't just our leader, he's also the only one who has the sealing power ! Jayden, you're the key to stopping the Nighlock. »

« Kevin is right » Mike said finally. « We shouldn't risk it. »

« Think Mya ! » Shouted Kevin, « what would she tell you ? »

« That's dangerous but that I have to go ! » Jayden shouted. « she would have understood ! »

« But... »

« This discussion is over… »

A few hours later

Jayden trained in the dojo and Kevin came up to him.

« Jayden, how could I dissuade you ? »

« You can't. But you can help me to get ready. I've got special moves that I have to practise. »

« Anything you need ! » Said Kevin, taking the wooden sword from the red ranger

For more than two hours they trained relentlessly to make and repeat sequences. Until they are exhausted.

At the same time in the kitchen:

« Why are we so worried ? » said Antonio, drinking tea that Ji had just served him. « Jayden can beat anyone ! He'll be fine »

« I'm sure he will » Emily said, looking at her crossed hands

« Yes ! » Nodded Mike in a serious voice

« All I know » Mia began, "is that Deker needs to be dealt with. And hesitationgwould be a mistake ! »

« I'm afraid Mia is right » Ji commented. « There is no other choice but to figth Deker. »

The others nodded. A little noise at the kitchen window cut them off in their thoughts. Ji went to open the window and saw a little cute little owl carry a letter to his paw. He made him go in and the bird went down to the table in the middle of the rangers. He hopped cheerfully.

« He is so cute ! » Said Emily stroking him

« But what is it ? » Mike asked

« Mike, indeed it's an owl ! » Mia told him

« Yes but what does he do with a letter to the paw ? » Said Antonio

« It's the sorcerer's mail » Ji explained. « It's from Mya ! »

The owl flew towards the ceiling when the letter was removed. He was still shouting. He described flying circles.

« Boys ! » Emily shouted as she ran towards them

« What's up Emily ? » Asked Jayden suddenly worried

« We received a letter.. »

« That's all ? » Said Kevin sighing in relief

« ... From Mya ... »

At his words, Jayden ran to the kitchen where he tore the letter from Mike's hands. He held it for two minutes in front of him, hoping that it would not be bad news, and then he could no longer open it. He scanned the letter and smiled.

« Hey, what's up ? » Mike asked impatiently

« Is she fine ? » Asked Emily

« Let me read it to you, guys ! » said Jayden with a big smile

Hi Rangers, and Mentor of course !  
I came to London with Draco. He goes much better thanks to the care of one of my godfathers who knew how to treat him properly !

Jayden groaned as he read his words. Then he resumed his reading:

 _Guys, I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier that I was leaving, but the letter that the Order sent me made it clear that it was urgent for me to come back. I see you coming from here, don't worry ! They have exaggerated a little. I confess I also felt guilty for Jayden's kidnapping ... I'm always so angry with it ... Did you find him ? Is he all right ? I hope he doesn't do anything dangerous ! I am so worried about him and for you._

« She was great ! » Cut Antonio

« What did you say Antonio ? » Said Kevin

« She turned into a samurai to try to save me from Octoroo » said Jayden, remembering

« But what is this girl ? » Kevin exclaimed with a big smile shaking his head

« Shhhhh ! » Screamed the girls « let Jayden read ! »

 _But the reason for my letter has a much more joyful touch. In two weeks, here, there will be a marriage. Great thing, right ? And of course you are invited ! The whole Order is eager to know you ! You are still good allies for them ! But be careful ! Sorcerers are often disturbed ! But don't tell anyone ! Ahaha !_  
 _I know that with the Nighlocks attacks you are busy and everything but it would make me so happy that you came ! It's hardly a day since I left and you all miss me so much ..._  
 _So manage to be all next Saturday to London Airport ! I have attached the tickets for you all, and yes ! Even you Mentor ! I already see your grimace hehehe ! And be careful ! If only one of you misses the call, I return to look for him by the skin of ..._  
 _I give you big kisses and big cuddles !_  
 _Mya who loves you strongly !_  
 _P.S/ Don't forget to feed Pig ! This little bird made a long journey!_

 _« Finished ! » Said Jayden, « that's all »_

« A sorcerer's wedding ! » Said Mia, « have you ever seen a Mentor ? »

« Yes » said the latter « that of Mya's parents »

« And that's how ? » Said Emily

« You will discover it yourself ! »

« Hey man » said Mike to Jayden

« Yes Mike ? » Said the red ranger

« Tomorrow, you have an interest in coming back alive ! » Continued Mike.

« Not for us » said Kevin

« But for her ! » Finished Antonio, « can you imagine what she would do if you died ? She would be able to see the Nighlock in front and face it »

« Don' worry Antonio. » Jayden replied. « I will come back. For you, for the whole world but especially for her ... »

And they all went to bed. The next morning Jayden went to prepare. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He let his thoughts drift for a few moments and then ran water over his face. He came out of the house, little by little. All the others were waiting for him outside. He started walking when Emily said :

« Good luck Jayden ... »

« You're gonna beat him » Mike said. He closed his fist and Jayden tapped it with his

« You are the best ! I've known that since we were a kid » Antonio said. « And it's no different today »

« Do what is to be done ! » Mia told him. Jayden nodded and stood in front of Kevin

They looked at each other and Kevin sighed. He was about to speak when the Sensor Gap rang. Jayden gave his records to the blue ranger so that he could form the MegaZord and while the rangers left for Nighlock's attack, Jayden joined Deker.

Eclipse of a week

London

A week had passed since Mya had sent the letter. During that week, she and the other members of the Order had prepared the mission of Hogwarts. They had not yet formed the groups but they had trained. Indeed, Moody had insisted that young people do daily training sessions to prepare themselves.

The days were very busy. But the Weasleys also wanted to talk about marriage. That's why two days before the mission, everyone went to the Burrow. The wounded had just returned from St Mungo's Hospital and were therefore very happy to help. Mr. Weasley had put a table outside so that everyone could sit at noon at lunchtime. The latter, moreover, began.

« So » said Moly with a big smile. « the wedding will happen here and we need everyone to prepare it. »

« But mom and mission ? » Said Fred

« We need to get ready ! » Finished George

« Oh no, no, no ! You've trained enough for that ! » Said the matron. « now discuss marriage. Fleur have you already your dress ? »

« Yes don't worry Mrs. Weasley ! » The French replied with a big smile

« Good ! It is very good ! »

« What about Bill ? » Asked Arthur, « is your costume ready ? »

« Yes dad, everything is ready on the clothes side. » The Weasley elder replied

« The bridesmaid dresses too ! » Readded Ginny, while eating

« Hermione » said Tonks, « when do your friends of Paragorma Vity arrive ? »

« It's Panorama City, Tonks » corrected her Mya. « and they arrive Saturday ... Besides, someone will have to welcome them to bring them here. Then apparently I and Drago will stay here. »

« Yes Yes ! » Exclaimed Molly. « I have planned everything. Charlie will also arrive on Saturday to pick them up at the Muggle airport. »

« I hope they will come at least your new friends ! » Slid Ginny. « are there beautiful boys ? »

« Ginny ! » Exclaimed Molly and Mya in perfect synchrony

« Relax » laughed the redhead, « I was joking ! You should have seen your heads ! »

The rest of the meal passed quietly and everyone dispersed to do his tasks at the end of the meal. Hermione had to look after the rooms for the Rangers, while Ginny was the one for Fleur's parents who arrived the next day. Mya went back into Ron's old room. Mike, Kevin, Antonio and Jayden were going to sleep there while Emily and Mia would sleep with Ginny and her. Ji, meanwhile, was going to sleep in a guest room. She opened the shutters with a wand and opened her eyes wide. Even dead, Ron found the way to put the bazaar. She shook her head, letting out a slight laugh and threw a spell of storage. All Ron's business was put in boxes and the room was clean. She showed three other beds for the boys and made them. When the sheets were put on, she opened the window and looked at Bill, who was planting the magic grass. She laughed at his difficulties to plow quickly and helped him through her magic. He was surprised and turned back to the house. She gave him a little sign and left the room with the boxes behind her. Mrs. Weasley had asked her to take care of her son's affairs. "It must be too hard for her," thought Mya sadly. She gave them to them and went to the girls' room.

She made two extra beds appear and put the sheets. She then went out and banged up against Draco who wanted to go into his room that he shared with Percy.

« Drake ! » She cried, smiling

« Mya ... » Draco replied, hiding behind her. « I have Molly who only gives me tasks and I have the twins who want to .. »

« Draco ! » Called the twins

« Help me ! » Whispered the old Slytherin furiously

« Get inside ! » Said Mya, pushing him into a broom cupboard. « Fred, George! »

« Hermione ! » They said, « did you see Malfoy ? »

« We'd like to test some of our goods on him » George said shrugging

« But we don't see him anywhere ! » Finished Fred by taking her by the waist

« Tell us, Miss Perfect » said George in his turn, holding him too by the waist. « you have not seen him ? »

« I think I saw him heading for the garden hut » she replied, smiling

« Thank you. » And Fred kissed her on the cheek, quickly followed George

« I see that you are successful ! » Said Draco coming out of the closet, « it won't please a certain red samurai ... »

« Anything, now go ! »

The Saturday of Operation "Hogwarts Rescue" as Mya called it arrived faster than expected. That morning, Mya stood up with fear in her stomach. She was afraid that something would go wrong. Besides, she had a bad feeling. She looked at Ginny who was asleep and approached her. She kissed her forehead and went to dress. She put on a slim black jeans, with a shirt of the same color. She rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. She leaned on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were full of worry and she had big dark circles. She took her black pencil and put it under her eyes. Then she took a dark eye shadow and applied it. She finally put on mascara and admired the result. His blue eyes showed a lot. She hesitated, looking at herself again and then went out. She took her black boots, put them down, then went downstairs. She had to go to the HQ to leave at the same time as the others. She took a toast, buttered it and headed for the fireplace. She stepped inside and shouted the name of the headquarters. She landed softly on the carpet of the house of the Black and a hand grasped firmly to raise her. She smiled at Severus, who winced at her and turned to Moody who called out to them to make the groups quickly. She saw that two people were there.

« Neville ! Luna ! » She shouted as she ran into them

« Hermione ! » They said

« But what are you doing here ? »

« Fred and George called us ! » Said Neville. « we weren't going to let you get Hogwarts all alone anyway ! »

« Besides, we're in the Order now ! » Added Luna in her distant voice « so we know about your secret. »

« Great ! But pay attention to you ! » Said Mya

They nodded and she walked over to the other two people in her group. Kingsley and Lupin. She inspected the other groups : George, Moody and Luna would enter Hogwarts through Honeydukes' secret passage, Severus, Tonks and Neville would go through the Shrieking Shack and Fred, Arthur and Bill through Hog's Head. Draco, Minerva and Percy would go through the main portal while she, Kingsley and Lupin would apparate directly into the Astronomy Tower.

« Good ! » Said Moody. « remember the plan ! Stop the most Death Eaters and make sure they can not leave again. Black, once in the Tower ... »

« I know ! » Cut Mya. « I put the protection that Dumbledore had put so that Voldemort didn't enter. And then we come to join you. »

« We will all join at 3pm precise at the Burrow ! » Said Severus « And watch out for all of you ... » said Minerva before Apparating with Draco and Percy.

« Us »said Arthur, taking his two sons by the shoulder. He apparated.

« See you later ! » Said Tonks transplanting with Snape and Neville

« We're going. »Moody snarled as he grabbed the other two.

« There's only us left » said Lupin with a smile

« We can go ! » Said Kingsley

Hermione nodded as she grabbed the two men's arms. She felt the little hook characteristic of Apparition and disappeared from Grimmaurd Square.

Panorama City, Shiba house

The rangers were finishing preparing their affairs for London. You could see on each bed a suitcase of different colors. The girls laughed, closing their suitcases. They were going to see their friend again ! They dragged their suitcases up to the entrance where Ji waited patiently for them. He too had come despite being reluctant. It was only a few days and they were hoping the Nighlocks would not attack.

« Boys ! » Shouted Mia

« Hurry up or we'll miss the plane ! » Said Emily in turn

« It's good, we're here ! » Said Mike with a smile tapping Kevin at the shoulder

« Only Jay 'is missing ! » Said Antonio on arriving

« I'm here, Tonio! » Said the latter by rolling his red suitcase

They all left for the airport. They boarded the plane a few minutes after arriving in the building. They did not have to wait long before the plane took off.

Hogwarts, Astronomy Tower

The trio of Mya, Remus and Kingsley had just arrived at the top of the Astronomy Tower. They looked at each other and turned to the door. Mya cast a spell to see through and they saw four Death Eaters stepping guard. She turned to the other two, putting her fingers in front of her mouth and motioned them to hide. They frowned but listened. She slowly approached the door and opened it. Immediately four wands were pointed at her.

« Oh gentlemen ! » She scolded in a sensual voice, « that's how you treat a friend ? »

« Hum looks at that one, Max. » Said a Death Eater

« She's good, you're right. » Said the denominated Max smiling sadically

« Hop, hop, hop ! » Said a third when she drew back. « come her darling »

« You're not going to hurt Master's favorite, anyway ? » She said in a hard voice, raising her mark

« Are you a Death Eater ? » Finally said the fourth. « we've never seen you before. »

« It's normal » said Mya, smiling ironically. « he's looking for me for treason. »

Even before the four men responded, Mya had pulled out a knife from her boot and cut the throat of the fourth Death Eater. She raised her hand and sent a ball of energy on the denominated Max who was still stunned. She avoided two spells of the remaining Death Eaters and hid behind a wall. She blew a good blow and went out of her hiding place. She threw an unformed Protego without a wand and looked at one of the two Death Eaters staring into her eyes. He stopped and turned to his colleague. He lifted his wand slowly and stupefied him. She let go of her mind and prepared to fight. He resumed his wits and as he raised his wand, Mya rushed to him and put her hand against his chest. A ball of fire appeared and he was thrown against the wall where he was knocked out. She dusted her clothes and opened the door of the Tower.

« You can go out »she said in a tired voice

« Mya, you're hurt ! » Said Lupin, taking his bloody arm.

Hermione pulled her arm gently. She had not even noticed that a fate had touched her. She tied the three Death Eaters together and threw them a powerful spell of silence by taking their wands. She locked them in a broom cupboard and turned to the other two. They were leaning over the body of the dead Death Eater.

« Did you do that Mya ? » Lupin said softly

« I had to » she replied in a fragile voice. « it was them or me. »

« You did well » said Kingsley, turning the man into a bone, which he made disappear

They began to move slowly through the corridors. Weird. A flat calm reigned in the corridor of the Seventh Floor. Mya looked discreetly back and saw a shadow. She frowned and concentrated. She was trying to visualize the magic souls that were in the castle. She felt Lupin and Kingsley standing next to her and smiled when she visualized that of a man behind them. She opened her eyes discreetly and turned around, shouting "STUPEFY". The shadow fell to the ground in a dull sound.

« Didn't you hear him Professor ? » She asked turning to the werewolf

« No ... Weird .. » said this last

She walked towards the shade and locked him up in a broom cupboard after she was silenced and took his wand. She nodded at the two men and moved forward. She had the impression that she was the one who gave the orders when they both had much more experience than her.

« Don't you think it's odd that there's nobody ? » Kingsley asked

« Yeah, it's very weird ... »

« We just walked down seven floors and no one in sight. » Said Lupin « yet Severus told us that there would be plenty .. »

Hermione nodded and turned. She was an undeclared animagus. She was a beautiful lioness with a golden coat with beautiful turquoise eyes. They went through Hogwarts from top to bottom before heading down to the Great Hall.

A few hours later

« We finally arrived in London ! » Said Emily, raising her arms in the air laughing

« Do you believe that food is different in the wizarding world ? » Asked Mia

« I don't know » Kevin replied

« Where is Mya ? I don't see her ! » Called out Mike

« Calm down Mike, she must have had an impediment. » Ji calmed him in a calm voice

« Are not you glad to see her again ? » Antonio asked as he walked towards his friend

« Yes, of course yes ! » Said Jayden. « it's just that we aren't really in a quiet place »

« Oh... »

They waited a few minutes, sitting on seats. Suddenly a young redhead appeared before them. He looked nice but rather reserved.

« Excuse me ? » He asked

« Yes ? » Mia asked with a smile

« Are you Hermione's friends ? I mean... of Mya rather .. »

« Yes it's us » Ji intervened

« Very good ! I'm Charlie Weasley, one of her friends. Mya could,'t come because she had something urgent to do so she entrusted me with the important mission of coming to you »

« It's nice of you Charlie ! » Said Emily

« Where are we going ? » Mike asked when Charlie took them to a very remote and dark place from the airport

« At home, at the Burrow » gently said the Weasley

« We don't go by car ? » Kevin asked frowning

« No, we will use the magic means otherwise the trip will be far too long. »

« Cool ! » Antonio and Mike exclaimed as Jayden smiled

« That's it » Charlie said, pulling a newspaper out of his pocket

« And how does it work ? » Asked Ji

« Oh yes I forgot that you were muggles, you just have to keep the newspaper very strong. Don't forget to hold your suitcases or they will not leave. »

The others nodded and at the Weasley's count, they disappeared. They landed in front of the Weasley house and remained speechless.

« This house is completely awesome ! » Exclaimed Antonio

« Ahah thank you ! » Said Charlie advancing. « Oh I forgot. Your suitcases... » he gave a wand « ..are in your rooms »

« Thank you, Charlie. » Said Ji calmly

« Charlie, is that you ? » Molly asked as she left

« Yes mom, it's me ! » Said the latter

« I worry so much for the others » she began but stopped on seeing the new heads. « You must be Mentor Ji, enchanted I am Molly Weasley »

« Enchanted. » said Ji, shaking his hand. « Here are my samurai rangers. Jayden, Antonio, Emily, Mike, Mia and Kevin »

« Nice to meet you ! » They all smiled

« Oh me too ! » Molly smiled. « But come in, come in. You want to drink something ? A tea, coffee ? Of.. »

« Mom, let them breathe ! » Charlie cut her by kissing the top of her head

« True, excuse me » said Molly. « it is the effect of marriage. Go and sit down while me and my son are going to look for something to quench their thirst. »

« What a funny little woman ... » said Kevin

« Don't be naughty, she just tries to make us happy ! » Said Mia

« She looks extremely nice ! » Said Emily

« You're right ... » said Ji. « she's the mistress of the house, she just tries to welcome us. »

« Don't you think it's odd that there's nobody here when she talked about a marriage ? » Said Antonio looking from everywhere

« It is strange indeed » admitted Jayden

« This is because they are all on mission ! Said Fleur entering the room. « I am Fleur Delacour, you must be the samurai rangers »

« Yes that's it » said Mike looking at her

« You said they were all on mission ? » Said Jayden. « does that mean Mya too ? »

« Indeed... »

« Jayden... »

« Indeed Jayden » said Fleur with her light French accent. « Mya also went on a mission. »

« Is this a dangerous mission ? » Asked the pink ranger

« Enough when you think of the countless numbers of Death Eaters that can be found at Hogwarts » Ginny said in a tense voice as she entered the room. « I'm Ginny Weasley, Hermione's best friend »

« She told us a lot about you ! » Said Emily smiling

« Yes, that nice things ! » Finished Mia also smiling

« You have to be Emily and Mia ! » Said Ginny as she approached her. « She also told me a lot about you »

« And us, she zapped us ? » Mike got angry.

« And here is the tea ! » Exclaimed Molly. « I see you have met everybody. »

Back to Hogwarts

« They're too much ! » Shouted Kingsley, casting spells on all sides

« We can't fight them ! » Nodded Lupin

« It is out of question that I leave without having recovered this castle ! » Exclaimed Mya

« But.. »

« No ! That's enough now ! » Mya angered. « I'm seek of that ! »

She concentrated and made appear a large ball of energy that swallowed the Death Eaters as she grew bigger.

« Go away ! It's time ! » Said Mya

« No way we go away without you ! » Cried Lupin

Mya looked at Kingsley who grabbed Lupin. They left the Great Hall as she advanced towards the ball. The latter was still growing. Mya smiled and ran to the exit. She hoped to escape. As the sphere exploded, Mya jumped out of the Great Hall, closing the doors with magic. Under the force of the explosion, they heard the windows broken and the doors exploded. Mya was still projecting farther but she came out alive.

Lupin and Kingsley returned with the four Death Eaters locked up and took them away from Hogwarts. Hermione repaired the damage caused by her magic and opened the doors of the Hall. The two men had just returned.

« Let's put the protections back on » Kingsley said, supporting Mya, who was exhausted.

« Okay » she said, walking toward the two doors. She raised her hands and began to incite : Through the power of my ancestors, creators and founders of this school, I ask you to transmit your powers to me so that from evil this school was protected ! »

A great halo of magic rose around her and began to rise in the sky. The four symbols of the houses were then raised, and then all disappeared.

« Try to Apparate » said Mya

« I can't » said Kingsley

« Good... »

The Burrow, 4 pm

« They should be back a long time ! » Said Fleur looking at the clock

« They move Mom, they move ! » Shouted Ginny

Molly rushed to see the clock. They indicated that Fred, Bill and Arthur had returned.

« Excuse me Molywobbles but they fell on us just arrived at Hogsmeade ! » Said Arthur

« The others are not there ? » Bill asked, squeezing Fleur into his arms

« No, you're the first ! » Said Ginny trembling

The rangers and mentor came up to rest. The plane had exhausted them. A few minutes later George, Luna and Moody arrived ...

2 hours later

Nobody spoke. All the groups had been back for two hours now. Only one missed the call and everyone, especially Jayden and Drago, were waiting impatiently. Suddenly the sound of the apparating was heard. Everyone got up when Kingsley, Lupin and Mya came in, all covered with bruises and wounds. Hermione darted quickly to Draco who lifted her up and turned her into the air. Jayden clenched his fists at this vision. She had ignored him, and the other rangers. When she finally detached from him, she looked at herself the whole room and her eyes fell on them. Tears flowed as she darted toward the rangers with a big smile.

« I thought I'd never see you again ! » She said looking at them one by one

« What happened ? » Minerva asked

The two men took charge of telling her while Hermione was looking for a person

« Where is Severus ? » She asked Tonks

Jayden's feeling of jealousy returned to her deeply anxious voice. Who was this man? Another of these contenders?

« Mya ... » started Tonks

« Where. Is. he ? » Said Mya coldly

« It's better that you sit down Mya-honey » said Molly worried

« No ! » She cried, tears starting to flow. « where is he ? »

« Top in ... »

Neville had not even had time to finish that she had rushed up the stairs.

« Poor Hermione » said Luna in a serious calm voice

« Is he hurt ? » Lupin asked

Moody grunted as Tonks nodded. Steps were heard. Mya returned, head down. His voice slammed like a whip.

« Who ? »

« Rowle ... » this was a simple answer given by Minerva

Mya took a deep breath and dropped to the side of Jayden, who took her hand.

« I think we all go to bed without eating tonight ... » said Molly

Everyone got up gently. Only Mya stood in front of the fireplace. She remained there for a few hours until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She gently turned her eyes to Jayden who sat down beside her. Her eyes then landed on his arm. He still had his gauntlet. She raised questioning eyes towards him. He told her that he had fought Deker and that was what was left of him. She came closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Jayden rested in turn, his own on that of Mya. The fingers of the latter came to undo the scratch and remove the atoll. She put her hand on his arm and nursed him. He let himself go from beginning to end and shuddered as he felt Mya's fingers brush against his neck. He breathed a good shot and then wrapped her shoulders with his newly healed arm.

« Mya .. »

« Jayden ... »

They laughed.

« You » they repeated at the same time before laughing again

« Go ahead » said Mya

« I am sorry... »

« Sorry ? But about what ? »

« To have forced you to fight against Octoroo ... »

« Whatever.. It's not your fault ! You were sick ! »

« Yes, but... »

« No ! It's up to me to apologize! Because of me, you were taken away by Deker ... In addition, I broke my promise ... » said Mya by standing out to watch him

Jayden shook his head and brought his hand to the young woman's face. He put it on her cheek and he saw with joy that she appreciated the contact. He lowered his hand to the side of her neck and she opened her eyes. He brought her head to his and put his lips on hers. First surprised, she did nothing but stand idly by. Then she answered the kiss. Their lips moved with perfect harmony. Jayden asked for her mouth to come in with his tongue. She gave him without delay. She clung to him as he passed one of his hands behind her head to deepen the kiss a little more. When the lack of air was felt, they separated. Jayden stuck his forehead against Mya's and said :

« I've been waiting for a long time .. »

« Me too » confessed Mya. Then she kissed him again.

He replied immediately to the kiss and raised her to put her on his knees. She passed a leg on either side of his waist and clung to him, still kissing him. But suddenly a voice which they knew very well was heard.

« I don't mind, I hope ! » Said Draco sarcastically


	10. Chapter 9 : The Wedding

They separated immediately. Mya shot Draco with a look who looked at her wickedly. She turned to Jayden and asked him to leave them alone. The latter, at first reluctant, nodded and kissed the girl on the forehead before going up to bed. Mya soundproofed the room and turned to Draco.

« Can I know what's going on ? »

« Severus is injured and all you think is to kiss this guy ?! » Draco yelled

« You know it's anything ! » Mya said calmly

« No, it's not just anything ! You don't care about him ! You don't care about everyone ! The only thing that worries you is that your pretty little world doesn't collapse ! You are a selfish person that is what you are Mya Adriana Black ! »

Mya had not let anything appear during this speech. But deep down, she was wounded. She turned and said in a white voice :

« Is that what you think of me ? »

« Yes that's what I think ! I don't even know how you look at yourself in a mirror ! Severus would have done everything for you ! You're like a daughter for him ! And that's how you thank him ! »

Mya, following Draco's words, let tears flow. He was right. She was selfish. Instead of crying severe Severus's wounds, she preferred to smooch the man she loved. Her shoulders began to tremble and she began to sob. Draco realized she was crying, regretting what he had said. He would open his mouth to speak when Ginny appeared in the doorway.

« What are you doing ? » She asked

« Nothing. Nothing at all. I go up to bed. » Hermione had said all this in a white voice

The next day, no one saw Mya at breakfast. Neither at lunch. Jayden, who was worried about her, had told the other rangers that the day before, the young woman had talked to Draco. They all came to the conclusion that Draco had said something to Mya. They decided to go up to her room to get news of her. They found her again in a nightie, sitting on the window, looking at Ji and Molly looking after the plants. They heard her sniff. Before this sight, Jayden quickly left the room. He was really upset. He found Draco in the living room playing chess with Charlie. He grabbed him by the collar and wickedly asked to him :

« What did you tell her ? »

« It's none of your business ! » Draco replied scornfully

« That's my business ! She is my best friend and I won't let anyone, I say nobody, hurt her, you hear me ? » Shouted Jayden

« I just told her the truth about herself. Only the truth hurts after all. »

Jayden released him. He pulled back and put his fist in his face. No one had tried to stop them, too stupefied. Jayden went back into the room and knelt before Mya.

« Hey ! » He said softly. « you can talk to us. We're here for you. »

« If he hurt you, tell us. » said Mike, tapping his fist with his hand. « and we'll take care of him. »

« Mike ! » All the others

But it had the gift of laughing Mya who slowly turned her head towards them. Emily and Antonio approached, and sat down next to Jayden, on the bed of the pink ranger. The others sat down on Ginny's bed a little further.

« So ? » Said Antonio. « Chica please speak to us »

« He told me that I was selfish and that I did not care about anything but myself ... »

« And that's what put you in that state ? » Mia asked gently

Mya sighed and made her pensive appear. She pulled a long silvery filament from her head in front of the bewildered one of the others and motioned them to look into it. When they had finished seeing this memory, they were all angry.

« This is totally wrong Mya ! » Said ... Mia

« You're the nicest girl I know ! » Said Emily

« You will even give all you have to a poor ! » Said Antonio

« But ... and if he was right » said Mya crying again « after all, I did not cry for Severus ... I ... »

« Don't cry doesn't mean you don't suffer Mya » Jayden said, stroking her hand with his thumb. « And you Know it. »

« I think what he is doing you the worst is that it was he who told you these nasty things ... » said Kevin crossing his arms

Mya sighed and took a small dress in her suitcase. She left in the bathroom and came out dressed five minutes later. The dress was simple : it had thin shoulder straps that crossed in the back as well as a flared skirt from the waist. She came just below the knees and she had a tight belt under the chest. The dress was a blue color that made her eyes stand out. She had tied her hair in a disheveled bun and wore little ballerinas all cute. On her head, over her bun she wore a beautiful hat. She smiled softly at everyone and they went outside. They met Draco, who shot them with his eyes. Mya gave him back but continued on her way with her head held high. The adults worked the grounds so that it was fair enough for the wedding and you could see the parents and Fleur's sister were chatting with Molly and Ji.

Mya took them to the garden hut. Here they were quiet. She brought up a tablecloth and the game board of the Zord and sat down. The others did the same, and they all began to play. After several games, they stopped playing. Mya got up and walked quietly. She held her hat with her left hand and her hair which had come loose, flew because of the wind. When she saw them watching her, she came back with a light step and sat down close to Kevin. That made Jayden grunting.

« Tomorrow, Moody has scheduled a workout for youngsters » Mya told them by pulling a touch of grass

« But the marriage doesn't take place in three days ? » Asked Mia

« Yeah .. But Moody is a bit ... paranoid »

« He must be horrible » said Emily, grinning.

« Physical level, it could compete with the Nighlocks ! » Exclaimed Mike

« Mike ... » Jayden shook his head

« So I said we got a workout and he suggested that you came ! » Finished Mya

« That is true ? Fantastico ! » Shouted Antonio

« Will we see magic duels ? » Said Kevin. « it could be interesting ... »

« It's not over, is it ? » Jayden asked as she watched Mya grinding her fingers

« He said, no, he screamed when I told him you were not going to agree, but he said he did not care and you would still do it if you did not want to having her wand in your ... » Mya had spoken quickly and the rangers had difficulty not laughing at the head she was doing

« Calm down and tell us ! » Jayden was trying not to laugh

« Moodywantsyoutoteachussomesamuraitricks »

« Can you tell us that again ? » Said Kevin shaking his head

« Moody wants you to teach us some samurai tricks »

They had a few minutes of silence and then they all began to scream and speak loudly. Mya panicked and backed away. She was frightened, but not by the cries but by a vision. The others did not see her get up and start walking.

 _Blood that squirts_

She began to sweat

 _Howls_

She began to have her head turning

 _Voldemort looked at all the unconscious Death Eaters on the floor bathed in blood_

Her eyes were heavy and she had to stand at a tree so as not to fall

 _Two red eyes looked at her and an unpleasant laugh was heard_

Black hole.

She woke up in bed and saw Jayden. He was lying next to her and was sleeping. She smiled. He was really handsome. She sat on the bed and was about to get up when he grabbed her by the waist and tickled her. She laughed and turned to him. He was leaning on his forearm and looking at her with a smile.

« What are you doing here ? » Laughed Mya. « what the hell are we doing here ? »

« what do you remember exactly ? » Jayden asked as he handed her a strand of hair behind her ear

« I had a vision so I got up and after black hole ... »

« You made a malaise and I brought you here ... »

« And you invited yourself into my bed ? »

« No, I never dared ... »

« So ? »

« You had nightmares, I started taking your hand. At first, you seemed calm and then you started to agitate again .. »

Mya laughed at the cherry-red tint her face took. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him delicately. She broke the kiss and pulled away from him. She hated to break this moment but she had to go see him. She sighed softly and got up from the bed.

« Where are you going ? »

« See Severus ... »

Mya smiled at him and left. Jayden felt anger rise. He did not know who that Severus was but he was sure he was not good for her. He decided to follow her

Hermione carefully opened the door of the old Death Eater's room. He did not sleep and looked at the ceiling. She entered and approached him. He straightened up on seeing her.

« Mya » he said. « you finally come to see me »

« Sev ! » Scolded Mya « you know very well that I wanted you to rest before coming to bother you »

« Whatever... »

« Tell me how you did that Severus. »

« It's Rowle ... He saw me alongside the Order and he did not like it. He threw cursing spells from behind and once I was on the ground, he tortured me ... »

« Oh Severus » said Ma, starting to cry

« Go, come here ... »

« I love you Severus ... »

« I love you too, Mya » Severus replied after a moment's silence

Jayden stepped back from the door. He had not seen the scene and therefore not the face of this Severus but the words spoken made him mad with jealousy. He was angry with Mya even though they were not really together. After all, they had never discussed it. He decided to go train with the others. Mya, after talking a little more with her mentor and godfather, went down to help the twins sort out their products.

The next day, during the workout, Square Grimmaurd

The rangers trained in their corner. They had refused to show a few tricks and Moody had been furious. It had required much more effort than usual and everyone was knocked out.

« Good ! » Grumbled Moody in a bad mood. « do duets now. »

Fred and George sat together. Ginny went with Luna and Draco with Neville. Mya looked at them and stepped aside, so Moody would not notice her.

« So Black » Draco said in an evil tone. « are you alone ? »

Everyone, including the rangers, turned to her. She straightened up and raised her head haughtily. Moody pulled her by the arm, but the rangers interposed.

« If you don't mind, Mr. Moody » said Emily with a polite smile. « we'd like Mya to train with us. »

« No way ! » Shouted Moody. « she's a witch, so she's going to train like a witch »

« Then you forget that she knows nothing about martial arts and sword-fighting ! » Exclaimed Neville

« On the contrary » said Kevin, crossing his arms. « Mya knows a lot ... »

« So that's it » said Ginny suddenly. « you prefer to remain the best in all the fields and you did not stop you to show you superior to us by learning more stuff with them when you were there ! »

« This is completely wrong ! » Said Mike when he saw Mya stood back slightly

« Most of the time, Mya was at Draco's bedside looking after him ! » Said the pink ranger

« This is false and you know it ! » Said Draco himself. « in the evening, she practised with Jayden ! »

« No » Jayden said. « it was not training. We were just let off steam »

« Jayden never mind » said Mya shaking his head

« Yes, Jayden » said Ginny angry. « do not know these poor little wizards. »

« You were always interested in the team leaders eh Mya ? » Draco asked. « Harry, Ron then Jayden ... »

« That's enough ! » Antonio shouted, « Mya is not that kind of girl and you know it »

« No, we do not know anything ! » Said Ginny, « she is no longer the same girl as before. »

« Sure you know me well Ginny ! » Said the prefect in a frigid voice. « for telling me what you said to me this afternoon in the garden hut eh! »

« I do not see what you're talking about ! » Says Ginny slightly disturbed

« What are you talking about, Mya ? » Asked the Twins

« You want me to revive your memory ? » Mya took a little girl's voice and repeated Ginny's words : « You're just a dirty traitor trying to make her interesting. I wonder what my brother and boyfriend found you ! But I think about it ... You had to do as with Malfoy ! Spread your thighs in front of them ! »

« Did you tell her that ? » Shouted Mia

« And you claim to be her best friend ? » Asked Emily angry

« Go back to your workout ! » Draco said wickedly

« I always knew you were not really the kind boy you seemed to be ! » Said Jayden by standing in front of Mya as to protect her

Draco approached Jayden and tried to give him a kick, but thanks to his reflexes, the Red Ranger blocked his punch.

« That's enough now ! » Mya shouted between his cousin and his friend. « Moody you wanted a duel, Draco and I are going to have one. »

« Who says I want to fight with you ? »

« Everything is allowed except the forbidden spells and black magic ! It's clear ? »

« Like crystal. »

Mya turned and went into position while Draco was doing the same. Everyone was worried. Mya looked at Draco for a few seconds and, barely announcing her departure, she darted toward Draco and put his fist in his face. She chained herself by a stupified unstoppable STUPEFY but the Slytherin protected himself. The two opponents looked at each other and then a rain of spells began. We saw then a scene was played in slow motion : Drago catching Mya suddenly by the neck and put to him a wonderful slap. Mya's head turned and she fell backwards. The rangers wanted to throw themselves at the boy, but Moody held them back.

Mya looked up at Draco. Blood flowed from the corner of her mouth and her cheek turned blue. Tears began to confuse her eyes and she went away apparating. Everyone was shocked. Seeing Draco attacking her in this way had surprised them. The old Slytherin fell on his knees and looked at Ginny.

« What did I do ? »

« You mean what have you all done ! » Said Emily, acid

« I did not think you'd be like that guys » Mike shook his head disappointed

The others did not even bother to answer and went directly to the Burrow with Moody. When they arrived, they went straight to the boys' room. Mya was in her own and was looking at her Zord. She had made up her mind. After the wedding, she would leave with the Rangers and she would also become a samurai. She heard a knock. She went to open and saw the whole wizard's band. She brought them in and sat down on her bed.

« We wanted ... » Neville started, embarrassed

« We wanted to apologize ! » Said twins and Luna

« The only ones who owe me an apology here are Ginny and Draco ! » Mya cut in a dry voice « no one else »

« Can you leave us alone ? » Draco asked sadly

« Of course. » And everyone went out except the Ginny and Draco.

« We're sorry Mya » Ginny began piteously

« We did not think a word of what we said ! » Assured the blond

« Yes, you thought so, all of them ! » Replied Mya watching Draco

« No, we were wrong, you are one of the most wonderful people I know and you would be ready to do anything to save the world ! » Explained Draco, « but when I saw you kissing the red ranger, I thought ... »

« That I do not care about Sev ' ? I understood, you don't have to be worry ... »

« As for me, I was jealous of the rangers. Since they're here, you're just spending time with them and I felt like you were forgetting us. » Ginny said, bowing his head

« How could I forget my cousin and my best friend ? And then, even that does not give you the right to tell me what you told me! »

They lowered their heads.

« Go, come here ! »

They made a big hug, then Mya took them to see the rangers. The two teenagers apologized warmly and their excuses were accepted. The same evening, at dinner, Severus finally appeared in the eyes of everyone and Jayden was relieved when he saw him. This man acted more like a father to Mya than to a suitor. He even managed to make conversation with him. At the end of dinner, Mya went outside to get some fresh air and he followed her. He came from behind and gently slid his arms around his waist. He made her jump and laugh. Then he kissed her cheek gently and she turned to him. She put her head against his chest and closed the arms around her.

« I'm going to kill him » he whispered angrily, caressing her cheek hurt.

« Who's that Jayden ? » Mya asked, raising her head. Jayden's jaw was contracted. She traced it gently with her fingers

« Malfoy ! He did not have to touch you ! He may have apologized but this is not something I easily forgive to touch a person who counts to me. And even less when the person who gets hit is the woman I love ! »

« Jayden ... »

« No matter ... Symbol of power, samurai sword ! Here. » He finished by giving her the second samurai sword

A merciless battle began between the two teenagers. But as usual, it was Jayden who won. Mya was too tired. She knocked out the two swords and approached the young man. She rested her head against her chest and looked at the stars. She turned her gaze towards the young man and saw that he had closed his eyes. She smiled softly and closed her eyes in her turn.

« We must return ! » Said Jayden, stroking Mya's hair

« Yes, you're right... »

But they didn't move. It was only when they saw the light of the kitchen die that they decided to go home. Arriving in front of her room, she kissed Jay on the cheek and turned to the door. But Jayden grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately, pressing her against the wall. She answered the kiss by passing her arms around her neck.

« Grrr, the hotel rooms exist for that ! » Said Mike with a grimace as he crossed the corridor.

Mya laughed and went back to her room. The next day the whole house was busy. It was the eve of the marriage ! Fortunately, everything was ready. Mya quietly read a book in the living room while the others were playing chess or talking. She had just finished trimming Jayden's hair. Suddenly, Ginny turned to the young woman.

« Mya ? » Ginny asked anxiously

« Hum ? » Said Mya without looking up from her book

« Do you know that many people are invited to marriage ? »

« Stop beating around the bush and tell her Gin ' ! » Imposed Drago looking through his magazine

« Tell me what ? » Mya got annoyed by closing her book. Antonio and Jayden, who were both beside her, put one of their hands on the young woman's thighs to calm her.

« Lavender is invited and will soon arrive. »

Mya had no reaction except that her book slipped from her hands. She sighed heavily and turned to Ginny.

« Since when do you know she's coming ? » She asked

« Since near for two weeks ... or three ! » Ginny shook her head, wincing when she saw Mya make her big eyes

« When will she arrive ? »

« Ginny, sweetheart ! » Shrieked a shrill voice as he entered the room

« Lavender ! » Said Ginny by hugging her

« How are you ? »

« Very well and you ? »

« Fine, fine ! I see new heads here ! » Said the blonde woman looking at Mya and the rangers. « Draco Malfoy here ? »

« I'll explain, Lav ' ! » Said Ginny, putting her hand on her arm

« Lavender ... » said Mya in a weary voice

« And you are ? » She said looking up and down

« It's me, Hermione ... »

« Granger ? Oh, you are not dead ? » She finished with disappointment

« No I'm not dead as you say ! » Mya replied, clenching her teeth tightly

« And who are these other people ? »

« Here are Mike, Emily, Antonio, Mia, Kevin and Jayden ! » Ginny showed each of the by name

« Hello Jayden » said Lavender while beating eyelashes. « I am Lavender Brown ! »

« Hey » he said turning to Mya who looked at Lavender with a dark look

All day long, she sat up with Jayden. It had the gift of annoying everyone, especially Mya. Then, in the evening after dinner, she took him into the garden. The others followed them discreetly. Lavender, thinking herself alone with him, approached him a little more and kissed him. Mya exploded then and Ginny had to hold her to prevent her from going to take Lavender's eyes. Besides, Jayden let herself do it.

« I'll tear her head out for daring to kiss my boyfriend ! » Mya said furiously as she emerged from her hiding place « and under my nose »

« Mya ! Come back ! » Screamed Mia, Emily, Ginny and Luna

« Lavender ! » Mya shouted. The latter turned round. « Let go my boyfriend right away ! »

« Oh ! I kissed your boyfriend ? I am sorry ! » She apologized in a sorry tone

« She's gonna kill her ! » Said Kevin

« No, you're not ! » Said Mya, « as you were not with Ron too ! Fortunately I was not in love with him! »

« Shut up ! » Scolded Lavender as she moves towards her. « Leave and join your dirty Muggle parents ! »

Mya's face closed at once and the air thickened. The others looked at each other, very worried about the turn of events. The rangers headed for Mya who clenched and loosened her fists in a convulsive gesture, and the wizards to the blonde who had just made a serious mistake.

« Oh no, I forgot, you can't » continued to sink Lavender, « they are in Australia, without remembering you, ugly and useless little thing ! »

Mya lost all her self-control and jumped on her. Fortunately, Mike and Antonio held both arms.

« Let me go ! I will take her out ! » Mya shouted, abnormally vulgar

« What's going on here ? » Said Snape, coming out

« A simple little argument of girls, Severus ! » Mya answered with a big smile and calmed herself away. The others looked at each other. What a quick change of mood!

« Stop or finish fast ! We can hear you up to ten kilometers around ! »

The children nodded and when they got back, Mya turned to the blonde. With a quick, dry gesture, she grabbed her throat and said to her most seriously:

« Speak even once more of my parents and I swear to you on the life of my ancestor Merlin that I kill you ! » And she dropped her brutally

Lavender ran off, and the others followed her. Jayden wanted to take Mya's hand, but the latter broke off violently and glared at him.

« Don't touch me ! »

« But... »

They all went to bed early because the next day they have to get up early to get ready. The next day, the girls were all impatient. Ginny was the first to be ready. She wore a beautiful pale pink dress with nice little heeled shoes. Emily, she wore a beautiful sun-yellow dress that came down her knees and black ballerinas. She had raised her hair in a beautiful sophisticated bun. Mia, she wore a dark pink dress that made her hair appear much blacker. She was just above her knees and her pink heels went well with her dress. She had let go her hair. The other Mya opted for a long strapless red dress with a row of small diamonds just below the chest. She took shoes with simple red heels and made a rather complex hairstyle. In the end, her hair was half raised but above all dropped. All four of them went out of the room and headed for the altar.

The exchange of vows and the whole marriage took place quite quickly. Then the bride threw the bouquet into the air at the party. Mya, who was not fond of these frivolities, was carried away by force, and filled with misfortune or happiness, the bouquet landed in her arms. Without knowing why, her eyes drifted on Jayden drinking a glass of champagne with Mike and Kevin. She quickly went back to her table to sit down. The first dance of the young married couple was started and people danced more and more. Jayden seeing her alone in her corner, watching the other dancing couples, headed for her.

« Would you give me a dance ? » He asked, holding out his hand

Jayden wore a beautiful black suits with a tie of the same color. He was very beautiful and especially sexy. She seemed to weigh the pros and cons for a few moments and then took it. He took her to the track where slow music was heard. She put her arms around his neck as Jayden put his arms around her waist. At first, Mya kept her distance but she gradually approached him until she put her head on his shoulder.

« You're okay ? » Jay asked

« I'm okay ! » She replied

« Listen ... for Lavender ... »

« She's the one who kissed you, I know. »

« Good... »

« That doesn't mean I'm ready to speak to you again ... »

The dance continued for a few more minutes and then they parted to go to each other's table. Mya was invited several times by other guys under the black glare of jealousy of Jayden who kept her to the eye. Then Viktor, whom Mya had not seen for nearly three years, asked her to dance. Of course, she agreed. Jayden began to see red when he saw that Krum approached his lips with those of Mya. He was ready to get up to go and see them when Lavender came to ask him to dance. He politely refused, but the latter forcibly dragged him and stood next to Mya. She noticed it and glared at Jayden as she turned. Jayden tried to break free but, surprising him again, Lavender re-embraced him. Mya stopped in the middle of the dance under Viktor's questions. Jayden realizing what was going on, Lavender gently pushed and turned to the witch staring at him. He had a bad feeling when he saw Mya's gaze, which was realized when he saw her catch the Bulgarian's head and kissed him fiercely.

From there, began a game between the two friends : the one that would crack the other first. All this under the eyes of all their friends to whom it made laugh. Only Kevin shook his head without laughing at the thought that one of them was going to burn his wings. Jayden danced a tight-knuckle with Lavender who was in heaven, Mya getting revenge for a very sensual tango with Krum. Then Jayden brought Lavender out and pushed her against a tree to kiss her again and again. She then took him to her room and made him fall on her bed. She straddled him and began to undress him. Jayden was like drugged by the sensations of Lavender provoked by caressing the torso. He turned her over and put his hand on her thigh. He pulled her up slowly. An exclamation of surprise stopped him in his tracks. He looked at the intruder and widened his eyes as he saw Mya, who was beginning to cry.

Without even giving him time to explain, she ran off to her room. She knew it was just a game but she did not think it would go that far. She quickly changed and packed up her suitcase. She lay down straight after the alarm clock for 10am. All night long, she dreamed of Jayden and Lavender in one bed.

The next day she got up earlier than the others. She prepared quickly and went downstairs into the kitchen. She found Mike and Kevin squabbling as usual. She kissed them each and used tea. She carried the cup to her lips but stopped her gesture as she saw the two men staring at her.

« What ? » She asked abruptly

« Jayden went into the room, he had his head completely elsewhere » said Kevin

« What happened ? » Mike asked

Mya looked at them and told them. She took a sip before saying,

« I'm leaving with you this afternoon ! »

« What ? But it's awesome ! » Antonio shouted as he entered the kitchen. Jayden was behind him.

« Jayden ! Said Kevin standing up. « all right ? »

« Very well » said the latter, looking at Mya, who stood up

« I'm going to wake up the girls » Mya said. « we're leaving in two hours. And I have to get some stuff back at Square ... »

« Well, uh Mya ? » Jayden said in a hesitant voice

« No ! » She stopped him, raising her hand. « later »

And she left, leaving him alone with the others. He had the distinct impression that he had lost her. Mya had gently awakened the two rangers who dressed and packed their bags quickly. Mya, meanwhile, had gone to retrieve business in her father's house. She came back when the whole Weasley house was up. Goodbye done, Mya activated a portkey that brought them all directly to the Shiba house. They went to put their belongings in their rooms and to change, and then they returned to the drawing-room. Ji was waiting for them quietly.

« Well » he said. « now that our little holidays are over, we'll be able to get back to work. For today, you have the right to do what you want, but starting tomorrow, training will resume. »

« Cool ! » Said Mike

« We'll be able to go skate ! » Said Emily looking at Mike

« But before you let go of your business » Ji intervened. « I would like to give something to Mya. »

« Me ? » Said the latter

« Yes. Here ! You're the 7th ranger! » Said Ji giving to her a Samurai Morpher

« It's awesome ! » Said Mia

« Fantastico ! » Antonio shouted. « the Nighlocks won't believe it ! »

« Welcome in the team ! » Kevin told her

« Thank you ! » Hermione jumped into his arms laughing

Jayden said nothing. Again, one of his friends joined the war and he was worried. He frowned when Mya jumped into the arms of the team co-leader but said nothing. Once the outbursts were over, Mia and Kevin went to train in their corner while Mike and Emily went off to skate. Antonio went fishing as usual and Jayden went outside. Mya then decided to go to train. She donned the training kimono that was red, like Jayden's and went out in turn. Jayden, seeing her, stopped and went to speak when she attacked him with her samurai sword. He easily blocked her attack with his and retaliated. The blades collided violently, and as the combat continued, the two lovers were exhausted. They eventually found themselves back to back, breathing jerky. Mya turned violently to kick Jayden as he grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder. Big error ! Mya put her hands on the ground so that she could bring her foot back to the free side of her opponent's neck to make him a chisel. She tightened both legs and tipped him to the ground and found herself straddling him, in a way to prevent him from moving. She held his wrists with both hands.

Jayden looked at her. Her face was closed and her jaw was clenched sign she was angry. He looked at her eyes again and saw a gleam of victory. He finally realized. She had surprised him and had won this little battle. His Morpher rang. Mya quickly got up and waited for him to answer with folded arms.


	11. Chapter 10 : Super Samurai

« We'll be right there ! » He said, making a sign to Mya to go back into the house to change.

They changed quickly and ran into town to join their teammates. They quickly went up the stairs and saw Kevin running towards them.

« Guys ! » He said breathless

« How bad is it ? » Jayden asked in a concerned voice

« You're gonna have to take a look ! And judge for yourself ... »

They walked quickly to the others and saw a large pool of red water. Mya frowned under her understanding.

 _Oh my God ! Water from the Sanzu River !_

The six rangers present crouched in front of the pool. The water made bubbles and seemed dirty. Jayden then took a stick and put the point into the water. She ignited and carbonized.

« Sanzu River water ... » Jayden said looking at the others.

 _Bingo_

« This is not good ! » Said Kevin putting his hands on his hips

« We've seen the Netherworld break throught ours before ! » recalled Emily

« Yes, but this much water is very dangerous ! » Said Mya by taking the stick from Jayden's hands to analyze it

« And with the pools like these, the Nighlocks can rehydrate without even going back to the Sanzu River. » Stated Kevin

« Guys ! » Shouted the pink ranger a little farther. « over here ! »

Everyone ran and looked at what Mia showed them. An other larger pool had just formed, and a whirlwind was in the middle.

« Oh no ! » Said Kevin in a frightened voice

« It's not good, not good at all ! » Murmured Mya

« Last time this happened, Mentor said it was a sign that the Nighlocks were growing stronger ! » Remembered the Blue Ranger

« Oh ! It gets worse ! » Said the other Mia, « look ! Footprints ! »

Ranger friends followed Nighlocks' footprints.

« We'll get all the cracks in the ground and fix them ! » Said Jayden while walking next to Kevin

« These footprints are definitely Nighlock ! » Agreed Mike

« But no gap sensor went off » Objected Mia

« I don't think he came through a gap recently ! » Mya replied

« Indeed » Jayden intervened. « this Nighlock has been here a while »

« And using those pools of Sanzu water for drying out ! » finished Kevin

Meanwhile, on the quay

Mentor arrived behind Antonio, who had a music helmet on his head. He called him several times but he did not notice his presence. He sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

« Sorry, man, I can't talk » said Antonio without turning around. « I got a big one on the line ! »

Mentor radically placed the Black box under his eyes and Antonio turned around. He swallowed before the little grin of the Mentor.

« Mentor » said Antonio, anxiously. « something has happened ? »

« Jayden called » the old man shook his head. « we have a big problem ! Programming the black box can't wait no longer ! » He finished, giving it to him

« I'll get work on it right away » nodded the Spanish

They both went home to Shiba, and Antonio immediately went to work. He placed the Black Box on a rectangular piece of furniture designed for that purpose and opened his Morpher. He tapped on his keyboard and a power sym bol was activated. A golden-colored line of magic headed instantly towards the Black Box, which began to rise in the air. Unfortunately, it did not exceed ten centimeters in height before falling gently on the cushion under Antonio's sigh of fatigue. He mumbled in his beard encouragement and began again.

In the forest, side of the other rangers

Mike crouched down and brushed against the ground before putting his fingers to his nose.

« Have you lost the tail ? » Jayden asked as he approached him

« This way ! » Mike answered as he went to the right.

« Good job, Mike ! » Said Mya as she passed Jayden

« Yes, these footprints disappeared a long time ago ! » Agreed Kevin

« The forest is my turf ! » Explained the green ranger, quickly guiding others. « I can still track him ! »

They came to a small village where they heard inhuman groans. They jumped and looked for the source of the noise. Then they saw people running from behind with a horrible monster behind them.

« I think we've just found him ! » Said Jayden starting to run

The others followed him during their journey, and were transformed.

« Hold it right there, Nighlock ! » He shouted Jayden

« Grrrrrraaaaaaah ! » Growled the Angry Nighlock

« Not this creep again ! » Said Emily

« You know him ? » Asked Mya. She had decided to use the symbol of the forest

« He's the one who got away ! » Emily turned to the others

« Grrrrrah ! »

« That's fine ! » Said Jayden as they all put themselves in position to attack. « This time, we'll finish him off ! »

And they rushed into the battle. Mike was propelled on the ground and Kevin on a car. Mia, she was at the feet of Emily who attacked in turn with the other two at the Nighlock. She was not luckier than the others however, and soon found herself on the ground. All that remained were the two friends who did not have the chance to fight because the Nighlock fled.

« That monster is really strong ! » Noted the yellow ranger by pointing to Mike

« Don't you remember ? » Mike asked. « He mutated ! »

« Since when did the Nighlocks know how to mutate ? » Asked the green girl ranger

« I don't know » said the pink. « but it is out of control ! But what's worst is that he's not drying out ! »

« He must be using a big pool of River water ! » told Kevin to her

« We need to find him before he hurts anyone else ! » Emily worried. « How are we going to track him down ? »

« We won't find him standing around there. »

And they all ran away. They decided to go home.

« There are many spots where the Sanzu River is seeping into our world » said Mentor in a preoccupied voice. « it looks like Xandred may be planning to flood the earth »

« We'll have to work as a team even harder ! » Exclaimed Kevin, looking at Ji

« This Nighlock had tried to ambush us, but this time it's our turn ! » Jayden said as he crouched down in front of the map. « We'll ambush him ! »

« But how ? » The two youngest girls in the team,Emily and Mya, said.

« He'll need to rehydrate. » explained Jayden showing the map. « so we'll catch him at the source. »

Side of Antonio

He reopened his Samuraizer and patted on it to create a symbol of power. He thought for a few seconds that he had succeeded in activating the black box, but not. He sighed with lassitude again.

Downtown, in the middle of building under construction, on the side of Jayden and Kevin

« This must be the source ! » Said Jayden approaching the place with Kevin. « when he shows up, he's in for a surprise ! »

« Ahahah ! » Laughed Octoroo hidden. « they think they're going to ambush him, but they're in for a surprise ! » He ended up posing symbols of Nighlocks. « Walk pass these and say good bye in your morphing powers, rangers ! »

« But where is the Nighlock ? » said Jayden, becoming impatient

« Could we be wrong ? » Kevin calmly asked him

« The map definitely indentified this site, but that just means the general area. we saw this pool and assumed ! »

« Of course ! This place is so big ! There could be an other pool ! »

« Let's see that ! » And they ran downstairs. « Shh ! » He paused, as he stopped to see the monster making a feast with the water of the Sanzu River. « Call the others ! » ordered Jayden and Kevin did it.

« Yeah ? » Said Mia at the end of the line. « OK, we're on the way ! » Mia turned to the three. « You wanted excitement, we've got it ! » They all ran away

Jayden and Kevin hid when the Nighlock came out. Octoroo, who had remained, called the moogers.

« Kevin » said Jayden. « this just got a lot tougher ! »

They came out of their hiding place and found themselves in front of the monsters of the world below.

« Don't worry, I've got your back ! » Said Kevin to his chief

« We all have your back ! » Mya retorted in a serious voice as she arrived after her run

« Samuraizer ! Go, Go Samurai ! » The six rangers screamed. They traced their symbol. Mya chosse that of water. When they activated their symbols, nothing happened.

« What's wrong ? » Mia asked as she looked around her

« This hasn't happened before ! » Kevin told them, something blocking us from morphing ! »

« Maybe the signs of Nighlocks ! » Said Mya quickly. it's already happened with the network remember ! »

« Maybe you're right ! » Admitted Kevin. « But yes, there ! We crossed an evil barrier ! »

« Kevin and I'll handle the barriers » said Jayden, as they pulled out their fighting swords. « You guys, be careful ! There's a lot of Sanzu water here, and its dangerous stuff ! »

The two rangers ran to the barriers while the others set out to attack the moogers.

Dojo of the Shiba House

Antonio repeated his gesture a second time. He tapped on his Morpher and activated the power symbol. The black box through magic rose into the air. He opened his eyes and smiled. The box was finally ready ! He ran out to announce the good news to Mentor.

« I did it ! » He said to the Mentor who is smiling.

« Hurry ! » The latter ordered him. Antonio ran off

Battlefield

Kevin and Jayden were doing their best to reach the evil barriers as quickly as possible. They quickly eliminated the moogers but always more arrived. The others fought equally ardently. Mike and Emily slashed the moogers easily while Mya and Mia had a little more trouble. Mia was very close to a Sanzu pool, so she couldn't back off. The moogers were two against her and put all their forces to make it fall back. But only his hair burned. The other Mya, on the other hand, had a little trouble because of her lack of training. Moreover, she didn't dare to use her witch powers because it would have tired her faster. However, she had little choice when a dozen moogers encircled her. She closed her eyes and created a circle of flames right under the feet of the moogers who exploded.

Jayden and Kevin finally reached the barriers. They looked at each other, then, with a nod, cut them off with a war cry. They were transformed into a samurai.

« Back off ! My powers are back ! » Said Mia going away from the pool of the river

The six rangers headed for the mutant Nighlock, but their attacks didn't succeed. He managed to get them knocked out. Only Mya succeeds in hurting him lightly with his magical powers but she ended up on the floor beside the others. When they got up, the mutant monster attacked them again. A series of sort of disks emerged from his claws and exploded on the rangers. Only Jayden who had not suffered the attack was still standing. Emily, thanks to Hermione's pendant, was a little more protected than the others.

« Stay strong ! We can't give up now ! » Jayden told them

« Guys ! I did it ! » Antonio shouted as he came running

« Antonio ! » Said Jayden

« Gold is good. » resumed the Spanish. « But right now, Black is better ! The black box is ready ! » He finished handing the box and a disk to Jayden

« Let's see what it can do ! » said the latter, taking them. He inserted the disk into the box and shouted, stretching his arm in the air : « Super Samurai Mode ! »

A long white tunic appeared on Jayden's red suit. He stood proudly in front of the Nighlock next to Antonio. Behind them, the others got up with difficulty.

« You're done for, Nighlock ! » Said Antonio, « I've combined all the power disks into the black box and now we can morph into a super samurai unleashing super powers you can only imagine ! Scared ? You should be ! He's gonna squash you like the bug that you are ! »

« Nighlock, you're about to meet the Super Samurai ! » Continued Jayden

The Nighlock grunted and the moogers attacked Jayden. The latter easily parried all their attacks and destroyed them one by one.

« So much power ! This black box rules ! » And he attacked another salvo of moogers. « Say good bye, moogers ! »

They all exploded at the same time in sheaves of flames. Octoroo, hidden behind a building, grumbled. Jayden then directly attacked Arachnitor mutant. A fierce battle then began between the two. Jayden then activated a power disk and his sword flared up.

« Lion disk ! » He shouted. « SUPER BLAZING STRIKE ! » He finished by cutting the Nighlock that exploded.

« That super samurai mode is awesome ! » Said Kevin arriving with the others

« Hou Ha Hou ! » Said Octoroo still hidden. « this time I will call the cavalry so yo can't take super red out ! ». Some spitfangs and giant moogers should do the job ! » Then he went back into the Netherworld.

« It's time to check out the super mega mode ! »Jayden said. « MEGA-MODE POWER ! Wow ! This new battle suit feels great ! Time to see what we can do ! »

The others activated the mega-mode.

Mya, Mia, Mike, Emily and Kevin screamedtogether

« Dragon FoldingZord ! »

« Bear FoldingZord ! »

« Ape FoldingZord ! »

« Dragon FoldingZord ! »

« MEGA-MODE POWER ! » They all ended together. « Zords combine ! »

And the Zord assembled. Kevin's bear and dragon became legs, Mia and Emily's arms, while Mya and Jayden formed the torso and head of the MegaZord respectively. They appeared in the command room.

Mya looked around and noticed that she was standing next to Jayden. She grinned beneath her mask and admired the place.

« Cool ! » She said

« Yeah ! » Jayden said turning to her while the others were coming.

She ignored him and reconciled herself. Jayden was in the center. To his left was Mya and to his right Mike. Next to Mike was the other Mia. Next to Mya, there was Kevin and next to him, Emily.

« Your new uniform looks awesome ! » Exclaimed Kevin. The other blue ranger, Mya, looked up at the sky.

« Sweet ! » Readded the pink ranger

« Yeah dude ! » Said Mike. « You look super ! »

« Thanks guys ! » Exclaimed Jayden

« Let's focus to these monsters ! » Intervened Mya, somewhat annoyed

« You're right ! » Said opina Jayden

Antonio, as for him, called the ClawZord. He activated the MegaZord mode and went into Claw battlezord East mode. He positioned himself next to the other MegaZord and looked at the moogers and the SpitFangs. The latter threw fireballs at them, which they avoided.

« Hey Jayden » called Antonio of his MegaZord. « This is the perfect time to turn the Black Box up a notch ! »

« Good idea ! » Agreed Jayden taking the black box. He put it on his katana plia and inserted a disk into it. « Super Samurai Combination ! »

The two MegaZords assembled.

« Claw Armor MegaZord, we are united ! »

« Fantastico ! The black box combined all of our powers ! » Said Antonio while appearing in the cockpit. He was now between Jayden and Mike. « Just like Mentor said it would ! Golden, isn't it ? »

« You're the man, Antonio ! » Said Mike tapping him on the shoulder

« Here, they come ! » Said Emily

« Let's go ! » told Jayden

They easily destroyed the giant moogers and found themselves in front of an Arachnitor, furious. He snapped the SpitFangs and threw open their mouths, which caused them to fire balls of fire. When they reached their target, the rangers were destabilized. There was a second salvo which they received full force.

« I'm not sure we can take another hit like that ! » Said Mike

« I think we can use a hand, well, a tentacle, well, a bunch of tentacles » ended Antonio calling the OctoZord. « Come on, OctoZord ! »

« Guys ! Let's combine our Zords with the OctoZord ! » Jayden shouted. He put the Zord Tiger disk in the black box

« Beetle Zord ! Swordfish Zord ! » Shouted the green and the blue. « Zords combine ! » And the samurai fighting ship combined with the octopus.

« Super Samurai Artillery ! » Shouted Jayden

« That's one big cannon ! » Said Emily

« Yeah » Kevin nodded. « but what does it do ? »

« Just trust me ! » The Spanish replied « you won't believe your eyes »

« But it takes a lot of symbol power » warned the red ranger, « we can only fire it once »

« One shot ? » Repeated Mike

« One shot is all we need ! » Said Mia.

« Wait for my signal ! » Ordered Jayden, « we can only do as a team ! »

And they waited. The Nighlock assaulted them with fireballs with spitfangs but they didn't move. Mya frowned and bit her lower lip in anguish.

« Targeting ! Block on ! » Jayden suddenly exclaimed, which made Mya slightly startled, « Fire in the all ! Unleash the Zords ! »

All the Zord came out of the gun and headed for the three monsters that exploded under the impact. A great explosion took place, which ended in a dance of flames.

« Awesome ! » Cried Antonio

« Yeah ! »

« We got him ! » Said Emily

« It's thanks to the black box ! » Answered Antonio

« Power Rangers Samurai ... » started Jayden

« Victory is ours ! » Mya cut him by looking at him with a small smile even if he couldn't see it

They all demorpherized themselves and decided to block all the pools of water of the Sanzu river. Thanks to the symbol power of the earth, Mya and Emily quickly finished this heavy task.

« Symbol power, Rock ! » They said, putting back the last and biggest pool. An avalanche of stones covered it.

« Good job, girls ! » Said Mia

« Yeah ! » Acquiesça Mike holding the hand of the blonde

« Thank you ! » Said the last one with Mya

« I don't think I have an ounce of symbol power left in me ... » murmured Mya, but everyone heard

« Good thing that's the last leak ! » Mike responded hugging Emily

« For now ! » Intervened Kevin sadly

« Oh man ! » Laughed Antonio. « Don't be such a downer, we've just won ! »

« Yeah, I don't like the fact that the Nighlocks have found a way to mutate. » Said Emily

« The threat is growing ! » Enunciated Jayden. « but so are we ! thanks to our man Antonio, here ! »

« I hear that ! We finally get an edge on Master Xandred ! » Sang Mike holding out his fist to Antonio who tapped in with his

« We'll just have to keep getting better and stronger » Jayden continued, looking at the black box he had just pulled out of his pocket. « We have to be... Super Samurai ! »

« Rangers together, Samurai forever ! » Screamed the seven rangers.

They decided to return and celebrate the victory. Everyone was laughing at Mike's jokes except Mya, who was a little behind. Jayden noticed and wanted to go see her but Kevin stopped him by shaking his head. Jayden sighed and turned. He understood that he had to leave her alone.

When they returned, Mike and Antonio prepared a film. Tonight, Ji had been decided that they would make a movie night at the House. Mya refused politely and withdrew to her room. She put on a nightie and approached her window. She looked at the sky. She was worried about the wizarding world but she knew that if there was no news, it meant there was no bad news. She sighed again and didn't hear the knock at her door. She jumped when Emily touched her shoulder.

« Oh Emily, it's you ! You scared me. »

« I've seen this ... What's going on, Mya ? Ever since, you look preoccupied »

« Nothing don't worry.. I just worry a little for the wizarding world and for Draco and Sev '... »

« You care about them, aren't you ? »

« Yes ... Draco is my cousin and Severus my godfather ... I ... oh my god ! Look Em ' ! »

Mya pointed to an owl as it approached the window. She looked at Emily biting her lip and opened the window. She sat down on her bed and Emily took a seat next to her. Her hands trembled as she tried to open the envelope. Emily then gently took her hands and tore the paper. She handed the parchment to Mya who took it and unfolded it. Tears began to flow from the first lines. She put the letter on her bed after finishing it and put her head in her hands.

Emily, worried, allowed herself to take the letter and read it. What she read shocked her.

 _Mya,_

 _I hope you are okay and that you don't get into trouble. The situation here is already complicated enough for you to die too._

 _It is essential that you remain hidden because the Death Eaters do everything to find you. Voldemort is quite angry with them._

 _Here, the atmosphere is not good. I have very bad news to tell you. I know you, as soon as you learn it, you'll land here but that's what Voldemort wants. That you come out of your hiding place ! He has already sent Death Eaters into the Netherworld so they can catch and help them. Kill two birds with on stone._

 _Well, they have kidnapped Ginny and Draco._

 _I have to leave you, the Order needs me ..._

 _Severus T. Snape_

 _P.S: Don't reply to this letter_

« Oh Mya » said Emily taking her in her arms

« I knew something happened » then said the brunette. « Sometimes at night, I make dreams which came true. And sometimes I'm really afraid ... This time I had a bad feeling ... I'm a useless witch ! »

« This is not true ! You can't do anything, Mya ! It's not your fault ! Hey, you don't intend to go back there, aren't you huh ? » She asked as she saw Mya put on a coat and flip-flops

« No, I just have to get out a bit ... »

Emily left Mya's room and joined the others who hadn't even noticed her absence, too absorbed by the film. Mya sat on the garden bench and looked at the fish in the pond. Tomorrow was her birthday, she was going to be eighteen. The fate would then fade completely and she could better control her powers. She sighed then. She promised herself to do everything to control her powers to perfection and destroy all those cursed death eaters. She shuddered because of the cold, but still remained outside. She suddenly felt a pleasant warmth spread over her shoulders. She touched them and noticed that someone had put on a jacket. She smiled softly as she recognized it. She turned and smiled at Jayden who sat down beside her.

« I've seen you go out » he said to his dumb question

« Oh... »

« Mya, I …

« I'll stop you right away » said Mya, raising her hand. « it's not up to you to apologize. »

« But I've gone beyond the limits by doing that ... »

« Jayden, I started this game ... when I knew it was Brown who was kissing you. I have thought a lot and I think we are both responsible for this dispute. »

« I agree. »

« We make peace ? » Mya finally asked, leaning her head to the side

« Yes of course. « And Jayden hugged Mya in her arms.

They remained for a moment in this position, until the girl shuddered violently. Jayden stood up and took her hand to get them back. She followed him obediently. When she returned to the others, Mya stopped Jayden, who gave him a questioning look.

« What the problem ? » Asked for the red ranger

« What exactly are we both ? »

« I don't understand... »

« I mean, our relationship ... »

« Oh ... listen ... » Jayden started. « I also thought about it ... and I think it would be better for your safety to remain friends. »

« I understand » said Mya, shaking her head. She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. « Say good night to others of my part, I go to bed .. »

« Okay ... And Mya ? »

« Yes ? »

« When you're ready, tell me what's wrong okay ? »

« Don't worry.. »

And they parted ... Mya went to bed and Jayden joined the other members rangers.

The next day

A horrible headache struck Mya as soon as she awoke. She looked at her alarm clock and grinned ... 6:23. She sighed and stood up. She quickly dressed in the training kimono and went to fetch a potion in the kitchen to calm her pain. She quickly prepared a breakfast that she swallowed and left in the garden. She showed a small easel and a Japanese brush with black ink through magic and opened her book of Kanji symbol. She levitated it to a certain height so that she could study quietly. She always had the best of all, she didn't see why it would change now. She began by drawing the symbols that were in the air category. At first she succeeded as usual and moved on to another category : the forest. Then, after memorizing the symbols, she opted for the earth. She then went to the light (which wasn't in the book but she knew it thanks to Antonio) and went overboard. It was hard for her because she already had lost a lot of energy with others. After several attempts, she still didn't arrive, she sighed. She narrowed her eyes and kindled the easel very easily. Her powers had become controllable normally. She removed the charred object, took her book, and went back into the house. The others were quietly eating on the coffee table. Kevin had just returned from jogging. She greeted them all, kissed Jayden on the top of the head and went to the dojo.

She put her book on the floor and headed for the knapsack. She stood in front of it and began to hit. She practiced various techniques for nearly two hours, then deciding to stop a few, she walked away to the kitchen, still studying the symbols. She took a green apple from the basket on the kitchen counter and then walked out. She quietly watched Mia and Emily make a little fight between her. She positioned herself between Jayden and the Mentor and cast a glance at the boys who were doing the same sequence on their own. Jayden walked over to the two girls and gave them advice. He then put his hand in Mia's back to make her gently step forward and take her place in front of the blonde. The young English girl clenched her teeth, jealous. They were only friends after all, Jayden could go out with whom he wanted. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that everyone was looking at her. It was only when Jayden put his hands on her shoulders that she came back to reality.

« Mya ? » Asked Jayden

« Hum ? Yes what ? » Said the latter, blushing furiously

« Mentor would like to see the progress you are making. You show us ? »

« Yes of course ! » Happily exclaimed the former prefect. « against whom shall I fight ? »

« What about ... Mike ? » Ji asked, smiling softly

« Very good.. »

She stood in front of Mike, who smiled at her. She went into an attack position after taking the wooden sword that Jayden handed her. They both remained for a few seconds to look straight in the face, before Mike decided to attack the brunette. She blocked his attack and counterattacked. She made the wheel with one hand to avoid the next stroke and stooped quickly to avoid the blade of wood that whipped the air over her hair. She swung her leg towards the boy's feet so he could lose his balance, but the latter jumped into the air. Mya got up quickly and slid the air diagonally up and down Mike's torso, who receded under the impact. She then hit him on the right knee so he fell and put her sword on his throat. He tried to retaliate but the girl pushed him to the ground and sat on his back. The others laughed at this childish gesture and Mya stood up. She helped Mike and turned to Mentor who nodded. Perfect ! Her Mentor and her team were pleased with her, and she was proud of it. Catching up to the others had been difficult for her, with all the responsibilities she had.

She opened the cupboards in the kitchen to prepare dinner but noticed that they were empty. She tried the fridge but no results either. She quickly left to change and warned the others that she was going to do the shopping.

When she left, the others stopped what they were doing and regrouped in the living room. Thanks to a power symbol, Mike showed banners where he wrote "Happy birthday Mya !". Mia, meanwhile, was busy putting the presents on the coffee table. Emily and Kevin were busy putting a big cake and candy on a larger table. Jayden was busy installing a hi-fi in a corner of the room because he knew how much Mya liked to dance. Finally Ji placed the computer on a chair. A small karaoke was also planned. Antonio finally arrived with fish to cook. He went straight to the task.

On the grocery side, everything was fine. Mya was taking her time taking everything she needed. However, when she was going to pay, she saw two suspect guys entering the shop. Her feeling told her that if she did not leave now, she might not come back in one piece. She paid quickly and went out holding the bags. When she saw the two men follow her, she panicked and ran. She ran as fast as she could but eventually knocked him to a boy. She looked back. There were too many people, the two men could not do anything. She apologized to the young man who returned her shopping, then left quietly. It finally resumed its course when the population became less abundant.

She finally arrived at the doors of the Shiba house. She quickly crossed the garden and the yard and went straight into the kitchen. She pushed all the strokes with a finger squeeze and felt the air. Antonio must have cooked some fish. She sighed and leaned against the bar to calm down. Voldemort's threat had worsened, indeed. She raised her head and went out of the kitchen. When she arrived in the living room, she jumped for the others.

« Happy Birthday ! » they all cried

« Ahaha ! Thanks but how did you know ? » She asked as she approached them

« Thank you god, you have two best friends here present who remembered your date of birth ! » Emily pointed at Antonio and Jayden

« But when did you prepare all that ? »

« When you were at the grocery store » Kevin replied

« We had everything planned yesterday, in fact. » Said Mike smiling greatly at her

« We knew that someone had to go shopping and secretly hoped that it was you who went ! » Said Jayden smiling

« What if I didn't go there ? » Mya replied, provocative

« We would have made you go with one of us » Mia said.

Mya laughed and approached the cake. She looked at herself, grimacing discreetly to ask if it had been done by Mia, but Kevin reassured her. She cut the cake for everyone and began eating. When she had finished, she opened the gifts. Ginny, who had given her gift to the girls before they left, had offered her a nice sweater. Draco had offered her a thick book on elementary magic, goblin magic and old magic. This gift pleased Mya very much who promised to read it as soon as possible.

« Who can love a gift like this ? » Mike asked, but he received a warning look from Ji

« Mya is a great reader, and I'm sure she'll tell us what she's learned, like the little Miss Know-It-All she is » said a slow, gentle voice

« Severus ! » Said Mya as she darted toward him. But halfway, she stopped.

Her eyes changed, her back straightened and her head arose. She held out her right hand in front of her and made a ball of fire appear, which did not move from her palm.

« What is the last thing Severus Snape saw in my mind during our Occlumency classes ? » She said coldly

« Mya, what's the matter with you ? » Kevin asked as he approached her

« No Kevin, wait ! » Jayden frowned

« I saw Mya Adriana Black being tortured and abused by Lucius Malfoy » Severus answered in a white voice, then raising his wand. « What memory did Mr. Potter see in my head ? »

« Snape being humiliated by James Potter and my father, Sirius Black. »

The two wizards smiled and lowered their weapon, wand for Severus and hand for Mya. She approached her Mentor and hugged him. The latter, reluctant to show his emotions in front of people, grunted but still held her in his arms. When she separated from him, she went to open her other gifts. Kevin had also offered him a book, but about the life of a samurai. She noticed that it was her book in fact. She looked at him, amazed.

« But this is your book ! » She exclaimed, « I can't accept it, Kev' ! »

« I read it well enough » Kevin replied, smiling. « and then I know it by heart. »

She thanked him again and turned to a green package. She discovered a small video game console, offered by Mike. She giggled happily and kissed him on the cheek. Mia and Emily handed her a present that they had both paid. It was a beautiful picture frame where the entire team was. With Mentor on, too. She thanked them warmly and turned to Mentor, who handed her a small box and opened it carefully. Inside was a former Samuraizer in the colors of Gryffindor. She took it gently and put it in the light. The gold that emerged was beautiful and the red very deep. She turned him over and saw a small inscription. _To my dear daughter I like very strong, happy birthday. Lolita Black._ And she disappeared. Mya wept for joy and threw herself into the arms of the Mentor, thanking him from the bottom of her heart. The latter was at first surprised, but with a smile he closed his arms around her. She then turned to her two best friends who handed her a small box, too. She opened it and discovered a beautiful solid gold necklace with a ruby stone on the chain. She looked at them with big eyes.

« It must have cost you an arm and a leg ! » She told them with the bulging eyes

« A little bit, indeed » began Antonio, smiling

« But not enough to not buy it » Jayden finished

Mya looked at them from the stars in the eyes and asked Jayden to hang her. She turned to Severus, who was wincing.

« Why, wherever I go, I have to find myself with these colors ? » He said grumpy

« What is the problem ? » Mike asked

« It seems to me, Mr. Mattews, that this story does't concern you in any way. »

« Severus ! » Mya nodded, then turning to Mike who was wincing too, « it's just that Snape is a Slytherin, the enemy of my house, so Gryffindor. And the colors are the exact opposite: red and gold for lions and green and silver for snakes. Besides, both of you should get along well since you are green ... »

Jayden and Antonio burst out laughing in front of Mike's head. Then, snarling still more, Snape approached Mya and tied a bracelet on her wrist. It was made of silver and small emeralds were embedded. She smiled at him, then, continuing in her direction, she added :

« You know Sev, I haven't forgotten that I had Slytherin blood in my veins. But I always prefer red and gold ! »

The Slytherin director shook his head, kissed her on the forehead, and left. Jayden turned on the Hi-Fi system and everyone started dancing. Except Mentor who is sitting on a chair. Mike was dancing with Emily, Kevin with Mia and Jayden with Mya. Antonio had turned on the computer to prepare the karaoke. They all danced for half an hour, then tired, they stopped.

« Well, we can finally start what I prefer » said Antonio

« What ? » Mya exclaimed in the misunderstanding

« Sing, of course ! » He replied

« But I thought you loved to cuddle me ! » Said Mya, leaning her head

« That's part of what I prefer. Well, I will sing first, then it will be Mia »

« Who ? » They said at the same time

« The pink ranger then Emily. I know the other guys don't want so I don't propose. » Continued Antonio to the guys who looked at each other in the fear of having to sing.

He put Replay by Iyaz and began singing. He was gifted, no one doubted and when he finished, Mya who was on Jayden's lap stood up and applauded jumping. Mike, who got into the game, jumped on his legs and took the microphone from his friend. He put Dynamite by Taio Cruz and began singing. His voice was catchy and Mya danced in front of everyone with Antonio. Jayden smiled at his two best friends laughing. It was Mia's turn to sing. She chose a song by Ellie Goulding : Love me like you do. Throughout the song she kept looking up at Kevin who was staring at her with stars in his eyes. Emily and Mya smiled, knowing both the feelings of the two rangers. At the end of the song, Kevin was the one who applauded the strongest. Mia turned to Emily and handed her the microphone. She blushed under Mike's intense gaze but chose to sing some pretty lively music too : Shake it off by Taylor Swift. As she sang, she danced with Mya and Antonio. Everyone was under the spell of Emily's voice. It is true that like all the others, she sang beautifully well. Once the song was finished, Mike took her in his arms. Mya stood up from Jayden's lap who blew and forced him to go singing. At first he didn't want and pretended that he didn't know how to sing. Everyone encouraged him and he picked up the microphone by swallowing his split with difficulty. He picked up his music under Mike's mocking glance and began singing Sugar by Maroon 5. He didn't manage too badly. Mya smiled as he looked at her. We could see he was having trouble staying there and holding the microphone. He had become as red as the t-shirt he was wearing. Suddenly, on a moment of madness no doubt, Jayden grabbed her best friend's hand and began to turn her and dance with one hand under the tender and surprised look of the others. The English woman took to the game and let herself be guided by Jayden who became more and more red. At the end of the song, he held her close to him.

As he sat down, he realized what he had done. It wasn't he who had acted, it wasn't possible. He who stayed behind and didn't talk often. He looked at Mya, who was laughing with Mike. It was because of her. He had fallen in love with her, and despite having said that they would remain friends, he wanted more. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her when he wanted, be able to keep her away from the other boys who were turning around her like Draco and do what other normal couples do.

 _But you're all but normal, Jayden ..._

He shook his head when he heard the first notes of the song she was going to sing. God, her voice was beautiful. All the people in the house stopped their discussion to watch Mya sing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis . It sounded like an angel singing. He realized that he had stopped breathing when he felt pain in his chest. When her song was finished, she lowered her head. No one applauds. They were all still shocked, even Mentor. Mya nervously laughed and stopped the computer. She began to tidied the room in disorder as they took back one by a consciousness of reality. When she had finished putting everything away, she turned to them. Antonio ran towards her and made her turn in the air, her melodious laugh filling the room. The other rangers began to applaud sharply under Mya's laughter.


	12. Chapter 11 : Shell game

The next day, the rangers resumed their training. Emily was out with Mya, Mike and Kevin. Emily traced power symbols while the other three had fun cutting fruit. Mike had laid a watermelon on a footing and had retreated. He then began a sequence of movements and then cut the watermelon of a diagonal cut. Kevin looked at him and showed him the coconut he had in his hand. He threw it into the air and traced circles with his sword in the void, then cut the fruit which poured its liquid on the ground. Mya chuckled and the two boys turned to her. She then took out the green apple she wanted to eat after training and sighed. She threw it like Kevin had previously and without more ceremony, she cut in two, the back turned. Emily just finished tracing her symbol when a huge stone hit the three friends. They tried to stop it with their spin swords but had to dodge it so as not to hurt themselves. Mike left on one side, Kevin on the other, and Mya standing right in front of the stone jumped over.

« Sorry » said Emily wincing

« No problem, Em' » Mike said, looking at his sword. « Man ! How cool would these be if they cut through stone like Deker's sword ! »

Just be glad we haven't met anything that will require that type of power ! » Winced Kevin

« True ! » Agreed Mike, « Still would be cool ! »

Mya looked at him strangely. She shook her head and went inside. She went to her room and opened her book on the powers symbols. She made the point : she knew how to control the symbols of power of light, water, earth, air and forest. Fire wouldn't really be a problem given that the element in which she felt best was this one. She went to her easel and looked at the other new symbol. She had to know how to do it, she felt that if she didn't know how to use it, it would be horrible. She concentrated and went to put the brush on the canvas when the sensor sounded.

Jayden and Mia, for their part, had gone shopping. Jayden was trying to get some candy when Mia left the grocery store.

« Ah uh wait, can I take that for you ? » He asked sharply, dropping his candy stuff

« Sure ! Thank you ! » Said Mia smiling

« Oysters, chocolate sauce and brussels sprouts... » Jayden muttered. « You sure you got everything you need for this recipe, Mia ? »

« Sure am ! »

« That sounds interesting ! »

« The secret is to mixing ingredients at just the right way. » She told him as she walked

« Explain that to the paramedics… » thought Jayden out loud

« What ? » Mia asked stopping

« Oh, uh ... nothing ! »

 **Back to Shiba house**

« A Nighlock, near the stadium ! You go ! I'll call the others » Said Mentor to the four samurai who were training.

Near the stadium

« Nighlock ! That's enough ! » Ordered Jayden

« Hu ? » Said the Nighlock, « how dare you talk to me like that ? How dare you talk to me at all ? »

« No more talking's fine by me ! » Retorted the red Ranger

« Maybe I'll have some fun with these lousy lame-os » The Nighlock spoke on its own. « Before I take them down ! »

« You're the one going down, Nighlock ! » Cried Mia vexed

« Aaaah ! You're nothing but a joke ! » Exclaimed Armadeevil. « Now, let's see. What would be the funnest way to mash them to bits »

« Enough of this ! » Spit the young woman

« Right » Agreed the red ranger

« What? You're really going to attack me ? » Asked the monster, seeing them jumping towards him, « Check results ! » And he went on a ball. Jayden and Mia hit him but the shell protected him. « Your swords feel like pillows ! » And he pushed them away violently.

They attacked him once more, but nothing happened. The shell of the Nighlock was too hard for them. They were beaten.

« Ahah ! I told you ! No matter what you do, your reach is attending to touch me ! » Said the Nighlock, putting himself in a ball

« Guys ! » Mike asked as he arrived with the others

« Jayden ! » Cried Emily, « Mia »

« You're okay ? » Said Kevin raising the pink ranger

« Better now that you're here ! » She answered to his last

« Sorry we're late ! » Excused Mya. She had chosen the earth as Emily.

« What's his story ? » Mike asked

« He is a ball ? » said Emily surprises

« Don't underestimate him ! » Jayden warned, « We can't even dented his shell »

« I'll take a shot at it ! HYDRO BOW ! » Attacked the former swimmer

« You new guys are even lamer ! » Replicated the ball

« Nothing ! » Kevin was surprised.

« Don't worry, Kev' ! I've got this ! » Said Mike, « FOREST SPEAR ! »

« Don't you get it ? I'm invincible ! » Continued the ball-Nighlock

« No way ! » grumbled Mike

« Our turn ! » Said the two yellow rangers, putting themselves back to back, « EARTH SLICER ! »

« This is getting annoying ! » Said the Nighlock, unfolding, « Leave now or you'll need someone to carry you away ! »

« None of our attacks works ! » Emily shouted to the others

« What was that all about ? » Mike asked as he saw two boys arrive and then walk back to the Nighlock

« No idea ... » Emily replied

« Go help those go to safety ! We'll hold off this Nighlock ! » Jayden ordered Mike and Emily, « Go quick ! »

« You got it ! Nothing will happen to them on my watch » Cried Mike as he left

« Right behind you ! » Said Emily running after Mike

« But hurry back ! We have to stick together against this creep ! »

« How about I just mash you together ? » Mocked the Nighlock, rolling towards them and attacking them always in the form of a ball.

« Guys ! » Said Mike turning

« Oh no ! » Screamed Emily

« You got lucky ! I'm drying out. But I'll be back to finish later ! »

« Hey ! Come back ! » Cried Mike

« How can we stop him if nothing we do even slows him down ? » Kevin grumbled.

Back at Shiba house, the rangers were disheartened.

« Nothing gets through his armor ! » Grumbled Mike, « how are we going to fight him ? »

« We'll find a way. He must have some weakness ! » Reassured Jayden

« May I remind you that not one of our attacks damaged him at all ! » Remembered Mike

« Not one of them » thought Mya with Kevin looking at her strangely

« Like Jayden says, there must be some crack in his defenses. » said Mentor quietly

« That's it ! » Mya exclaimed

« What? You have an idea ? » Asked Jayden

« Yeah ! I think I crack the code ! » She answered him with her look of Little-Know-It-All, « We just need the right Ranger ! With the right attack ! »

« In the right order ! » Finished Kevin, seeing where she wanted to go

« We'll beat him as a team ! » Agreed Mya with a smile

« Speaking of team » Emily began, where's Antonio ? »

 _"You know me. Probably out fishing, holla back !"_

« Antonio please call us back ! » Said Mentor dryly by closing his Samuraizer, I wonder what he's gotten himself into this time ! »

« Seriously ! » Exclaimed Kevin, « That guy's a trouble magnet ! »

« Listen » said Mya, going to her room. « he may be a jokester but he takes this stuff seriously ! »

« Mya is right » Emily added, he wouldn't just ignore our calls. He could be in real trouble ! »

Hardly said that, the Sensor Gap rang.

« We'll take care of him later » said Jayden. « Right now we've a Nighlock to stop ! And a plan to put into action ! » He finished looking at Mya who had just left his room. And they all ran away.

They transformed themselves on the way and ran towards the city.

« Look, there he is! » Shouted the red ranger

« You fools again ! » Said the Nighlock

« Yes, but this time, we're shutting you down ! » Mike replied. « Hard ! »

« Ah you just prove how foolish you are ! »! And he began to roll towards the rangers. « You really think you can can win ? »

« Time to Mya's plan, phase one ! »

« First we use his own speed against him ! » Cried Mike

« Now ! » Ordered Jayden

« Symbol power ! »

« BARRICADE ! »

« That's right ! You should hide ! That was stone cold, Rangers ! » ! Said Armadeevil, bumping against the wall

The rangers switched to phase two, that is, the mixture of fire and air, while Mya backed away slowly. She pulled out her Morpher and traced a symbol.

« Symbol power ! SNOW ! »

He then had a kind of white smoke, and the blue colors of his suit became white as snow. She walked over to Kevin and stopped him when he was about to start the tidal wave.

« Mya, but your suit ? And the plan ? » Said Kevin

« Let me do this and after you cause the water. »

« Right ! »

Mya stepped into her suit under the surprised look of the others. She quickly pulled out her Samuraizer and traced a symbol power.

« A little cooling, Nighlock ! » She said ending the symbol, « HAIL STORM ! »

The shell froze instantly and she motioned to Kevin to make his attack. The water touched the carapace and the hail disappeared.

« All you did was clean my indestructible shell ! Thanks for the wash ! »

« You sure that's all we did ? » Asked Mya, laying her sword on her shoulder like Jayden

« What ? Oh no ! My shell it's cracking ! »

« Your armor may be able to handle any single attack ... » began Jayden

« But with a right attack in right order, even your armor isn't strong enough ! » Finished Kevin

« First, we soften your shell. » Explained Jayden « Then, we raised its temperature with our enhanced heat and wind attack

« Last, the ice and the water quickly cooled you hot shell making it brittle. » Finished Mya, placing herself between Jayden and Kevin

« So now, it's time to break you r invincible armor for good ! » Agreed the red ranger

« Invincible ! » Shouted the Nighlock

« Let's end this shell game ! »

The six rangers attacked the living ball. But the Nighlock was still blocking the blows. Then he made a different attack. His eyes shot explosive rays that hurt the rangers.

« Think again, rangers ! My shell won't break as easily ! »

« I think I can do this ! I think I can break his shell without him noticing ! » Said Mya, « but Emily I'll need your help ! »

« Whenever you need, I'm near » Answered the yellow ranger

« We may only one shot at this ! » Warned the white ranger

« Then take this, super samurai mode should give you the powers you need ! » Said Jayden giving Mya the black box

« The black box ? » Exclaimed Mya, « Are you sure I'm ready ? »

« Finish your plan, Mya. I know you can do it ! »

« Thanks, Jay' ! » Thanked the young witch. She lost her smile and frowned. « Em' come with me ! And make sure, you guys, keep this creep occupy ! »

The rangers took care of the Nighlock while the two girls watched. Lasers were pulled towards them, but Jayden protected them.

« Emily now ! » Mya shouted

« Symbol power ! HOLE ! » Said Emily. « Your turn ! »

« Right ! » And Mya jumped in

« You shouldn't hide you in that hole like a wimpy buddy ! » Mocked the Nighlock

« Super Samurai mode ! » Mya shouted into the hole

« You can't defeat me ! »

« Think again ! Shouted the white ranger, jumping over the Nighlock after getting out of the hole, « my new super samurai powers are giving me so much power ! You don't even stand a chance against us ! »

« Good try white ranger ! Let's play ball ! »

« Hu ? This guy is relentless » grumbled Mya making a roll under the jumping ball, « super samurai kick ! » She finished, kicking the Nighlock. « Penguin Disk ! Super Spin Sword Slash ! »

After the attack, Mya turned to the others while the Nighlock exploded.

« Nice job Mya ! » Said the pink ranger

« Way to go ! » Jayden added with a soft voice

« You're the girl ! » Exclaimed Emily

« It was awesome Mya ! » Kevin told her rubbing her shoulder

« Yeah ! » Said Mike in turn

« Thanks guys, but now the really fight begins » Explained Mya

« Time to take care of my little pest problem ! » Shouted the Nighlock

« Yeah your problem is about to get a lot bigger ! » Mya replied as he stepped forward. « MEGA MODE POWER ! »

« Penguin FoldingZord ! »

« Samurai Ranger, SKY ! » Shouted Mia, « Turtle FoldingZord ! »

« Samurai Ranger, EARTH ! » Shouted in turn Emily, « Ape FoldingZord ! »

« Samurai Ranger, FOREST ! » Continued Mike, « Bear FoldingZord ! »

« Samurai Ranger, WATER ! » Said in turn Kevin, « Dragon FoldingZord ! »

« Samurai Ranger, FIRE ! » Finished Jayden, « Lion FodingZord ! »

« MEGA-MODE POWER ! » They all cried together

They then formed the MegaZord. The lion became the head, the penguin became the bust, the turtle and the monkey the arms and finally the dragon and bear the legs.

« Let's do this ! » spoke Mya, « Being a super samurai is really a super thing ! Super Mega Blade ! » She hung the black box on it.

« Mega Blade ! » The others said after her

« Ahahaha ! » Laughed the Nighlock

« Power of disks ! Katana Power ! SAMURAI STRIKE ! »

« No luck Rangers ! » Mocked the monster, « My shell heal is new ! I'm invincible ! » He jumped on the MegaZord

« Aaaaaaah ! » Shouted the rangers

« Don't you get what invincible means yet ?! You lose, no matter what ! »

« We guys know what we have to do ! »! Mya shouted angrily, « Time for a shell chocking combo ! »

« You got this Mya ! Beetle Zord ! » Mike shouted

« Samurai Artillery ! » Mya shouted, « First we start by heating him up ! »

« OK ! Let's do this ! » Said Mike. He activated his blade and the beetle head on the head of the MegaZord sent a whirlwind of flames to the Nighlock.

« Oh no ! Deja vu ! » Said the latter

« Swordfish Zord ! » Cried Kevin, « samurai artillery ! » The head of the scarab was replaced by that of the swordfish.

« Swordfish MegaZord, armed for battle ! »

« Now let's cool him up with some water ! » Kevin said activating his blade. The swordfish's head sent an enormous stream of water.

« Oh no ! » Said Armadeevil, « Not again ! »

« Tiger Zord ! » Said Mya « samurai artillery ! » The swordfish artillery was replaced by that of the tiger.

« Tiger MegaZord, armed for battle ! »

« This isn't good ! » Complained the Nighlock

« Tiger thrill charge ! » Mya shouted, activating her blade. And the MegaZord attacked.

« But I am invulnerable ! Stop this now ! Stop stop ! » Armadeevil shouted, hiding his head in his hands.

« It's still not enough to break his shell ! » Intervened Mia

« We need to up the power, Kevin remarked, « I wished Antonio were here »

« But with the Black Box, we have the next best thing ! » Said Mya opening the black box, « His zords. Super Samurai disk ! ClawZord, we need you ! Zord Combine ! » The MegaZord assembled with the CrustaZord. « Claw armor MegaZord ! »

« We've got a message for you Nighlock ! »! Said Jayden, pulling his sword from the pedestal and unfolding it to activate it, « You've warned out you aren't welcomed here ! It's time to you to hit the road ! »

« The only thing that I'm gonna hit is you ! » Shouted Armadeevil, « I'm shaky in my boots ! »

« This is no a happy matter, Nighlock ! » Cried Kevin

« Double Katana Strike ! » Ordered Mya

« Hey? That didn't do it ? » Asked for the blue ranger

« Ahahaha I told you that I was indestructible ! I win ! You lose ! »

« Time to call of the big guns ! But before a good ice scream for you, Nighlock ! » Said Mya smiling, « separation ! » Her Zord separated quickly from the MegaZord, « ICE RAY ! » The Nighlock froze, icy. Her Zord penguin came back. « Super Samurai artillery ! »

« SAMURAI BATTLE CANON ! » They all shouted, « Battle Canon Blast ! »

« No way ! » cried the Nighlock before to explode.

« Samurai rangers » Mya started, « victory is ours ! »

Emily and Mike went to fetch Antonio while the others were returning. When they all returned, the three others too, Kevin asked for explanations.

« Kevin, you forget that I am able to control no matter what symbol power ! » She told him, « that of snow is part of it ! »

« But where did you learn it ? » Asked Mia

« In a book that Mentor gave me. I just had time to memorize two or three symbols of this power before this monster come back. »

« You mean you didn't know if it was going to work or not ? » Exclaimed Mike

« No, I didn't know ... It's not like I actually had time to train on it ! »

« Mya ! » Shouted Emily, « if it had not worked, how would we have done it ? It could have killed us all ! »

« Don't forget I have magical powers too ! » Said Mya vexed, « I will have used them ... »

« Anyway » said Jayden, « the important thing is that we had destroyed him. »

« Jayden is right » Ji intervened.

« I'm going to make tea » Mya said as she left for the kitchen

She began to prepare the tea and put the cups and teapot on a tray. She then approached the window and whispered :

« Draco, Ginny, I hope you're okay ... »

She sighed and finally brought the tray back into the living room where the rangers were playing the Zord track game. She placed the tray on a small piece of furniture which she brought up and took a cup. She left the choice to others to take one now or later. She had cast a warming spell anyway. She approached the window and let her mind wander. From time to time, she drank her tea in small sips. She thought of Harry and Ron. What would they think of all this? Would they want to stay hidden? She sighed once more. Then she had a vision. She dropped her cup, which attracted the attention of the rangers and Ji on her.

« Mya ! » Kevin shouted as she fell to the ground.

Jayden caught her before she got hurt. He was worried. He worried even more when he saw her turn pale.

 _« Where is the little Black ? »_

 _« I don't know ! »_

Mya let tears flow. Poor Ginny ...

 _« Draco, you know where she is ! »_

 _« I will never tell you ! »_

 _« All right, then you're going to die in terrible suffering ! »_

Mya opened her eyes. Everyone was around her. The sobs came by themselves and Mya couldn't stop them. She clung to Jayden who held her gently. He looked at the others and saw the same thing in everyone. Anxiety. He decided to take her to her room. He gently wore her like a bride and headed for the corridor. He opened the door and put her in her bed. He was about to leave when a small hand gripped his wrist firmly.

« Can you stay with me tonight ? » She asked in a fragile voice

« Of course... »

She pushed herself to let him a place and he slipped under the covers with her. They hadn't changed, but it was not really time to think about it. She put her head on her chest and closed her eyes. Jayden stroked her hair. Little by little, sleep took them.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the others had cleared the mess. They were worried, Emily more than the others. She knew her two best friend's friends had been kidnapped and she thought Mya's vision had something to do with it. When they all sat in silence, she decided to talk the first.

« It's horrible... »

« You're right, Emily. » Agreed Mia darkly, « it's horrible to see her like that »

« I wonder what she has » said Mike looking at Kevin

« I don't know but remember, it happened when we were at the Weasleys » Kevin commented

« They are visions » Ji intervened

« Mya often did that I was here » remembered Antonio holding his chin sign that he was thinking

« Indeed, and most of the time it wasn't for good news ... » confirmed Ji

That night no one slept well. Mya had nightmares and Jayden had to wake her up so she wouldn't wake the others with her cries. The next day, everyone felt tired.

« Hello ! » Said Emily as she entered the kitchen where Mya and Jayden were.

« Hi » said the other two in the same voice

« I see that I am not the only one who is tired » continued Emily

« We all ! » Said Mike as he entered the kitchen again. Kevin followed him, yawning.

« We'll start training later, I think. » Said the latter, using a bowl of cereals

« Not today, you have a day off ! » Said Ji entering the room, « after what happened yesterday, no one should have the head in training. »

Mya sighed and quickly finished her cup of tea before heading back to her room. She stayed there all day while the others had gone outside. She suddenly decided to do something useful. She prepared a plan for the whole day. In the evening, after eating quickly, she went back to her room and polished the last details. She dressed in a long strapless black dress, evasive from the waist, dragged to the floor. She made a tight bun and placed two Chinese chopsticks in it. One of the two was obviously her wand. She put black make up on her eyes and grabbed her black Death Eater cape. She put on black heels and looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect ! She looked like a Death Eater. She also put on perfume to smell good. She looked at her mark and smiled ironically. She used her dark side to help the white. She would go out when someone knocked on her door. She approached gently and asked who it was.

« It's Jay', you can let me in, we need to talk ... »

She grimaced. She asked him to wait two seconds and she cast a cloak on her clothes. She walked away and smiled gently. When he saw her, he noticed at once that she was hiding something from him. First, there was her dark make-up, then the fact that she had delayed opening and finally her big innocent smile.

« Emily told us about Draco and Ginny » he began, « Why didn't you tell me ? »

« Because it's not like you were carrying them in your heart ... » she replied quickly

« Where do you intend to go ? »

« Go to bed, I'm tired. » She said by simulating a yawn

« With make-up and parfum ? » He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like to be lied to.

She sighed loudly and looked at herself in the mirror. Jayden moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. He felt something strange. His pajamas were thick and didn't stick to the skin, so why did he feel his size. He understood and felt anger rising in him. He turned her violently. When she saw his eyes, she knew at once that he knew. She lowered her head and canceled the spell that hid her clothes.

« What are you doing in this outfit ? » We could feel Jayden's anger in his voice

« Don't you have any idea ? » She asked, crossing her arms

« It's out of the question that you go there ! » Shouted Jayden

« Because you think it's you who will stop me ? » She said haughtily

« Yes, I will stop you ! »

« I am a big girl ! I do what I want ! Whether you like it or not, I'll go get Draco and Ginny ! »

« You love him ? » Jayden asked coldly

« What ? »

« Draco ? You love him ? » He repeated

« Of course I love him ! »

« Never mind ! Because you won't get out of this house ! » Jayden had pronounced these words with acidity and had gone, slamming the door.

Mya clenched her fists and tried to open the door. It was closed. She tried an Alohomora but nothing happened. She found that he had used a symbol power. But if she didn't know which one he had used, she couldn't get out. She put her hands on the door and concentrated. She didn't want to open this door, she wanted to make it disappear. The latter disappeared and she went out quietly. She passed by the living room and saw no one. She went outside and smiled. She was about to pass the gate when a powerful hand grabbed her arm. She turned around, ready to cast a spell but saw Kevin. The latter pulled her towards the door to enter. She whispered and pulled her hand violently. Kevin turned and opened his mouth to speak. The other members of the house were also in the garden.

« Excuse me Kevin » said Mya without noticing the others who were not moving.

She murmured a spell and he petrified. She ran towards the exit, her cloak flying behind her, and apparated to the Manor Malfoy. When she was in front of the gate, she put on her cape and crossed it. She walked quietly and nodded to the Death Eaters, who thought she was one of their colleagues. She went to the dungeon and turned to the two death eaters who guarded the entrance.

« Sorry, but the master ordered us not to move from here until he gave us an order ! » Said the first

« Precisely, I have to bring the two prisoners » she said coldly and assuredly

« Sorry, my sweet lady but ... » started the second one

« Would you disobey a direct order from the Master ? » Said Mya dangerously approaching him

« No, he didn't say anything » retorted the first one, « you can go and fetch them »

Mya walked past them without thanking them and went downstairs. When Draco saw her, he spat:

« We don't know anything and even if we knew where she was hiding we wouldn't tell you ! »

« Shut up ! » She said in a hard voice to keep her blanket, « The master wants to see you both. I have to get you there ! »

« We won't move from there ! » Said Ginny in turn

« You don't have the choice ! » Retrieved the false death eater revealing magic chains around them.

She raised them by force and led them from their cell, then out of the cell. She took them to the Hall and crossed three Death Eaters (who did not see them, too absorbed in their discussion) headed for the throne room for a meeting. She sighed softly and went outside with them. She still had to drag them by force to avoid wasting time. Suddenly turning to them, she pulled her wand out of her bun and threw them a spell of silence. She pulled off her hood and said,

« I didn't make every effort to get all three in a cell ! So now you follow me we can get out of here. »

At last they reached the Gate and Mya took the chains from them. She was going to tell them something but voices cut her off.

« They are there ! » Scream the Death Eaters

« Go and Apparate to the Burrow ! » Mya ordered

« And you ? » Said Ginny

« Now ! » She cried, looking at Draco, who understood

Mya started fighting backwards towards the gate. She touched it but couldn't get out because Malfoy had closed it through magic. She fought valiantly the Death Eaters, then, having no strength enough, she created a dome around her to destroy the gate. She put her hands on it and began to incant.

« By the powers of Morgana, my ancestor, mother of the black magic, I order you to open to me so that I can live! »

The gate opened violently and she went out quickly. She apparated but one hand had clung to her. That of Lucius Malfoy. She landed in a deserted field and quickly got up by taking her wand. She stood in front of the blonde who stood up slowly.

« Here we are, Miss Black ! » He said, « after so many years we meet again ! »

« It is not a pleasure for me, Mr Malfoy ! »

« Still as insolent, CRUCIO ! »

« PROTEGO ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

« SECTUM SEMPRA! »

« LOCOMOTOR MORTIS ! STUPEFY ! SECTUM SEMPRA ! »

Lucius had blocked all the spells of the girl who now found herself powerless. She fell on her knees and let her wand roll. Lucius made her fly away with one kick and turned to the brunette. The latter had her hands clad to the ground and seemed to chant.

« What are you doing ? » Mocked Malfoy

But his smile suddenly faded when the earth began to tremble. Roots quietly slipped towards him and grabbed his ankles. He fell to the ground and other roots grabbed his wrists. Mya stood up slowly, her hair forming a halo around her head. For the first time in his life, Lucius found himself terrified. It was before the Dark Lord but not as much. He saw the girl's eyes darkened and he swallowed. The roots began to lift him so that he was in front of Mya. She raised her fist and broke his nose. She then hit him in the stomach and made sure that he could no longer use his most precious asset. She took her wand and broke it in front of him. He moaned. Even he would never do that. She suddenly saw a large ball of fire in front of her and gently moved it towards him. Before he was touched, he could see that she was sending a patronus. He saw her smile sadly then McGonagall and Snape appeared. She disappeared, leaving him in the hands of her two friends...

When she returned to Shiba House, Mya staggered. Her rescue operation had turned into torture and dueling and even if she expected this, she had been surprised. She crossed the gate and walked with difficulty towards the door. She was about to open the door when her legs dropped her. She fell into a great boom and burst into tears. His moment with Malfoy had touched her more than she thought. She felt the door open and two arms lifted her. She looked into Mike's green eyes and wept. He led her gently to the drawing-room where all the others were present and made her sit down. Mya looked at the rangers one by one, and her gaze lingered on Kevin, who gave her an undecipherable look. She sighed and apologized. She explained to them that since she was eleven years old, she was in the habit of fighting, and that her situation, being hidden and unable to do anything, had convinced her. She apologized especially to Kevin who forgave her understanding his gesture. He even helped her to remove her cloak and to take care of the wounds she had made. She began to tell them what had happened and she came quickly to Lucius. She had a great deal of trouble saying it all. She also spoke to them of the pleasure she had felt in feeling so weak before her.

« Your mother often told me that the Blacks always wanted to take revenge when they were twisted » Ji explained to her before leaving

She nodded in understanding and looked at Jayden who said nothing. Seeing her look, she had to keep from crying. His eyes expressed anger, disappointment and something she couldn't identify. He rose at last, and, without addressing her, went to his room. The girls gave her an encouraging smile and they went to bed. Mike and Kevin did the same, and Mya found herself alone in the living room. She got up gently and left in her own room. She cleansed herself and undressed, put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and then went into the bathroom after decoating. She looked at herself in the mirror and then ran water over her face. She sighed and went off to bed.


	13. Chapter 12 : Trading place

« What a beautiful day for a picnic ! » Emily said with a smile

« You're right Em' ! » Said Mya holding her hat on her head

« Thanks for inviting us Antonio ! » Thanked Mike

« It's my pleasure » replied the latter. « and it will be your pleasure once you taste habanero hollandaise herring burger ! Look at this, look at that ! » Antonio finished, putting sauce on the burger bread.

Mya, Mike and Emily had been invited to their friend's stand at the flea market.

« Aaah! I'll try of these ones ! » Said Mike, « Can I help with something ? »

« Whoa ! What's up with that guy ? » Said Antonio, looking strangely at a man who took an equally bizarre pose

« Um ... » started Mike watching another man make a bizarre position, « maybe they're doing yoga ! »

« Guys, I think there's something wrong ! » Said Emily getting up

« With one zap, I've trapped their spirits into useless junk and the Power Rangers are next ! So... Who else can I zap ? »

« EARTH SLICER ! » Shouted the Yellow Ranger, attacking the Nighlock

« Go help those people, with Mike, I've got this ! » Said Mya in pink ranger

« Okay ... They're like the others, they're in a trance or something ! »

« What did you do to them? » Mike asked, « wake them up ! »

« Hu.. I don't think so ! » Said the Nighlock

« We told you to wake them up ! » Said Mya attacking

The three friends fought hard against the Nighlock. However, before the reinforcements arrived, Mya got hit too. Her mind was in her hat.

« Too easy ! »

« Mya ! » Cried Mike

« No ! »

« Surprise ! » Said Jayden by attacking the Nighlock

The battle began a new time. Except that he also transferred his mind. He had the right to be a garden gnome that the Nighlock tried to destroy. Mike managed to save him.

« History isn't my favorite subject ! » Said Mike

« Well then, let me school you. In 1492, I took out the Rangers Pink and Blue. « Switch Blast ! »

Kevin and Mia were ejected away from him. He took advantage of it to switch their minds.

« Dried out already ! » Said the monster, « I need Sanzu River water to recharge ! This isn't over yet, Rangers ! »

« You won't get away with it next time ! » Shouted Emily, « Mia ! Kevin ! Oh, there they are ! »

« All those people are frozen ! » Said Mike, « And the Nighlok thinks that destroying the gnome would destroy Jayden. He must have switched Jayden's spirit into the gnome ! Oh no ! Jayden ! »

At the Shiba house, all the objects were placed on a shelf or on the table. Jayden was placed on the shelf, Mya next to him, Antonio on the table on a plate being a fish, and Kevin on another shelf. Mia was placed directly on the ground, since she was a fan now. The bodies were in the middle of the room standing for blue, pink and red rangers and lying on the poufs for Mya and Antonio. Kevin, meanwhile, was a musical ballerina.

« You think they're awaken there ? » Emily asked, tapping softly on the garden dwarf.

« We're awake ! We hear you ! » Screamed Kevin, Mia, Jayden and Antonio

« My ears ! Shhh ! »! Mya shouted in hat, « they don't hear you, it's no use screaming »

« So this Nighlock switches people's spirit into objects ? » Said Ji incredulous

« Yeah » the blonde nodded, and then the victims body take the shape of the object. »

« Oooh ... » muttered Kevin

« Why can't you hear us ? » Shouted Jayden

« Hey ! » Said Antonio, « at least we can still hear each other »

« Back and forth... Back and forth... Who knew being a fan would be so ... boring ! » grumbled Mia

« Boring ? » grunted Kevin, « if this thing doesn't stop soon, I think I'm going to be sick. »

« At least you are using something ! » Mya retorted, « I'm a hat !A hat ! »

« What should we do Mike ? » Asked Emily

« Um, let me see » said this one, « so the monster tried to destroy the gnome. That Nighlock tried to smash the gnome, after Jayden was switched into. I think that if the object gets destroyed, the person does too ! »

« You don't have to be smart to understand that ! » mocked Mya

« All those people ... We have to save them! Said Emily

« But how do we figure out what they turned into ? » Mike asked

« We have to try ! Or there is no hope for any of them ! »

« Perhaps if you defeat the Nighlock, then everyone will be free. » Ji explained

« Yeah ! » Exclaimed Mike

« Then, we'll have to train hard until the Nighlock returns. » Said Emily

« Yes, sounds like plan ! »

And they both set out. Mike began to train hard before Emily came to see him.

Meanwhile in the drawing-room, the others spoke to each other. Mike had put a pink tutu on Kevin and everyone was laughing, except for Mya who was trying to find a solution.

« Rah when I get in my body, Mike is so going to get it ! » Grumbled Kevin

« Oh, come on ! You look kind of cute ! » Mia told him

« Cute ! » Cried Kevin

« Um, what's this smell ? » Mentor asked. The others also felt it.

« It's not my fault » Antonio defended himself, « I'm a fish out of water ! »

« I'll put him in the refrigerator before it spoils ! » Said Mentor taking him and moving him into the kitchen.

« Hey, hey, we can discuss it, please ! » Antonio asked

The Sensor Gap rang and the Mentor put the plate on the kitchen table. He left to join the other two, leaving the objects with the consciousness of the rangers alone.

« Poor Antonio ! » Laughed Mia

« Yes, you're right ! » Jayden had died laughing.

Mya sighed and closed her eyes. She in the form of hat and her body began to levitate.

« Mya, what are you doing ? » Asked Kevin

« I get out of this fucking haaaaaaat ! » She finished falling on the ground in her body.

« We are free ! » Said Kevin

« Aaaaah ! » Antonio shouted as he rose quickly from the chair

« Buddy, you're okey ! » Jayden said with a smile

Antonio hurried to the kitchen running and the others followed him. He arrived and fainted before the vision of the cat eating the fish.

« Antonio ! » Called Kevin

Then under the gaze of the other three, he went off to take off the tutu. Mia and Jayden laughed while Mya was busy with Antonio. She made him return slowly through magic and helped him to get up. She took him directly into the living room and they all started talking. Later, when the two others returned, Antonio prepared a barbecue as usual.

« I can't believe you changed bodies with Switchbeast ! » Said Kevin to Mike, « I would never have thought of that. »

« It wasn't like a wanted to and it's way creepy » Mike explained « but it was the only way I could think of »

« And you did it by yourselves, just you two of you ? » Asked Mia

« It was mostly Mike ! » Emily replied, looking at the green ranger

« No way ! We worked as a team ... »

« Well if it weren't for you I'd still be a gnome. » Exclaimed Jayden

« Yeah ... Thanks guys ! » thanked Kevin

Mike showed something to the others on his Samuraizer who made them laugh.

« So ? » Asked Mike, « You're not even mad about this ? » He finally pointing to Kevin's picture as a ballerina.

Kevin ran behind Mike to clear the photos while the others were still laughing. Mya, she watched Jayden laugh. She felt guilty about what she had done a few days before but she had done it for the good cause and didn't regret it. She quickly finished eating and then went to sit on the bench a little further away from the others. She crossed herself and looked up at the sky.

« Mya ! » Called Mike

« What's the matter ? » She asked

« Can you do a magic trick ? » Emily asked as she approached

« Of course ! » Mya said as she got up.

The others approached her. At first she drew back a step and made a sheet appear. She invited the others to sit down and she stood before them.

« What do you want me to do ? » She asked

« Can you fly through magic ? » Mike asked, « what ? » He snapped at the grimace of Mya

« To fly in the magical world, we use brooms » she explained. « We even have a sport that is played on a broom : the Quidditch ! »

« And you know how to play ... at that ? » Asked Mia

« No, I don't get on the broomsticks ! » Explained the Londoner, « I get dizzy »

« Oh.. »

« Can you turn something into an animal ? » Asked Kevin

« Wait, we just got transformed and you think about that ? » Said Antonio

« Exactly ! » He replied the half-breed

« Yes I can turn something into an animal » Mya interjected, « I'll even show you something excellent. »

She stepped back a few paces and took her animagus form. The others were surprised and slightly frightened, so they did not move when Mya moved forward. She passed by Mike and Antonio, who were all tiny, enjoying a thread of Kevin's outfit, which stood out of his pullover and stopped in front of the girls. She smiled. The other two girls burst out laughing as the animal smiled. They began to caress her. Then the feline went to the leader of the group and put her muzzle on his cheek to claim a caress. Jayden couldn't help caressing the young lioness who was standing beside him. He smiled softly as the feline stretched out and sat back against Jayden under the laughter of the others. The red ranger had his hand resting on the flank of the feline while the head of the animal lay on Jayden's thighs. The animal fell asleep under the tender gaze of the others. But Mya became human again before plunging into a deep sleep, her head still resting on Jayden's thighs, which absently caressed her hair.

A few hours later, after eating, Mya went to her room while the others spoke and told each other jokes in the living room. She changed quickly and sat down at her desk. She took out a feather and a piece of virgin parchment and began to read her book that her cousin had offered her for her birthday while taking notes.

She soon came to the elemental magic and the element of fire. She thought of Jayden and took her head in her hands. She decided to get up and go and talk to him. She gently opened the door of her room and realized that the house was empty and dark. "They all went to bed," Mya thought as she slowly walked to Jayden's room, which he shared with Antonio. She knocked softly and waited for someone to open. It was Antonio who was surprised to see her there.

« Mya ? » He whispered surprised

« Tonio, you know where Jay is ? » She asked just as softly

« In the front yard, he's training as usual. »

« Ok thank you. »

« He's very angry with you, you know ... »

« I know, Tonio, I know .. »

She smiled sadly and kissed him on the cheek before going out. She found Jayden, as Antonio had said, practicing in the front yard of the house. The fresh wind made her shudder. She wore only a tank top and a jogging stocking. She stepped softly from Jayden and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and attacked her with his sword. Mya didn't move and the sword stopped two centimeters from her face. A nervous laugh escaped from her mouth as Jayden's face closed. He showed her the base of the swords with a nod and set himself in position. Mya took one and positioned herself in front of her friend.

He pulled his sword at her but she blocked the blade with hers and counterattacked. He avoided Mya's blade and pulled back. Both were out of breath, but neither wanted to leave the victory to the other. Suddenly she didn't understand how Hermione found herself on the floor, her sword away from her and that of the boy on her throat. Jayden stood up and grunted, shaking his head.

« Is that all you can do ? » He asked her coldly, « usually you hold it longer than that ! »

« Initially, I didn't come to train ! » She retorted, injured

« What did you come to do here then ? »

« I came to talk to you. We have to talk, you know ! »

« I have nothing to tell you ! » Jayden got upset, turning towards her, « I already told you everything ! »

« Not exactly ! You didn't tell me ! You haven't spoken to me since that night ! »

« Because you think you deserve it ? » Shouted the red ranger

« Nobody deserves to be ignored ! » She answered, weeping, « everyone makes mistakes ! »

« But it was not a mistake ! You planned to go and do that, that night ! Do you want us to talk ? All right, we'll talk! I'm disappointed and very angry with you ! You have deliberately attacked one of your friends and teammates, disobeyed your team leader and on top of that, you put yourself in danger and you want me to forgive you ! »

« Jayden, I ... »

« No ! Shut up ! If it were just me, you wouldn't even be part of this team ! »

Mya lowered her head and wept more than before. Jayden shook his head and went back into the house without a glance at her. The girl stayed an hour outside until Kevin went to fetch her. He found her frozing. He put his sweater on her shoulders and took her in his arms. She burst into tears as she apologized for using her magic against him and leaving. She ended by falling asleep in his arms under fatigue and he took her to her room where he lay her.

The next day, while everyone was training, Mya went out for a walk in town. She landed in a park where she sat quietly. After several minutes of tranquility, a ball hit her foot. She stood up and looked around. She saw a young man approaching her, he looked embarrassed.

« Excuse me, miss, but it's my ball that you have in your hands » he said with a big smile

« Oh, sorry ! » Mya answered, giving her a smile too

« But I recognize you ! » He exclaimed, « you're the girl who jostled me the other day ! »

« Really... » said Mya, uncertain

« Uh ... Do you want to go to lunch together ? » Asked the young man, scratching his neck

« I don't usually go to lunch with strangers you know ! » Mya replied with a laugh

« Excuse me, my name is Thomas, Thomas Parker, and what is yours ? »

« I'm Mya, Mya Black. »

« Well, Mya, let's go for lunch ! »

Mya laughed and followed him. She spent the day with him and went home to Shiba around 6pm. She had a good time with Thomas. He brought her lunch in a nice little place and then they went to the fair. Then at the end of the day he brought her back. He had given her his phone number and went away.

Mya walked back into the living room with a big smile that faded when she saw all the uneasy faces of the other rangers. The other two girls quickly walked towards her and took her in their arms, then Jayden approached her. He was worried.

« Where were you ? » He asked, taking her shoulders painfully

« I was in town ! » The girl answered violently

« All the day ? » Jayden replied, raising the tone

« Yes ! All the day ! »

« What were you doing all the day in town ? »

« I was with a boy ! »

« Which boy ? » Asked Kevin

« I want to meet him ! » Said in turn Antonio rising

« Me too ! » Reacted Mike, taking Antonio's shoulder

« Who is this boy ? » Asked Jayden without hiding his jealousy, « what did you do with him ? »

« I've nothing to tell you ! » Mya shouted as she left her room and slammed the door.

Jayden stood there for a minute, stunned, then began to move towards the room of the last ranger with anger. But he was stopped by the girls who went in his place. They knocked and went back when Mya let them in. The witch told the other two her day, who was all excited to learn that two days later Mya would have a date with him. Thomas would pick her up at 7pm and he would take her somewhere. The girls left the room laughing and already planning a shopping session the next day to find her the correct clothes.

When they entered the kitchen, they sat down directly in their usual places : Mia between Kevin and Mike, Emily between Antonio and Mike and Mya between Jayden and Antonio. Everyone ate in good spirits except Jayden who was always angry. He was also the first to go under the gaze of Mya. Antonio went after his friend for a discussion with him. He found him as usual in the courtyard, seated on a bench, his back turned to the door.

« Jayden ! » He called softly

« Oh Antonio, it's you » Jayden replied, turning towards him

« It's okay ? You don't seem to be in your better shape »

« I'm fine Antonio, I'm just a little tired ... »

« And angry especially ... You are jealous of this Thomas » observed Antonio

« Anything ... Why would I be jealous of a guy I've never seen in my life ? »

« Because he revolves around the woman you love and that he is on good terms with her. Or maybe because she's going to have a date with him in two days. »

« You say anything ... Mya can do what she wants, I don't care ! » Jayden replied angrily,

« You say that just because you're still angry with her but I know you don't really mean it » Antonio said softly

« Then I don't understand why Mentor doesn't forbid that date ! » Enraged Jayden again, « we are supposed to have no contact with the outside, but he doesn't tell her anything ! »

« Mentor has no authority over Mya, you know ... Then she's different from us, don't forget it, she's a witch ... »

« It doesn't change the fact that she must respect this rule ! »

Antonio sighed and got up from the bench. Jayden was too stubborn. He looked few seconds at his best friend before returning. Before passing the door, he turned to the red ranger and said :

« Think that Mya has a much harder life than we do. She must manage two wars at the same time and yet she doesn't complain. She will even risk her life to save her friends. A man in his life could make her forget for a while her heavy burden, and never mind if it's not you. But she still needs her best friend with her and if you continue to pour her like that, you'll lose her. »

On these words he returned, letting Jayden reflect on what he had just said. He did not know what to do. He was anger at her for doing what she had done, but he was also upset about the Thomas who was going to take her from him. He took his head in his hands and stayed like that for what seemed to him hours. Mya decided to go out and practice outside thinking that everyone went to bed. She noticed Jayden's presence only when he hit a blow with a wooden sword. The young woman, in surprise, dropped her weapon and stepped back. She looked at Jayden, who ordered her to pick up the sword, which she did without leaving his eyes. She turned in profile to leave when he attacked her. She parried the blow and began to attack. A fierce battle began between the two friends. The more advanced the fight, the more Mya put all her rage in it and Jayden had trouble to parry all her attacks. Mya's tears began to flow and she barely touched Jayden, who was always trying not to get beaten. Then, when her blows became more disorderly, he took her in his arms, where she drummed her breast, still weeping. After several minutes, she calmed down and raised her tearful face to that of her best friend who had his jaw clenched.

« I'm sorry, Mya. » He began in a soft voice

« You can be Jayden ! » Mya replied dryly as she drew back abruptly, « you treated me like a sort of monster ! »

« Understand me ! You attacked one of your teammates, and even if you did it to save someone you loved, it does not justify your act ! »

« Jayden ... What would you do if Nighlocks kidnapped the members of your team ? » Mya asked in a softer voice

« I'll go and rescue them » the young man replied frowning, but I don't see- »

« It's the same for me ! Drake and Ginny are part of my team, Jayden ! These are some of my teammates. »

« _Drake_ must be much more than a teammate in your eyes ! » Jayden exclaimed acidly, « then I'm not sure he'd like to know that his girlfriend is going to flirt with another man than him! »

Mya looked at him for a few seconds with his eyes wide open, then burst out laughing, under the scowling eyes of his best friend. She calmed down and walked softly toward Jayden and put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes under the touch and sighed contentedly. Mya took her hand off and put it on his forearm to hoist on tiptoes to kiss him delicately on the cheek.

« Jay' » she began softly, « Draco is my cousin, not my boyfriend. »

« What ? » Exclaimed Jayden, frowning

« Drake is my distant cousin. This is the cousin's son to my father. »

« I see » said Jayden taking Mya's hands in his, « that's why ... »

« Yeah ! That's why I had to save him ... I didn't want to lose the last member of my family »

« I'm so stupid ... » Jayden shook his head

Mya nodded and gave a hug to Jayden who responded to the embrace. They stayed for several minutes like that before going to bed. Tomorrow a big training session was waiting for them and they had to be at their best.

And the next day was so bad that Mentor allowed them to go out in the evening. They all decided to go for a walk in the city where bars and restaurants were running at full speed. But they had all eaten, and they decided to go to the cinema. It was a tough choice, but in the end everyone opted for a samurai film. Mike and Emily stood by and Kevin and Mia landed next to the other couple. Jayden, Mya and Antonio put themselves in the rank above the others. The boys framed Mya, they both had an arm around Mya's shoulders, who had her two hands on their thighs. The film began and it made the rangers laugh, who went back and commented on the film, which in the end was comical for them. Mya had climbed on Antonio's back and he made her laugh by turning on himself.

The day of the date arrived quickly. In the morning, Mia and Emily took the young woman to the mall to buy new clothes for her date with Thomas. She tried many outfits but no one liked her. It was only at the last shop that she found her happiness. She left the dressing room and turned to her two friends. The latter gasped. Mya was absolutely sublime ! And yet she wasn't wearing anything extraordinary ! They quickly went to the cashier to pay for their purchases, and then quickly returned to the Shiba house. The boys had just finished training and were still in their training kimonos.

« So, you found your happiness, girls ? » Mike asked, quickly avoiding Kevin's shot

« Ooooh yeah ! » Emily exclaimed with a big smile

« Mya will be sublime tonight ! » Added Mia laughing

« Don't exaggerate, girls ! » grumbled Mya, embarrassed

« What are you going to do now ? » Asked Kevin by attacking Jayden who counter-attacked

« I'd like to cook » Mya said at once. Jayden lost concentration and stumbled when he heard

« What ? » He cried, rising.

« You understood me very well Jay' ! And I'd like Mia to help me if she agrees. »

Everyone looked at the young witch as if she were crazy. The pink ranger nodded briskly under the laughter of her friend. The witch went to put her things in her room and then went into the kitchen. For nearly an hour, the two girls occupied the kitchen while Mike, Kevin and Jayden spied on them in the doorway. They could see Mya showed how to do it to her friend and the latter reproduced it identically. Mya discreetly cast a glance towards the door and noticed the three boys. She wiped her hands with the cloth on her shoulder, gave instructions to Mia and went out. She stood before them, her hands on her hips.

« Can I know what you're doing ? » She asked, her eyes narrowing

« We were looking at you, that's all ! » Mike replied, raising his hands

« Say rather that you look to make sure that you are not stuffed ! » Replied the witch

« We're suspicious of Mia's cooking, not yours » Kevin said worried

« But I'm watching her don't worry, by the way ... Ask Jayden ! When I was young, it was I who made him eat ! »

Then she went away as if nothing had happened. When the lunch was ready, the rangers approached the kitchen with apprehension. Mya looked at them all look at their plates and sighed.

« Well, I'll be the first to taste ! » She said happily carrying a piece of meat to her mouth. When she felt the taste on her tongue, her eyes closed with pleasure. « It's delicious ! »

« Whoa ! » Said Mike, « where did you get this recipe ? »

« From Mrs. Weasley » explained Mya

« I asked her to give me some advice and she gave me two, three recipes ! » Happily explained the other Mia

« And you did that both ? » Asked Emily

« No, it was Mia who cooked » said the witch, « I only gave her instructions because I have known the recipe for a long time »

« Anyway, this is excellent Mia ! » Said Kevin taking her hand

« Thanks Kevin ! » Blushed the pink ranger

« Kevin is right » Jayden interjected, « you have surpassed yourself ! »

The two friends looked at each other smiling and then everyone continued to eat. After lunch, the rangers resumed their training, though with less courage. Mya made a duel against Kevin and Mike while Emily and Mia were fighting Jayden. The latter succeeded in defeating the two girls, and they all turned to the other. Mya had trouble concentrating on the two boys and getting tired more and more. Jayden frowned. If Mya continued like that, she would be defeated by the other two. As if she had read in his thoughts, she changed her tactics. She sent Kevin further walks through her powers and focused on Mike. She disarmed him in a few seconds and took advantage of it to take his weapon. She was with two swords against the blue ranger. She turned to him and waited for him to get up.

Mya's vision, standing with her hair in the wind, made Jayden think she was a warrior princess. And that's what shet was. She was the princess of Gryffindor. He shook his head and refocused on the fight that had begun again. Kevin had a little more trouble counter-attacking the witch's attacks, who after a quick glance at him, used magic. She had combined magic witchcraft and weapons. After more than half an hour of fierce fighting, Mya won the victory. She breathed a sigh of relief and helped the blue ranger to stand up. She looked at her watch. 17H45. She opened her eyes wide and turned to Ji.

« Ji ? » She asked with a tiny voice

« What is it Mya ? » The Mentor replied in his grave voice

« Tonight I have a date and I would like to know if you could let me go. If you don't want it does not matter, I can cancel it ! » She added quickly, seeing him frown

 _Say no Ji_! Prayed inwardly Jayden

« All right, Mya. » Finally said the Mentor, « but I want you to be back at 10pm ... »

« Right Mentor ! » Mya replied as she went inside

Jayden made a gloomy look and returned. He went to change in his room. Mya had spun in the shower to cool off. When she had finished washing her body and hair, she wrapped herself up with a towel and put one on her head. Then she began to wear makeup. She put on a golden eyeshadow as well as a pencil under her eyes and mascara. She put on a little gloss to lightly bring out her luscious lips and then tugged at her hair. She dried them through magic and put on her hair. It was made of magnificent curls. She took the towel out of her body and put on black underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror. Scars could be seen on her stomach and on her back, but they were very light. Mya sighed and then began to dress. She put on a black slim-fitting jeans and then put on a white tank top and a small leather jacket just below her chest. She then put on her high black stiletto heels and stepped out of the bathroom. She picked up her purse, put her keys, her Zord, her Samiraizer and her wallet in and went to the living room. It was 6:50 pm.

« You are sublime ! » Said Mike seeing her enter

« Thank you ! » Mya replied with a smile

« He's right » said Kevin with a slight smile

« It is true that there, difficult to do better ! » Added Mia

« All right ! » Exclaimed Emily, « and you Jayden? How do you like it ? »

Jayden didn't answer but he approached his best friend. He leaned toward his ear and gently whispered :

« You are absolutely wonderful ! Totally sublime ! »

Then he kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen. Mya had become red in front of the compliments of others but what had troubled her most was the sudden closeness she had with Jayden. It always made him such an effect. The bell of the house brought her back to earth. She greeted the others and agreed when the girls told her to tell them the next day.

She reached Thomas, who was waiting for her in front of her, leaning on his ... MOTO ? She looked at him with apprehension but still took the helmet he held out to her. He smiled tenderly before kissing her cheek and putting on his helmet. After putting her helmet on, Mya climbed onto the two wheels and they headed for what seemed like a beautiful park. Thomas parked his motorcycle and took the girl to a herbaceous place in the park. She then saw on the grass a little tablecloth with food on it. She thanked the boy and they began to eat while discussing.

« I'd like to know you better » the young man began, « we'll play the 20 questions, okay ? »

« Very well, you begin ! » The young girl answered him cheerfully

« What is your full name ? »

« Mya Adriana Black, what are you doing in life ? »

« I'm studying to become a lawyer, but I work in a grocery store in my spare time to pay for my studies. »

« I find it very good ! Yours.. »

« Where do you come from ? I noticed that you had a slight accent »

« From England. Huuum .. Your favorite color ? »

« Blue. What are you doing here ? »

« I came to help friends ... »

The evening went on quietly until Thomas brought back Mya. As she slipped on her helmet, she saw two dark blue eyes shining in the night. She knew directly who it was. She panicked and took off her helmet. She turned to her friend and asked for a few minutes for her to call someone. She moved a few yards away, keeping Thomas in sight, and dialed a number.

« Hello ? » Said the voice of Jayden

« Jayden, I need you ... » she said feeling panic rising

« Mya, what's going on ? » Jayden replied in a serious voice

« I believe that Voldemort is here ... »

« Where are you ? » Jayden asked sharply

« Branford Park ... »

« We're on the way »

Mya returned to Thomas, twisting her hands. She looked towards the street where she had seen the eyes of her worst enemy but they had disappeared. She knew he recognized her. She panicked even more. Thomas, thinking that she wanted to spend more time with him, said nothing. They started talking again when suddenly, from nowhere, a spell fired at them. Mya pulled Thomas behind a car and lay flat on his stomach. She saw a pair of men's shoes headed towards them. She turned to Thomas, who looked terrified.

« Don't worry » she tried to reassure him

« Little Mya » sang a deep and sweet voice, « come out of your hiding-place! We must discuss you and me »

Mya looked once more at Thomas, who was still more terrified than ever before. When he saw her get up, he grabbed her arm so she would hide but she got up again.

« Tom Riddle, what a surprise ! » She said with a voice full of venom

« Still as impertinent, Mya ! » Replied Voldemort

« What do you want Tom ? »

« My partisans are not able to bring you to me, so I came to do the work. »

« But you won't leave with me, I fear ... »

« Oh yes ? » Tom said with an unhealthy smile. He disappeared to reappear with Thomas who had fainted from terror

« Let him go right away ! » Mya shouted

« You follow me and I let him live ! Otherwise, I kill him and send my Death Eaters to fight alongside the Nighlocks! »

« I... »

« Hurry up ! Time is running out ! »

Mya closed her eyes in fear. She could not use her powers against Voldemort because her friend was next door. She had no choice. She nodded and walked over to Tom, who released Thomas. As her hand touched the Dark Lord's hand, a small Lion rushed at him and made him step back several steps. Mya was able to go to the unconscious boy. He was fine. She stood up and stood beside Jayden who retrieved his Zord. Voldemort grunted and looked at them one by one. He decided to leave, being at his disadvantage.

« We'll meet again, Mya and this time, I swear on Merlin that I'll kill you ! » Said Riddle before apparating...

Mya felt her legs tremble and she collapsed at the feet of Jayden who, having reacted to the quarter-turn when he saw her fall, held her in his arms. The rangers surrounded her and she thanked them gently. Then, hearing a moan, she quickly turned to Thomas, who was recovering consciousness.

« Mya ! Did that Tom hurt you ? And how did he get me from behind the car without walking ? » Panicked Thomas

« But what are you talking about Thomas ? » Said Mya frowning. She was a perfect actress. « I don't know any Tom ! And nobody wanted me wrong. You have to bump your head while falling »

« What happened to me ? »

« From what my sister told me » Antonio began, « you fainted ... »

« You are ? » Thomas asked coarsely

« Antonio Garcia, Mya's brother ... »

« You told me you didn't have brothers and sisters ! » Said Thomas, turning abruptly toward the witch

« We aren't a biological brother ... » explained Mya, « people in front of you are all my brothers and sisters. Except Jayden who is my best friend. »

« Nice to meet you ! » Said Thomas with a bad grace, « what are you doing here ? »

« We were in town and we saw you ! » Lied Mike

« Yes, and we're going to come in elsewhere, otherwise Ji won't be happy ! » Added Emily, « See yo later, Mi' ! »

« I don't like these people. » said the rider when everyone was gone.

« What did you say ? » Mya was shocked

« It's nothing, I bring you back. »

The journey was made in silence and Mya returned at the scheduled time. She leaned towards Thomas's cheek to thank him but the latter turned his head and their lips united. The kiss was sweet but Mya didn't feel what she felt when she kissed Jayden. She pulled away gently and went back into the house. She stood before Ji and the others and announced in a loud voice:

« We have very big problems ! »


	14. Chapter 13 : Something fishy

Antonio was alone in a small clearing in front of a lake. He was depressed ...

 _What's wrong with me ? I can't believe a cat almost ate me. And now, I can't even think about fish !_

He thought back when the cat felt him when it was in the form of fish on the kitchen table. He panicked again. Then his Morpher rang.

« Hello ! »

« There's a mooger attacked in the city center » said Jayden, « we're on our way. Meet us there ! Antonio ? Did you hear me ? » He asked when he saw that the Spanish wasn't responding

« Yeah ... Yeah I'm on it ... » then he added by closing his Morpher, « it's time to go to the battle. For the last time! »

Center city

« Spin Sword ! BLAZING STRIKE ! » Jayden shouted as he attacked the moogers who caught fire and exploded

« More of them ! » Exclaimed Kevin

« Dude, it's no big deal ! » Said Mike, « they're just moogers !

« Yes, but that ... what is it ? » Emily asked as she showed three thick black smoke flying over the moogers

« Simply three little Death Eaters ! » Muttered Mya in white ranger

« Then let's stop talking and start fighting ! » Replied Jayden

Antonio arrived by their side, trembling and with his arms along his body.

« Go, Go, Samurai, Gold Power ! » He said in a trembling, flat voice. He changed. « Barracuda Blade ! » And nothing happens !

His legs trembled sharply and when he looked at his sword, he saw instead a fish that he threw to the ground before falling to the ground himself.

« Antonio ! » Shouted the pink ranger while the golden ranger stood up, « What's wrong ? »

« I ... I can't do it ! » Shouted the latter, falling to the ground

« Antonio ! » Said Jayden

« Sorry guys, I just can' do it ! » And he demorphed

« Hey ! What's the deal with Antonio ? » Mike asked

« What ? » Exclaimed Kevin

« I can't believe it ! » Lamented the Spanish

« We have to deal with this, first ! » Said Jayden

« I'm taking care of the Death Eaters ! » Launched Mya, heading for the black smoke

The rangers quickly got rid of the moogers like Mya who had a little more trouble. She eventually killed them and made them disappear before returning to see Antonio.

« Hey ! It's alright buddy ? » Mike asked

« Antonio, are you okay ? » Said in turn the pink ranger

« Of course he is ! » Exclaimed Mya sarcastically, « that's a silly question ! »

« What's wrong ? » Replied Kevin

« I'm sorry guys » said Antonio standing up, his face in tears

« You don't want to forget this. » Emily exclaimed, handing him his Barracuda Blade which he violently rejects

« No no ! » He exclaimed, « get it away from me ! »

« Tonio » said Mya « Qué pasa? » (Translation: what's going on?)

« I can't touch my barracuda blade, it reminds me of … a ... a fish » explained shamefully Antonio

« What ? » Stupidly said Mia

« Oh Tonio » Mya murmured, understanding where the problem was. She leaned over Jayden, still in combination, for support. Antonio's vision in this state made her trouble

Jayden put a protective arm around her and brought them home, after demorphing, with the symbol power. When they returned, they all sat on the beanbags. Antonio explained with difficulty what was going on.

« Fish ? » Ji exclaimed, shocked, « but Antonio grew up in a fish shop, I mean he fishes every day. And now he's afraid of fish ? You guys are kidding me, right ? »

« This is no joke, Ji ! » Said Jayden as Mya and Emily tried to comfort the fishmonger

« Well » Kevin intervened, « when that Nighlock switched our souls in objects, Antonio did get turned into a fish ! »

« the neighborhood cat was really close to eating him before he switched back. » Continued Mia. « Now he isn't able to touch fish »

« No need to remind him! » Mya hissed in anger as she took Antonio in his arms.

« Seriously ? » Ji asked as Mia nodded.

« I'm through... » Began the fisherman always with the head nestled in the neck of Mya, « the golden age of Antonio is officially at an end ! »

« The golden age of Antonio » sneered Kevin

« But don't say that Tonio ! » Mya replied, shooting Kevin with her eyes

« Okay » said the latter under the watchful warning of the witch, « Look. You didn't get eaten so put yourself together ! »

« He's right, dude. » Mike in turn. « Come on ! Your taught yourself how to be a samurai. You can beat this ! »

« And we're going to do anything to help you, Antonio. » Said Mya smiling

« Yes » said Emily. « Anyone who figures out how to program the Black Box, can teach themselves how to deal with their fears. »

« You don't get it ! » Antonio excited himself, turning towards the others, « I almost got eaten by a cat ! »

« Calm down ! » Mya said softly, taking him in her arms, « it's ok ! »

« It's not ok ! » Exclaimed Kevin to Jayden, « he's officially lost it ! »

« Kevin ! » Mya once again hissed at him with a murderous look that he ignored

« I am a fisherman who is afraid of fish » muttered Antonio defeated. « I can't use my Barracuda Blade... I can't be gold ranger anymore. »

« Don't say that, Antonio, please ! » Supplied Mya by letting her sadness tears sink

At the same time, on the Boat of Master Xandred

« Hou Ha Hou ! » Cried Octoroo, « but where are all those moogers coming from ? »

« That's would be mine doing, I'm afraid. » said a Nighlock flying in front of the octopus

« Hou Ha Hou ! Who are you ? »

« Surely you were expected me. My servant visited you a few days ago », explained the new Nighlock

« Ah Switchbeast ? » Octoroo asked

« Precisely ! » And the new Nighlock bowed.

« So you sent him ? » Asked Xandred, as he entered the room, « you're the great Lord he told us about ! »

« Allow me to introduce myself, Master Xandred » laughed the other Lord Nighlock bowing, « I am Serrator and I shall be your servant. I've spent a very long time at the bottom of the Sanzu River. Being worthless and weak is unnatural for a Nighlock ... But thanks to your recent power search Master, I've finally regained this kind of power. »

He held out his hand and created a ball of energy that flew to the moogers. The latter disappeared all the way to the last one under the astonished eyes of two other Nighlocks.

« Master Xandred » continued Serrator, kneeling, « I can help you finally to flood the earth. I promise you ! With my hiding powers, I can make that happen. »

« Ah ! » Sniggered Xandred, « you must think you're something special, think again ! » He finished by drawing his sword and striking the Nighlock. « Why don't you fight back ? »

« I could but I want to prove my unflinching loyalty to you » explained Serrator, still on his knees. « Please !allow me to go to the human world on your behalf. I will scare so many humans that you're moment of victory will be a hand before you know it ! It will be glorious ! »

« Fine ! You better do ever... or else... » Xandred shouted, « destroyed the Power Rangers Samurai and bring me the witch who is with them ! »

« Can I ask how important she is ? » Said Serrator

Octoroo then explained to him who she was and the extent of her powers. He also explained their pact with Voldemort.

« I understand better ... » said Serrator

« Now go before the Master gets angry ! » Grumbled the octopus.

Shiba House

Everyone looked at each other in silence. Mya was desperately searching for a solution but she could not find one. Unless ... Yes ! That was it ! But she needed everybody. She left her friend for a moment and went to explain the plan to the others.

« Antonio ! » Said Emily, « we won't let you quit ! We all have fears. We're gonna teach you how to beat that! It's called aversion therapy. »

« Look » continued Mya softly passing to join the team leader, « Jayden is overcoming his fear of spiders »

« Yeah ... I'm fine with them ... » Said the latter in a trembling voice when Mia put one on his arm. The other Mya laughed softly and kissed her cheek, which relaxed her somewhat. « See ? A samurai can overcome is fear ! »

« Mike, here » intervened Kevin, « Hates enclosed spaces. Come on ! » And he took her with Mentor into a closet.

Jayden shuddered as he felt the spider rise on his neck and it made Mya laugh a lot and gently caressed his hand. Her Samuraizer began to ring. Jayden looked at her momentarily forgetting the spider.

« Hello ? »

« Hey Mya ! I'm free tonight, a little motorcycle ride will tempt you ? » Said Thomas

« Sorry Thomas » Jayden frowned, « but I have a big worry at home with my brother, I can't leave him. »

« And your other brothers and sisters can't take care of it ? » Insisted Thomas, unhappy, « after all it's been a week that we have not seen each other ! »

« Sorry Thomas, but not tonight ! »

« Very good. » And he hung up.

« I don't like that guy ! » Said Jayden growling

« Watch this ! » said Emily getting up, Mia has her own fear to overcome ! Frogs make Mia's skin crawl. »

« But maybe a kiss will turn it into a charming prince ! » tried to laugh the pink ranger, terrified

« Come on, Mia, you can do it ! » Encouraged Emily as the sorceress burst out laughing.

« Yuuuurk ! » Mia grumbled after kissing the frog, « See ? » She ended by addressing Antonio

« Miss Black also has a fear ... » Jayden began in a tone of mockery

« But it isn't material ! » She defended herself, « you can't prove to me that I am wrong ! »

« I wasn't talking about that, besides, it's something I'm learning » Jayden said, his teeth clenched as he felt the spider, « I told you about your dizziness ! »

« I don't know what you're talking about » Mya replied softly as she got up. She saw Kevin and the Mentor approached her, « it's for Tonio, it's for Tonio ... »

The two men hoisted her on the biggest tree in the yard and good god, he was tall. Mya stayed about 15 minutes sitting on the branch to panic. She looked down and closed her eyes. Tears began to flow. She was afraid, yes ! She was completely terrified. The Gap Sensor rang. She saw the others running away. She called Jayden, who raised his head. He smiled and began to climb the tree. He was already sweating but he had to "rescue her" because he knew she would never go down by herself. He hoisted himself in front of her on the branch and she burst into tears. She threw herself on Jayden, who descended with difficulty. He put her on his back with Mike's help because she couldn't walk and ran with the others to the city.

Arrived there, he rested her on the ground where she dyed up with difficulty. Still, she stood by Jayden bravely.

« SpitFangs ! » Jayden shouted, « It's time to shut your mouths ! Samuraizer ! »

« Go, Go, Samurai ! Ah ! » Shouted the rangers together

They all metamorphosed. Mya had chosen the symbol of fire because it required the least energy for her since she used it since she was little.

« Samurai ranger ! Ready ! » Shouted Jayden

« Samurai Ranger ! Ready ! » Launched Kevin

« Samurai Ranger ! Ready ! » Exclaimed Mia

« Samurai Ranger ! Ready ! » Cried Mike

« Samurai Ranger ! Ready ! » Said Emily

« Samurai Ranger ! Ready ! » Finished Mya

« Rangers, together ! Samurai forever ! » This time they had all screamed

They rushed towards the two beasts but were thrown by powerful electric flashes which expelled them far. The two SpitFangs had also been destroyed.

« What was that ? » Mia asked as she rose

« A sneak attack ! » Mike replied, « it even took out their own guys ! »

« You're right » said Jayden as a flying Nighlock, placing himself gently on the ground.

« Ahahahahahahah ! So your the current Samurai Power Rangers, how illuminating ! Allow me introduce myself : my name is Serrator and I recently became the newest passenger aboard Master Xandred's ship. The last time I walked in this pitiful realm was so long ago ! I've returned to shake the very foundation of your world. But for now, shall test how tough you really are ! »

« This is no ordinary bad guy ! » Said Kevin

« No kidding ! » Retrieved Mya sarcastically

« Everybody, be at the top of your game ! » Interviewed Jayden warning

In a clearing, in front of a lake

Antonio arrived in front of the lake, still dragging his fishing trolley. He was not doing well, he was still as bad, even if the Mentor had given him the Zord Flash to activate it.

 _I may not able to fight, but I won't fail Mentor or the team. I will unlock the power of LightZord, if it's the last thing I do !_

He looked down at LightZord and took it. He then began to set to work.

Back to the battle

The Nighlock began attacking the rangers and Jayden and Mya threw themselves on Serrator. In two stages, three movements, the latter had put them down. The others attacked him at the same time, but the result was the same. Jayden tried to beat him but it was the same failure.

« Is that all you've got ? » Serrator asked

« Jayden » hardly said Mya, still ashore by joining Jayden

« Everybody » cried Kevin. « Atteck him all at once ! »

« SPIN SWORD, QUADRUPLE SLASH ! » Pink, green, blue and yellow rangers shouted

But the attack did,'t succeed and, thanks to a lightning attack, Serrator put them down. During the explosion, Jayden had risen and had invoked his Fire Smasher. He attacked once more the enemy, who parried all his attacks.

« CANNON BLAST MODE ! » Shouted Jayden. The ball of fire flew to Serrator, but Serrator caught it in his hands as he backed away. « No way ! »

« Thi is quite an accelerating work out ! » Said Serrator always with the ball of fire in his hands that he transformed into a ball of energy with his powers. « Just extraordinary ! Now, watch a real display of power ! »

And he threw the blue energy ball towards Jayden who protected himself with his sword. But the blow didn't strike him directly. Mya, who had foreseen this blow, got up and ran to her leader to protect him. The attack hit her directly in the back but the explosion was so strong that even Jayden was hit. And the two red rangers flew and landed on the ground side by side.

« How unexpected ! » Growled Serrator, « I thought you'd all be tougher, you haven't tested me in a least ! »

« Mentor » said Mya gasping on the phone, « we need help ... It's urgent ! Jayden and I are completely on the ground and the others are exhausted. »

« All right, I warn Antonio ... » Ji answered by hanging up

In a clearing, in front of a lake

« Symbol power, LIGHT ! » Said Antonio trying to program the LightZord.

However, his action was interrupted when Mentor called him.

« Antonio, the team is in trouble, you need to join them ! » Ji ordered

« I can't ! » Answered the fisherman, « I'm still not cured of my fear ! »

Antonio hung up and went back to work.

Back to the battle

« Ah ah ! » Laughed Serrator by clapping hands, « perhaps you'll rise to the occasion, if I give you a bigger challenge ! In a few moments we shall see if you are really cut out for this ! » He finished by cutting a sheet of paper

The rangers stood up with difficulty, while Serrator put his paper man, whom he had just cut out of a transparent paper. He threw it into the air and a MegaMonstre appeared.

« The PapyRox, my own creation. Obeys my thoughts. Follow my every command. » Explained Serrator, « He cut and destroys ! Consider this your new test ! Either you pass or you fail ! »

The PapyRox launched a direct attack on the rangers who couldn't avoid it. They landed again on the ground, but Jayden got up right away.

« If this Nighlock wants to give us a bigger challenge » he cried, « It's time we give him one right back ! SUPER SAMURAI MODE ! You guys handle Serrator » Jayden ordered to the others, « I'll take on this overgrown snowflake ! »

« Right ! » Screamed the others, standing up straight away

« What's this ? » Serrator asked, « you want to continue playing ? How splendid ! I don't know about you but I have a new ball ! » He finished by creating a ball that he sent to the rangers.

The rangers were knocked down and at the same time, Jayden's MegaZord was also beaten by the PapyRox. Mya watched Serrator laugh. She took advantage of being hidden behind the others to summon a big ball of energy behind the Nighlock who felt a danger, turned around. The magic of Mya melted on him but didn't hurt him more than that. She admitted defeated, her magic didn't work on Nighlocks.

« So the witch that Master Xandred is talking about is a Power Ranger ? » Said Serrator, « show yourself ! »

Mya got up slowly and looked at the Nighlock. She was emptied of all her energy because of her last attack. She demorphed herself.

« So it is you, the little human witch that Xandred wants, interesting ! It seems that you have a powerful magic, yet your demonstration of a moment ago seemed pathetic. »

« I'm not allow you, » growled Mya angrily, « and Master Xandred will never have me ! Especially not if he has to take me to Voldemort ! »

« You're an idiot ! » Said Serrator, « he deceived Voldemort, he never intended to bring you to him ! As soon as he heard the praise of this good-for-nothing wizard, he was very interested ! »

Mya narrowed her eyes and concentrated. She had to destroy this Nighlock! She opened her hands, palms to the floor and let her magic escape. From the ground came roots that surrounded the legs of the Nighlock, then she raised her hands to the sky and a strong wind unfolded around the monster that did not seem impressed. But Mya's attack didn't succeed. She was too weak. She fell on her knees, releasing Serrator, who approached her.

« Are you giving up already ? » He said, addressing all the rangers, « No fight left in you. Very well ! » He finished by raising his sword above Mya.

« Not so fast Serrator ! » Antonio shouted as he arrived, « gold is back with a new toy ! Did you guys miss me ? »

« Antonio ! » Said Mike

« I knew you could do it ! » Cried Mia

« Good job Antonio ! » Added Jayden from the MegaZord cockpit

« Tonio » murmured Mya, her eyes shining with tears

« You think I'm scared of you ? » Continued Antonio, « Nothing can stop me and my new pal, LightZord ! And don't let appearances fool you, this Zord kicks butt ! »

« Interesting, what a strange little creature ! Too bad I couldn't care less about it ! Get a kick out of this ! »

« AH ! » Antonio shouted as he cut Serrator's ball in two

« What ? »

« LightZord battle disk ! Scatter shot ! » Continued Antonio, « My turn to go on the offense ! »

« Now, this is the thrashing I expected from Master Xandred ! » Serrator said holding the place where he had been touched by Antonio. « I underestimated you ! »

« Underestimated his right! » Confirmed the fisherman

« Very well ! » Stopped Serrator, « you passed the test, for now ! Fare three well, rangers and witch, the next time we met, you won't be so lucky ! » Serrator disappeared through a crack

« He's distracted ! » Exclaimed Jayden, « Time to take it down ! » And he gave a sword to PapyRox

« All right guys ! » said Antonio, approaching the others, « How bad is the situation ? Everybody's ok ? »

« Where did you get that Zord ? » Asked Emily

« And you're no longer afraid of goldfish ? » sneered Mike

« Yeah, Mentor helped me to see the light ! » Answered Antonio

« Oh Tonio ! » said Mya in tears jumping in his arms, « it's good to see you in good shape ! »

« And yes baby ! The golden age of Antonio did not stop ! »

« Jayden ! » Shouted Kevin, seeing the MegaZord in trouble

« He's in trouble ! » Said Emily

« Come on ! » Mia ordered

« All right ! » Stopped Antonio, « this job's heavy duty ! leave it to Lighty ! » The Zord seemed to nod.

« Are you sure ? » Mike asked

« Go ! » Antonio shouted, throwing the Zord into the air, « activate ! LightZord, MEGA-MODE POWER ! »

The Zord turned into MegaZord. He parried a PapyRux attack that was going to annihilate Jayden. He struck him to make him retreat and warned. The paper monster returned to the attack but the MegaZord succeeded in countering all attacks and weakening it.

« Light MegaZord, BLAZING STRIKE ! » Antonio shouted at his Zord, who obeyed him then : « Light MegaZord, MEGA SPIN ATTACK ! » This sent the PapyRux to the ground. « It's time to put this paper in the trash ! »

« Let me lend you a hand ! » Said Jayden

« Unbelievable ! » jumped Emily

« Simply amazing! » Said Kevin

« I say ! » Exclaimed Mia

« Awesome ! » Murmured Mike

« Continue Antonio! » Intervened Mya, « this is not the time to rest on its laurels ! »

« You're right ! Light MegaZord use the battle disk ! » Antonio shouted, « the disk must be stuck ! » He muttered as he saw his MegaZord bend over, « Hey Jayden ! Just hit him the butt ! »

« The butt ? » Repeated Jayden stupidly, then his MegaZord taped the Light MegaZord

« You dit it ! BATTLE DISK ATTACK ! » Antonio shouted, « Finish him off! » He continued after the PapyRox lost his weapon after the previous attack, « You got this buddy ! SCATTER SHOT ! »

The MegaZord attack succeeded in destroying Serrator's PapyRox.

« Samurai Rangers ! Victory is ours ! »

The rangers made a little dance of victory. Only Mya did not rejoice. Jayden helped her get up and they started to leave.

« Wait ! » Said Mya

« What's the matter ? » Jayden asked frowning

« Don't you think it's weird that there was no Death Eater attack this time ? » Mya asked

« Now that you say it, yeah. » Acquiesça Kevin

« That is true ! » Mike continued, « even in moogers attacks there are usually. »

« Stay on your guard ! » Jayden ordered back to back with Mya

The latter had a bad feeling. She looked around, but saw nothing abnormal; She began to shiver with cold. She also noticed that the grass was starting to freeze.

« Oh no ! » She whispered, panicked

« What is that ? » Mia asked as she pointed to flying men

« They are there ! » Said Emily

« Stand back! » Said Mya, terrified

« You're not going to fight them alone ! » Said Antonio rising

« I said, step back ! » She shouted this time, letting her anger explode.

Her hair formed a halo around her head and she closed her eyes. She raised her hands to the sky and created a dome of protection around her and others. She slammed her hand into the air and her wand appeared.

« They are not Death Eaters ! » She explained quickly when she saw them arrive

« What is it then ? » Asked Kevin

« They're Dementors ! »

« What ? » Asked Emily

« They were the guardians of the Sorcerer's Prison until Voldemort took control of them. »

« So what ? Where is the danger ? » Asked Kevin

« Dementors feed on human joy, leaving only negative emotions such as sadness or despair ! And when they embrace you ... »

« These things embrace ? » Mike Cut

« When a Dementor makes you the Kiss of the Dementor, or kisses you, he will suck your soul until you are no more than an empty shell ! » Explained Mya trembling

« It's horrible ! » Said the pink ranger

« How are we fighting these things ? » Jayden asked as he took the hands of his best friend

« We can't, Jay' ! We can only make them flee ... That's why I'm going to take care of it all by myself. » Finished Mya coming out of the dome

Jayden and the others tried to get out but nothing was going on. Mya had locked them in this magic bubble. Mya prepared herself mentally. A happy memory, a happy memory. She thought then when she found Jayden. She stood before them. Her legs spread so as to have a good balance, her left hand behind her back and her wand in her right hand. She tried to see how many they were. Her breath fell. They had to be at least a score. She began to panic. She lowered her head gently and pulled herself together. She had to protect her friends. As the Dementors horde arrived, she raised her wand and shouted in a loud voice:

« EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »

Instead of the little otter she was expecting, a magnificent lion came out of her wand. She was astonished but kept her concentration. The Dementors set out quickly when the lion passed them. A few minutes later they all left and the lion disappeared. Mya then turned to the others who, once the magic barrier had gone, ran towards her.

« It was awesome! » Mike shouted, stifling her in his arms

« Mike let her breathe « ! Interviened Kevin

« It was beautiful magic, Mya ! » Said Antonio

« Thank you ! » Mya answered gently, « I feel not very well »

Mya collapsed to the ground. Jayden caught her before she touched the ground and he carried it. They walked into a city park when Mya woke up. She looked around and frowned. She noticed that Jayden was carrying her.

« Jayden, I can walk alone by the age of 8 months. » She said softly

« I know, but someone had to carry you back to the house » he said, kissing her forehead

« Mya, are you okay ? » Emily asked worried

« Very well Em', don't worry ! » The witch reassured her by placing her feet on the floor.

But scarcely was she up, her legs no longer held her, and she collapsed.

« Not so good, it seems! » sneered Mike

« Mike ! » Dirent Kevin and Mia together

« Go, go up ! » Ordered the red ranger by hoisting her on his back

« Oh yes, a problem with your brother that keeps you from seeing me eh ... » said an unpleasant voice

« Thomas ? » Said Mya, « what are you doing there ? »

« It's up to me to ask you ! » Said the latter, frowning. He continued, turning to Jayden, « Get her down »

« She hardly stands on her legs ! » The leader remarked, « No way ! Then I have no orders to receive from you ! »

« Jayden », intervened Mya coming down from the back of the latter. « I'll join you at Shiba House. »

« Be careful ! » Said Antonio taking the shoulder of his best friend and leaving with the others

Mya had trembling legs. She approached a bench and sat down, pointing to Thomas, the free space next to her.

« Thomas » she began in an exhausted voice, « we had a problem with Tonio, but it settled and we decided to go out. »

« You preferred to stay with them rather than with me ? » Said Thomas, vexed

« It's my family, Thomas ! »

« Yes, excuse me ... I'm bringing you back ? I have my car farther »

« I want to .. »

The journey was made in silence. Mya was trying not to fall asleep and Thomas was focused on the road. When they arrived, Mya gently kissed her boyfriend and went back into the house. She walked straight to her room and lay down on her bed. With her head resting on the pillow, she fell asleep in a few seconds.

When two hours later she woke up, she found the other rangers going about their business: Mia was trying a new recipe, Kevin was reading in the living room, Antonio was fishing, and Mike and Emily were skating. Jayden, meanwhile, was having fun outside with his Zord. She yawned. Then frowned. She had just slept and was even more tired than before. She went to Ji and explained her problem.

« I don't know what to say, Mya. » Mentor tells her, « you may be lacking sleep or you're sick ... »

« No, I feel very fit. » Objected the witch, « then it started when I was on this tree ... Moreover, my mark itches more and more ... »

« It may be from Voldemort »Ji explained.

« You're right »exclaimed Mya, « he did the same thing to another Death Eater who had betrayed him ! He took his vital energy through fears and anxieties thanks to the Mark of Darkness. »

« You have to find something that will allow you to remove it. »

« You think a symbol power can take it away ? »

« I don't know ... But I'll do some research. »

« Thank you Ji » thanked Mya after yawning, « for my part I will ask Severus ... »

Mya went to her room to send a letter to Severus explaining her hypothesis and problem. Then, after sending the letter, she went back into the drawing-room. She saw Mike play at the console, so she approached him.

« Hey Mike » she whispered

« What's the matter ? » He asked with his eyes fixed on his game

« Do you want to make a joke to the others ? »

« I'm always in for this kind of stuff ! » Exclaimed Mike, standing up

Mya laughed and explained her plan.

« It's awesome ! » laughed Mike, « the others won't believe it ! »

« They will be furious, yeah ! » sneered Mya

« When we put it into action ? »

« Now ! Jayden left his Zord there » explained Mya taking it, « so he'll pick it up in a few seconds. »

Mike nodded and rested the Zord on the coffee table. As Mya had predicted, the red ranger took it back a few seconds later. He looked at the two friends who were focused on the video game, shrugged and went to his room.

« Hurry up, Mike ! Go getting the Zord of the others or my plan won't work ! » Mya whispered furiously

« I'll bring them to you in 5 minutes ! »

Then he left, leaving only Mya in the living room. Mike returned exactly 3 minutes later with the other Zord he placed in the little pearl bag that Mya always wore at her waist and he went to eat in the kitchen. What Mike didn't know was that she had also taken his hanging out on the ottoman beside her.

« Ah Kevin » said Jayden as he entered the kitchen, « your Zord was in my room »

« Thank you » thanked Kevin

« Yes thank you Jayden » murmured Mya to Mike, laughing.

« What are you both engineer ? » Emily asked with a little smile

« Nothing, Emily. » Mya replied calmly, « I'm tired ... »

« But you just slept ! » Exclaimed Mia

The witch looked at Ji, then apologized and went out on the pretext of needing air. She traced the power symbol of purification and activated it. Nothing happened. She sighed and then came back.

« So » said Mike on seeing Antonio serving fish, « You're clearly gotten over your fear of fish ! »

« Yeah ! » Agreed the fishmonger, « not only I'm cured but now we also have the LightZord in our team!

« You have to tell us » Mia interposed, « How did you get over you fear ? »

« Let's just say Mentor taught me how to follow my gut ! » told Antonio

« He made you eat a sushi ! » Exclaimed Mya, opening wide eyes

« How do you know ? » grumbled her best friend

« The magic my dear Garcia ! » laughed the witch raising her finger in the air

And everyone laughed.


	15. Chapter 14 : The rescue

« Mia » said Kevin, « your Zord was in my room. »

« Oh thank you, Kev' ! » The pink ranger replied, kissing him on the cheek, « but what was it doing in your room ? »

« They're cute, don't you think ? » Mya asked Jayden, pointing to the two lovers.

« Hmmm » nodded the red ranger with his mouth full, nodding his head as he watched them

Mya smirked as she saw her little farce work. The others didn't understand how their Zord could end up in someone else's room. She turned discreetly toward Mike, who smiled at Emily, then finished breakfast. She then got up with Jayden and went to train with him.

A few hours later, Emily ran to them and asked if they hadn't seen her ApeZord. Mya shook her head and went to get a bottle of water. She then saw her Zord in Mia's bag. She secretly asked him to turn into an ape and handed the real Zord Turtle into Mia's bag. After all, she didn't want to create a disaster if a Nighlock appeared. She went outside and gave the Zord to Emily.

« When will you stop playing with them like that ? » Asked Jayden once Emily left

« I don't know what you're talking about ! » Mya replied innocently by attacking her chief

« Yeah... I believe you... »

« Aaaaaaah ! » Shouted Emily's voice in the house

The two friends ran inside and found Emily with a LionZord in her hands. Mike and Mya looked at each other before exploding with laughter.

« There wasn't even two seconds, it was an ape ! » stammered the yellow ranger

« Mya ! » Ji warned in a stern voice

« You should have seen your heads ! » Laughed the last, « it was hilarious ! »

She approached the young woman and handed her her real ApeZord after recovering her own. Mike's smile quickly turned into a laugh that was transmitted like wildfire. After a few minutes, everyone laughed. Mya calmed down and went into the living room to read a book after making the real Zord to their owners. Emily and Mike went to the backyard of the house while Antonio, who had just arrived, and Mentor went to a corner of the living room to work. As for Jayden, he left to train. Kevin landed next to her to read his book on samurai.

« Check out what's going on over here » said Mike as he saw Mia leaning on the door frame

« See ? » Ji said, « you see that ... And that ? Focus ! This requires all our attention ! »

« Okey ! » Antonio replied, drawing some peanuts from the bowl next to him, « I can do this ! »

« It's strange to see those two buddy buddy » Said Mia to Mike and Emily

« What are they doing with the LightZord ? » Mike asked

« No idea » said Mya as she approached Antonio and sat next to him

« Maybe your technology can harness the power of the Zord. » Explained Ji without paying attention to what was around him

« Yeah ... » nodded the fisherman

« I got to know. » Exclaimed Mike

He passed the two girls and approached the table. When he signaled his presence, Mentor raised his hand and asked him to not disturb them. After being scolded by Ji when he asked what they were doing, he noticed that the bowl of Antonio's peanuts was empty. He glanced at his pack of cat food in his hand, grabbed the bowl and filled it. Mya and Mentor watched him discreetly, then looked at each other when he had rested. Antonio, unconscious of all that, ate the croquettes while Mike left again smiling.

« Antonio » cut Ji by putting his hand on the latter when he saw him continue eating the croquettes, « I think we should go fishing now. »

« Great, sure could use a break ! » Said Antonio without understanding

« Mike ! » Called Mya, taking the bowl and handing it to him, « Have some ! »

Mike turned softly and gave him an uncertain look. He turned to Mentor who threw a little « Come on » and he gently took one kibble and chewed it grimacingly. Then he went back to the laughing girls. Kevin, during the whole scene, had said nothing. This didn't prevent him from being very annoyed by the behavior of the green ranger. He shook his head and resumed reading his Samurai life manual.

Mya, meanwhile, decided to follow Antonio and Ji. She had nothing to do and maybe her powers would be useful. She took her Samuraizer and her Zord, which she put in her pearl bag at her waist and followed them.

« We're going fishing ! » Launched Antonio cheerfully at Jayden

« No we're not ! » Said Ji quickly walking

« We're not ? » The fisherman was surprised

« No. » Intervened Mya, « you have to keep working on the LightZord ! »

« But we need privacy ! » Added Ji shaking his head

« Ok ! » Finally said Antonio

« Pay attention to you, Mi. » Said Jayden laughing

« Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. » The witch replied, kissing him on the cheek.

During the ride, Mya received a call from Thomas asking if he could see her that evening. She nodded softly and hung up. She ran to catch up with the other two who had finally landed and waited.

Sanzu River

Octoroo sadly walked along the shore of the Sanzu River. He was thinking of Dayu, who had long since been driven out of Master Xandred's boat.

« Hou, Ha, Hou ! » He cried, « Dayu ! How I miss you ! I don't trust that Serrator in Master Xandred's plan, seem even more stagnant in this river ! And the kidnapping of this little witch seems impossible too. What in the Netherworld ? What is that smell ? Hiiiyouuuu ! » He shouted, putting his hand on his nose, « Wait, what's that sound ? » He advanced towards the water. « Could it be ? Those... bubbles ! It is... It could only be Eyescar who is back up from the deep ! Hou, Ha, Hou ! Master Xandred, this is great news for you. »

He rushed to the boat to announce the good news to his Master. Eyescar appeared next to him and they got into the boat. Octoroo and the Nighlock found Master Xandred and Serrator in the company of a disgruntled Voldemort.

« I'd like to you meet Eyescar ! » Said Octoroo

« Who ? Let me be ! » Xandred grunted, « I'm taking my medecine ! »

« But we come up with the plan to finally deal with the Samurai Rangers and have the little witch ! » Insisted Octoroo

« A plan, you say ? » Serrator asked, « I'd like to hear this. Ahahah, please, enlighten us ! »

« I also would like to know how you finally take me Miss Black ! » Exclaimed Riddle, threatening

« I'll have entrapped to take out those silly Samurai Rangers ! » Entreprised Eyescar to explain, « I'm going to use the whether pathetic team cares about one another to take them all down ! And after, I'll bring the girl here! Ah ah ah ah ! »

« Coming from him, I'm sure the plan is sheer genius ! » Said Serrator stroking his weapon

« I agree with him » Voldemort nodded coldly, « I'll add a few Death Eaters to make sure it will succeed. » And he began to leave.

« Serrator ! » Octoroo growled, « Eyescar is come up from the darkest part of the Sanzu. If anybody can get those punks, it's him ! »

« So employing ruffian is the best you can come up with ! » Sneered Serrator after Riddle was brought back to Earth. « How very Octoroo of you. Well, I have plans too, but for now, I'll keep it for myself ! »

« I don't like secrets ! » Xandred said furiously

« You'll know my plans soon enough my good Master » said Serrator, bowing

« Ah ! I can't stand this guy with his fenty pants ! » Octoroo got annoyed

« Fancy Pants ! Fancy Pants! » Screamed the Furry Warts

« Annoying pests ! » Growled Master Xandred

On the side of Mentor, Antonio and Mya

Mya saw Mentor pacing and laughing discreetly. She turned her eyes to her best friend and saw him tap the keyboard of his Morpher. Suddenly she heard a suspicious noise. She turned and before she could do anything, she fell unconscious.

House Shiba

Jayden approached the mannequin. He cocked his fists and began to make a chain. When he had finished, he stood on his feet and smiled. Suddenly the Sensor Gap rang and the other four came running. They looked at each other and went off to fight the Nighlocks.

They had to run a good twenty minutes before arriving at the place where the attack had been detected. They then saw the Zord Flash on the ground as well as the fishing gear of Antonio. Mya's bag of pearls was also on the ground next to the Zord.

« Hey, look ! » Emily shouted, still running, « Over there ! »

« The LightZord ! » Mike exclaimed, taking it in his hands, « Mentor ! Antonio ! Mya ! »

« They would never leave this behind ! » Said Mia as she walked over to Mike

« Someone must have ambushed them ! » Launched Kevin

« I think you're right ! » Agreed Jayden, worried

« It's all my fault ! » Mike blamed himself, « they wouldn't have come here if I hadn't been messing around ! »

« Ah, you've finally figured that out ! » Kevin replied, rubbing salt in the wound

« Enough ! » Proclaimed Jayden, « All the matters now is finding Mentor, Antonio and Mya »

« What were they doing with this things, anyway ? » Mike asked gently

« Hey ! » Shouted strongly Kevin taking the spool of Antonio's fishing line, « Everybody ! It's Antonio's fishing spool ! And it leads... that way ... » he finally pointing to a staircase that led down the floor

« Of course it would lead to a creepy tunnel ! » Said Mia as they approached the steps

« They must have taken them down there ! » said Jayden coldly, « Get ready, we're going in ! »

They transformed and began to descend towards the underground entrance. The place was not at all illuminated and frightening. Behind their masks, they had to squint their eyes to try and see something in the dark.

« It's too dark in here to see ! » Noticed Kevin, hands on his sword

« I can fix that ! » Mike reassured him. He looked at the LightZord and the latter lit up the entire corridor

« Thanks Mike » thanked Jayden by crouching and gently taking the line of fishing between his fingers, « the trail leads this way ! »

Clearing in the forest

A horde of moogers was in the clearing around Mya, Antonio and Mentor.

« Ah yes ! » Laughed Eyescar, « Now all that's left for us to do is play the waiting game ! »

« What do you want from us Nighlock ? » Antonio asked struggling

« I've got what I wanted ! » He answered the Nighlock, « That three of you ! »

« Why us ? »

« You're the catch of the day ! And the lady should be taken to the boat of Master Xandred. You're the bait I'm gonna use to lure the rest of your colored coated friends ! Aaaah ! Wouldn't you like to give them a call ? » He cried Antonio, putting his Morpher under his eyes, « I bet you would but too bad ! They'll come for you from the only entrance to this valley ! From right there! And when they do my mooger army will be waiting with open arms ! »

The Nighlock turned their backs on them, bursting into Machiavellian laughter.

« Don't worry, we just have to keepfaith that Jayden and the others will find us ! » Ji tried to reassure

« We don't need faith ! » Antonio objected, « Remember my fishing spool ? I accidently dropped it. Wonder if someone named Jayden will find it. »

« Tonio, you're a genius ! » Mya whispered smiling greatly

« This time, you surprised even me, Antonio » said Ji

On the Rangers side

The five rangers continued to walk in the underpass. The LightZord illuminated their way and they could see where they set foot. Jayden was still holding Antonio's fishing spool in his hand and they were advancing slowly.

« I've got a bad feeling about this ! »! Told them Mia by looking around

« This is beyond creepy ! » Exclaimed Emily

« It's the end of the line », said Jayden, taking the reel in his hand, « Literally »

« Everyone ! » Exclaimed Kevin, drawing his sword, « be on guard ! »

Noises of moogers were suddenly heard and the rangers looked around. Nothing for a few seconds then twenty or so emerged from all sides. They fought valiantly but always more moogers arrived.

« Man talk about a lot of moogers ! » Exclaimed Mike

« there's no sigh of mentor or of the two others ! » Jayden replied by getting rid of several moogers

« Check out the LightZord ! » Mike shouted, « It's flying around all on its own ! Oh no ! Lighty got dropped kick ! »

On the side of the three captives

« You know » began Mentor, speaking to Antonio, when you first came back, I thought you were trouble. But I'm glad to say that I was wrong ! »

« You are ? » Antonio asked with hope

« Yes ! » Mentor replied warmly, "you deserve your spot on the team. »

« Mentor is right, you know. » Intervened Mya, moved. « You have become indispensable for our team ! Then ... I'm glad to have my brother by my side. »

« Honestly, you're truly worth your weight ... » Ji cut himself and gave a little laugh

« In gold ? » Completed Antonio with a big smile

« Sure ... » Mentor muttered

« Hey » said Antonio to the other two, « in cas we don't make it out of this, thank you for putting up me. »

« Tonio ... » murmured Mya

« And you know, believing in me ! » Finished the gilded ranger with a great smile

« All I believe in » the Nighlock cut, « is capturing the rest of your crew ! »

« And I'll be able to deliver Black to Master ! » Laughed a dark voice, « and I'll be his favorite ! »

« Yaxley ! » Scolded Mya

« My pretty, how we meet ! » Said the latter, « how is the little Draco ? »

« Shut up ! » Shouted the witch

« I brought some friends with me » the Death Eater explained, pointing to McNair, Greyback and Rodolphus Lestrange, « before bringing you to Master. After all, he just said he wanted you alive ! Get her out, Nighlock ! » He ordered Eyescar

« Sorry » said the latter in his hideous voice, « I received orders. I have to take her on the boat of Master Xandred »

« Mya » Antonio whispered, « I won't let them hurt you ! »

« Neither take you » Ji said

« Jayden, show up now ! » Prayed the girl

Underground corridor

« We keep cutting them down ! » said Kevin by hitting the moogers around him

« But there is no end to them ! » Emily finished by blocking a shot to protect Kevin

« If I could just take out these fish-faces » Mike grumbled, destroying moogers, « I have a feeling the LightZord could help us ! »

« Don't worry ! » Intervened Mia by hitting the moogers that barred the road to the green ranger, « I got their backs ! Ok Mike ! Time to make your move ! »

« You got it ! ! Pardon me ! Excuse me ! Coming through ! » And he took the Zord Flash in his hands, « Got it ! Hey ! I think there's something in the LightZord ! »

« Then hit it ! »! Ordered Jayden

« Ok ! » Mike gave the Zord a little tweak and a disk came out

« Nice ! » said Jayden recovering the disk that had gone directly on the sleeve of his sword, « SHARK ATTACK MODE ! » He finished by rotating the disk

Jayden destroyed all the moogers that surrounded him with a single blow of a circular sword. This caused a great explosion and when the smoke disappeared, Jayden appeared squatting with a new red tunic and with a new shark-shaped sword on his shoulder.

« Antonio dit it ! Now we can unleash the shark disk powers whenever we want ! » Said Jayden, « When you mess with my friends, you swin in dangerous water ! »

The shark sword grew like an elastic and destroyed all the moogers in the corridor.

« Now let's go find the guys ! » said Mike running

« Yes » Jayden agreed, following him, « Let's roll »

They demorpherized and finally came out of the basement. They arrived on a large valley behind a mountain with a hundred moogers (a whole army) in the center, as well as the three captives in the middle of the moogers and the four death eaters with Eyescar.

« Didn't we already fill our quota for a day ? » remarked Mike darkly

« Their forces seem more focused accross the valley ! » Said Kevin looking at Jayden

« You're right. They're expecting us along the valley ! » explained Jayden

« Sure, but if we charge down there, we're still be outnumered 100 to 1 ! » Emily exclaimed in an increasingly shrill voice

« Sure » the leader agreed, « Luckly, I have a better idea ! »

« Your pathetic buddies will be coming through that pass any minute now ! » said the Nighlock, addressing the two rangers but catching the fisherman, « and you get to watch them fry ! »

« Aaaaah ! » Antonio shouted in pain, the Nighlock had brutally decked him against the iron bar to which they were hanging.

« Tonio! » Mya cried crying

« Antonio, Mya » said Mentor, « we will make it through this ! »

« Eve in defeat, they're delusional ! » Mocked the Nighlock laughing

He heard a noise, and the three captives turned their eyes towards the spring, and then smiled.

« Not delusional ! » Spit Mya with a smile

« I just got a hunch ! » Finished Mentor Ji

« What's that noise ? » Eyescar asked

« Above your head, yo idiot ! » Intervened Yaxley as he pulled out his wand

« Hands up Nighlock ! » Said Jayden from the BattleWing. He shot on the moogers

« Impossible ! » Eyescar shouted as his moogers fell one by one. Then he got hit and fell

« Nothing is impossible with the black box ! » Jayden replied mockingly, « I can even pilot the Samurai BattleWing alone ! »

« I can't believe they avoided my trap! » Shouted the Nighlock up

« Coming from a monster like you, I can believe it ! » Mya replied mockingly

« Shut up, Black ! » Said Lestrange by hitting her face

« Don't touch her ! » Antonio yelled, struggling. The four Death Eaters set off beside the Nighlock

« I thought they could only spot us by coming through that path ! » Continued to lament the monster

« Surprise to see us ? » Mike told him by hitting two moogers with his forest spear, « Green ranger, ready ! »

« hey guys ! You're free ! »! Mia interrupted, cutting the rope. The three others fled. « Pink rangers, ready ! »

« Blue ranger, ready ! » Kevin said as he cocked his bow. He then fired on Antonio's Morpher ( which was in the Nighlock hand ) , which flew through the air

« Hey ! »

« Got it ! » Emily shouted, throwing the Morpher to Antonio, « Yellow ranger, ready! Catch ! »

« Gold power ! » Said Antonio turning, « thanks for having my back ! Gold ranger, ready ! »

« How in the world did you rangers figure out my trap ? » Eyescar asked as he left

« Not so fast » Jayden intervened, barring the passage with his sword, « Red ranger, ready ! »

« I can't help you » said Mya, lowering her head next to Antonio, « I don't have my pearls bag and my Samuraizer is in it ... »

« Don't worry, we'll do it. » Mike replied, « I think you have other things to worry about ! » He finished by showing him the four Death Eaters that were coming

« You're right.. »

Mya ran off as the rangers took care of the Nighlock.

« Rangers to the left of. Rangers to the right of me. I can't believe my eye ! » Said Eyescar

« Who's getting the last laugh now, Nighlock ? » mocked Antonio

« You're plan didn't work. » Jayden continued, « And now, it's gonna come back to bite you ! »

« You make me splitting mad ! » Said Eyescar by swaying a purple substance that the red ranger cut in half

The moogers came to attack the six rangers, while Mentor, posted a little farther from the battle-field, observed. Moogers attacked him too, but they beat them without difficulty and repositioned as if nothing had happened.

« Haven't you moogers figured it out ?! » Mike shouted, « When it comes to fighting, green means stop ! »

« Yeah ! And I'm not exactly mellow yellow! I haven't even begun to show you what I can do ! » Continued Emily by attacking the monsters. « hiiiyah »

« My moves are golden, but it's my Barracuda Blade that will cut you down to size ! » Antonio intervened, striking the moogers, « All right ! » He finished seeing the Light Zord attack the monsters. And he resumed attacking the moogers

« Lights out ! » Eyescar cried attacking in turn Antonio, « Return in your bed Ranger, without even a bed time story ! Seeing you loose will be our happy ending ! For me, at least ! »

« Think again ! » Said Antonio striking him in the belly, « BATTLE DISC, SCATTER SHOT ! »

Under the attack, the Nighlock was propelled into the air and landed 10 meters away.

« Nice vest ! » Said Antonio to Jayden who arrived towards him

« Watch the Shark Mode can do ! » Answered the red ranger running towards the monster

The Nighlock attacked jayden but he avoided it and attacked him. Eyescar couldn't avoid all the attacks of the red ranger and he was destroyed by the shark attack. He exploded as Antonio came to Jayden.

« I knew we could unlock the shark disk ! » Antonio shouted as the Nighlock took its second form.

« I have my on you, Rangers » Eyescar interrupted, turning his sword. « You're done for ! »

« You okay ? » Kevin asked as he reached Jayden with the others

« Now what ? » Mike asked in turn

« Lion FoldingZord ! MEGA-MODE POWER ! » Said Jayden ignoring the others

« ZORDS COMBINE ! » They shouted together

« Now, we're really ready ! », said Jayden arriving in the cockpit

« ClawZord, we need you ! » Antonio shouted at him, « Claw BattleZord East, let's dance ! » The Nighlock ran towards them.

« Claw BattleZord South ! », said Antonio, turning the roulette of the MegaZord, « Double the swords ! Double the fun ! »

Eyescar attacked the ClawZord who beat his two swords but the Nighlock managed to hit the MegaZord.

« This guy is a heavy hitter ! » Cried Antonio

« Hold on ! » Said Jayden preparing when he saw the Nighlock coming towards him

However, the attack of the Nighlock made fallen the samurai MegaZord.

« Not so fast ! » Interviewed Antonio, turning the roulette, « Claw BattleZord West ! »

« Raaaah ! » Grumbled the Nighlock by rocking earth on Antonio

« I can't see anymore ! » Cried Antonio

« Can't escape now ! »

« We've got helped Antonio ! » Shouted Jayden

« I have your golden boy, rangers ! What do you gonna do now ? » Mocked Eyescar

« Back off ! » Shouted the golden ranger

"Don't worry » Jayden reassured by activating his katana blade, we'll surprise him ! MEGA-BLADE, ACTIVATE ! SUPER MODE ! RAAAH ! »

« MEGA BLADE ACTIVATE ! » Screamed the other four by activating their katana blade

« Shark Disk ! » Said Jayden by turning him, SharkZord, disengage ! »

« Hey ? »

« Jayden » called Antonio, « Now ! »

« SHARK ATTACK ! » Said Jayden as the SharkZord left for the Nighlock

« I'm not sharks bread ! » Eyescar complained while the shark was biting him in the leg

« Yeah ! » Said Mia and Mike to Jayden

« Claw BattleZord South ! » Antonio interjected, « Ok guys ! Let's finish this ! »

« Time to combine the SharkZord to the Samurai MegaZord. » Jayden explained to the others

« SAMURAI ARTILLERY! » Screamed the others, « SAMURAI SHARK MEGAZORD ! »

The helmet of the MegaZord's head dyed all colors while the sword turned into a sword shark.

« Armed for battle ! »

« This isn't good ! » Muttered Eyescar

« SHARK SWORD, SLASH ! » Antonio attacked the Nighlock too.

« We got him ! » Said Kevin and Emily to Jayden

« That was a really great team effort ! » Laughed Antonio, « Fantastico ! »

« Samurai Rangers, victory is ours ! » Concluded Jayden

They demorpherized and turned to see Mya kneel before Yaxley. The three others were at their feet.

Viewpoint of Mya

I ran to the four Death Eaters. I was afraid, yes. Usually I had only one Death Eater to beat, not four. This showed that Voldemort was getting more and more impatient. He wanted me for whatever reason, surely for me to help him become the master of the world. I still felt the effects of his witchcraft on my mark and I had to find a way to remove it quickly. The four men finally landed before me. I looked at them one by one and ended up looking at Yaxley.

« So, Black, are you going to face us alone ? » He said with a sneer

I squeezed my jaw so as not to kill him on the spot. I lived out of the corner of my eye, Lestrange, McNair and Greyback were positioned to surround me.

« You're appetizing, kid ! » Greyback said cheerfully

« Don't think about it, Greyback ! » Led McNair, « she mustn't be dead when she is brought back to the Master »

« Catch her ! » Yaxley yelled at them

I made a back-pace as the four Death Eaters clashed. I landed graciously and allowed myself to cast a glance towards the rangers. The MegaZord Samurai had just been formed. I had to hold on until the others came to help me. I didn't have my wand, which didn't benefit me. I put my hands on the floor and concentrated myself. A root came out of the ground and wrapped itself around McNair who dropped his wand. I ran to take it but Lestrange who had recovered from the shock took it before me and threatened me with his wand. I looked at him for a moment without moving, then, deciding to take him by surprise, I squatted and swept him before getting up and avoiding the spells of the other two. I grabbed both chopsticks and threw an unformed PROTEGO in order to take care of Lestrange who was getting up.

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS »

Rodolphus fell to the ground. I thought then that he was a real idiot, shaking my head. Armed now with two wands and a small silver dagger that Severus had offered me during my training with him, I kept in front of the other three. We looked at each other in circles. Nobody wanted to attack. I then counted up to 10 in my head and rushed towards Greyback. As much begin with the most difficult. I discreetly pulled out the silver dagger from my boot and tried to hurt him with it. Unfortunately, his reflexes saved him. He avoided my attacks quickly.

Suddenly, a spell hit me right in the back, dropping me to the ground. My three arms fell farther. I saw the three Death Eaters coming near me. They began to grab me to apparate.

« No... »

I had murmured with the hope that they would listen to me. No results, however. Despite the pain in my back, I focused to channel my powers. As they were about to leave, I let go of my power, which made them fly further. I stood up with difficulty and ran to the silver dagger that I slipped into Greyback's torso, which had nothing planned. His eyes widened and then squeezed. He let go of his last breath before me. I removed the blade that I magically cleaned and turned to the remaining two.

« ACCIO WANDS ! »

The wands of Lestrange and McNair came to lodge in both my hands and pointed them towards the two Death Eaters. McNair quickly got up and found himself wandless, hiding behind a tree. I made the plant explode under my anger and stupefied the man.

My concentration was on Yaxley who looked at me with a perverse smile.

« I understand why the Dark Lord wants to make you his wife » he said, keeping his smile

« Merlin. What do all those man have to want to marry me ? » I cried, « And his name is VOLDEMORT ! »

« You dare to pronounce the name of your old master ? » Said Yaxley with fury

« He's never been my master, Yaxley ! There is nothing for me ! It doesn't even deserve a bit of my attention ! »

« Blood traitor , like your father's pooch ! »

« Shut up ! My blood is the noblest of all ! And if you really want to talk about it, did you know that your own master's blood was not 100/100 pure ? It's an infamous Half-Blood ! »

« You're lying, Black ! » Yaxley yelled at her, casting a spell that I avoided

« Oh, no ! » I replied, attacking in turn, « his father was a dirty muggle whose mother had fallen in love ! »

A fierce battle began between us. But my adrenaline fell back when the pain of the cut in my back reminded me of the order. This moment of inattention made me lose both wands. I also found myself on my knees before the Death Eater.

« Mya ! » Screamed the rangers on arriving

« Don't move, or I'll kill her ! » Threatened Yaxley

« What would Voldemort say if you killed me ? » I say provoking him

« You're right, Black .. »

He pushed me to the ground and disappeared. He reappeared behind the rangers and tortured them one by one with the Doloris.

« No ! » I shouted when I saw them all on the ground

I quickly got up and ran to them. Only a magic barrier had been erected. I saw them one by one writhing in pain and I could do nothing. Tears flowed. Their cries were unbearable. I fell to the ground, putting my hands on my ears. No I had to be strong and fight like the Gryffindor I was. I then got up and put my hands on the fence. I didn't have much to concentrate before my powers were released. The barrier began to freeze and crack. A few moments later she burst into a thousand pieces. A red aura, like fire, surrounded me as I walked towards Yaxley, which retreated under my fury. I relieved the rangers of the pain with a wave of the hand and placed me in front of them. I closed my eyes for a few seconds then a lion of fire appeared around me and threw himself on the Death Eater. I then took his wand that had rolled and levitated him when the attack was over.

« You're gonna die, Yaxley. » I say in a cold voice, « we don't attack my friends and those I love with impunity »

« Wait, no, forgive me, I ... I know where your mother is ! »

« What ? » I asked, letting him fall to the ground

« She's at Malfoy Manor » Yaxley finished with a wicked smile

« You lie ! » I cried, « she never was ! I'll have seen her before ! »

« But she's not in the dungeons ! » He ended up in a nasty laugh

I then understood the meaning of his words and the tears began to flow again. Anger rose in me quickly. I raised my hand and began to levitate him above the ground, holding his neck. Thanks to my other hand, I strangled him with magic. Then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Jayden. I dropped everything and threw myself into his arms. Yaxley looked at me badly and said coldly before he left:

« The final battle is approaching. You won't live for very long ! »

End of Mya's point of view

The rangers had returned directly to the Shiba House and had settled on the outside table after looking after the witch's back. Mentor had gone for orange juice and peanuts while Mike took care of feeding the cat. He returned to the table a few minutes after Mentor was served the snack. Mya and Jayden were at the end of the table, Kevin and Mike left on the bench and Emily, Mia and Antonio on the right.

« Against impossible odds, you got the job done. » Said Ji, smiling softly, « You saved us ! And I, for one, will be eternally grateful ! »

« That makes the two of us ! » Said cheerfully Antonio by drawing in the bowl of peanuts

« And me too. » Mya said softly, tightening the blanket she had around her. « Thank you very much. For all. »

« Are you sure you're okay ? » Jayden asked, worried

« Yeah, all right, Jay' » the witch said softly, shivering.

« Are you sure ? » Repeated Mia, « it's 25 degrees outside and yet you're cold. Then, with what you said this Death Eater ... »

« I ... I'm fine. I suspected my mother was dead, Yaxley only confirmed it to me. In addition, after all this years, I think I have already mourned so it doesn't do as bad ... »

« How's your cheek ? » Antonio suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence

« Very well, I almost have no more pain. » Said the Gryffindor by touching her cheek

« What happened ? » Kevin asked as he straightened up

« A Death Eater hit me, but it's okay ! » She finished quickly seeing the boys clenched fists

« I should have killed them ... » muttered Jayden

« But no, Aaah atchoum ! » Sneezed Mya covering the nose of the blanket

« Mya, you should go to rest » said Emily taking her hand

« I'm not sick you know ... »

« No, of course not » sarcastically said Kevin

« She's right, Kevin. » Cut Mentor, « she's not sick. It's because of the mark of darkness on her arm. »

« I don't understand ? » Said Jayden, confused

« Neither do I. » Intervened Mike, « how can a simple mark make her sick like that ? »

« It's not just a mark. » Ji explained, « for Voldemort, it serves to call his partisans but they can also feel his emotions through it. »

« Moreover » Mya continued weakly, « he can weaken his Death Eaters through it, attack them or as with me, sucking their vital energy. »

« God ! » The two girls said, putting their hands in front of their mouth

« You have to take this thing off ! » Antonio shouted as he got up

« Yeah, you can't keep living with it ! » Continued Kevin

« This ... it's more complicated than that ... » tried to explain Mya but she was cut off by a call from Thomas, « Hello ? »

« Mya, I'm at the door » said Thomas on the phone, « I'm waiting for you. »

« I'm on my way.. »

« Thomas is in front of the door » Jayden said, clenching his teeth to explain to the others why Mya was getting up. He had heard the conversation.

Mya walked hard to the gate of the Shiba house and opened it to her. She squeezed the blanket around her more sharply as she saw Thomas's gaze.

« Hey ! » She said softly

« It's 50 degrees outside » Thomas said without saying hello to her, frowning, « why do you have a blanket on you ? »

« Hum I couldn't go out tonight finally » tried to explain the witch

« Why ? » The boy said stupidly

« I'm sick and I don't feel very well. »

« Hence the coverage ... »

« Yes, I'm sorry Thomas but ... »

« It's nothing, I understand don't worry ... But », he took her chin, astonished, delicately and turning her face, « who did you do that ? »

« Don't worry, Thom ... »

« Who hit you ? » Shouted the young cashier

« Mya, are you okay ? » Kevin asked as he came, « I heard cries ... »

« Yes Kev, don't worry. Everything is fine. » Mya replied with a slight sigh before coughing violently

« You should go back to rest, Mi. » Kevin said putting an arm around his shoulders

« Hey, release my girlfriend right away ! » Cried Thomas

« You should go Thomas » Kevin said coldly, « Mya is going to get sicker again and I'm sure you don't want that. »

Thomas narrowed his eyes before kissing Mya softly on the lips and leaving. Mya sighed and went in with Kevin's help. She sat down beside Jayden and waited. Everyone looked at her and she felt embarrassed. She blushed before pushing her head into Jayden's shoulder, who laughed and surrounded her with a protective arm.

« So » Antonio began to divert Mya's attention, « is this shark disk great or what ? »

« Yes » Mike replied, looking at him

« You truly outdid yourself this time ! » Said Jayden raising his glass with his free hand

« Oh no » Kevin laughed, smiling, « Now he's gonna be even more full of himself ! »

« I'm just glad you three are okey ! » said Jayden, rising to go to Antonio

Mike noticed the empty bowl and filled it again with cat food. He handed it to Antonio and said in a mocking voice :

« Antonio, about some more snacks ? »

« Thanks ! » Said Antonio taking the bowl

« Forget the trail mix, Antonio. » Ji interrupted, snatching the bowl with a smile, « I'll warm you something up in the kitchen ! »

« Cool ! » The fisherman replied by finishing his glass of orange juice

Everyone laughed while he, understanding nothing, dropped a little « - What ? » which made the others laugh even more. Mya, still laughing, got up from her chair and walked over to Mike. She slapped him behind her head, which made even more laughing the others, and took the packet of croquettes she showed to Antonio, still laughing. The latter finally understood and turned to Mike who laughed even more. Then Mya went back into the house. She settled in the living room on a stool and thought about a way to remove that mark.

 _I may have finally found it but I can not do it in my current state ..._

She yawned greatly as Jayden came behind her. The latter put his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them.

« This is our signal to go to bed, Mi' ». He whispered to her

« I know, Jay'. » She said with her eyes closed, « but I haven't enough strength to go to bed .. »

The chief of the rangers laughed frankly and took her in his arms. He took her to her room and laid her in the bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

 _« You still haven't taken her here ! » Riddle shouted to all his Death Eaters_

 _« Master » said Yaxley timidly, « this witch is very strong, we .. »_

 _« You are only unable ! My magic is currently operating on her mark and even when she is weakened, you still can't capture her ?! You fools ! »_

 _« But Master ... » Rodolphus tried in a trembling voice_

 _« CRUCIO ! » Voldemort shouted, « I didn't allow you to speak ! This little bitch breaks all my plans ! First she betrays me, then she arranges to take me Hogwarts and forbid it access and now despite all my efforts to make her prisoner here, she managed to escape me ... »_

 _« If he's not happy » Rowle whispered in a corner to another Death Eater who nodded, « he has to deal with it himself. »_

 _« AVADA KEDAVRA ! Nagini » he continued in a fork, « kill them ! »_

 _Blood squirted, a lot of blood. Many screams were heard as bodies collapsed one by one into deaf sounds. Voldemort looked at all the unconscious dead Death Eaters who were bathed in large red pools. Then he raised his head and looked in front of him, then his disagreeable laugh was heard._

 _« Bellatrix » he cried in a low voice, « clean up all this, and then get ready for a mission. I want you to go get Black's daughter and bring her back alive. »_

Mya woke with a start. The tears ran down and she sank into a ball hoping her fear would dissipate. After several minutes, she was still not reassured. She decided to get up and go and have a glass of pumpkin juice in the kitchen. As she drank it, she remembered moments with Draco.

 _« Hello Uncle Lucius ! » Said the black-haired girl jumping into the arms of the tall blond_

 _« Hello little Mya ! » Said the latter, turning her in the air, « Draco is in his room, go ! »_

 _« Drake ! » Laughed as she opened her door_

 _« Mya !Do you want to play outside ? »_

 _« Yes ! »_

Mya sighed and then burst into tears again. She's missing her mother, and Madame Granger too. She put her head in her arms and continued to cry. She missed her Uncle Lucius a lot ... She had never known why his behavior had changed so much, why he had made her suffer so much ... She wept even more by thinking about what he had fact. Her mother had to turn around in her grave. After all he had been one of her closest friends.

After spending more than an hour emptying herself of her tears, the young witch stood up and returned to her room. It was not in the kitchen that she was going to save the world. As she opened her door, she immediately noticed the bag containing the items that Dumbledore had bequeathed to her. She should have opened it much earlier, but she had not had the courage to open her grandfather's present. Then she had not really had time. She sighed a thousand times at least and stroked her fingers before going to bed.


	16. Chapitre 15: Clash of Red Rangers (1)

**Hello guys ! How are you ?**

 **I'm so sorry to post this chapter so late ! But I had my exams of end of secondary school !**

 **Nevermind ! Here is the next chapter ! I hope you'll love it !**

* * *

In another dimension, where robots are threatening humanity, the RPM Rangers are the last hope to protect their world against evil.

« Ok, Professor Cog » said a calm voice in a MegaZord, « three paces, then the duel begins ! »

« No cheating, Red » said Professor Cog, in his second form

« One, two, three ... Now ! » Cried the quiet voice

The two had fired at the same time. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then Cog fell on his knees, dropping his weapon.

« No, I'm down, but I'm not out ! » Replied Cog standing up and attacking the red ranger

« What ! » Said the red ranger, « I know I hit him ! »

The red ranger RPM was knocked out by Professor Cog.

« Thanks to not cheating, human ! » Said Cog, pulling a record from behind his wound, but you should have known that I'd never make that promise ! All you hit was my magnet shield ! Time for me to go ! Ta ta ! »

« You can't escape me ! » Shouted the red ranger still on the ground on flat belly, « I'll track you down ! »

« Even to another dimension ? » Mocked Professor Cog, « I'm off to make a deal to destroy two worlds ! » Professor Cog disappeared with a dark laugh.

Dimension of the Samurai

A train entered the station. He opened the doors but no one came down. The doors closed when robot monsters came down with Professor Cog.

« So this is Earth » he said, « How pathetic ! Come on my Grinders ! We have what to do ! Okey Master Xandred, how will I get to your Netherworld from here ? »

Downtown

One building exploded. A second just after.

« The gap sensor went off right here ! » Said Emily in a hesitant voice

« Yes, but where is the Nighlock ? » Asked Kevin looking from everywhere

« Stay sharp, he must be close by... » Jayden said calmly

The building just behind them exploded, throwing debris over them, which threw them to the ground. A large cloud of dust spread over the square and when it disappeared, an indistinct form could be seen stopping.

« Zip, zip, zip ! » Sang the Nighlock by stopping in front of them

« He just destroyed that building ! » Mya shouted, still sitting on the floor. This time it was the combination of the element of the forest.

« We have to stop this ! » Said Emily turning to Kevin and Mia

« Zip, zip, zip ahahaha ! » Laughed the Nighlock

« Time for you to zip it Nighlock ! » Said Jayden in his grave voice

« Samurai Rangers ! I'm like a force of nature, a twister, and a shark bite. Wrapped in one ! And ready to fight ! »

« Let's go ! » Said Jayden putting his sword on his shoulder

« Hey wait for me ! » Antonio shouted as he arrived

« You're late ! » Rumbled Mya and Jayden

« Sorry but this will be worth the wait ! » Retrieved the Spanish, « hey Sharkjaw ! Get ready for a barracuda bite ! »

And he darted at the Nighlock. He attacked Sharkjaw who parried all his attacks. Not far from there, a monster like no other watched the fight, hidden behind a tree.

« Rangers are in this dimension, too ? » Professor Cog surprised, « those pests don't matter. That monster will lead me to Master Xandred.

The fight between Antonio and Sharkjaw continued until the golden ranger was hit hard. He was propelled at the feet of others.

« Antonio ! » Said the two Mia-Mya together

Emily and the other two girls positioned side by side, then activated their power discs.

« SPIN SWORD ! » They said at the same time

« AIR WAY ! » Cried Mia

« PRIMATE CYCLONE ! » Cried Emily

« FOREST VORTEX ! » Mya shouted

The three attacks struck the Nighlock, which fell to the ground. He got up as best he could, then turning to the rangers, he said,

« It's time to take you, losers for a spin ! TORNADE WARNING ! »

The Nighlock began to turn on himself at a high speed before rushing into the ranks who could not avoid the attack.

« Nighlock ! » Mike shouted as he darted toward him

He tried to block him with his sword, but he could not resist the "tornado" for a very long time. He was propelled further and his sword was broken in two.

« Mike ! » Kevin shouted as he went to him

« You're okay ? » Emily asked worried

« Now that's not cool ! » The green ranger answered, looking at his sword in two

« I can beat that » said the Nighlock, stopping, « I'm just too good for you ! »

« Oh man, we just can't get close enough ! » Moaned Antonio

« Sharks don't stop swimming » Sharkjaw continued, « and I won't stop spinning ! » And he began to make the top

« It's time for me to put my own spin on things ! » Cried Antonio, running towards the Nighlock

« No Antonio! He's too quick ! »! Jayden yelled, trying to stop him

« He won't pass me ! » Said Antonio by blocking the top with his barracuda sword, but it was projected further

« Zip, zip ! Oh no ! » Sharkjaw complained, seeing his skin turn gray and crack, « I'm drying out ! You rngers got lucky ! »

And he disappeared through a fissure for the Netherworld. The rangers were demorpherized, and Mya, because of the tried efforts and her curse on her mark, collapsed. Jayden nevertheless caught her in time as usual. They decided to eat an ice scream, all together. Antonio, however, decided to go fishing.

« Perfect » said Professor Coq, coming quietly out of his hiding-place, « Now that I know where the entrance is. It's time to pay Master Xandred a visit. »

On the boat of Master Xandred

« He destroyed three buildings ? It's not enough to soothe my headache ! This medication doesn't work ! » Cried Xandred

« Ah ! » said the Nighlock when arriving on the boat

« Sharkjaw ! » Exclaimed Master Xandred

« Zip, zip ! »

« Hou, Ha, Hou ! » said Octoroo on seeing Sharkjaw, « it's so bad that you got dehydrated ! The Rangers were in trouble ! »

« I know ! » Grumbled Sharkjaw

« But you have done a lot of damage in the human world, it will help our invasion ! » explained Octoroo to him

« Every time ! » Said the Nighlock

« Nice work » congratulated in turn Master Xandred, « now Sharkjaw finish the work ! And bring me the girl ! »

« You should have done better ! » Grunted Serrator turning his back

« I can do better ! » Sharkjaw retorted, « I'll prove it ! »

« I have a large army of moogers ready waiting to invade the city ! » Explained Xandred, « the Nighlock responsible for guiding this army is General Gut ! »

« Ah » groaned Sharkjaw when the water from the Sanzu River touched his skin, « that's good ! »

« Well, there's a whole river outside of here ! » Grumbled Octoroo hitting him on the head

« Ah » Sharkjaw complained, « Is it the big idea? »

« Precisely, now leave ! Something great is going to happen ! » Finished the octopus while Sharkjaw disappeared in the water of the river Sanzu

On Earth, Panorama City. On the side of Professor Cog

The grinders and Professor Cog walked quietly towards the crack that had taken Sharkjaw to join the Netherworld. The Grinders drew back to let Cog go by. The latter approached the fissure and put his foot on it, fumbling.

« I'm going into the Netherworld to take care of business » he explained to his robot servants, « you stay guard and wait ! Don't let anyone follow me ! »

The Grinders bent his head to the side with robotic noises, then Professor Cog jumped into the crack that opened on him. When he lands on the ship, a flash of lightning flashes.

« Hey ? » Master Xandred wondered at the visitor

« Who are you ? » Octoroo asked as he drew back

« A mechanical trespasser ! » Serrator replied threatening Cog of his weapon

« I'm Professor Cog » replied the robot, pushing Serrator's weapon, « my master humbly requests your assistance. I want to destroy humans of our dimensions. »

« What sort of help do you want ? » Xandred sighed, rising

« It's nothing really » said Cog, putting his hand on his chin, « we'd just want a little of your water. Give it to me ! »

« Hou, Ha, Hou ! » Cried Octoroo, « show some respect, would you ? »

« You will get my respect when I get your Sanzu water ! » Cog got irritated, « I'll poison my humans with your evil water and be done with them forever ! »

« Intriguing ! » Murmured Serrator looking at the robot

« Here is my offer » explained the latter, « you have an army waiting for your signal. A large invasion that will be the major human city to its knees. I can help you with that invasion, if you just give me some of your beautiful water. You have so much to share ! Ah ah ah ah ! »

« Hou, Ha, Hou ! » Said Octoroo, « we've already got a huge army ! Tell us why we would need a hunk of metal junk like you ? »

« Because I can succeed where you have failed over and over again ! »

« And how is that ? » Serrator asked

« When you're busy attacking the city, I'll do away with the Samurai Rangers ... »

A flash of lightning broke out.

« You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. » Professor Cog finished looking at Master Xandred in the eyes

« Hmmm ... » thought Master Xandred looking at him silently

« So Master » said Cog, « can I have some water ? »

Panorama City Station

A train entered the station. The doors opened and a man went out. He looked around before walking out.

The Samurai Rangers

« Kev' ! » Exclaimed Mike, laughing, « we beat the Nighlock ! This is a celebration ! »

« I'm celebrating Mike ! » Kevin answered shaking his head

« Why didn't you get an ice scream like the rest of us ? »

« Mike » warned Emily with a glare at him

« Stop picking on him ! » Finished Mya by eating gently next to Jayden

« But he's eating veggies ! » Cried the green ranger, standing before Kevin

« I've been feeling a little sluggish lately, Mike ! so it's back to a strict samurai diet ! » Explained the blue ranger by spinning his carrot in the air and catching it

« Wouldn't you rather have mint chip ? » Said Mike sticking it almost under his nose

« No... »

« Aaaaah ! » Mya shouted as she dropped her ice

A car had landed just behind Mike who turned and jumped back. Mya began to tremble.

« Can cars fly now ? » She said in an attempt of humor but she shuddered even more.

« You're okay ? » Jayden asked looking at her

« Yes, just ... just a little scared ... » the witch replied with a little smile that looked more like a grin

« Up there ! » Shouted Mia, pointing to a bridge

« Let's go ! » Ordered the leader of the group

And they all began to run towards the bridge. But what they saw nailed them to the spot. They were not ordinary moogers.

« Nighlocks with lasers ? » Emily was surprised by seeing robots

« Those steam punks aren't Nighlocks » Mike replied in a tense voice

« Mike is right » Mya agreed

« They're machines ! » Exclaimed Kevin, « That explains the sound ! »

« Either way » stopped Jayden, « we need to stop them »

« SAMURAIZER ! » Screamed the six friends, « Go, Go, Samurai ! »

They all changed. Mya chose for this time the golden color since Antonio was not there. She pulled out her barracuda sword and began to fight. They attacked the robots but none of their attacks hurt them.

« These are tougher than the moogers ! » Kevin shouted as he attacked the robots around him

« That just means we have to kick it up a notch ! » Mike answered by putting two robots on the ground, « they're wearing armor ! »

« They're not wearing armor » Emily began, defending herself against several robots

« They are armor ! » Mya shouted using her powers to make them farther away to protect them and Jayden

« No matter how many hits I land this things won't go down » Mia said desperately

« Remember » Jayden reassured them, « never give up ! »

« Jayden has ri ... Aaaah »

Mya had been hit by one of the robots and had fallen to the ground. Robots took advantage of this opportunity to approach her. She backed as much as possible but her back soon hit a wall. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She waited for the blow that finally didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw the red ranger standing in front of her. She was going to call him when she noticed that it was not Jayden. His costume was different and he had a kind of pistol hang in place of his sword. This ranger had beaten all the robots around him. She finally demorpherized and noticed that her back still made her suffer.

« Who are you ? » She asked, still sitting on the floor

« I am the red RPM ranger. My name is Scott. And what is your name ? » Said the red ranger by helping her get up

« Mya. My name is Mya »

« A beautiful name for a pretty face ! I have to leave you, I have Grinders to fight ! »

And he ran to the robots he had called Grinders.

« Hello there ! » said the new red ranger to the others, « they're made of metal so your swords won't cut it, but watch this ! »

He managed to destroy all the robots with his laser rifle before the bulging eyes of others.

« Another samurai ranger ? » Asked Emily to Mia

« He is not a samurai, Em' ! » Mia replied, putting her sword on her shoulder

The Red Ranger RPM killed all the Grinders around Kevin and went to defend Mike.

« You guys » said the Ranger Red Ranger, « really need to upgrade your weapons. »

He headed for the girls and killed the moogers that bothered them. He jostled them to fight the others.

« Ladies, watch this ! » They said, arrogantly

He destroyed some Grinders before seeing that the latter were making a wall to attack him. He avoided the lasers as best he could and then destroyed the Grinders. He then flew to the Grinders around Jayden and eliminated them. The rangers demorpherized while Mya was running.

« Guys ! » She shouted, breathless, « I'm sorry they trapped me and ... »

« Don't worry, it doesn't matter » Kevin replied with a slight smile

« Who are you ? » Jayden asked frowning as he spoke to Scott

« I'm a Power Ranger, just like you ! » Scott replied, pointing fingers at them, « Where I come from, they call me Ranger Red ! »

Jayden and Mike looked at each other.

« What ? » Said Scott as he approached the others, you're mad because I took out those Grinders for you. Well, the robots from my dimension. I wasn't sure if your old school swords can handle it. » He reached out to Jayden. « Call me Scott, please to meet you. Although I have already presented myself to the beautiful brunette next to you. »

Mya blushed and hid behind Jayden. She cursed herself for that.

« I'm not sure we'll have meant so I can look you in the eyes » Jayden replied dryly as he passed an arm around Mya's shoulders, which was forced to reappear.

« Hum, no ... not right now ... » replied Scott embarrassed, « I have my reasons ... »

« Jayden » whispered Kevin to Jayden, « A lot has been going on today. I don't think we should just trust him » Mike nodded.

« Ranger Red » calmly called Jayden, « you say you come from another dimension, so how did you get here ? »

« Errrr ... »

« That's enough, Jay' ! » Said Mya smiling with Emily and Mia who took the other arm, « He's obviously a friend »

« He can tell us everything when we get home ! » Raised Emily pulling him forward

« Yes and I'll cook something for you ! » Mia exclaimed cheerfully

The boys looked at each other before following the girls who were still holding Scott's arm. Mya had the right one, while the other two girls had the left. They took him to the house where Ji was cleaning his motorcycle. He got up when he saw them arrive with Scott.

« I'll get dinner started ! » Said Mia running away in the house

« Oh ! I thought you samurai just ride horses, but that is more like it ! » Exclaimed Scott, seeing Ji's bike

« Who is our new friend ? » Asked Ji to Jayden

« That's what we're going to go find out » the samurai chief said coldly, clenching his jaw, thinking of Mya defending Scott

Mya opened the door for Scott to come in. She smiled at him and led him towards the living room. Scott looked around him carefully.

« What in the world ! You guys really do live a Spartan life, don't you ? No video games or TV. » Said Scott inspecting the house, « Interesting ! » He continued after going down the corridor, « you guys are all about being old school ! »

« Old school ? » Exclaimed Kevin, advancing towards Scott, « are you aware at all that you were this close to cutting off my head ? »

« All right ! » Cut Jayden crossing his arms, « Scott, cut to the chase. Educate us »

« Yes » exclaimed Mya as she approached Scott, « why don't you demorph ? Make yourself at home and tell us about yourself ! »

« Okay ... » started the RPM ranger, « I'm here to hunt down a robot. His name is Professor Cog. He is looking for a way to wipe out the last people left in my dimension. But to answer your question, I can't demorph because I don't know if I can breathe the air here. In my dimension, we've been forced to live in a dome city just to avoid the toxic atmosphere the robots created. Hmmm, it's been a long day. So I appreciate some privacy. « Is there a place where I can go ? » Finally asked Scott in an exhausted voice

Mya looked up at Jayden's raised eyebrows, making it clear that he had to give him the room of friend that was in the corridor.

« Uh, yeah, sure » Jayden said hesitantly, « there's a spare room down the hall »

« Thanks » said Scott, gently tapping Mya's shoulder before leaving

« I feel so bad for him » said Emily, landing beside Mya

« Me too » the witch nodded, shivering.

« I still don't trust him » Mike began, addressing Emily, « I don't like the way he looks at you. »

« He's wearing a helmet » Emily replied softly, « how could you tell he was looking at me and not Mya ? »

« What ? » Cried the latter, frowning

« I can just tell » Mike defended himself

Mya laughed and sat down on a stool. She then noticed the thoughtful head of the man she loved and incidentally her best friend and called him gently. He turned his head towards her and took her hand, which she stretched before coming to sit beside her. She kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. Jayden put an arm around her waist and kissed her head.

« Mya » Mike said softly as he entered the house. He had gone out when the bell rang. « There's Thomas who wants to see you. »

« You can make him come in » Jayden snapped, tightening his grip on the waist of Mya, who shuddered.

« Jayden » she laughed when he stopped her from getting up

« Yes ? »

She gave him an eloquent look and he finally let her go with a sigh. She opened the door to see Mike and Thomas walking darkly towards the house. Mike winced as he looked at him and sat next to Jayden and Kevin who had just arrived. Thomas, meanwhile, walked past the young woman without saying hello. She frowned before following him.

« I'd like to talk to Mya, alone » Thomas grunted to the others

« What do you mean, Thomas ? » Mya asked gently

« We'll talk about it when they're gone. »

« You can talk in our presence » Mike began coldly

« Everything about Mya concerns us ! » Kevin finished by looking at him just as coldly

« Mya, tell them to leave » began to be irritated the young cashier

« Sorry but it's my family and I don't hide anything from my family. You can speak when they are there since anyway, I would tell them after. » Explained Mya, putting her hand on his arm

« All right » Thomas agreed, « you're just a liar, Mya. I followed you today and guess what I discovered ... »

« No .. » murmured the girl, pulling herself back

« Did you really follow us ? » Cried Kevin angrily

« Let him finish Kevin » appeased Jayden in a voice that is nonetheless angry

« You're a Samurai Power Rangers » Thomas whispered to Mya, who had lowered her head, « and I saw you do something to keep those robots away from you that others don't have. Magic ... We've been together for weeks and you don't tell me ? »

« I... »

« She couldn't » Jayden said in a quiet voice to try to appease the Muggle, « the Power Rangers code forbids us to tell our loved ones what we are. »

« I don't care about this fucking code ! » Thomas shouted, « you're just a liar and maybe even Mya Adriana Black is not even your name, your parents are still alive and your so-called best friend is your ... »

« Enough ! » Thundered Mya's voice, cold, brittle

The four men in the room jumped, unaccustomed to see their sweet Mya get angry. But the latter wasn't angry, she was in a state of rage, how dare that mugged to insult her, to call her a liar and to speak badly to her Jayden ?! She straightened up and lifted her head as her mother had taught her. She was the Pure Blood incarnate. She approached, like a lioness watching her prey, from Thomas and said to him in an icy voice. Her magic slammed in the air.

« I don't allow you to call me a liar, to have such indecent behavior towards my best friend and my brothers, you hear that ?! »

Thomas stepped back in front of Mya's blue eyes. He had the impression of seeing dancing flames inside, and looking at them better, he realized that there were actually flames dancing in his eyes. He stumbled to the ground and began to back off, but collided with the wall. He swallowed and stood up slowly trying to appear my intimidated.

« Yes I am a Power Ranger Samurai, yes I am a witch and yes I hid it from you ! But that doesn't give you any right to treat us like you do ! »

« I do what I want ! » Thomas groaned wickedly

« Certainly, but wait for you to undergo reprisals ! » Continued the angry witch, « and you have no interest in saying what you know to anyone ! »

« And what are you going to do ? » Arrogantly said the young man, pushing her hard on the ground, « my poor girl, you are a samurai ranger, you mustn't hurt people ! »

The three other boys came out of their lethargy when Thomas pushed Mya to the ground. They went to talk when Mya raised her hand to keep them from moving. She got up slowly and stepped closer to her boyfriend.

« You are a dirty little selfish and narcissistic boy ! You're no better than the Nighlocks we destroy every day ! » She spat in his face, « You don't even realize what we see all the time, the risks we take. It's thanks to us that you are still alive today ! »

« Of course your best friend » replied the Muggle, in a disgusted voice, by showing Jayden who was frowning. « he is much better than me, does he ? »

« You know what, he at least thinks of me, he asks me if I am well when we see, he understands what I live. He helps me in the two wars that I live right now ! So yes he is three times better and better than you ! And he kisses better too ! »

When she had finished speaking, Thomas cocked her fist and struck her in the face. Mya's head turned to the side and her anger receded down at one stroke. The boy was going to reshape her again, but Jayden stood up and blocked the shot easily. He pushed hard Thomas, who knocked against the wall and looked at him coldly. Mike and Kevin, meanwhile, had rushed towards Mya who had stumbled backwards.

« Don't come near her anymore ! » Jayden said in a threatening voice, « or I swear I will kill you ! »

Thomas, under threat, ran away. Mya then looked at Jayden who was back to her, thanked the two boys who slipped out, and stood facing him.

« Jay', you ... you're shaking » she remarked in a voice full of sobs

« It's nothing » growled the leader of the rangers, turning his head to the side

« Oh Jayden ! » Cried Mya jumping in his arms, « I was so scared .. »

« It's nothing » Jayden reassured her by closing his arms around her, « He will never hurt you again I promise you ... »

They stood a few minutes in each other's arms before heading for the kitchen where everyone was present. Emily looked at Mya with concern but said nothing. The two boys had explained to the two girls what had just happened. Jayden looked alternately at the food bowl Mia and Mike had just served.

« Hey Scott » said the cook, mixing the noodles in the dish before her, « come and eat ! »

The others turned to him but he didn't answer and ignored them.

« Here have some » Mike started smiling

« Mike » said Emily, whispering as Scott left, « be nice ! »

« guess he'd rather starve » Mike laughed with a slight laugh, « the helmet is a genius though ! From now on, whenever Mia cooks, I'll wear my helmet ! »

« Mike, you're exaggerating » Mya replied gently, leaning behind Jayden to Mike to be discreet, « she made some progress I find. Then his noodles are … excellent ! » She finished with a slight grimace.

Mike started eating when the Sensor Gap rang. Mike spat out his bite in his bowl while Mia still had his back turned and ran off.

« My meal ! » Rasped the pink ranger by removing her apron and following the others

They gathered around the map while Mentor posted the attacked spot.

'There's no Nighlock detected, but there is a disturbance at the water fountain » Ji informed

The rangers agreed to go when they heard the motor of the motorcycle scolding. Realizing that this whirring sound came from his motorcycle, Ji exclaimed, rising in a furious voice:

« He took my bike ! »

They went outside but Scott had already left. Mya turned to the others and held out her arm, which the others quickly took and transplanted. But it was still arriving too late. The ranger RPM had already beaten the Grinders under Antonio's astounded eyes and spoke with a kind of big robot.

« What do we have here ? » Asked Professor Cog, « you again ! I thought I finished you, Red Ranger ! »

« I told you I'll track you down ! » Shouted the Ranger RPM

The ranger RPM ran to Professor Cog waving his gun. They fought for a few seconds then, blocking an attack on the robot, Scott let out in a snarling voice:

Whatever you and Master Xandred are up to, it's not going to work ! »

« First this world, then they go to destroy yours ! » Cog replied, attacking him again

Mya noticed that Antonio was watching the scene without intervening. She then took out her Morpher and turned into a red ranger. She turned slightly towards the others to see that they had followed her example. Jayden nodded and began to run and make a salto to join the golden ranger. The others followed him.

« Antonio ! » Screamed Mia and Emily running toward him

« Hey guys ! Check it out ! Look ! » Antonio replied, pointing to the fight

« Sorry, we're late » apologized Jayden quickly

« Who is this guy ? » Asked the fisherman, « What's going on ? »

« We'll talk later ! » The witch answered dryly, « for now, let us occupy with him ! »

The samurai rangers added to the battle. Cog blocked all their attacks. When the opportunity came, Mya and Jayden could get close to him, blocking his attack.

« So you're working with the Nighlocks ? » Asked Jayden

« Yes » replied Professor Cog quietly, « we have a deal. And it involves you ! »

« What is it ? » Asked Mya by dodging a monster attack

« And after you're destroyed, » continued the robot, ignoring the witch, « the human population will be squashed like grapes. Ask the Ranger Red ! » He finished by pointing to Scott

« Shut up, motor mouth ! » Shouted the Ranger Ranger by attacking Cog

The whole of the rangers attacked the robot which sent them one by one to the ground without suffering any damage. Mya and Scott, the two who were still standing, attacked the robot, which eliminated them easily. He attacked again the six other rangers who had risen in the meantime, but too weak, they could only receive the attack with full force.

« You're mine, Cog ! » Hurried Scott quickly attacking him followed by Mya

« And these are for you ! » Sang Cog dodging the attack of the two red rangers, « HYPNO BOLTS ! »

Bolts came out of the robot's chest and headed for the two red rows. Mya instinctively protected herself with her magic, so the attack didn't reach her. It made her fall to the ground. But the ranger RPM was shout in full force. He fell to the ground next to the Samurai leader while Jayden stood up painfully.

« Wait ! » Said Jayden stopping Scott with his hand, « what are "Hypno Bolts"? How do you feel ? »

« Like fighting ! » Scott replied violently

« Ranger red, you'd never seem to know when you're beaten ! Ahhah ! » Laughed Cog standing in front of him

« It's simple, I'm not beaten ! That's what you, tin cans, don't know ! I'm a Power Rangers, I don't give up ! »

Jayden looked at him and thought he was a real ranger. Scott had attacked Cog but he had counterattacked his attacks. The robot then turned to Scott and relaunched his Hypno bolt attack by including this time Jayden who was next to him. The two rangers were sent farther behind, near the limits of the quay.

« Your a pest, ranger red ! » Sayd Cog angry, « I made a deal to get rid of the Samurai Rangers, sending you away is a bonus ! »

A violet gleam had appeared on his arm and began to spin. A large violet vortex appeared. Seeing this, Scott turned to Jayden and shouted :

« A vortex ! That'll send us to my dimension ! »

« You can't escape ! » Said darkly Cog, « VECTOR VORTEX ! »

The attack went in the direction of the two red rangers but Jayden's team, less Mya, blocked the attack. However, instead of being wounded, they were sucked by the vortex, which caused an explosion. The samurai team disappeared, while the two red rangers were propelled into the water. Mya, for her part, was thrown against a wall and was demorphed.

« Hmmm » laughed softly Cog without seeing Mya hiding being too weak to fight, « That takes care of five rangers and my Hypno Bolts can work their magic on the red rangers. But where is the witch ? She had to be sucked also by the vortex ... »

Mya ran off running without paying any attention to Professor Cog. She just had time to hear that the Hypno Bolts were going to cause a war between the two red rangers. She panicked even more and ran faster to find Jayden and Scott. She looked for them for five minutes without success. She began to despair when she heard familiar voices.

« Here Scott, let me help » said Jayden

« I don't need your help ! » The other red ranger said dryly, « I'm fine ! »

There were a few seconds of silence during which Mya walked slowly to see them seated, back to back. One could feel a tension between the two rows.

« Your team sacrificed themselves » said Scott in a slightly surprised voice.

« Yes, they protect me because they think I am the key to stoping Master Xandred » Jayden replied painfully

« Whoua, you're pretty full of yourself, aren't you ? » Laughed ironically Scott

« No, it's not like that » Jayden began, « and before you make a judgment, take a look at yourself ! » Jayden finished by saying in a colder voice

Mya decided to intervene. She moved softly towards them and opened her mouth. But a sound of complaint coming out because of her legs dropping. She just had time to call her friend in a loud voice before falling to the floor. Jayden, on hearing his name, raised his head. He hoped it was a member of his team who called him. He then saw Mya fall, a mask of pain on her face. He rushed towards her with Scott after him.

« Mya, are you okay ? » Jayden asked softly, putting her in a sitting position

« Yeah.. I'm fine » the witch began in a fragile voice, « my legs dropped me, that's all. »

« You have done too much ! » Jayden snarled as he lifted her in her arms

« Do you think Professor Cog sent the team to your world ? » Asked Mya, looking at Scott over Jayden's shoulder

« That's a safe bate ... and if they are there, then my team will help them. » Scott replied quietly

« Okay... »

« Mya, close your eyes instead of talking » Jayden grumbled as he looked at her, « the Nighlocks and the Death Eaters won't wait for you to be restored ! »

Mya frowned, the Hypno Bolts seemed to take effect. Previously, Jayden would never have made such remarks. Moreover, the dispute between the two rangers was still present in her mind. When she returned, she had to speak to the Mentor quickly. Otherwise, they would kill each other.

She put her head in the neck of her leader and closed her eyes.

 _The final battle is near !_

Yaxley's words came back to her. She had to quickly find a way to get rid of this mark on her arm if she wanted to survive during the battle. Besides, she hadn't told the others, but the Mark of Darkness seemed to begin to curb her powers, giving her less control over her gifts. She shuddered and it seemed to her that Jayden had tightened her arms around her and gave a slight rumbling.

She thought of Thomas. Yes, she had been fine with him, she appreciated him. But the secrets and her mission had separated them. He couldn't bear the lies, and she couldn't say anything. Anyway, she will eventually break. She loved only one, and it was the man who held her in his arms.

She looked at Scott, who was watching her and Jayden carefully. Noticing his gaze on him, Scott turned his head slightly to look at her. She sat up slightly but Jayden sighed and passed her hand over her face to close her eyes. That she did without bothering.

They finally arrived at the Shiba House. Jayden hurried to open the doors and take Mya to her room. His impulse was cut off by Ji who was in the dojo.

« Jayden ? » Called the Mentor, « Mya ? Where is the rest of the team? »

« Sucked through a vortex, probably to where this guy comes from ! » Jayden said in an angry voice after placing Mya on the floor

« Jayden ! » The witch said indignantly

« Yeah, well it's their fault, they got in the way ! » Spit out Scott, annoyed

« No » cried the red samurai angrily to the ranger RPM who was going to his room, « they saved us ! »

Jayden looked at Mya and Ji who looked at them confusedly, then left the room slamming the door. Mya sighed and left for her best friend's room. She entered gently without knocking and opened the door. She found him back at the bare-chested door. She approached him and put her hands on her shoulders, which she quietly massaged. Jayden jumped and tried to turn around but Mya stayed so that he was back to her. He placed his hands on those of Mya and placed her in front of her.

« Jayden, what's going on ? » She asked softly as she hugged him

« Nothing, nothing » Jayden replied, squeezing it a little harder

« Jayden ... » she warned as she detaches herself

« This Scott gets me angry ! » He exclaimed crossing his arms

« Jayden ... »

« What ? » Cracked the latter in anger

« You exaggerate ! » Yelled in turn Mya, « Scott is someone very good ! »

« If he hadn't come here, the others wouldn't be in his dimension ! »

« It's not his fault, okay ?! I was there too, remember ! I saw them get sucked by Professor Cog's Vortex ! It's Cog's fault, nobody else's ! »

« And you ?! What were you doing while the others were defending us ?! Nothing ! You were on the floor watching. WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING ! »

Mya's eyes widened. No, he had not dared to say that ?! It was not her Jayden who spoke ! He knew very well that her energy was limited when she fought. She lowered her head and let the tears flow. She turned and walked toward the door.

« Mya, » said Jayden in a sad voice, sighing, « I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I .. »

« No, you're absolutely right. » Mya cut in a cold voice, « I should have done something. »

He grabbed her hand but she freed herself and left the room. She let out a sob, then, calming down, she walked to the guest room to see if Scott was okay. She knocked softly at the door and it was a surprised RPM ranger who opened the door.

« Mya ? » Scott said, « what are you doing here ? »

« I ... I wanted to know if you were right » the witch replied in a fragile voice

« I'm fine, but you're not. » replied the ranger, pointing at him

« I argued with Jayden and he told me things I didn't like. »

« Tell me about it » he said, bringing her into his room

She sat down on the desk chair as he lay on the bed. She then told him about their dispute, and he thanked her for having defended him. She smiled gently at him.

« I wish you could take off your helmet » she said smiling

« I'm sorry but I can't », he apologized as he stood up

« I know, well I'll let you rest. See you tomorrow ! »

« See you tomorrow, Mya ! »

She left the room and went to see Ji, whom she didn't find anywhere. She breathed, and, feeling the fatigue reappear, she set out for her room. She bumped into someone. She raised her head and her face closed as she met Jayden's angry gaze. She ignored him and went to his room. But Jayden didn't leave her alone and forced her out.

« But what are you doing ? » She shouted violently

« What were you doing in Scott's room ? » Jayden asked angry

« It's none of your business ! »

« I am your leader, so everything that concerns you concerns me ! »

Mya narrowed her eyes. It was the first time Jayden was using his rank on her. She closed her fist tightly and kept herself to kick him. She preferred to turn her back and cross her arms.

« I don't even know why you defend him ! » Spit Jayden, « maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe Draco was right at Christmas. You love team leaders. First the Harry Potter, then Ron Weasley, me and finally Scott ! You... »

She didn't let him finish and hit him in the face. She saw that his nose had taken an odd shape. She pulled out her wand and threatened him with it.

« The next time you tell me such a thing, Shiba » she whispered in a cold, threatening voice, « I swear I would do more than just break your nose. »

She repaired his nose and rushed back into the house. She finally crossed Ji and took a dozen minutes to explain the real problem, still so angry. She then went to bed without eating, not being hungry.


	17. Chapitre 16: Clash of Red Rangers (2)

The next day, around 2 pm, an attack of Nighlocks was detected. Mya positioned herself beside Ji without speaking to Jayden who gave her an apologetic look, which she ignored royally. Ji activated the map and showed the attacked place.

« Unbelievable » she whispered as she saw the map

« If I didn't know any better, I'll think the map was malfunctioning » Ji explained in a tense voice

« There are so many of them ! » Exclaimed Jayden

« Major Nighlocks forces gathered, this doesn't look good ... » said Ji shaking his head

« We've got it. » Jayden replied

« It's a peace of cake ! » Scott said happily as he came in.

Ji and Mya looked at him awkwardly.

« Err, piece of cake for me. For him » continued Scott, in an amused voice, « Errr, not so sure. »

« Scott ! » Grumbled Mya hitting his arm

« See you later, buddy ! » Jayden said harshly after blasting his gaze as he left

The two red rangers quickly left and went to the place of attack. Ji grumbled when he heard his bike leave. Mya sighed with weariness, turned into a red ranger as usual and used a teleport symbol. She leaned against a tree and waited for the two kids to arrive.

On the side of the two "boys," it wasn't great joy. Jayden had gone ahead but Scott had caught up with the bike easily.

« Anyone ever tell you that you're annoying ? » Said Jayden after Scott made a remark about his slow speed

« Don't hate me because I speak the truth ! » Scott replied with a sneer.

« You think you're so fast ? » Jayden got annoyed, « let's see who gets there first ! »

« A race ? You've got to be kidding ! » Scott surprised and then seeing Jayden accelerate he added before leaving : « later, old school ! »

« This way ! » Mumbled the samurai ranger as he saw a shortcut

« He's taken a shortcut » laughed Scott

Jayden and Scott were still racing after ten minutes. Jayden went through the forest while Scott by the road. Then suddenly, Jayden went off next to Scott but left in the opposite direction. Scott laughed, making a derogatory remark and accelerated again. After a few minutes he wondered where the samurai had gone. He suddenly saw him jumping over him. He braked to look at him but quickly resumed his course. In the end, when he reached his destination, he saw Jayden's horse in the middle of the clearing.

« What ? » Scott shouted, « he got here first ?! I can't stand this guy ! »

« It was not him who arrived first ! » Mya replied, continuing to fight with her best friend

« This is my battle ! » Scott shouted by ignoring her, « why didn't you feed your horse ?! »

« Scott, no ! » Said Mya by blocking a moogers attack

« I said move along ! » continued the Ranger Red by pulling out his Blaster gun and threatening Jayden with it. « This is my fight, that means, mine alone ! »

Mya began to panic as they met face to face. Scott said something to Jayden she didn'tt understand and walked over to the two real red rangers. The two rangers then began to fight each other and destroy the monsters around. Mya felt her breathing hang. She ran to the two who were fighting and got into the battle.

« I don't want to hurt you ! » Said Jayden to Scott, keeping fighting

« Now, who's the fast one ? » cried Scott

The two boys sprinted to a small embankment and continued to fight.

« You're finished ! » Shouted Jayden

And they started again. Mya sighed when she saw them ten yards from each other.

« That's enough ! » She snarled in a loud voice, « we're supposed to be teammates, not enemies ! »

« Shut up, Mya. » Scott told her, « it's between him and me »

« No ! » Mya narrowed her eyes under her helmet as he pointed at her with his gun

He pulled and a laser pointed at her. She stood in her place watching him arrive, then at the last moment she raised her hand and a blue wall appeared before her. The laser then went back to Scott, who was hit, too bewildered by Mya's magic trick.

« So she's the witch » said Sergeant Tread, « it was her that Master Xandred asked you to bring back ! »

« As soon as the rangers have killed each other, I will take her back to Master Xandred. » Agreed Cog, « let's focus on the fight ... »

« Yes, your Hypno Bolts work perfectly ! »

« Yes, humans are so easy to fool ... »

« It's time to finish this ! » Scott shouted as he darted toward Jayden

He pushed Mya, who didn't expect it, and hit Jayden. The latter struck the blow and hit Scott, who found himself on the ground holding his stomach. He pointed his blaster at Jayden.

« Not so fast » said Jayden, rising at the same time as Scott

« Mission accomplished » laughed Cog looking at the two men

A masterstroke was then made under Mya's incredulous eyes. Scott shot with his Blaster while at the same time, Jayden swung his sword and flipped it to Scott with a kick. Their attacks touched their targets and they were both on the ground.

« Yes ! Victory ! » Shouted Professor Cog

Mya got up slowly and started laughing at the same time as the other two. She walked in the middle of the two rows and turned to Jayden.

« Ahhah ! » Laughed Scott holding Jayden's sword in his hand, « not a scratch ! »

« You could have turn that laser down a notch but the shield you gave me worked great ! » Jayden replied in the same tone, swinging on the floor a small iron collar from behind her suit.

« Yeah ! So did your symbol of power ! Good job ! » Scott said as he pulled out a piece of paper with a painted symbol on it, « you know, Mentor's plan worked perfectly ! Here ! » He finished by aunching him his sword

« Thanks ! » Thanked Jayden by catching his sword

« Boys » murmured Mya, « I'd rather see you like that ! »

« Nice to see you again, Professor Cog » Scott said, turning to the robot, « oh, and thanks for teaching the fake-out trick to me ! »

« What ?! » Grumbled Cog

« No ! » Shouted Sergeant Tread

« Yeah, good try with your mind control bolts »,said Jayden, putting himself next to Mya

« But I and Mentor have noticed that they were acting weird, at last I heard you talk about it exactly, and we figured out a way to reverse your poison. » Explained Mya, putting her arms around the sizes of the two boys

Earlier before the battle

Scott and Jayden were still arguing. And this was very annoying to the other two. Mentor looked desperately for a solution while Mya tried to resonate. Scott, in the dispute, patted his finger on Jayden's chest.

« Don't touch me ! » Said the latter dryly, pushing his hand away from him, then pushing Scott's helmet backwards.

« Stop ! » Mya shouted at the end of the nerve, separating them, « both ! You have to calm down ! That's not how we're going to beat Professor Cog and the Nighlocks ! »

« Mya » Ji called softly, « I may have found a solution but I'll need your powers to keep them both remote so they don't move »

« Very well » Mya whispered, raising her wand and her hand from the other and pulling them apart to force them down, « go ahead. Ji, I would not hold out for long »

Ji began to pull out his Morpher so similar to that of the rangers and to draw a symbol that he threw on the two red rangers. They then had a slight dizziness due to the poison that faded and they fell to the ground. Jayden was the first to stand up and he reached out to Scott to help him. He grabbed his hand and stood up.

Back to present

« Once our heads were clear, we knew we had to team up and turned the tables on you. » Explained Jayden, « you made a mistake of underestimating us. We're humans, you can't reprogram our motors that easily ... »

« But thanks for letting us ride right on your doorstep » finished Scott

« That's the last time you'll make a fool out of me » Cog growled, « Sergeant Tread ! »

« Attack ! » He yelled at the moogers and grinders

The three red rangers began to fight against the monsters. Mya helped herself with her powers to free herself from the surplus of monsters that came over her. She concentrated herself and made a good part of it disappear. She also ran to her two teammates, seeing them in trouble on their own. They thanked her with a nod and formed a triangle to keep their backs. Suddenly, the grinders turned into a motorcycle to carry the moogers and they attacked with Sergeant Tread. Mya swallowed and prepared to fight.

« Ah. Now I know why they say don't play in traffic ! » Laughed Scott avoiding the motorcycles that were rushing to him

« What a funny idea ! » Mya told him by doing a back somersault to avoid it too

« Symbol Power, Red Pony ! » Jayden shouted, revealing a red convertible.

« Now this is why I call horsepower ! » Smiled Scott as Jayden jumped back and Mya was landing beside him

« It's time to ride fast ! » Spit Mya hitting him on the shoulder

Scott started quickly, while Mya turned back. She went to join Jayden who was standing on the back hood. They followed the motorcycles and the moogers to destroy them. The samurai duo destroyed a few before jumping out of the car to continue.

« One, two, three ... » counted Jayden confusingly killing the monsters, « Hang on, weren't there... »

« Four » replied Mya, killing the man who was beginning to flee behind Jayden

« I have you now ! » Shouted Sergeant Nighlock as he approached them

Scott came up to them and quickly got them into the car. In the momentum, the girl found herself on Jayden's lap. Indeed, the latter when he got in the car, had held Mya tightly to the waist to take her with him. She laughed awkwardly but quickly recovered by placing herself on the back hood as before. Sergeant Tread attacked them with lasers that came out of his eyes but the witch had thrown a shield around them.

« Here » said Scott, handing his blaster to Jayden, « destroy him ! »

« Okay » Jayden replied standing up to aim

« I'll straighten the car so you can reach him ! » Informed Scott by positioning himself in front of Tread who arrived

« Very good... »

Jayden fired almost at the same time as Tread broke the shield with his bodily strength. He then lost the two species of wheels which made him advance and found himself on the ground. The rangers quickly got out of the car and looked at the Nighlock.

« I'll finish him » said Scott, starting to run but he was stopped by Cog

« Rangers, it's your turn ! » Shouted Professor Cog by launching an attack of Hypno Bolts

« Scott » shouted Mya through the sound of the explosion after avoiding the attack

« Scott ! One use only ! From Mentor ! » Shouted Jayden as he threw the Shark disk into the Ranger Red

« Thanks ! » thanked Scott, « you know for an old guy, Mentor's got some pretty cool moves ! »

« That's right » the two samurai nodded as Scott threw the disk into the air

« SHARK ATTACK MODE ! » Scott shouted and a red jacket appeared on her suit

« SUPER MODE ! » Jayden shouted as a white jacket appeared on his suit through the black box

« Let's get him ! »,Mya told them mockingly

The three rangers ran towards the robot, who launched an attack that the two men blocked. Mya jumped over them and gave the first shot, Jayden gave the second and the third was put by Scott. Jayden got up quickly and cut off Cog's back with his samurai sword. Thanks to the shark sword, Scott rescued a closely followed by the two lovers who sent the robot to the foot of Sergeant Tread, who had risen again.

« Professor ! » Moves the Nighlock by helping the robot get up

A loud noise was heard above the three rangers, who raised their heads. A flash seemed to slam in the air.

« Do you hear that ? » Scott asked, looking at them alternately

« Yes, it looks like something is going to happen ! » Mya answered as she prepared to fight

It was actually only the vortex that opened and brought back Antonio, Mike, Emily, Kevin and Mia. They landed next to the other three and took you into a fighting position.

« Good timing you guys ! » Told them Jayden as a welcome sign

« So you missed us ? » Mike asked

« Like you wouldn't believe ! » Mya replied clinging to Jayden's arm

« Took us awhile to reverse the vortex » Explained Kevin, wielding his sword

« Scott » called Emily when he reached her and put a hand on her shoulder, « your team says Hi ! »

« Time to finish what we started » Jayden interrupted after seeing grumbling Sergeant Tread

The others nodded and to them eight, they succeeded in beating the Nighlock and the robot. Mya sighed in relief and turned to Emily and Mia to take them in her arms. She then rushed to the three boys and hugged them one after the other. She lingered a little more in Antonio's arms and whispered softly in her ear :

« Tù has echado de menos, hermano mayor ! » (I missed you, big brother !)

« Tù también, hermana menor » he replied in his native language (You too, little sister)

« Good work ! » Lauched Mia to the two real red rangers

« Remind me to thank Mentor ! » Scott exclaimed in a joyful voice

« Don't worry » Jayden laughed, giving him a pat on the back, « but now is the time to face the real battle. Be ready, rangers ! »

« Whoua ! » Emily winced under her helmet, « it makes a lot of moogers ... »

« The legendary Power Rangers, Ha ! » Laughed General Gut, « you have no chance against my legions ! Attack ! »

The moogers began to run towards the eight friends who quickly launched into the battle.

« It's time to call the cavalry ! » Informed Jayden, « SYMBOL POWER, WAR HORSES ! »

Five white horses in the colors of the rangers appeared as well as the red convertible. Jayden rode with Mya on his horse and left with the other samurai while Scott and Antonio were in the car.

« Red Ranger, ready ! » Jayden shouted, swinging his sword

« Gryffindor Ranger, ready ! » Said Mya in turn making the same moves as her leader

« Blue Ranger, ready ! » Repeated Kevin pulling out his sword

« Pink Ranger, ready ! » Launched Mia

« Green Ranger, ready ! »

« Yellow Ranger, ready ! »

« Rangers together, samurai forever ! » They all cried together

« Archers ! » Hurried General Nighlock

The moogers archers began to shoot the rangers who had protected themselves by a magic shield generated by the witch. They finally fought against the moogers and destroyed many of them. Mya was beginning to feel the tiredness of her energy drain, but she continued to fight as if nothing had happened. Mya opened her eyes wide when she saw her best friend accelerate. She hastened to get rid of the Nighlocks who were around them and she jumped after him as he headed for General Gut.

« We are here for you ! » He cried, threatening him with his sword

« Red Ranger » General Gut began, « the invasion can't be stopped ! Why don't you give up right away ? »

« You don't know us very well, Nighlock ! » Spit Mya by attacking him with Jayden

« Your little swords will never pierce my armor ! » Mocked the big general in defending himself

« You want bigger swords ? » Said Jayden jumping back to avoid an attack

« Here » continued Mya, changing her sword against her fire smasher. Jayden did the same

The two red samurai fought General Gut with courage but were soon dismounted. When she saw the Nighlock turning to Jayden, Mya panicked and opened her mouth to shout a feeble "Jayden !" Which he didn't hear, too exhausted.

« Ha ! I'm glad you decided to face me one-on-one. » said General Gut. « The great leader of the Samurai Rangers shouldn't fall just to anyone. It's only fitting that you shall fall to me, a truly great leader. No last words? I'm disappointed. Say goodbye, Red Ranger. »

Mya, seeing Jayden completely exhausted and unarmed before the Nighlock, was frightened. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her face. Then she remembered the words of Jayden the eve.

 _What were you doing while the others were defending us ?! Nothing ! You were on the floor watching. WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING !_

Remembering this, she quickly got up and shouted as she spoke a powerful spell :

« Jayden, NO ! »

Gut was destabilized and he stepped back from Jayden and turned to the witch who was now standing right in front of him. She demorphed and defied him with her gaze. She made a fire orb appear and threw her on the Nighlock who defended himself with his sword as he moved slowly towards her.

« Little witch » he said, while continuing to deviate from his attacks, « I have heard of you. The famous future wife of Master Xandred »

« I WOULD NEVER be his wife ! » Mya grunted as she joined her two hands over her head and sending a large ball of fire

« You're a little idiot ! » Shouted the General, cutting the ball in two and catching Mya by the throat

« No ... I do not think so ... » murmured Mya, smiling as she watched Jayden

« What ? » He asked, letting go and turning

« You're not a great leader, General Gut ! » Said Jayden activating the shark disk. « You're just another Nighlok with delusions of grandeur. SHARK MODE ! General Gut, I'd like to introduce to a friend of mine. Meet the Shark Sword. » He finished holding it close to him with both hands

« I don't care if you have some fancy sword ! » Grumbled Gut by moving back slightly

« You really should ! » Jayden whispered in a serious voice before starting to hit him

His sword widened greatly after he attacked the general and he destroyed all the moogers and SpitFangs under the astonished eyes of the others and the Nighlock.

« No ! » Shouted General Gut angrily as the seven rangers line up side by side, « It won't end in this way ! »

« Oh yeah » said Mya out the black box, « SUPER MODE ! » A white jacket appeared on his red suit. You should to close your eyes !

Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, Mya and Jayden launched an attack in that order and General Gut exploded. Mya turned to Jayden, who was turning to the explosion. She saw the slight sagging of her shoulders due to the fatigue he felt and put her hand on his forearm.

« Guys » Jayden said gravely, « it's not over ... »

« You're right » said Kevin watching Gut turn into MegaMonstre

They turned into MegaZord and stood before the monster.

Two hours later, the rangers were demorphed and Jayden sat down on a rock. The others went to Scott and Antonio who were always busy repairing the car. Mya, who had departed from the team before demorphing to scrutinize the sky, turned around. She had not seen the slightest sign of Death Eaters. She saw Jayden sitting alone and she ran to him.

« Jayden » she shouted, jumping in his arms

« Mya » murmured the red ranger by turning her in the air

« I was so afraid for you, I ... »

« It's nothing, don't worry. The Nighlock is dead. »

Mya nodded and looked him in the eye. Then taking a sudden impulse, she crushed her lips on that of her best friend who was surprised.

« Excuse me, I don't know why I do that ! I'm sorry, I know we can't be together for the moment. »

« Shut up ! » Jayden ordered as he grabbed her head and kissed her savagely

Their kiss lasted a few minutes until they were cut by whistles and applause. Antonio approached his two best friends and congratulated them personally.

« Thanks god ! We couldn't bear anymore seeing you turning around one another ! Cried Mike

« Fantastico ! » Shouted Antonio, « hey Jayden ! »

« Yes, Antonio ? » Asked Jayden by catching Mya by the waist

« I entrust you my little sister, but if you hurt her, I swear that even if you are my best friend, I break your head in two ! »

« Ahah » said Jayden with a smile, « don't worry I will not hurt her »

« I'm happy for you » said Scott, taking Mya in his arms « But I must return to my dimension now »

« Yes, you're right. » Kevin replied with a small corner smile

They all left for the bus station where Scott's train was to take him home. They arrived a few minutes later and the train was already there.

« Okay, well » sighed Scott, shaking Jayden's hand« it's time for me to take the fight against evil back to my own world »

« Thank you for helping us save the city. » Thanked quietly Jayden smiling

« No. Thank you. » Laughed softly Scott. « Look, if Professor Cog has succeeded, my world would have been in big trouble. That's pretty good, even if you are tragically old school. »

« Scott » laughed Mya, taking him in his arms

« Well » continued the ranger RPM, hearing a bell signifying that the train was about to leave, « it's time to go ! »

« Say hi to your team for us ! » Emily shouted as she took the arms of Mia and Mya

Scott began to walk toward the door of the train and Mike followed him. They exchanged a few words then the train left and Mike returned.

« What he said ? » Kevin asked Mike joyfully as he put his hand on his shoulder

« I think it's going to stay between him and our new friend » Mya replied, jumping on his back and rubbing his head friendly

« He just opened my eyes to something » laughed gently Mike

« Or to someone » murmured Mya in Jayden's ear, who had taken her from Kevin's back

« Come on ! Let's go home ! » Said Mia with a big smile, « I'll cook dinner ! »

The others groaned, but followed her without saying a word. Mya yawned every ten minutes, and as her energy suddenly left her, Jayden was forced to carry her. She fell asleep.

When she later woke up, she found the rangers having fun in the living room. She looked at Ji with a big smile and walked over to them. She put her hands on Emily's shoulders, which started and smiled at her.

« Mya » shouted Emily, hugging her

« You're better ? » Asked Mia out of the kitchen

« Yes thanks... »

« What's going on ? » Said Kevin holding her briefly in his arms

« I may have found a solution to remove my mark ... »

« What ? » Cried Mike, standing up

« Tell us » Antonio continued, shaking her.

« But go ahead ! » Cried in turn the two girls rows

« Stop ! » Kevin shouted at the panicked face of his little sister

« Explain us all calmly » Jayden intervened calmly

« So as I said, I found a way to remove it but I need your help. » The witch explained in a slightly tense voice

« I don't understand .. » said Mike shaking his head

Mya sighed and explained to them her plan. They would, of course, have to use a lot of symbol power, but normally, if she combined the magic of the samurai and her own, she was going to be completely rid of that thing. To her delight, they all accepted directly. She smiled and moved with a wave of the hand all the ottomans so that the rangers could stand around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Her plan was simple. Thanks to the goblin magic she had learned in Draco's book, she could have invented a magic formula to purify her body and soul from all the dark magic. But when she had used her formula, her mark had only slightly cleared up. She had then thought of combining the samurai symbol of purity with her new formula, and to be certain that her plan would work, she had to have as many people as possible.

« Ready ? » She asked, opening her eyes

« Yes » replied the others, taking out their Morpher

« Let's start » Ji ordered, beginning to draw the symbol while Mya recited her formula

« SYMBOL POWER, PURITY ! »

Mya finished reciting her formula while the others did and did the same thing. Mya finally rose into the air in a halo of pure white and her friends collapsed with fatigue on the ottomans. She felt a gentle warmth running through her body, then when she reached her arm, all the fatigue she had felt disappeared and she felt her powers return with great force. She put her feet on the floor and disappeared. She looked at her arm and smiled greatly.

Finally, she was rid of this filthy mark ! She laughed and jumped into Jayden's arms, which had risen again. At last, she recovered all her form, at last she could do what she wanted without fatigue, and, above all, she could again participate in the training she had to stop.

Seeing the tired heads of others, she stood up and led them to the kitchen where she prepared an invigorating potion under their eyes. While she was preparing the potion in her cauldron, the others struggled to not fall asleep. Ji, meanwhile, had already left to rest. As a good nurse she was, she sent them to bed directly after they had drunk the potion. No one bothered. She edged them one by one smiling and then ended up by her best friend.

« Mya » he began, lying under the quilts near falling asleep

« No, I know what you're going to tell me » the witch interrupted, kissing his forehead, « we'll talk about it later, when you're back. »

Jayden nodded and fell asleep. Mya smiled softly and stroked his hair. She stood there staring at him for a few minutes, then got up and went to town shopping. She stayed there for two good hours, the time to take what she needed for her dishes, then after paying, she returned quietly to the Shiba House. When she reached the alley, a strange feeling took her in the stomach. Her instinct told her to run quickly inside and close the door twice. Following her instincts, she began to run quickly, but when she put her hand on the door of the large gate, someone pulled her back and pressed her to the ground violently.

« Then Ranger Samurai » said Thomas's snarling voice, « don't you stand up ? »

« Thomas ? » Mya scared surprised, « What's the matter with you ? »

« I'm going to make you pay for lying to me like you did » the boy began, pulling a Swiss knife out of his pocket, « you made the biggest mistake of your life »

« Thomas ... »

« You're gonna pay ! »

And he jumped on Mya who managed to block the hand holding the knife. She struggled a few seconds then, her forces not quite back let her go. She began to cry, praying that someone would come and help her. She closed her eyes as she felt the blade touched her skin and then begged her ex-boyfriend to spare him. He laughed with hysterical laughter and leaned a little more. The blood began to pear on his neck.

Suddenly, he was removed from her with force. She opened her eyes and recognized Draco who looked dangerously at the young Muggle. He raised his wand and murmured a fate that made him fall into a lethargy. Mya realized he was erasing his memory and she got up slowly. She saw the Muggle go away as if nothing had happened and Draco stood in front of her.

« We need to talk ! »


	18. Chapter 17 : The BullZord

_Mya's transformation into a fairy doesn't belong to me. I was inspired by the Enchantix of Bloom in the Winx. PWR and HP don't belong to me either._

It had been several weeks since Thomas had attacked Mya and that Draco had saved her. The latter had well yelled the Samurai rangers for leaving the young witch without protection.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **« We need to talk ! » Draco began in a stern voice**

 **« Well then, let's talk » replied Mya, shrugging her shoulders.**

 **« Not here » Draco snarled, pulling her inside the house, « I have a word to say to the rangers too »**

 **« What's happened ? » Ji asked as he reached the courtyard**

 **« I want to talk to the rangers ! » Draco ordered imperiously**

 **« They aren't awake yet, I'm sorry ! » Mentor apologized, bowing peacefully**

 **« It's a joke ?! » The Slytherin yelled, « it's shameful ! You're supposed to protect her and these idiots are quietly sleeping ?! Meanwhile, she's almost dead ! »**

 **« What ? » Ji exclaimed, frowning**

 **« Thomas came back and he attacked me, but it's nothing ! » Said the witch**

 **« It's a joke ?! » Jayden said as he entered the room with the others. He was wearing a red checkered pajamas**

 **« We heard screaming and it woke us up » said Emily, yawning**

 **« What are you doing here, Malfoy ? » Kevin asked coldly**

 **« I had come to visit my cousin ! But I found her outside the house at the limit of getting killed ! »**

 **« By who ? » Mike grunted**

 **« By Thomas ... » timidly told the witch**

 **« What ? » Exclaimed Antonio**

 **« And where is he now ? » Mia asked as she approached Draco**

 **« I cleared his memory so I don't know » explained the Slytherin, grumpy**

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

Draco had spent the day with Mya and the incident, though still fresh in the minds, had been forgotten. Several days later, the Rangers went to town for their day off. Their training had been intensive lately and Mentor had given them their day.

Somewhere in the countryside

A boy was walking quietly in the country. He was blond and had brown eyes. He wore a checked shirt and blue jeans and red converse. The boy didn't suspect that he was being watched by three malicious people.

« That pathetic human is just a young boy » began a grave voice « how could he possibly be one of the feared guardians ? »

« His people have guarded the handsome power of the BullZord for three hundred years » Serrator explained, looking at the boy carefully, « Don't be deceive by his looks ! He has unique powers ! So you shall see to it that the BullZord would me mine »

« How can a kid like him have so much strength ? » Bellatrix asked with a lip smile

« Serrator just explained ! » The other Nighlock gets angry

« So bring me the BullZord ! » Serrator ordered, turning to the other two

« But the BullZord is hidden somewhere ! » Exclaimed the other Nighlock, kneeling. « It's sealed away ! »

« Well, then ! Find it and unseal it ! »

« I receive no orders from you ! » Grunted Bellatrix by taking out her wand

« I know » Serrator replied, « but the BullZord will attract the Power Rangers and so the little witch »

« I will be his shadow until the deed is done ! »

« See to it, Crustor. » Serrator answered in a serious voice, « Failure is not a option. This is an important piece of the puzzle ... My grand plan is falling into place and soon all will kneel to my supreme power ! »

Shiba House

The rangers returned joyfully from the city after enjoying their day off. Mya laughed merrily on Jayden's back. The latter laughed as he gently lowered her and placed her next to him. They all crossed the great gate and headed for Ji, who was busy with the vegetable garden in the courtyard.

« Hey guys ! How did you go ? » Asked the latter, standing up with a basket of tomatoes under his arms

« It was fine ! » Jayden replied softly, then, looking at the door, he added: « Did you leave the door open ? »

« Uh, no ... » Ji frowned

« Let's have a look inside » Kevin said, following Mya who had released her Samuraizer

They walked slowly through the corridors of the house expecting some danger after the assault of the Gryffindor ranger. But when they came into the drawing-room, they saw only a little blond boy sitting on a little ottoman with his feet on the little table.

« Hello » said the red ranger softly

« Oh ... uh ... Oh ... uh » stuttered the blonde boy, getting up hastily, trying to clean the table with his hand and taking his bag, « you must be the red ranger ! » He finished by stretching his hand

« Yes » Jayden smiled, shaking his hand

« I brought you this ! » He explained to Jayden, handing him a white disk with black patterns, « I need you to free the BullZord »

« Cody ? » Exclaimed Mya and Mentor, leaving behind the others

« Does your father know you're here? » Mya asked as she hugged him softly

« No Mya » replied the little boy, « I jumped the fence ! »

« Cody's family is the guardian of the first Zord ever appeared in this world » Ji explained, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of Cody, « A BullZord with immense primal power ! »

« Cody's family has been guardians for three hundred years ! » continued the witch, tousling the boy's hair

« What ? Whoua ! »

« How do you both know ? » Asked Antonio pulling Mya on his knees

« Every summer, when she comes back from her sorcerer's school, Mya comes to see me and my father at home » Cody explained cheerfully

« That's how, in a way, I managed to follow what you were doing ! » Continued the Gryffindor

« Why didn't you come before ? » Asked Jayden a little upset

« I couldn't » Mya said, lowering her eyes, « I never had much time during my visits. Besides, it would have been too dangerous. But I made sure that Mentor knew that I was near by sending him letters or passing him through Damien, Cody's father. »

« Tell us a little more about the BullZord » Jayden interrupted, changing the subject

« The BullZord came into our world through symbol power » began the Mentor by sitting on one side of Cody while Mya got up from Antonio's knees and stood on the other side of Cody, « but it went out of the control and ravaged the country side. »

« So the Great Shogun sealed it away ! » The witch finished tickling Cody laughing, « in a secret location. »

« Only his family knows the secret » Ji finished gravely

« The BullZord isn't bad ! » Exclaimed the young boy, resuming his seriousness, « he just wants to be free ! Once I break the seals... »

« Wait.. » Kevin cut off, « you want to unleash a Zord that went on a rampage ? »

« He won't do that now ! » Cody answered a little frightened, « you can control it with this disk !' He gave the white disk to Jayden

« Kevin ! » Mya cried furiously as she stood up, « don't you see that you frighten him more than anything else ? »

« Anyway » Jayden snapped, putting a hand on Mya's shoulder, « We need to check this out ! »

« Yes » Mentor Ji nodded

« We'll take you home ! » Said Jayden to Cody who nodded after an anxious look at Mya

The journey was safely. Mya was playing with Cody under the laughing eyes of others who discovered the childish side of their little adored witch. It didn't take long, however, to get to Cody house. They passed a portal with the coat of arms of the rangers and went towards the house. Cody began hiding behind the Rangers while Mya guided them to the sound they heard. Damien, Cody's father was only cutting wood with an ax. The rangers approached him and Jayden spoke.

« Excuse me ! » He said loudly, « hum ... could we talk to you ? We're.. »

« I know who you are » Damien cut coldly, and put down a wooden log on the pedestal, « my son went to see you. Why are you hiding in them back, Cody ? » He asked in a less cold voice after cutting the log. The rangers drew back and Cody stepped forward, lowering his head, « you left without telling me ! »

« Cause I was worried about the BullZord, Dad ! » The boy exclaimed desperately, « he doesn't want to be sealed up like that ! I can feel it ! And the Red Ranger here can help us set him free ! »

« No one can control that Zord, Cody ! Not even the Red Ranger ! » Said his father, « you've endangered yourseilf and the Rangers. You put every one around us at risk ! And then you have chores to do ! »

« You were tough with him Damien ! » Mya said kindly as she sat next to Jayden

« Mya » saluted Damien as he laid down his ax, « I'm sorry you had come all this way ! »

« You know Damien, your son is closely tied to the BullZord, since he was very little » began Mya guiding them in the house, « like ... »

« Like you and the others Zord, I know. » Finished Cody's father

« What ? » Mike asked, « what is this story about ? »

« Since when has Mya been closely related to the other Zord ? » Continued Kevin

« Mya has a mental connection with her Zord through her magic of witch. » Jayden explained as he approached the Gryffindor

« And since my Zord has no specific form, I can also understand yours ! » Finished Mya smiling before planting a kiss on the cheek of her boyfriend

« You mean you're communicating with all the Zord ? » Emily exclaimed, her eyes wide open

« Yes, with all the Zord » the witch nodded, serving tea to everyone

« So this is the Grand Shogun » said Jayden as Mya went to see Cody, « Cody really cares about that Zord, doesn't he ? »

« He started talking to the Zord when he was three years old. » Damien explained seriously, « he thinks understands him »

« Does it ? » Interview Jayden

« Maybe, but it can't be trusted » replied the man, looking for something in a drawer, « three hundred years ago, the Great Shogun entrusted us with this task. » Damien had taken out a long parchment and unfolded it on the table, showing the drawings, « To guard the BullZord with our very lifes ! »

« Oooh ! » Kevin looked at the parchment

« He ordered that it remain sealed. Today, tomorrow » continued Damien, « and for all eternity ... »

« Cody is gone ! » Mya shouted, brutally opening the door

« What ? » Shouted Damien, approaching her.

« I looked for him all over the place and I didn't find him anywhere. I even used my powers and I didn't feel him in the house. »

The ground began to tremble. The cups spilled on the table, allowing the liquid to spill.

« It can't be ! » Damien murmured frightened, then he rushed out with the rangers, « oh no ! This is what I was afraid of ! He's figured out how to break the seal ! The BullZord is escaping from the montain ! »

« Look ! » Mia yelled, pointing to the Zord who was now outside

« I knew this would happen ! » Damien exclaimed horrified at the scene before him, « No one can tame it ! And now, no one can stop it ! »

« No way we gonna let it rampage ! » reassured Jayden, « we have to try ! » He took out his Samouraizer, « Samouraizer ! Go, Go, Samurai ! »

The seven rangers followed in the pursuit of the Bull after Mya, in a red suit, had reassured Damien that she would bring his son back unharmed. The Zord was spinning at high speed without listening to Cody's supplications for him to stop.

« Giant Moogers ! » Called Crustor, « capture the BullZord and the boy that is inside yet ! I need both unharme ! Do it ! We need their powers ! »

While continuing to advance, the Zord Taurus attacked the giant moogers and destroyed them.

« Stop playing around ! Grunted the Nighlock in a bad mood. « Lasso it ! »

« It looks like the Nighlock are after the Bullzord too ! » Said Kevin

« And Cody is inside ! » Exclaimed Emily, totally frightened. « We need to save him ! »

The Rangers turned into MegaZord and Antonio used the Claw BattleZord East to regain control over the BullZord. Unfortunately, as soon as he saw the two MegaZords, he left at full speed.

« Hey ! Check it out ! » Antonio shouted, « The BullZord is running away ! Move it Moogers ! Claw BattleZord South, get ready to rumble ! » He continued, changing his ClawZord. Two blades appeared in the hands of the MegaZord. « You Moogers are about to go down ! »

« We've got to get clear of these moogers and catch upwith that BullZord ! » Jayden exclaimed, attacking moogers with the MegaZord

« The BullZord came back ! » Informed Mya in a tense voice

« Oh no ! They've got him ! » yelled Jayden

« We've got to save Cody ! » ! Cried Mya in the cockpit

« Look ! » Said Kevin, « It's broken free ! »

« You gotta take this BullZord by the horns ! I'll handle the moogers ! » Ordered Antonio

« Slow down big guy ! » Said Jayden to the bull by getting on his way

Cody begged BullZord not to hurt his friends but he didn't listen. He ran towards the rangers who took him by the horns. But unfortunately, the wild Zord had too much strength and the MegaZord was struggling not to back off.

« We can't back down ! » Dictated Kevin putting more power into his push

« We need to get control of this thing ! » Shouted Jayden, « Mia .. »

« Which ?! »

« The pink ranger » sighed the red ranger, « Mia tries to knock some sense into it ! Way to go ! » He said after Mia hit the Zord in the head. He jumped on it and went on: « Since we can't stear this bull, we better try riding him instead ! Hang on ! »

« If I could just reach these chains ! » Grunted Mike

The Bull Zord rose on his hind legs and dropped the MegaZord.

« Jayden, I'll try to talk to him ! » Said the witch

« But yes ! That's the solution ! » Answered Kevin

 _BullZord, BullZord ! We don't want to hurt you, we just came ..._

« Ah... » cried Mya, holding her head, « he violently cut the communication but I know he is very angry ... I'm sorry ... »

« Be careful ! He's charging ! » Jayden shouted, « We can't take much more of this ! »

« He's too strong ! » cried Mike whereas the MegaZord was thrown in the air because the horns of the BullZord

« Come back here ! » Mya shouted despairingly as she reached out and saw the Zord leave

« It's like Cody's stuck on a runaway train ! » Said Jayden

Later, when they returned to Damien's house, they apologized to the latter for not being able to recover the boy.

« We tried to get to Cody » Mya started with tears in her eyes, « but ... »

« But the Zord escaped » Jayden finished by leaning on the table

« We'll find them somehow ! Reassured Mia as she approached Damien

« He should have listened to me » Cody's father complained, « I'm so worried about him now. »

« I'm sorry » said the witch, gently approaching her mother's best friend, then she burst into tears, « I'm so sorry. If I had found the right words to speak and communicate with the Zord, little Cody would be there and ... Oh my god ... »

Mya collapsed on the ground with tears on her face. Never the rangers had seen her so terrified and so troubled. Jayden approached her but was cut off by Damien who had stood up. He crouched down and took her in his arms to rock her.

« Cody's bond with the BullZord, even our Zords is so strong » Jayden began, « Let's send the Zords out to find Cody's location and we'll try again tomorrow.

« All right » Damien agreed, continuing to rock Lolita's girl who fell asleep too exhausted by the fights and emotions experienced today.

After showing the respective chambers of the rangers, Damien stood near the window and looked at the dark sky, thinking of his son.

 _I hope the Zords find you soon, Cody. I miss you so much, son._

Meanwhile, Mya had woken up and was doing exactly the same things Damien did. She had stood at the window and hoped that Cody would be found by the Zord.

The next day the rangers came out early and saw their Zord arriving. Mya jumped literally on her Lion, who communicated the place to her through their bond.

« The Zords are back ! They must have found Cody's location ! », said Jayden, taking in his hand his Zord Origami Lion

« Indeed » Mya agreed with a slight smile, « let's go ! »

« Wait ! » Damien shouted as he ran, take this ! It's the original power disk my ancestors used to create the BullZord three hundred years ago ! It is the only possible way to tame it. »

« Thank you ! » Jayden smiled before running away followed by the others

On the Cody side

« Ah, there it is ! » Said Crustor running and followed the moogers, « At last, we've found it ! »

« They must have tracked it down too ! » Exclaimed Kevin stopping face to the moogers

« Hey ! » Shouted Mike to the monsters, « Thuglies ! »

« So is you ! » said the Nighlock. « Don't let them get near the Bull zord ! »

« Nothing is going to keep us from saving Cody ! » Mia yelled to them

« And especially not you » Mya growled, letting her magic come out in her anger. Golden flames had appeared in his blue eyes

« Spin Sword ! »

The rangers attacked the moogers after invoking their swords. It took them no more than a few minutes before moving them away to be able to transform and resume fighting. Mya appeared in the Red Ranger suit and destroyed some moogers with her powers. A dark aura seemed to waving around her.

« Keep them busy while I get the BullZord and that kid ! » Dictated the angry Nighlock

« I've got to go help Cody ! » Informed Jayden by hearing the Nighlock

« Just go, Jayden ! » Mia replied, « we've got it covered here ! Stop him ! »

« Okay ! » Nodded Jayden starting to run towards the BullZord

« I go with him » said Mya to the others who nodded

She quickly caught up with Jayden who was not far away and ran to the place where Cody was a prisoner.

« Ah, there's my big bully ! » Growled Crustor stopping in front of the BullZord, « Got you ! »

« Jayden, hurry up ! » Scolded Mya by accelerating

« You're time is up, guardian ! » said Crustor arriving in the cave where Cody was. The latter, who spoke mentally to the Zord, opened his eyes wide, then turned. « No... »

« Get out of the way ! » Spit Crustor advancing, « I'm taking the BullZord ! And I'll use it to destroy your world ! »

« No, you won't ! » Jayden shouted as he attacked while Mya went to see Cody

« Everything is fine ? » Asked the witch by taking the boy in his arms

« Yes » Cody replied, looking at the other two

« How dare you threaten a kid ?! » Jayden exclaimed, hitting Crustor

« Oh no ! » Complained Cody when the BullZord started to move again, « He's running wild again ! Oh non ! He's heading fo the cliffs ! »

« Your father gave this to me ! » Jayden said quickly, giving to Cody the power disk, after he temporarily kicked the Nighlock, « He believes in you Cody, now you need to believe in yourself ! Use your symbol powers and tame this beast ! » Then he began to fight again.

« I belive in you too Cody ! » Mya said softly, putting her hands on his shoulders, « I know you can do it ! »

« It's no working ! » muttered Cody, shocked. « It's not workin ! » He shouted to the two rangers

« Don't give up, Cody ! » Jayden encouraged him by leaning on the wall, « you can do it ! »

« It's still no working ! » Shouted the boy, back to the others

« Concentrate ! » Jayden replied by attacking Crustor, « SUPER SAMOURAI MODE ! »

He fought again for a few seconds before destroying the Nighlock while Cody stood in front of the white disk.

« Go on Cody ! Do it now ! » He told him gravely

« I belive in you, my little Cody » continued Mya, smiling behind her helmet, « go on, together ! »

Cody nodded and Mya put her hand on Cody's hand holding the brush. They began to trace the symbol gently and then activated it. The symbol moved towards the disc and the latter emitted a red glow. The disk changed, a sign that they had succeeded in taming the BillZord. Behind them, Crustor returned in his form of MegaMonstre.

« Yes ! » Said Jayden behind them, « the BullZord is flying us to safety ! »

« Bravo Cody » whispered the witch, « you tamed it ! »

« We did it ! » Contradicted the boy, « without you I wouldn't have done that Mya ! »

« Nice work ! » Said Jayden, gently taking the Bulldisk that Cody held out to him and putting it in the black box

« Let's see what this Bulldisk can do ! » Exclaimed Mya, arriving behind Jayden, looking over his shoulder

« The Great Shogun ! » Outlined the real red ranger by seeing a holographic projection of a red ranger in armor after activating the disk

« Whoa ! » Cried Mya and Cody, side by side

« You have sommoned the power of your ancestors » began the Grand Shogun in a robotic voice, « Now and forever our power is your power ! »

« Cody ! » Called the two rangers on seeing the young boy falling to the ground, exhausted.

« Here Cody ! » Said Jayden to Cody by handing his shoe he had lost before, « Now, it's time for you to go. We want you safe. We'll take care of this monster. »

« I understand. » Acquiesced Cody still sitting next to Mya, « Thank you for believing in me and in the BullZord. »

« You can be proud of yourself, my little Cody ! » Mya said, stroking her hair. « We'll come to see you when we're done. It's time for you to go home »

« SYMBOL POWER, HOME ! » Said Jayden by tracing a symbol and activating it.

« Now » began Mya as she slowly approached Jayden to put a hand on his chest, « Now to unlock the Bullzord's Megazord mode. »

« You're right. » replied Jayden, pulling back slightly, « Let's see what you've got ! MEGA-MODE POWER, BULLZORD TRANSFORMATION ! »

A wall crumbled to make way for a cockpit and Jayden activated the MegaMode. Mya did the same thing and went to the Zord's second control post. The bull was transformed. The arms unleashed from the back to cling to the shoulders, then his trailer was positioned to make legs. Mya smiled next to Jayden.

« Bull MegaZord, armed for the battle ! » Announced Jayden from the cockpit

« Can you believe it !? » Shouted Antonio from below.

« Yeah ! » Mike answered excitedly

« The Bull MegaZord and Jayden with Mya are about to clean house ! » Added the Spanish

« Well, well ! » Exclaimed Crustor

« You failed, Nighlock ! » Mya spat out badly

« No way were you taking control of this MegaZord ! » Jayden finished in an icy tone

« Be that as it may ! » Said Crustor waving his weapon, « But even a Bull can't stand up to my blazing fire storm ! » And he launched an attack of flames

« Well, we've got a surprise for you too ! » Spat Jayden by driving the MegaZord through the flames

« You're nothing bt a big bully ! » Grumbled Crustor after receiving several shots of BullZord

« SHOULDER BLASTER ! » Jayden shouted as the submachine guns on the shoulders of BullZord were activating and attacking the Nighlock

« What ? » Exclaimed Mya by turning to her leader, « He's back on his feet again ?! »

« This had gone on long enough ! » Jayden growled in anger after Crustor made fun of them, « SHOGUN MODE ! » A red armor formed on the two rows, which became Shogun.

« Power of the ancestors ! » Continued Mya, « BULL DISK POWER UP ! » It went to stand on the head of the MegaZord, between the horns.

« Oh no » Crustor grumbled again, « This is the primal power ! »

« REVOLVING LASER BLASTER ! » Attacked Jayden pointing at the Nighlock of his sword. The machine gun started

« FINAL STRIKE ! » Finished the witch while the Bulldisk was turning by launching a light blue attack

The Nighlock took the two attacks full force and he succumbed under shrieks of pain. Mya turned to Jayden and opened her mouth to speak.

« Samurai Rangers ... » she began softly

« … Victory is ours ! » Jayden finished in a serious voice

« You rock, both of you ! » Mike shouted from the floor

« All right ! » Assured Emily jumping

« Yeah ! » Congratulated Antonio throwing his fist into the air

« Thank you guys » Mya thanked slowly, demorphed, followed closely by the others

« Let's go see Cody and her father now ! » Jayden gently drew his arm around Mya's waist, kissing her on the temple

« The Death Eaters have become discreet, these days, don't you think ? » Kevin asked after a few minutes of silence

« I see that too » Emily nodded in a tense voice

« I know » sighed Mya, wrapping her arms around her, « and generally when they don't show up, it means that Voldemort is preparing something. And it's rarely a good sign ... »

« Don't worry, Mya ! » Exclaimed Antonio, « we will do everything in our power to protect you from them and the Nighlocks ! »

« Yeah ! » Cried Mia, « if they want to have you, they will have to fight us ! »

The rangers continued talking until Cody's house, which was strangely quiet. Mya suddenly had a strange feeling. She frowned and called the others but they did'nt hear her, too busy talking and having fun. His bad feeling only increased, and the rangers still didn't listen to her.

« Guys ! » She shouted suddenly, in a frigid, calculating voice, « there's something wrong here ! »

« Don't be paranoid, Mya ! » Laughed Mike, « it's all right ! »

« No, I'm sure there's a problem ! » She retorted, slowly pushing the front door

« And I tell you that ... »

Mya cut him quickly by putting his hand on his mouth. She pulled out her wand and motioned to the others not to make any noise. She walked gently towards the dining room and slowed down when she heard voices. She crouched down in a fighting position and the others did the same when they heard a noise.

« You are only vulgar muggles both » said a shrill, hysterical voice, « I will kill you as soon as I have caught the little Black traitor to her blood ! Under her eyes ! Ahahah! »

« She's the one who's going to kill you ! Spat Damien,' you have no idea what powers she has ! »

« Shu up filthy Mudblood ! » The sound of a slap sounds in the air

« Dad ! » Shouted Cody's voice

« If the Dark Lord wants her as a wife, » the woman began in a voice where jealousy pierced, « it is because she has of course extraordinary powers ! But she can't have any bigger ones than mine, who am a pure Pure Blood ! I am Bellatrix Lestrange and I am the most faithful to the Dark Lord ! He asked me to bring her alive so I will bring her alive ! »

« Mya, what are you doing ? » Jayden asked as she saw the witch stand up

« I'll settle the accounts with the mad woman who killed my father ! » Mya groaned as she rose

The others followed her docilely, not wanting to leave her alone before the enemy. Mya gently pressed her back against the wall and also put her left foot up to make a right angle. She then put her left hand on her raised leg and she looked at her father's murderer and so many other victims.

« Are you looking for me, my dear Bella ? » She asked in a nonchalant but cold voice

« My dear cousin ! » Bellatrix spat the last word after turning around

« Release them right away ! » Mya ordered as she stood in front of the Death Eater

« Otherwise what ? » Mocked Bellatrix with a wicked smile on her lips, « you are going to kill me as I killed your father's pooch ? »

« Shut up ! »

Mya had screamed the last word and dropped a wave of magic to the other witch that was thrown away. The others, who had freed Cody and Damien, were looking at the two witches now standing face to face.

« You're going to pay for it, Black ! » Bellatrix got angry

« Fight me, if you dare ! » Mya answered dismissively

A monstrous duel began between the two women who avoided the spells with disconcerting rapidity and ease. The rangers wanted to go and help their friend but Damien stopped them by telling them it was Mya's fight. The latter, although tired of the battle of today, gave all she had in order to defeat this evil witch. Bellatrix, at the same time, seemed to delight and at the same time to be angry at Mya who was holding her head. She sent a powerful spell to the Gryffindor who sent her against the wall.

« Mya ! » Screamed the two girls rangers

« It looks like you're not as powerful as I thought » Bellatrix once again scoffed, « even your father seemed to have less trouble fighting me ! Ah ah ah ah ! »

« Shut... up .. » Mya hard grunted crying

« What did you say, sweet Mya ? » Bellatrix mocked as she approached

« I said ... SHUT UP ! »

Bellatrix was again thrown back, but with much more power. She crossed the window and landed outside. The others quickly turned to Mya as she got up.

« Mya, are you okay ? » Damien asked as she watched her tremble

« She's the one who killed my father » she explained softly.

« Oh... I see » said Cody's father, « It's not with your hatred that you will succeed in defeating her »

« I know Damien but ... »

Suddenly, she saw Jayden's face twitching and he howled with pain. His cry was heart-rending, and now there were cuts on his body. No one knew where the spell came from because Bellatrix was not yet in the room. Cody slowly approached Jayden and the moment he touched him, the same fate came to him. His cry was completely different. Being a young boy, Cody bore much less pain and the nicks that had formed didn't help at all. Damien walked to his son, but he didn't touch him. He looked at the others who didn't know what to do. Mya got up and created protection around them that seemed to alleviate the pain. However, the two barriers gave way as hysterical laughter invaded the room. Mya drew back against the wall, while the rangers and the two guards were imprisoned in a cage of black magic that was shrinking.

Mya placed her hands on it and tried to freeze it but she was ejected against the wall. She looked at Bellatrix, who lifted her wand to the magic cage and incanted.

« Release them Bellatrix! Right now ! » Mya ordered as she got up and stood ready for the fight

« Oh no, no, no ! This situation is too tempting ! » Bellatrix replied laughing, « seeing you so weak and helpless and seeing Muggles suffer before they die, it's so exciting ! »

« You are a monster ! » Mya cast a spell but her wand flies into the murderess's hand.

Bellatrix cast a spell that blocked her speech and strings surrounded her wrists. Mya fell on her knees while Bellatrix was still dwarfing the cage. Mya let tears flow. She had lost. The magical world was going to sink along with his friends and the whole world. She heard the cries of pain from Jayden and Cody and the tears redoubled. She couldn't save them, she was too weak. The magical world needed someone stronger than her, like Harry Potter for example. Not a witch barely 18 years old who had always had the head in the books. Voldemort had won.

She then thought of those who had died for years. Her parents, Sirius and Lolita, had to be together up there. They must surely be disappointed with her. Her mother must have regretted having a daughter as weak as she who didn't know how to control the extent of her powers. Her father had to tell himself that Harry, his godson, would have done the job better.

Harry Potter himself had to tell himself that she was only good at reading books, homework and following the rules. He told her that the battles and the action were not made for her. Ron had to tell himself that she should have given more than she had given. And Dumbledore, his grandfather, was sorry he had saved her from Malfoy Manor.

Her tears redoubled and she fell into deep despair. Only the two small lights she saw advancing towards her allowed her to remain a little bit conscious. The first light was of an emerald-green color, like Harry's eyes, while the second was a red that came closer to the red of Ron's hair. It seemed to her then that the two little lights grew and took the form of her two best friends.

« Hermione » Ron began, smiling softly, « we're all proud of you up there »

« You have to continue to fight and defeat this horrible shrew ! » Harry continued smiling too

« You are the greatest witch the world knows, use the powers of your ancestors. » Said Ron touching her face

« Remember that Morgane, before being an ugly and wicked witch, was a beautiful and witty witch who knew how to use the magic of the fairies ! » Remembered Harry, touching her hands, « use this fairy magic to overcome Bellatrix »

Beneath her exorbitant eyes, her two best friends became little lights which set off again into nothingness. Mya opened her eyes and realized that the rangers would soon succumb to Bellatrix's black cage. She thought about what she had just been through and concentrated on undoing the strings to her wrists as well as her fate of silence. She smiled when she succeeded and got up slowly. She saw that the evil witch was concentrated on the cage so she raised her hand and reversed the bad spell. The bewitched box exploded under the bulging eyes of Bellatrix, who turned furiously towards Mya.

« You again ?! » She exclaimed in a furious voice, « I thought I had defeated you ! »

« Never Bellatrix » Mya replied coldly, casting a powerful spell

« You will never defeat me ! » Said Bellatrix hysterically, « I was dragged by the Dark Lord, himself and thanks to me, he will triumph ! »

Mya blocked Bellatrix's last fate. And looked at her coldly. She was going to use fairy magic. She concentrated and closed her eyes.

« You hear ! » Cried Bellatrix, which caused Mya to open her eyes, « the Dark Lord will triumph ! »

The magic lifted Mya's hair while a red aura like fire surrounded her. She looked again at Bellatrix and shouted at her face :

« Voldemort will never win, never ! »

A large lion of fire appeared in the room. He turned to the ceiling and then wrapped himself around Mya. When he disappeared a dress with the colors of the fire dressed the witch. She reached Mya's feet and she sparkled with a thousand fires. Gloves of a gilding gold equally shimmering appeared on her hands to her elbows and beautiful shoes with red heels appeared on her feet. But what most shocked the others was the pair of wings that had pushed on her back. They were a beautiful gold color and they were just as bright as the rest of the outfit.

Mya stood in front of Bellatrix while this last delivery of her emotions chained out sort out. The new fairy made a shield appear and when the witch's attack was over, Mya threw a fireball at the witch, which made her step back and imprisoned her in a protective ball. She channeled her magic into her hands and when she released it, a lion, a dragon, a turtle, a monkey, a bear and an octopus went to the witch who was knocked out. The ball of protection had flown and Bellatrix was lying on the ground without force. The fairy flew over her and spoke in a soft voice.

« Bellatrix, I give you a gift of life » began Mya by spinning over her, « but I will take away all the powers you have in your possession and bring you back to your master. »

« No ! » Cried Bellatrix desperate, « he will kill me when I have no more powers then so much to do now ! »

« I'm not a murderer, Bella. » Continued the fairy, « it's not for me to take your life. »

« No ! »

Mya smiled sadly and pulled a bottle from around her neck. The latter rose in the air and seemed to get rid of what kept it closed. Magnificent little explosions took place and Mya took the bottle in her hand. She began to trace a heart then fairy dust fell on Bellatrix who felt her powers escape. She disappeared a few seconds later and Mya settled down on the floor. She poured fairy dust on Cody and Jayden and their wounds disappeared at the same time as the pain. She sighed as she watched them open her eyes and turned back.

« Mya » said Jayden softly, taking her in his arms, « thank you ! »

« Yes thank you Mya ! » Cried Cody

« I wanted to thank you for saving him Mya, your parents would be proud of you ! » Damien smiled at her and then left with his son

« It was ... » started Mike

« Magic ! » Finished Mia by taking the witch in her arms

« You were beautiful Mya » Emily continued, taking her in her arms

« Tell us how you did ! » Kevin exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder

« Yes, I thought you were a witch, not a fairy ! » Cried Antonio beside Jayden

« I'm a witch, Antonio. » Contradicted Mya smiling, « I just used fairy magic »

« I don't see any difference » Mike said

« My ancestor, Lady Morgane was a powerful witch and she had found a way to increase the powers of the fairies. In our world, fairies are not exactly what you see in books. A fairy is a tiny creature with very weak magic powers and not knowing how to speak. She communicates with her fellows with acute small buzzings. It has a human body but also wings. »

« But then how does it make you turn into a fairy ? » Kevin asked frowning

« Lady Morgane thought that the fairies could have much more power. So she found a way to make the fairies grow in a few ways so that they are like us. This increases the powers of the small creatures now become human. As a sign of gratitude, the fairies gave her some of their magical powers. Because of this, Lady Morgane could use fairy magic and turn into a fairy like the fairies who had also become human. She then wanted to create an army to satisfy a vengeance and the fairies were divided. One party didn't want to fight wizards and wanted a peaceful life and the other wanted revenge on men for using them as Christmas decorations when they were tiny creatures. Those who didn't want to fight off went to Merlin's side and they were called good fairies or nice fairies, while those who stayed near Lady Morgane became bad or evil fairies as the latter became a black witch.

« But you told us they could not speak ! » said Antonio

« Lady Morgane simply cast a spell on them so they could understand us and talk. Now the fairies no longer exist, I am the last one to be able to use fairy magic. » Finished Mya smiling

« How are you the last ? » Asked Mia, frightened

« Wizards, thinking that fairies could be dangerous to them, exterminated them centuries ago. » The witch explained, snuggling into Jayden's arms

« Oh... »

« Let's join Cody and his father » said Jayden, taking Mya's hand

They walked out to the terrace where the father and son were.

« I hope we're not interrupting » Jayden said in an embarrassed voice.

« Hey guys ! » Cody said as he got up from the chair and smiled

« We wanted to say goodbye before we took off » Mike said, stretching his fist at Cody, who tapped in and laughed.

« Thanks to you, we have a new weapon to fight the Nighlock with ! » Said Kevin smiling

« And now you can go back to your normal life ! » Mia told to him in turn smiling too

« As if ! » Cody said indignantly, « I want to help you guys out a lot more ! I've got some epic new ideas ! First... »

« Whoa easy there Cody ! » calmly laughing Mya, « You've had enough action for a while. You need to rest up. »

« Mya's right » Jayden said, « but maybe we'll call on you again soon. We can always use help from a friend »

Cody and Jayden clapped their hands and the rangers left. The return home was a great noise but they were all happy. When they arrived at the Shiba house, night had just fallen and Ji was waiting for them to dine. They ate a good dish of noodles and they went to bed. Mya turned two good hours in her bed to find sleep and then she left and went out after getting covered. She found Jayden practicing on a chain he had shown her a few days before. She gently approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

« I knew you would come, Mya. » Jayden said, turning to her with a smirk

« You were waiting for me ? » Mya said falsely surprises, « and why? »

« To train as usual » he whispered to her as he approached her

« Hmmm » murmured Mya in her turn bewitched by Jayden's lips, which were only two millimeters from her, « to train with the sword or something else ? »

« I have not decided yet » replied the red ranger as low as before, savagely pressing his lips to those of Mya

The first sweet kiss became more and more passionate. Jayden dropped the sword he held in his hand and took Mya's face with one hand while the other was lying on his waist. Mya, for her, tied her around Jayden's neck and amused herself with the small locks of his neck. He pressed her suddenly against the wall and put both her hands on each side of her head without ceasing to kiss her. After a few seconds, Mya reversed the roles and it was Jayden who stuck to the wall. When they needed air, they detached and Mya pulled back, breathless. She had a small smile on her lips and her eyes sparkled with joy. Jayden smiled in turn and moved closer to her. But when Mya was expecting him to kiss her, Jayden turned away and went to get the wooden sword he gave to Mya before going to get one for him. Mya looked indignant and then smiled wickedly.

It was Jayden who attacked her first as always. Mya blocked the shot and kicked him before avoiding a blow with his sword. The witch avoided her by stooping and then threw her leg under Jayden's feet with a sword thrust. Jayden couldn't block the two shots so he fell to the ground while Mya was straddling him while holding his wrists.

« Focus Jayden ! » She scolded him gently, « the fight didn't even last 10 minutes ! »

« You're too attractive for that ! » Jayden replied with a smile

« Think I'm a very ugly witch then ! »

« I could never think that of you, Mya ! »

Mya sighed annoyedly before letting go of her lover's wrists. Big mistake ! Jayden took the opportunity to catch her waist and put her under him. Jayden was then above her holding her wrists in one hand and the waist of the other.

« Who is not concentrated then ? » He said in a mocking voice

Mya glared at him but smiled softly. Jayden then let go of her wrists and put his hands on either side of her head. He got closer to her and when he finally touched her lips, Mya rolled under him, grabbed the wooden sword and stood up. He groaned and stood up, picking up the other wooden sword. The fight resumed but it was much more surly. Each one avoided the blows of the other without ever striking the adversary, which began to exhaust them greatly. A few minutes later they found themselves face to face with their swords on each other's neck. They were out of breath and had trouble catching their breath. Mya found that Jayden was much more sexy like that while Jayden thought she was beautiful. They swung their swords violently to one side and kissed each other.

Jayden wanted more than all Mya and she felt the same way. Their desire for the other became more and more pressing as their kiss continued. However, they had to separate to catch their breath. Jayden pressed her forehead against Mya's and closed his eyes. Taken from an impulse, he lifted her from the floor and walked to the door as Mya wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him. Jayden slowly directed them to the witch's room in the dark and laid her on the bed. While embracing her, he began to undress her.

« Are you sure about that , Mya ? » Jayden asked softly when they were both in underwear, « I'm not sure I can stop after ... »

« I... »

Mya didn't know. Of course she wanted to, but she was afraid. The only experiments in this area had been abuses by the Death Eaters and by Lucius Malfoy. And then, thinking about it, she didn't really feel ready yet. Jayden seemed to know what she was thinking because he kissed her on the forehead and dropped to her side in her king size canopy bed. She apologized quickly, to which Jayden replied that she didn't have to apologize and that they had indeed gone too fast. She kissed him and then hugged him in her arms.


	19. 18: He Ain't Heavy Metal He's My Brother

Emily and Jayden trained quietly in the inner dojo while Mike had just woken up. Mya was in her room and hesitated to open the bag containing what her grandfather had bequeathed to her. She sighed and not feeling ready to open it, she threw him furiously on her bed and left her room. Soft music was heard and she frowned going toward the source of the noise. Along the way, she met Mike and they headed for the living room overlooking the dojo where the other two were training.

« Hey ! » Mike exclaimed in a loud voice, attracting all the attention of others on him. « Where's that guitar music coming from ? » Then he went out with the others after him. They discovered a young boy of about the age of Mya, playing guitar.

« Hum hum » Jayden cleared his throat and continued, « Hi ! Can I help you ? »

« Hey guys ! » The young, somewhat Asian-type, had risen from the bench where he was, and smiled greatly. « My name is Terry, I'm Mia's brother »

Jayden and Mike looked at him with wide-eyed eyes as Mya and Emily drove him inside.

« you're Mia's brother ? » Mike exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders and leading him through the house

« Yep ! » Terry answered with a smile. « All my life ! » Mike laughed and let him go. He opened wide-eyed eyes and Mike opened his mouth again to speak, but Mya cut him off. « Welcome to the Shiba House ! »

« Whoa ! » Terry went into ecstasies as he spun around. « This is cool ! » Then, turning round, he frowned. « So... Where is my sister anyway ? »

« Oh, she went with Kevin to get some groceries » Emily replied cheerfully.

The young guitarist grinned and smiled and said in a joyful voice: « You're not gonna let her cook, are you ? » Everyone laughed, then Mike, leaning against the wooden tiles separating the living room and the dojo, always replied with a smile: « No, we've learned that lesson ! »

« Sis is good with a blade ! » Terry said, taking a wooden hand in his hands. « as long as it's not a kitchen knife. » He finished in a nonchalant voice under the laughter of the others

" »What brings you to town, Terry ? » Asked Mya as she approached Jayden, who put an arm around her shoulders. Terry turned to her and said in a cheerful voice:

« I'm volunteering at the children's hospital over holidays, my parents think it'll get me into med school down the road »

« Is there a big demand for guitar-playing doctors ? » Mike had asked this in an astonished voice still leaning against the wooden tile

« This ? » Terry said with a wave of his hand, « No, i'm also trying to put together a concert gig. I was hoping Mia would sing ! »

« Mia will make an excellent singer ! » Emily exclaimed after glancing at Mike

« Yes, she's awesome ! » "Terry answered with a smile. « When we were kids, we were gonna be the world's greatest band, but, you know, the whole Power Ranger thing... »

Mya was going to answer something when Sensor Gap rang, informing them that a Nighlock had just passed through their world. She ran after seeing the place of the attack while the others apologized to the little brother of Mia. She turned into a white ranger and ran to school. The moogers were already there but no trace of a Nighlock.

« Obviously, these Moogers have no class ! » Mike grunted, destroying several

« I think they need to study up on their fighting skills ! » Jayden replied ironically

« Haven't you heard ? » Continued Antonio with the Zord Flash in his hand « School's out for Christmas ! » Then he attacked the monsters

« Not so fast, guys ! » Exclaimed Mya, jumping over the balustrade with the others

« It's time for some extra-curricular activities! » Emily continued as she landed next to her

« Let's play a little 5 on 1? » Jayden suggested killing them

« Is anyone up for Dodge ball ? » Antonio asked in his turn, always fighting

« You guy's keep this up » Kevin jumped out of a kid's play. « and i'm gonna have to keep you after school. »

« Last one down is a rotten egg ! » Emily laughed as she slipped into the slide

« Now, remember kids, you need to learn to play nice » Shouted Mike, making the moogers hung on an iron bar and jumping

« And above all, to have fun ! » Mya finished by blowing up all the moogers of the place with her powers

« Class dismissed ! » Jayden shouted as the moogers exploded. They saw Mia arrive quickly. They ran towards her as she stopped.

« Sorry I'm late guys! » She excused herself, demorphed herself, « But it looks like you handled it. »

« Thanks for the assist Antonio, » Jayden thanked, smiling, « I'm glad that you were nearby. »

« Oh ! » Antonio laughed, pretending to wipe a tear « Oh…It's nice to feel needed »

« Oh Mia Speaking of being needed ! » Remembered Emily, « we're needed back at the Shiba house. »

« Why ? » Asked Kevin before the mysterious look of the little blonde, « What's going on ? »

« Mia's brother ! » Mike exclaimed turning, « Dude you have to meet him, he's like this Zen guitar player ! »

« My brother ? With his guitar ? » Mia looked surprised but also a little angry

« Yes, and he wants you to sing in his band ! » Emily answered not aware of the trouble of the young Japanese

« Oh .. He does ? » Mia asked, frowning as the others nodded.

« Wait ! » Exclaimed Antonio, jostling Mya and Mike to plant themselves in front of the Japanese, « Your brother has a band ? Oh sweet ! I'm gonna go grab my guitar and I'll meet you there in a few, don't let him leave ! » And he ran off in the opposite direction of the rangers

Mya laughed at her brother's reaction and walked away with Jayden. She noticed Mia's somewhat gloomy reaction and preferred not to talk about it. She preferred to think of Christmas, which was approaching, and which she was to pass in England. She hadn't talked to the others and she hoped they wouldn't be angry. Then at worst, she would have only to invite them to her home, in her apartment in London.

Soon after, they arrived at the Shiba house where Terry was not seen anywhere. Mya gently exiled herself into the backyard and began to sing. Terry had given her the urge to sing. She began the first notes on the guitar and sang. When she finished her song, she began another, then another. She sighed and made a piano appear while her guitar disappear. She let her fingers slide over the keys and cleared her throat. She smiled and began to play.

 _Do you know what it's like_

 _To feel so in the dark ?_

 _To dream about a life_

 _Where you're the shining star_

 _Even though it seems_

 _like it's too far away_

 _I have to believe in myself_

 _It's the only way_

 _This is real, This is me_

 _I'm exactly where I supposed to be now_

 _Gonna let the light Shine on me_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

She stopped when she heard exclamations of surprise. She turned quickly and saw Antonio and Mia's brother.

« You see ! I told you that Mya could sing too ! » Antonio turned to Terry and struck his arm

« And you were right, Antonio ! » Terry answered as he walked toward Mya and took her in his arms. « I've never seen such a wonderful voice ! » Mya laughed softly and raised her head to look at the boy. He was making one head more than her. Indeed, with her small 5.2 feet, it wasn't complicated! « Would you like to sing with Antonio for our concert ? »

« Uh ... Well ..." Mya hesitated. Of course she had already sung in public but there, itwas different.

« Come on, little sister ! » Antonio encouraged her, smiling, « You have a beautiful voice ! Then we would sing together ! »

« Okay » Mya grinned softly, « But I want to play an instrument ! »

« Do you play guitar ? » Terry asked with a big smile. Mya opened her mouth but Antonio answered in his place : « Of course ! She's a real pro ! Show her your guitar, Mya ! »

« Which ? »

« Do you have more ? » Terry said, opening wide eyes

« Yes, I have three. Dry, acoustic and electric » Mya replied, counting on her fingers

« The electric guitar will do well » Terry said with a smile, « This is going to be the best concert of the holidays ! »

« But why doesn't Mia sing ? » Asked the witch, bringing up her black electric guitar

« My sister thinks that during the holidays I'm supposed to think about my future and work rather than play guitar. » Said Terry in a sad voice

« I'm sure she didn't say that nasty, Terry. » Mya started, going out with the two boys from the Shiba residence. « She just forgot that a little fun doesn't hurt ! »

« Don't think about it anymore ! » Cried Antonio, laughing, « Let's think of our future show ! » And they quickly went back to the room where the concert was held the same evening

Arriving there, Terry introduced them to the other musicians who were quietly installing the instruments. Antonio and Mya looked at each other and began to settle and adjust their guitars while learning the lyrics of the song, which was relatively simple to remember. Then, when they were all ready, they made a very small attempt with the song. The voices of the two rangers were magnificent together. Antonio turned to Mya who was also looking at him and headed for the microphone at the same time as his little sister.

« Three... four ! » Exclaimed one of the musicians

The two rangers began to sing the refrain while looking at each other with smiles. When they had finished, Terry exclaimed in a joyful voice : « Man, we are definitely tight ! »

« You said it! » Replied Antonio, putting his guitar in the shape of a fish next to his sister's. « Oh I can't wait ! »

« Me too, Tonio ! Me too ! » Mya said, taking him in her arms

« Well guys, it's time to distribute the flyers ! » Cried Terry, handing them a large package.

The others laughed and then left to distribute the famous flyers

Shiba House, on the other side

The rangers were quietly playing together in the living room when someone knocked on the door. Emily sighed and left to open the door. It was Terry.

« Oh hi Terry ! Hmm, Mia is not in right now but you're welcome to come in and wait. »

« No thanks, I've got a lot of these to pass out ! » Terry answered softly, handing her 5 flyers for the concert

« Cool thanks ! » Emily replied smiling and pulling back to close the door

« Hope to see you there ! » Terry said as he left

Emily closed the door and inspected the invitations more carefully. She returned one and saw something surprising.

« Featuring Antonio and Mya ? » She exclaimed surprised. She rushed into the living room.

« So who was it ? » Mike asked, smiling at her

« It was Terry, he came to give us invitations for his concert tonight » Emily replied softly, still shocked by what she had read

« That's nice of him » Kevin said, advancing his Zord

« And guess what ... » Emily continued softly

« Terry finally found a singer ? » Jayden asked as he got up to take the invitations. Emily nodded. « What ?! » Exclaimed Jayden, looking at the back of the invitation, « Mya and Antonio are the singers ! »

« What ? » Exclaimed the others

On the side of Mya, in the city center

She smiled at the young man who took one of the flyers. She sighed as she sat down on a bench as she walked away. If the wizards knew what she was doing, they wouldn't be very happy. She thought back to her years at Hogwarts and all her adventures with Harry and Ron. She thought back to the DA in the fifth year and to that ugly old toad of Umbridge. She smiled as she rethought at Quidditch's games of her two best friends. She smiled nostalgically, thinking of Ron and Lavender embracing each other. Contrary to what everyone thought, she had been crying that night because Ron had told her he loved her the day before and wanted to go out with her. She had accepted hoping to forget Jayden. Then she had pouted him for good measure.

She shook her head and rose quickly to continue the distribution of the flyers. But, she was cut off by a sound coming from her Samouraizer. A Nighlock attack had been detected. She sighed again. They will never be quiet during Christmas. She grunted and ran to the place of attack. She arrived at the scene when the rangers were expelled by an explosion of Serrator after they had fought some moogers. She transformed and jumped in the middle of the explosion to plant in front of her friends as a sign of protection.

« You really should listen when we're talking to you,Serrator » she squeaked in a cold voice as she took a profile.

« The little witch has the rescue of her friends, how touching ! » The Nighlock shouted as he approached her. « Master Xandred will be pleased when I have captured you ! »

« I wish you luck, then ... » And the two enemies began to fight.

Serrator was stronger than she was, she was perfectly aware of it. She had to use some of her powers to get him hurt. Serrator stepped back and spent her his ball attack. She couldn't avoid it because she was back and she fell to the floor next to Jayden who grabbed her hand by calling her gently.

« This is much better. » Serrator began, moving towards them with a light step. « With you Rangers out of the way, I can finally put my plan into action. It's a nightmare come true ! » He had finished by threatening the rangers of his weapon.

« Dream on Serrator ! » A voice intervened to the right of the Nighlock. It was Mia who had finally arrived!

« Whatever your plan is, I'm here to stop it ! »

« You ? Stop me ! » Serrator laughed at her. They engaged in a fierce duel. « You've got spirit, I grant you that ! » He finally sent her to the ground under the cries of the others. « But I hate spirit ! »

« Mia, you need this ! » Jayden had thrown the black box to the pink ranger, who thanked him warmly, « Thanks, that'll help ! SUPER SAMOURAÏ MODE ! »

« What's this ? » Serrator wondered, looking at her

Mia activated a disk and managed to seriously wound Serrator, who was sent to the ground. The others ran to their friend and Mya put her hand on her shoulder. But Serrator got up even more angry.

« You think you've won ?! This party is just getting started ! » Serrator pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and put it in front of his face. « PapyRox ! »

The paper Nighlock appeared with giant moogers. The rangers went out and looked at their enemies. However, Mya, who was a little behind, didn't see Serrator coming behind her and taking her into the Netherworld. The rangers noticed her absence only when they didn't see her in the MegaZord. Mya found herself on the boat of Master Xandred, surrounded by Serrator, Octoroo and Master Xandred himself. She tried to free herself from Serrator's grip but too tired, she gave up and demorphed.

« I finally have the little witch ! » Xandred chuckled darkly. « I'll finally be able to be stronger ! »

« No way ! I'll never give you my powers ! » Mya spat in his face. « You are a hideous monster hungry for power ! »

« Hou, Ha, Hou ! She bites, the little witch ! » Octoroo said sarcastically

« I brought you the witch, Master » bowed Serrator

« Good job Serrator, but now I need the help of the octopus ! » Xandred shouted to Octoroo who stepped forward, « I want you to make an amulet that will put this little witch under my control ! »

« Very well, Master ! » And Octoroo began to look in his books. Mya lowered her head and let her tears flow. A few minutes later, Octoroo advanced towards Xandred with a nice necklace in his hand. « Here, Master Xandred. »

« Hold her, Serrator ! » The Master of the Nighlocks ordered as he took the necklace

« No ! » Mya murmured furiously, weeping, « NOOOOOON ! »

She fell to the ground and felt her mind draining. She heard the voice of Master Xandred asking her to act normally until he gave her the order. She stood up, approached him and bowed before disappearing. She had apparated in her lodge for the concert. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled sinisterly. His blue eyes had become darker and an evil light reflected on them. She touched her amulet, which resembled a silver necklace. How powerful she felt ! She laughed. She went to the armchair where she had laid her clothes for the concert earlier in the afternoon. She undressed and put on her outfit. It was a beautiful black slim jeans with a beautiful high purple spangles. There was only one wide shoulder strap on the right shoulder. Finally, she put on black high stilettos glittering as well. She put on a purple eye shadow with pencil on her eyes and mascara. She finally put on red blood lipstick. The witch looked at herself one last time in the mirror and left the lodge.

Then, she went to Antonio, who was looking behind the curtain. She put her hands on his shoulders and he jumped before turning around.

« Mya ! » He whispered, taking her in his arms. « We were all worried about you when you disappeared ! »

« Excuse me, Antonio ... » Mya had begun to shake. She lowered her head and shook her shoulders to make it seem like crying. « Serrator captured me but I managed by somehow to come back here for the concert. I knew you would all be there then ... »

« Hush, Mya ! It's good, calm down ! I'm here ! You're safe. » Antonio took her in his arms and gently rocked her. Mya, her head in his neck, wickedly smiling at having fooled him so easily, was playing again. She closed her eyes and resumed a sad pout.

 _I will destroy them one by one, until the last one and my Master will be proud of me ..._

« Now, let's concentrate on the show ! » Antonio had let go of her and was now passing her head through the curtain to look at the audience. Terry stepped toward him.

« We're up next…Is Mia out there ? » Terry asked this anxiously

« I don't see any of our friends ! » The Spanish replied as he and Mya donned their guitars around the neck

« Don't worry, Terry » Mya said, smiling softly. « I'm sure they're coming. Don't be sad ! »

« Come on let's rock the house ! » Exclaimed the gold ranger. He made everyone laugh and they went on stage.

« Ladies and gentlemen ! » The speaker began in the microphone as the music was heard, « Give a warmly welcome the Rebels Rockers ! »

(Note : My : Mya, An : Antonio et Te : Terry)

 _ **An**_ _ **: We got some time to share,**_ _ **the sun is everywhere**_

 _ **Take my hand, let's do it together**_

 _ **My**_ _ **:**_ _ **Shake it up and dance, take a- take a chance  
It's gonna last forever and ever **_

_**An**_ _ **: We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done  
Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-yeah!**_

 _ **My**_ _ **: And all together now, we're gonna show you how  
We do it right**_

 _ **My & An**_ _ **: Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun, fun, fun**_

The rangers arrived in the concert hall and danced to the rhythm of the music. They sat on the chairs near the exit and sang and danced while laughing. The two singers burst onto the stage with their guitars.

 **My & An :** _**Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow ( Te : yeah,yeah)  
And go ( Te : yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass**_

Mike got up and started dancing next to his seat while the others were moving in their chair. _ **  
**_

 _ **Know-ow ( Te : yeah,yeah)  
And go (Te : yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last**_

 _ **My**_ _ **: Now we're breaking free, everyone can see  
It's our time, we're groovin' together**_ _ **  
**_

Mia came into the room and watched the scene for a second. She smiled greatly at seeing her brother and her two friends.

 _ **An :**_ _**Shop until we drop, no we never stop  
Summer fun, we're havin' a party**_

 _ **My**_ _ **: All we want is the best (uh oh), don't need any regrets (uh oh)  
. . .no**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **An**_ _ **: Being with my friends means the world to me  
Let's do it like**_

Mike danced under the laughter of Kevin who was watching him.

 _ **My & An + ? **__**: Everyday**_

Mia had taken a microphone and started singing with them. The two singers smiled and continued with the pink ranger. The latter was wearing a beautiful golden tunic shining with pants in black leather. She was wearing black wedge heels. _ **  
**_

 _ **My & An + Mi :**_ _ **All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun  
Fun anyway**_

The other rangers applauded and whistled sharply. _ **  
**_

 _ **My & An + Mi :**_ _ **So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (Te : yeah,yeah)  
And go (yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow (Te : yeah,yeah)  
And go (Te : yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last (Te :yeah yeah)**_

 _ **And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow(yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last**_

Mya, Antonio and Terry played the last note of the melody on the guitar. They smiled greatly at the audience, then they retreated behind the scenes under the great applause of the crowd. Emily and Jayden rose from their seats and applauded sharply. Mike had also stood up holding Kevin's neck as he tried to free himself as he began to choke.

Mya and Antonio put their guitars in the cases and looked at each other. Mya stepped forward and gently hugged Antonio, who was surprised. He smiled softly and closed his arms around her.

« Antonio ! Mya ! » Jayden called as she came behind the curtain. Mya then detached herself from her best friend. « You, guys, were awesome ! thanks for inviting us ! »

« Oh yeah ! Look at you Mister and Miss rockstars ! » Emily had rushed towards the two friends to embrace them. Mya, after Emily had let her go, walked over to Jayden with a smile and kissed him in front of the others who whistled, not used to seeing them like that.

« It was an incredible experience ! » Antonio smiled. After separating from her boyfriend, Mya nodded, making her guitar disappear discreetly. Antonio became serious again and opened his mouth : « But ...It can't beat fishing ! »

The others laughed and went in with Mia when her brother had to leave. They walked calmly in the street, Emily on Mike's arm, Kevin talking softly with Mia while Jayden, Mya and Antonio were further back. Antonio had explained to Jayden what had happened to Mya rather during the day and the red ranger nevertheless agreed with frowning.

When they finally reached the Shiba house, Ji was already asleep. They parted after saying good night, and went to bed. Mya, however, smiled machiavelically. She wasn't going to sleep like them. She went to see her master so that he gave her instructions. She gently locked her door and touched her necklace. The latter also had the power to bring her into the Netherworld when she wanted to. Nothing happened. She growled and quietly stepped out of the house, carefully avoiding the front yard. She knew Jayden was training. She climbed the wall, and when she was outside the residence she went down into the Netherworld.

She was greeted by an Octoroo who politely bowed before her. She smiled at him contentedly and walked over to Master Xandred, who was dozing. She knelt before him and passed her hand over his head. He woke up at once.

« What are you doing ? » Xandred shouted, lifting her by the front of her nightie

« I only removed your headache » Mya answered softly, laying her hand on Xandred's. « See for yourself, Master ! »

« That is true ! » Xandred agreed, resting her with a little brusqueness, « He's gone »

« I am here for you to give me your orders Master Xandred » Mya had bowed down at the feet of the master of the Nighlocks and had raised a very devoted look towards him

« I want the Red Ranger shows you the Sealing Symbol ! This is your first mission ! The second will be to destroy all Power Rangers ! »

« Good Master ! » Mya murmured, rising with a wicked smile. « Your desires will be fulfilled »


End file.
